From here on Out
by Bacio83
Summary: A Julie centered fic, Julie's life is ever changing but when she starts to get closer to Tim just as Matt begins to take notice will her life ever be the same? A Matt/Julie/Tim triangle what if. Takes place Season 2 after episode 13. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A Julie/Matt/Tim triangle fic. With some obvious supporting characters Tyra/Landry and the Taylor clan. Heavy on the Tulie side.**

**Takes place after Episode 2.13 Humble Pie**

**Chapter One: Getting over IT**

"And I just wish he could have said something you know? A quick heads up. 'Hey Julie I'm sleeping with my Grandmother's nurse. Who's like six years older than us, I Hope that's not weird or anything?' Not that I actually deserve an explanation, I broke up with him; I'm the one who messed it up in the first place right?"

Lois wasn't listening to Julie, but keeping track of the boys sitting across the cafeteria.

"So how did you end it with Tim anyways?"

Julie shakes her head, looking over at the football player's table. Tim nods her way, before throwing peanuts at Landry.

"End it? We didn't end anything! Tim Riggins was staying at my house and he went back to live with his brother Billy. Finito, end of story; there was nothing odd or weird."

Lois rolls her eyes, shrugging as she picks up her tray from the table.

"Well, in my opinion, Matt's turned out to be the very guy you loathe."

She grins satisfied, leaving Julie there to think about her words. Thinking to herself calmly, Julie realizes she's more than halfway through the lunch period. She frowns, realizing she has been sitting alone, staring into space for five minutes. Shaking her head, she gets up from the table, to throw away her lunch. Unbeknownst to her, Matt decided to empty his tray at the same time.

"Hey Julie…"

He smiles widely, half way in-between embarrassment and awkwardness. She jumps a little trying to smile.

"Matt, hey how's it going?"

She rolls her eyes before he can answer, searching the room for some help. Locking eyes with Tim, she looks up as Matt stutters his way through his reply.

"A-good, you know your Dad's working us pretty hard. Only three more games till playoffs, but I think we have a chance."

Julie nods as Tim comes up behind Matt, to the rescue.

"Hey Jules, long time no see."

He gives his flirtatious smile, grinning at Matt who stands there awkwardly crossing his arms.

"You know what I'm good; I was just heading out. Standing over the garbage can for the last few minutes, has pretty much put a damper on my appetite."

Tim smirks laughing, as she waves goodbye-taking refuge into the hallway.

"That was just sad Saracen; I hope not to see such a depressing display again, out of you."

He laughs, patting Matt on the back before sitting at another table, stealing food off a giggling girl's tray.

--

Julie sits in her Mother's office, playing a computer game while waiting for her to show up.

"Hey Julie baby, how long have you been in here for?"

Julie shrugs, she had last period free. Between being the Coach's daughter and her Mom being a guidance counselor, he face alone was a hall pass.

"Twenty-five minutes maybe." She clicks the mouse, closing the window before turning to her Mom, who's busy searching through papers.

"So, am I waiting for Dad to get out of practice, or you?"

Tami looks at her daughter, clueless.

"Oh sweetie, I was hoping you could help me. After school maybe, with the girls?"

She smiles hopeful, as Julie stands up, looking for another way out of a weird situation.

"Mom, I'm not much of an organized sports girl. You know, if you let me drive your car I could pick up Gracie; so she wouldn't be at daycare so late."

Her mother frowns, guilt rising, flushing her cheeks.

"Now come on Julie. I told you after this summer and everything that happened; you're just lucky I let you go take that test."

Julie nods smiling, trying to swallow her pride.

"You're right, Mom."

Tami nods. "Damn right, I'm right. Don't make me feel guilty, about all of this. I'm trying sweetheart. Now, did you see Tyra today? How's she looking? I told her to ice that knee."

Julie shrugs, as she swings her book bag over her shoulder.

"I haven't run into her today Mom, but I'm sure she's fine."

--

Julie, putting up with Lois all day had avoided Tyra. She knew that if she didn't talk to her soon, the senior would consider it, the beginning of the end of their friendship.

"Is everyone avoiding me today, or am I completely paranoid?"

Tyra asks smiling, as she walks to the parking lot with Julie.

"No, just you being paranoid. But, if it makes you feel any better, I've been stuck with Lois all day."

Tyra laughs, taking a sip of her water. Her hair was still wet from the shower, she smiles feeling relieved.

"This isn't weird for you, right? The whole volleyball thing, your Mom being the coach?'

Julie shrugs, watching her parents walk out, hand in hand from the front of the building.

"No, I, I'm good it's just, different."

Tyra laughs nodding, as she sees the football players make their way out of the locker room doors. Spying Landry first from the crowd, she narrows her eyes before biting her lip.

"Yeah I hear that. The only reason I even joined this team, is because your Mom helped me out last year. Plus, I thought we could hang out more."

As she said the last part, she looks up watching Landry and Matt lean on a car; joking around with the other guys.

"And I'm sure staying after school, to keep tabs on Landry, had nothing to do with it."

Julie smiles, she could not be mad at Tyra for long. She was her friend, trying to do a favor for her Mom. Her Mother on the other hand, she could always be angry with.

"What are you talking about?"

She smiles playfully, knowing that Julie was right.

"You should just tell him you like him too and get it over with. You know you're Tyra Collette, this school doesn't tell you who you date. They certainly don't care if he's a pretty boy, as long as he's on the football team."

Tyra smirks to herself, nodding as Julie's parents wave her over.

"Easy for you to say Taylor, you made your dating debut with Matty Saracen."

Julie waves to Tyra, as she walks towards her parents.

"Baby girl, you're coming with me, we gotta pick up Gracie. We're gonna grab dinner, while Dad takes Riggins home."

Tim smirks at Julie as she walks over to her parents, who kiss before parting ways.

"Hey little Taylor."

Julie grins back to him before rolling her eyes as her Mom starts up the car.

--

"So, everything okay, with you and Tyra?"

Julie shrugs, as she turns to look at Gracie who's playing with her stuffed rattle. She smiles at the little alien figure.

"Yeah Mom, we're fine. Wait, we're stopping here?"

Julie makes a face, as her Mom checks Gracie, before shrugging.

"Is that okay? I can go get the food, if you want?"

Tami was tired; Julie knew it would be even more embarrassing having her Mom pick up the food. The last thing she wanted was Matt thinking she was avoiding him.

"No Mom, I got it."

She smiles.

"Thanks sweetheart. Now your Dad was supposed to call in the order, so hopefully he remembered to do that… hey Gracie…"

Julie nods, taking the money from her Mother's hands as she coo's and checks her little sister. When she enters the restaurant, Matt notices her right away. His ears redden, as he looks to the back, to see if her order is ready to go.

"Uh, hey you're order is just about ready that'll be twenty fifty."

Julie hands him the twenty-dollar bill, fishing the change from her pocket. Their fingers touch as she blushes. They both realize in that moment, how long it has been since they touched last. It had been months, the sensation makes their hearts skip a beat.

"S-so are you guys having, company over, or?"

Julie shrugs, as she looks to her Mother quickly, her back is still turned busy with Gracie.

"I have no idea, why?"

Matt scratches his ear, a sure sign that he's nervous.

"Oh, no I mean, it's just your Dad ordered four burgers, fries and an order of onion rings. I just thought maybe…it sounded like Riggins was over there, when he called it in."

Julie frowns, shrugging.

"Maybe, ever since Riggins stayed with us for a few weeks, my Dad and him have clicked."

Matt nods, before looking to the kitchen. He sees that Julie's order, is one onion ring away from completion. The pit of his stomach drops, as he remembers spending time with the Taylors. He missed that feeling, biting his lip, he takes a deep breath.

"Well, I know you guys were spending a lot of time together and if you're uh…"

The bell rings, as Matt jumps to pick up the order, handing it to her.

"I guess what I'm saying is if you guys, I mean if something were going on between you and Riggins; that it'd be okay with me cause I uh…"

Julie rolls her eyes laughing at the situation.

"Wow, well not all of us sleep with our house-guests Matt. But thanks for the permission I'll keep that in mind."

She grabs the bag, leaving Matt speechless as she rushes out of the restaurant. Tami watches her daughter, completely unaware of the conversation.

--

"You okay baby?"

Her Mother asks as she backs out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, just, I think Tim Riggins is eating dinner with us tonight, Mom."

Tami looks in the rear-view mirror at Matt, who is trying to wait on another customer. He looks completely riled up.

"Uh, huh is that what Matt Saracen had to say to you?"

Julie shrugs, as Tami continues to drive home.

--

"You know speaking of Tim Riggins sweetie; his grades have dropped since he went to move back in with Billy and I just thought..."

Julie smiles, laughing at her Mother.

"What are you going to do Mom, adopt him?"

Tami smiles at her daughter, shaking her head.

"No, but I remember you two were always doing your homework together and studying. Maybe you could help him out, make it a thing?"

She turns to Tami, aghast, as they pull into the driveway.

"A thing? What like study partners? Oh great Mom like he doesn't see me as a dork already."

Tami smiles at her daughter's anger. She takes off her seatbelt, climbing in back to grab Gracie from the car seat. She picks up the food and diaper bag, walking behind Julie who is carrying the baby.

"Just think about it Julie, honey."

Julie shakes her head, as she opens the front door, cradling Gracie

"Dad, we're home, a little help!"

Eric and Tim were sitting on the couch, watching a game. He jumps up at the sound of his daughter's voice. Tim follows suit, rubbing his hands on his jeans, before helping Tami with the bags. Eric takes little Gracie, giving her kisses in between kissing Tami and Julie. Tim smirks, watching Julie squirm as he sets the table.

"Jules honey, help Riggins would you? We'll be right there."

Julie rolls her eyes, as she grabs the paper plates and pulls out a couple of cans of soda. Tim grins as he puts the ketchup on the table, laughing at the situation.

--

"So Tim, a couple of your teachers have come to me, just weeks after congratulating you on bringing up your grades. They're a bit confused, since they've already started to go down."

"Ah come on Tami. Can we just sit down and enjoy our burgers and not talk about school stuff, for a few minutes?"

Tami looks at Eric, who closes his mouth before exchanging a look with Julie.

"You should probably listen to Mrs. Taylor here, Riggins."

Tami wrinkles her nose at Eric, before turning to Julie.

"Right, so Tim if you want help or something we could meet. Like, a couple of days after school and work on homework together. Ya know, like, we used to?"

Tim grins wiping his mouth with a napkin. It was his usual flirtatious grin, which both annoyed and excited Julie. She bit her lip waiting for his answer.

"That'd be great Jules, thanks."

--

Julie missed dance team, the girls couldn't agree on much of anything this year. So, she spent most afternoons either watching football, or volleyball practice. Fortunately for her, she had to study with Tim Riggins after-school today. Therefore, she had some time to herself.

All alone in the auditorium, Julie steps on stage with her stereo in hand. She had the room for twenty minutes, before studying with Tim. All she wanted to do, was dance. As she plays her CD, the music begins to beat through her. Taking a deep breath she goes through dance steps that she had come up with for this year; steps that no-one would see.

With no football practice, Matt was heading straight home to make dinner for his Grandma. Without a nurse there, things were intense. He hears music coming from the auditorium and like de-ja vous, sees Julie dancing alone. He smiles, watching her as she sways to and fro, making him miss her even more than he imagined. Something in the corner of the room catches his attention, as he sees Tim leaning on the doorframe in the corner watching Julie. Heat rises from his neck to his cheeks, as he backs away from the door. Within seconds, Julie notices her visitor before turning the music off. Shielding her eyes to the spot light, she sees Tim walking towards the stage. He was clapping and smiling from ear to ear.

"That was great Jules, something you're working on?"

Julie was thoroughly, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here? I have another ten minutes left!"

Tim laughs, hopping onto the stage swinging his legs back and forth; catching glimpses of Julie's exposed legs from her dance outfit.

"Your Mom told me where you'd be, thought we should get an early start."

Julie nods, taking a towel and trying to cool down. She puts on her sweats, as Tim tries to feign looking away. Outside Matt turns away frustrated, he slams his locker before heading to the parking lot.

--

Julie sits across from Tim who taps his pencil, as he tries to read the chapter on the Korean War. He keeps reading the first two sentences, before loosing concentration. Julie meanwhile, is busy with her math homework, cursing at her TI-86; while Tim steals glances.

"We're supposed to be doing our homework Tim."

Julie doesn't even look up, as Tim sighs trying to concentrate on the chapter.

"Saracen gets them puppy dog eyes, when he looks at you, again."

Julie smirks, shaking her head.

"Matt made it pretty clear this summer, that we're done."

She looks up, shaking her head at Tim, who has completely given up on reading the chapter.

"I'm starved, let's get a bite?"

She shakes her head, looking back down to her homework.

"You have that chapter to read and then you're done. I still have about, a half more of calculus to finish before I'm even close to starting my essay."

He winces, pushing his hair aside as he tries to concentrate on the book in front of him.

--

"You know, I don't think this was a good idea."

Eric was pacing back and forth in front of the living room windows, waiting to catch a glimpse of Tim's truck.

Tami was trying to feed Gracie, she smiles eyeing her husband as she coos and kisses her baby-girl.

"You know honey, this was a good idea Cause our daughter can be trusted. She called, to let us know they were picking up something to eat. And heck, Tim Riggins was living under this roof only a few weeks ago."

Eric nods, turning from the window. Letting the blinds go, he stops pacing. He sits down on the other side of the high chair, watching Gracie eat.

"So, what are we eating tonight then?"

Tami holds up a baby food jar, pretending to spoon feed Eric. He rolls his eyes standing up, before rifling through the kitchen.

"How about some chicken, maybe a barbeque?"

"No coals honey… oh there you go Gracie Bell…"

Eric turns to stare at his wife, annoyed.

--

"Thanks Tim, if I ate another Turkey burger, I think I would of hurled."

Tim smirks, as he takes the last onion ring, nodding.

"No problem."

Julie looks at her watch; she had called her parents over an hour ago. She was surprised her dad hadn't called back, wondering where they were.

"So there's this party tomorrow night, Lois keeps going on and on about it."

Tim licks his bottom lip and grunts, as he finishes his soda. Julie tries to avoid his gaze, sweeping her eyes across the restaurant instead.

"I guess, what else is there to do after a football game here in Dillon, huh? Get drunk and act stupid."

Tim nods wiping his mouth, while pouting his lips.

--

"So, about that party?"

Tim was idling outside of Julie's house. He had just put the truck in park, after twenty minutes of silence from the Restaurant to the Taylor's. She was the only girl he knew, who could pick up the same conversation twenty minutes later. He smiles to himself, she knew when he didn't want to talk. Some girls ate into his silence, letting their self esteem plummet as they slowly lost all their senses. It was a tactic, which clearly, got him laid whenever he wanted to. Nevertheless, Julie Taylor wasn't like any of these girls. She was only one of three in this town, which never fell victim to his silence; Tyra and Lyla were the other two.

"I guess the only reason why I'm even mentioning it; is because, last time I was at a party, I sorta blew it and you were there so…"

"Are you planning on me, being you DD tomorrow night Taylor?"

She blushes, shaking her head.

"No, if I even take a sip of alcohol before my wedding day; my Dad's promised to lock me up somewhere. I was just thinking that Matt might be there and…"

"Look, if Saracen's there just ignore him…"

She laughs, shaking her head as her hand reaches for the door handle. She panics when the door doesn't budge, as Tim sighs shaking his head.

"It gets stuck sometimes, stupid Ferret Jack Ass…"

He leans over her, reaching for the lock pulling it hard. It budges, letting the door swing open. Julie gets a whiff of Tim's cologne and shampoo; she smiles to herself as her heart threatens to jump out of her chest. She feels like a silly freshman, affected by Tim Riggins. Shaking the reverie, she slides out of his truck smiling at him, before closing the door. As usual, he has a shit eating grin on his face. One, that she is sure was reserved for just after getting laid, or right before.

"I'll be there Jules, don't worry."

She nods, as the door closes and he smiles again, laughing to himself. He watches her go to the front door, entering her house, before he pulls away.

--

As Julie closes the door, she notices her parents are sitting at the dinning room table. Eric and Tami were at ease, flirting while they sip wine and make eyes at each other. They smile lovingly at their daughter, who is taken aback by the relaxed atmosphere.

"I thought Dad would be pacing the floor and you'd have left me five messages already?"

Eric's eyebrows perk up, as he exchanges a knowing look with his wife.

"Now why would you think that? Sweetheart, we trust you."

He smiles, as Julie walks over kissing them both, before placing her book-bag next to the couch.

"Gracie asleep already?"

Tami nods as she wrinkles her nose at Eric, standing up to start the dishes.

"So, I can sleep over Tyra's house tomorrow, after the game right?"

Eric hands Tami his dish, as he narrows his gaze on his daughter.

"Now what's wrong with sleeping at home?"

Julie tries to stay calm, smiling, trying to play the little girl card with her father.

"Because there's this party, after the game and Tyra wanted to go."

Eric bit his lip, nodding, obviously annoyed.

"Is there going to be drinking, at this party?"

Julie looks to her Mother, who shrugs turning back to the dishes.

"If there is, I'm not going to be participating and neither is Tyra. She has a game Saturday morning. I thought we could just hang out and I would go with her to the game."

She smiles, trying to win over her Dad.

"Look, I was going to paint my face tomorrow and everything. I'm geared up for Panther Football."

She tries to smile wide; Eric can't help but laugh at his daughter's attempts in softening him up. She hadn't been let out of the house, except to go to school and the movies a few times; since she was grounded a month back.

Eric lifts his finger, waving it in the air before he replies.

"I'm going to give you another chance…"

Julie jumps up excited. But, is calmed down in an instant, by her father's still waving finger.

"But, if I find out you were in the same room, with someone who was drinking. Or, even talking with someone, who was drinking…"

Julie hugs Eric, kissing him on the cheek before squealing down the hallway.

"You're the best Daddy…"

Tami turns around insulted, as Eric crosses his arms satisfied with himself.

"Did you hear that Hun, she called me Daddy…"

Tami laughs, shaking her head.

"Uh huh and it reminded me of the time you went and bought her that Barbie Dream house; after I told you we would wait till Christmas."

Eric smiles, as he hears Julie talking quietly to Gracie. He wraps his arms around his wife.

"Let me play the good guy, just this once…"

Tami smirks, as she hands him a dish towel.

"Alright good guy, why don't you try drying these dishes for me then?"

**End of Chapter One**

**-- **

**Preview of Chapter Two**

"So your parents are making you tutor Tim Riggins?"

Tyra asks, as Julie gets ready in her bathroom.

"They're not making me, they sorta guilted me into it."

Julie peaks out of the bathroom, watching Tyra make faces at Gracie.

"Same difference, if you ask me…"

Julie closes the light off in the bathroom. She has a nice blouse on; one she hoped her Father would let her out of the house wearing. She also has on a dark pair of jeans, that make her look like she has a butt. Tyra was sitting on Julie's bed holding Gracie, as she smiles nodding with approval.

"Looking good Taylor, doesn't your sister look good Gracie?"

A knock on the door let in Tami, as she smiles at Julie's outfit, before putting her arms out for Gracie.

"There's my baby girl, thanks Tyra for holding me…"

Julie rolls her eyes, as she makes sure everything is in place in the mirror.

"Now, are you sure I don't have to wait for Dad to come back, before I can go out?"

Julie asks, she was nervous. She hadn't gone to a party, in over a month and didn't want this to be the first and last time for a while.

"I'm sure Julie-baby, you girls have fun. I'll see you at the game tomorrow, just give me a call on my cell, let me know when you get to Tyra's."

Tyra smirks, as she follows Julie out the front door.

"See you tomorrow morning Mrs. T."

Tami nods, as she closes the door on the two girls, before smiling at the empty house.

"It's just you and me Gracie darling!"

The baby giggles as Tami takes her to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Confrontations and higher expectations**

"So your parents are making you tutor Tim Riggins?"

Tyra asks, as Julie gets ready in her bathroom.

"They're not making me, they sorta guilted me into it."

Julie peaks out of the bathroom, watching Tyra make faces at Gracie.

"Same difference, if you ask me…"

Julie closes the light off in the bathroom. She has a nice blouse on; one she hoped her Father would let her out of the house wearing. She also has on a dark pair of jeans, that make her look like she has a butt. Tyra was sitting on Julie's bed holding Gracie, as she smiles nodding with approval.

"Looking good Taylor, doesn't your sister look good Gracie?"

A knock on the door let in Tami, as she smiles at Julie's outfit, before putting her arms out for Gracie.

"There's my baby girl, thanks Tyra for holding me…"

Julie rolls her eyes, as she makes sure everything is in place in the mirror.

"Now, are you sure I don't have to wait for Dad to come back, before I can go out?"

Julie asks, she was nervous. She hadn't gone to a party, in over a month and didn't want this to be the first and last time for a while.

"I'm sure Julie-baby, you girls have fun. I'll see you at the game tomorrow, just give me a call on my cell, let me know when you get to Tyra's."

Tyra smirks, as she follows Julie out the front door.

"See you tomorrow morning Mrs. T."

Tami nods, as she closes the door on the two girls, before smiling at the empty house.

"It's just you and me Gracie darling!"

The baby giggles as Tami takes her to the nursery.

--

"Just admit it Julie, your Dad is hot."

Tyra laughs, as Julie blushes looking mortified.

"That's gross… let's not even go there."

The girls smile, taking a deep breath, before walking into the house that is shaking and buzzing from the party.

"Now remember, this is girl's night out, no boys to distract us and we're not going to let these boys…"

Tyra pauses, as she spots Landry talking with a blond in the corner.

Julie follows Tyra's gaze, chuckling.

"You were saying?"

Tyra shakes her head, annoyed.

"Damn volleyball, what I wouldn't do for a drink right now. Let's get noticed."

Julie smirks, following her friend through the large groups of her classmates. She hardly recognizes some people. They bump into a hard body, balancing three plastic cups in his hands.

"Whoa, I'm sorry."

Tyra rolls her eyes, as Julie blushes at the sight of Matt.

"Hey, J-Julie I didn't see you, I'm sorry."

He shifts the cups to one side, as Tyra steals another look at Landry, whose conversation is interrupted by the scene.

"That's okay; we were just looking for something to drink."

Matt nods still struggling not to spill the contents of the cups.

"Well, there's soda in back and I think a couple kegs but…"

"I have a game tomorrow…"

Tyra replies dryly, making Matt even more nervous, than before.

"R-right volleyball's tomorrow, yeah coach mentioned we should come to the game."

He looks at Julie, who is already biting her lip.

"Well, I'll see you guys. I better get these drinks over to Landry."

Tyra smirks, nodding as Matt catches another glimpse of Julie before walking across the room.

"Don't even think about it Jules. Matt Saracen was last year, this year we're moving on."

--

Julie took a deep breath, turning towards the drink table, as Tyra continues to stare at Landry before catching up to her.

"Thanks Matt…"

Jean smiles, taking the soda from Matt's hands as he nods stealing another look at Julie's backside.

"Yeah thanks Matt…"

Landry takes his cup, holding it close to his mouth as he nods to the music.

"Well I'll see you guys around, I came here with a few friends and I'm not sure where they are right now."

Jean smirks expectantly at Landry, but his attention is still on the tall blond walking away from him.

"Yeah, see ya Jean."

She nods to herself, leaving the two boys in silence.

"Did she say anything about me, or?"

Matt furrows his brow, shaking his head as he takes a large sip of his soda.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that she wants me. You should have seen her the other day, slamming down drinks. It was hot, Tyra, jealous, is better than porn."

Matt stares at Landry, shaking his head while mumbling. He rolls his eyes laughing to himself.

"First of all nothing, including a jealous Tyra is better than porn. And, I'm not sure you're playing this whole thing right, with the jealousy angle. Especially since Tyra, just walked away from you."

Landry leans on the wall, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I saw her look at me, what three times since she walked in the door. I'm telling you Matt, whatever I'm doing, it's working."

Matt shrugs, noticing a few girls look his way. He turns trying to get a better look at Julie, whose figure is lost in the crowd.

"Well you have Jean to thank for that, I'm sure Tyra hates competition."

Landry looks puzzled at Matt, as he finishes his soda.

--

"Hey beautiful…"

A tall blond walks up to Julie, Tyra looks over shaking her head.

"No…"

The guy is confused, as Tyra shakes her head shooing him away.

"Not interested…"

Julie smirks, avoiding eye contact with him as he walks away rejected.

"That was rude Tyra…"

Julie laughs.

"I'm just sick and tired of wasting my time, on cheap pick up lines and crappy dancers. I, no you and I, deserve better."

Tyra looks over at Landry, who pushes off the wall before walking towards the other side of the house, following Matt.

"Wow, yeah, yeah you're right. We do deserve better, than guys like the Swede, or…"

"Or guys, who get drunk on a date and end up throwing up for half the night?"

Tyra replies, taking a long sip of her drink, before shaking her head.

Julie was silent for a second, before laughing hysterically. The two girls continue to giggle in the corner of the room, completely sober, but very hyper.

--

"Mmhhm, and how was she dressed, was she dressed alright?"

Tami is pacing, trying to lull Gracie to sleep; while Eric watching game tapes, on the living room couch.

"She was very cute, very appropriate. It was so sweet honey, she didn't want to leave until you approved."

Tami laughs, kissing Gracie on her little head, as she smiles and slows down to a softer pace.

Eric grins nodding.

"See, she respects me, that's what's most important." He presses pause, looking back at his wife.

"Did she really, want to wait for me to come home, before leaving?"

Tami nods, walking towards Gracie's bedroom with the sleeping baby, as Eric smirks.

"Father of the year, I think, how about you Hun?"

"Uh, huh Baby sure."

Eric grins, sweeping his hat off, he rubs his hair messing it up, beaming.

--

"You're right I have to just walk up to him and say; 'excuse me little munchkin girl but I need to talk to Landry'!"

Julie tries to suppress a laugh, as Tyra's eyes narrow to Landry and Jean talking in the corner, while Matt jokes around with Smash.

"Look Julie, you stay here okay? No matter what happens tonight, don't leave the party without me."

Tyra hands Julie her cup, as she smiles determined, before marching over to Landry and the petite blond. When she finally stands in front of the couple, Landry is the first to smile, before swallowing hard, staring at Tyra.

"Hey Tyra…"

She smiles sarcastically at him, before turning to Jean.

"Can you excuse us for a minute? Landry, I need to talk to you."

She grabs Landry's free arm, pulling him out to the patio and then outside.

--

"Well, either I'm really drunk, or I just saw Tyra dragging Landry outside for some deep conversation."

Tim snuck up on Julie nursing a bottle of beer; she is startled for a moment, smiling wide before leaning on the corner of the couch.

"Yeah, I mean I think so, I'm not sure…"

Tim smiles taking a sip of his beer, before scanning the room.

"Relax Taylor, this is my first beer and it takes more than one to get me drunk."

"Good to know, I mean no, I meant okay good… not like you're the town drunk or anything it's just…"

He laughs, nodding at her awkwardness, as she grimaces in embarrassment.

"I get cha Jules; I'm just surprised it took Tyra this long to go talk to him."

He smiles, tipping the bottle to his lips again, before smirking at the taste of the liquid. With a nonchalant sigh, he pushes off from leaning on the couch, walking towards the other room.

"Stay out of trouble little Taylor."

Tim winks at her, as he turns around almost running over a skinny junior he instantly recognizes.

"Oh sorry Tim, uh Riggins Sir. I was just walking by; I wasn't going to talk to Julie or anything. Heck, I didn't even know she was there, you know? I'm just going to walk around this way, or I could leave maybe?"

Tim stands his ground, towering over the scared teen.

"Yeah, I can leave."

He raises his eyebrow, sending the kid outside and into the night.

--

Julie takes a deep breath, scanning the party. She hated being alone and knew if she stayed here any longer, she would be accosted by some drunk. With a shudder at the thought, she walks towards the living room, finding a cooler full of soda. With a can of soda in hand, Julie finds refuge in an indoor patio. A tap on the shoulder sends her spinning around, only to see a slightly buzzed Matt. His smile reminds her of better times last year, he laughs, staring at her lips before speaking.

"Hey Julie, I-uh, I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was being a real…"

"Jerk?"

Matt nods, his mouth open before closing it and smiling.

"Yeah… well we won tonight. Only one more game away from the Playoffs…"

Julie looks around the room, as a few people leave emptying the patio by the second.

"That's if you win the next game and Peytonville looses next Saturday."

Matt grins, he looks to one of the empty chairs, moving to sit down. Julie backs away as he slides down in the seat.

"Did you see tonight's game?"

Julie nods smirking, as she sits in a chair across from him. He leans to one side nodding.

"Of course you did, did you see my last pass?"

He pretends to throw a pass, laughing to himself as his hands drop.

"Yeah, well I…um…"

"Is there something wrong with me Julie?"

Matt looks at her, his eyes were threatening to tear. He always had a way of looking at her, making her feel so special. Now she felt helpless, as Matt straddles the line between sober and drunk.

"No, I don't think so."

Matt nods, glancing at the ceiling before replying.

"Do I have 'dump me', tattooed on my forehead or something?"

Julie takes a deep breath, opens her mouth, then closing it.

"You know, when you tell someone you love them, and then they just leave you…"

Julie nods, a knot in her throat welling up.

"You told Carlotta you loved her?"

He bobs his head sobering up, as Julie tries to keep from crying.

"She was like twenty five years old Matt! She could have been arrested, what were you thinking?"

Matt looks up confused, as Julie wipes away a tear that escapes.

"Julie I'm sorry, I…"

She stands up, obviously hurt.

"No, that's fine Matt, just fine. I guess, this is how it's supposed to be. I just thought…"

Matt stares at her making her stop, flashing lights outside signal the end of the party. In the confusion, people begin to scatter. Smash slips onto the patio, grabbing Matt as Julie goes the opposite way outside onto the front lawn, crossing the street.

"Taylor!"

Julie's heart was beating erratically, as she tries to hide in the shadows, when a hand grasps her shoulder.

"Jules."

She sighs with relief, upon hearing his voice. Following him to his truck, they drive off down the street, away from the flashing lights.

--

Julie pulls out her cell phone right away, checking it for messages. There was one from Tyra, telling her to meet at her house.

"Guess someone called the cops huh?"

Tim smirks, noting Julie's unusual silence. He glances at her, doing a double take as she wipes away the tears, while he takes a left hand turn.

"So, where to Jules?"

She laughs, taking a deep calming breath before answering.

"Tyra's house, I'm supposed to be sleeping over."

He nods, swallowing hard.

--

The silence permeates the air, as they ride together. It is obvious by the fourth turn, that Tim is taking the long way to Tyra's house. But, Julie doesn't mind. She is humored that he cares and smiles as he fumbles with the stereo.

"Saw you talking with Saracen…"

He nods, as if carrying a conversation with himself.

"You know, I've been there Taylor those things always end badly…"

She stares at him astonished, as he steals a glance before shrugging. His facial expressions break down her walls, as she smiles.

"What ? You're talking about you and Lyla Gerrity?"

She laughs, as Tim tries to stay serious.

"Sure, my feelings were hurt. You think you really like someone and then you realize that they're nothing like they seem."

Julie tried to control her laughter.

"But that doesn't stop you from looking like a fool."

He nods as she clams up, just as he parks outside of Tyra's house.

"Well this is how far I go, without getting my windows busted in."

He smirks at Tyra, who is throwing him death stares, from the porch.

Julie nods, as she opens the door and slides out of the truck.

"Thanks for the rescue, Tim."

He grins nodding, while pulling away.

--

"I'm sorry Julie."

Julie shrugs, as Tyra sits down next to her on the front steps.

"No I'm serious, I am so sorry; I left you to get a ride with Tim. You can hate me if you want."

Julie shrugs, shaking her head.

"He's not so bad, you know."

Tyra frowns, taken aback by Julie's answer.

"Tim, not so bad? He's the devil!"

Julie laughs, nudging Tyra.

"He's not the devil."

Tyra nods sarcastically, before laughing.

"Okay he might not be the devil. But I don't want him getting his hooks into you. He makes you think you can save him, ya know? But, really Tim Riggins needs to just save himself."

Julie nods, smirking at Tyra, who is trying to read her mind.

"Don't tell me, you have a thing for Tim?'

Julie blushes, shaking her head.

"No…"

Tyra frowns, shaking her head.

"I've been there before Julie and believe me; he may be all pretty on the outside. But Tim Riggins is trouble with a capital T. Sure, he's fun and all, but after a while you have to get off the roller-coaster ala Tim and come down to earth."

She looks at Julie, who smirks to herself shrugging.

Laughing, Tyra nudges Julie back as they continue to sit on the porch.

"You want to find out for yourself, don't cha?"

Julie shrugs, as Tyra nods smiling.

"So, how did it go with Landry?"

Julie looks at her friend, who blushes tilting her head.

"Let's just say; a certain short blond won't be giving him mix tapes anymore."

Julie laughs looking at Tyra, who nods before bursting out laughing herself.

"Come on, we got to call your parents and then get to bed."

Tyra gets up as Julie puts her arm out, too lazy to stand up. Her friend grabs her arm, hoisting her up as they walk into the house laughing.

--

"No, the entire point is that this is how society could end up. Fahrenheit 451 could very well be us in the distant future. Think about it, huge plasma screen TV's are already being mounted on the wall. Books, to this very day are still being banned and more women are choosing C-section to natural birth."

Tim nods, writing Julie's words down on his outline. He smirks with a dirty thought, unwilling to filter it out.

"Did your Mom give birth naturally?"

Julie makes a face, cringing before laughing to herself. She can't believe she is spending her Sunday afternoon, in her dinning room, helping Tim Riggins write his English paper. Her parents were trying to busy themselves with Gracie and clean their room.

"Yeah, both times. She's into the whole natural birth thing. How about your Mom?'

Tim shrugs, as he continues to fill in the outline Julie made for him.

"I'm pretty sure she was drunk when my Mom had me, or at least right after she had me."

He laughs at his own joke, but it was lost on Julie. She frowns, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm kidding, okay? So, you think I could fill five pages all on how close this book's society is to ours?"

Julie nods, as she gets excited with an idea.

"Oh you have to talk about the Patriot act! It's so parallel with the government in 451. Yeah, I could write twenty pages on this. You should have no problem."

Tim shakes the hair from his eyes as he sighs, pushing it behind his ears and nodding.

--

"Maybe we should peak in should we peak in?"

Eric was helping Tami make the bed in their room. He was also trying to listen in on the conversation in the dinning room, while tucking in the corners of the sheets.

"Eric, they'll be fine he has this report due. They're just studying."

Eric nods, as he fluffs a pillow.

"I just have this feeling; I mean Riggins isn't Saracen ya know."

He tilts his head at the thought, licking his bottom lip he grits his teeth.

"Yeah, but he's changed. And it's not like Tim is Julie's type anyway."

Eric laughs, as he pulls the covers up over the bed, while Tami tucks the skirt in trying get the bumps out.

"Well we thought Matt was Julie's type; until she went and broke up with him. And, that whole debacle with the Swede."

Tami shakes her head putting her finger to her lips, trying to calm her husband down.

"Look either way Eric we have to show her some leeway. I did ask her to tutor Tim Riggins and she tried to get out of it."

Eric nods, as he watches Tami smooth out the bed.

--

"So are you going to type this out for me or?"

Julie grins shaking her head as she opens her laptop.

"No, but you can borrow my laptop if you need to type your paper up."

He laughs nodding.

"I have a computer at my house; Billy got one a few years back after he realized he could watch free porn."

Julie blushes, trying to laugh the joke off.

"All right, well then, do you need anymore help or...?"

Tim shrugs, reading over his notes.

"Yeah, I may need some help..."

She returns his flirtatious smile, as Eric and Tami enter the living room.

"Hey guys, how's it coming along?"

Tim stands up, gathering his notebook and books, putting them away into his bag.

"Pretty good Mrs. Taylor, I think I'm ready to start on this paper."

Tami nods smiling at Julie, who fakes a smile rolling her eyes as her Mother looks away.

"Well okay, Julie are you done with your work?

Julie nods getting up from the table, as Tim starts to walk out of the house.

"Well I'll call if I need any help, is that okay?"

Tim asks the question to Julie, but looks at her parents especially Coach; whose eyebrows are raised. However, it is Julie who answers him.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I just can't get calls after 9pm, on School nights so..."

She looks to her parents, who smile nodding. Eric follows Tim to the front door.

"You'll call on the house phone, if you need any help."

"Yes Coach."

Eric nods, biting and licking his bottom lip.

"And only if you really need help."

Tim smirks nodding.

"You got it Coach, see you at practice tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

--

By 10pm, Julie was in her room listening to the radio and writing in her journal, when her cell phone vibrates. She sits up, looking into the living room, her parents are curled up watching TV. Closing her door slightly, she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm on page four. Do you think Mr. Loomis would notice if I change the margins to two inches?"

Julie smiles as she hears Tim's voice on the other end.

"H-how did you get this number?"

Tim smirks on the other end of the line.

"I asked around, not a big deal."

Julie reddens at the thought of Tim calling random people, asking if they knew her cell phone number.

"I did it all the time Tim. Just ask her if we can change the font, or something?"

Billy was in the background looking over Tim's shoulder, as he types his essay. Tim gives him a look that says 'shut up', as he turns back to the screen.

Billy was becoming even more like a parental figure, to an annoying extreme. Ever since Mrs. Taylor had helped Tim fill out college applications this summer, some letters had come in from prospective colleges. Tim was no Smash, but some of the offers were pretty good, all he had to do was impress the coaches and keep his grades up.

"I don't think you should change the font or margins. Have you proof read the paper yet, fluffed up some parts?"

Tim laughs reading over a corrected copy of his essay. Billy had tried helping, but his chicken scratch did not help much, even with a red pen.

"Maybe I could count a Bibliography, or add some footnotes?"

Julie laughs sitting in the corner of her room. She debates on going in her closet, but instead opts to stay in the corner; furthest away from the door. She tucks her feet under her thighs, as she lies back on the cushioned chair. She cannot believe she is carrying on a phone conversation with Tim Riggins.

"Yeah that could work. I could proofread it if you email it to me, tonight."

Tim grins on the other end as he types a bibliography. It was one of his trademarked smiles, the one that usually got him laid. He shakes his head at the thought, clearing his throat as it took a turn he was not prepared to go.

"Can I count Google and CNN as references?"

Julies laughs, shaking her head.

"Sure chalk it up to being thorough."

Tim smiles, "Okay what's your email address then?"

Julie squirms as she spells out her email before dashing to her bed to go on-line.

"I'll email it back to you as soon as I'm done. I can correct your simple grammatical errors, but I'll include my notes in italics and bold."

Tim nods, squinting at the screen.

"Italics?"

Julie laughs, as she types the address to her email server on her laptop.

"It's slanted and darker you can't miss it."

Tim nods smirking, as he continues to type.

"Okay thanks Jules I owe ya one."

She smiles biting her lip as he hangs up the phone. Tim looks cluelessly at Billy who is still leaning over his shoulder.

"Do you have email?"

Billy shrugs as Tim lets out an exasperated sigh.

**End of Chapter 2**

**--**

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"Friends?"

Julie rolls her eyes, Lois was already getting on her nerves and they were only five minutes into lunch.

"Yeah friends, like you and I right now."

She gives her a deadpan stare, letting her know she was aggravating her.

"Okay, but Tim Riggins isn't friends with girls. He can only be two things with them. Either sleeping with them, or ignoring them."

Lois was always the latter with Riggins, as she tilts her head rolling her eyes while the football table erupts into the laughter.

"So everyone's talking about the party getting busted Saturday night. Thank God, my parents wouldn't let me go. With my luck I would have gotten caught."

Julie smiles remembering the night, as she takes a glance at Tim. He locks eyes with her, smirking before turning away with a flirtatious laugh.

"You know, people are also talking about the possibility of you and Matt getting back together. Rumor has it; you two were looking very serious."

Julie rolls her eyes, as she tries peeking at Matt.

"People should just mind their own damn business."

She gets up tossing the remnants of her lunch away, leaving Lois alone at the table.

"I guess I struck a nerve."

She smirks, looking over at Tim who watches Julie leave the lunchroom; noting Matt's gaze fixed on the senior.

**To be continued. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cornbread and Wookies**

_Monday_

--

"Friends?"

Julie rolls her eyes, Lois was getting on her nerves and they were only five minutes into lunch.

"Yeah friends, like you and I right now."

She gives her a deadpan stare, to let her know she was aggravating her.

"Okay, but Tim Riggins isn't friends with girls. He can only be two things with them. Either sleeping with them, or ignoring them."

Lois was always the latter with Riggins. She tilts her head, rolling her eyes while the football table erupts into the laughter.

"So, everyone's talking about the party getting busted Saturday night. Thank God, my parents wouldn't let me go. With my luck, I would have gotten caught."

Julie smiles remembering the night, as she takes a glance at Tim. He locks eyes with her, smirking, before turning away with a flirtatious laugh.

"You know, people are also talking about the possibility of you and Matt getting back together. Rumor has it; you two were looking very serious on Saturday."

Julie rolls her eyes, as she tries to take-a-peek at Matt.

"People should just mind their own damn business."

She gets up, tossing the remnants of her lunch away leaving Lois alone at the table.

"I guess I struck a nerve."

She smirks, looking over at Tim who watches Julie leave the lunchroom. She notes Matt's gaze is fixed on the senior.

--

"So it's official now, congratulations are in order, me and Tyra..."

Landry mumbles, as he watches people walk by, while he leans next to Matt's locker. Matt rolls his eyes, trying to take out his books for next period.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure with all-the PDA you two have going on."

Landry smirks, sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I already got the seal of approval from Riggins this morning, after practice."

Matt stares at Landry for a second, before he bites his lip, slamming his locker closed.

"I'm so sick of that guy."

Landry pushes off the lockers, catching up with Matt.

"What happed to WWRD man?"

Matt stops shaking, his head at Landry.

"You know what? That was your philosophy this year, not mine."

Landry laughs, chasing Matt down the hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you only refused to get back with Julie, and then hooked up with a Rally girl that night. Then, you slept with your live in nurse. If that's not a Riggins move, I'm not sure what is? Although, Riggins would have probably slept with Julie so…"

Matt growls, rolling his eyes as the realization dawns on Landry.

"Oh that's what you're worried about, Riggins and Julie?"

Landry grins as he spots Tyra walking down the hall alone. Distracted he changes directions.

"You know what Matt; we'll continue that thought another time. I'll see ya later…"

"Where are you going Landry? Trig is this way!"

Matt sighs biting his finger, before continuing down the hall; as Smash smiles greeting him.

"Hey Matty, just the man the Smash wants to see. You still got your notes from US History, with Beckman last year?"

Matt shrugs, as Brian smirks at him.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Great, cause Smash needs them. Hey, where's your wingman?'

Matt shrugs, as he laughs.

"Man that's cold left you for Tyra huh?"

He stops in the hallway, thinking of Tyra licking his lips.

"Can't hate a playa. Later Matty."

"Yeah, B-bye."

Matt sighs, feeling even more down as he walks to his next class alone.

He spent all weekend, thinking about what an idiot he was to Julie. A week ago, he was begging the medical facility Carlotta worked for, to release her home address. When that did not work, they promised him a replacement, who was due this week.

--

_Tuesday_

_--_

"Riggins! Get your ass on the left side! I don't want to see you move, until you're sure where they're gonna go. Damnit!"

Julie rolls her eyes as she sits in the stands, waiting for practice to be over. She was sick of volleyball. The girls were actually doing pretty good, two and seven. Or, as her Dad put it two and zero, for her Mom.

Either way, for her and her Mother to co-exist, she could not watch another practice. Sighing, she lays back a bit on the bleachers. Stretching before standing up, she makes her way down to the sidelines.

"Dad!"

Coach Taylor was chewing two pieces of gum, as if his life depended on it. Multiple plays are racing through his head.

"One minute Darling." He holds up a finger as he looks around.

"Smash!"

Brian runs onto the field from the sidelines, where he was running laps.

"Yes Coach?"

Eric locks his jaw, thinking for a second.

"I want you to run a few plays with these boys, show them what they're going to be up against."

Smash beams, as he throws his helmet on. He was itching for his three game suspension, to be worth it and over. He had one more game to watch from the bench. Every practice he came fully prepared. Nevertheless, without fail every practice Coach would tell him to run suicides, laps, or wash the girl's volleyball uniforms.

Eric rubs his nose thinking as he turns to his daughter, who was waiting by the water.

"Yeah baby-girl, what is it?"

Half of his team are getting ready in their formations, the other half are eying his daughter and he knew it. He wished many times for a son. Only to keep his little girl out of the fantasies, of the teenage boys he coached.

"How much longer?"

Eric laughs, looking at his watch, shaking his head.

"Thirty minutes and we're done."

A couple of the players sigh and smile with the foreseeable end to practice. Matt was clearly distracted, as he watches Julie stare at Tim before nodding and leaning on the fence.  
--

"Strawberries and lilacs…"

Tim smiles to himself as he dries off his hair, before putting a shirt on. He drops the towel on the locker room bench, laughing as Santiago next to him makes a face.

"What?" Santiago asks as he closes his locker.

"Nothing, just… talking out loud."

Tim shakes his head, looking towards the locker room door, day dreaming as Santiago smirks.

--

_Wednesday_

--

"I figured it out Jules."

Julie looks up from her seat, Lois was sick today and she was trying to finish her lunch without being completely mortified at eating alone. Tim's smile makes her laugh as he sits down across from her, with his tray.

"You have enough food there, Tim?"

He grins, she was being playful, a rare occurrence for Julie.

"No, I don't think so. But, I've been eying your Mom's cornbread you're hording over there."

Julie grabs the zip lock bag that had two pieces of her Mom's cornbread, left over from dinner last night.

"Yeah and you can keep eying it. I'm eating one piece now and saving the second for after-school."

Tim licks his bottom lip, smiling.

"Strawberries and lilacs little Taylor."

Julie tilts her head, obviously confused.

"What does that even mean?'

He smiles wide, flirting came easy to him; even more so with Julie. Half the time, his thoughts stayed PG-13; this wasn't one of those times.

"I have to know, why you smell like lilacs and strawberries."

Julie blushes, as she looks around the lunchroom. Some people had taken notice of them, half the football team were grinning like Cheshire cats. All except Matt, who was slumped in his seat crossing his arms. He had abandoned lunch and was working on reading lips from across the cafeteria.

"Have to? Since when do I smell like strawberries and lilacs?"

He smirks, raising one eyebrow before opening his mouth.

"Since everyday."

She was turning crimson. Taking a deep breath, she stretches her back, reminding herself that she lived with Tim for weeks. He was not just some guy that every girl either, had or wanted to sleep with, this was Tim.

"Well, I wear strawberry lip gloss. My shampoo and conditioner sorta smell like lilacs."

He smiles, biting his bottom lip.

"Strawberry lip-gloss huh..."

He pouts his lips a little, as she rolls her eyes at him. Shaking her smile away, she takes a piece of cornbread out of the bag.

"Jules, you're killing me here just give me a piece of that infamous, Mrs. Taylor golden, sweet morsel of happiness."

She laughs as he puts his two hands together feigning to beg. She smiles, splitting the square in half and handing him a piece.

"Fine, but I'm saving the other piece for myself after school. And, don't even think about asking for half again later."

--

Eric was grabbing a sandwich from the lunch counter. He spots Tim and Julie flirting with each other, in the cafeteria. The lunch lady would not take his money, as he smiles politely at her.

"No charge coach, just win on Friday."

He smiles biting the inside of his lip, holding the sandwich up to her.

"No pressure right Marge, what's the charge if we loose?"

She gives him a look that could kill, as he grins making her crack a smile.

"Just a question..."

"Clear eyes, full hearts, can't loose, coach."

Eric nods, taking off his hat leaving the kitchen. He walks out into the hallway turning, towards his wife's office. Knocking, he opens the door when he hears Tami's voice say, "come in."

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Eric puts down a sandwich for Tami, she smiles thanking him. He pushes his hair back, shaking his head.

"My fullback and our daughter are making eyes at each other out there; in the lunch room."

Tami's eyebrows perk up, as Eric leads her to the front swinging doors of the cafeteria.

"Well that's just talking, they're just talking..."

Tami squints through the four inches of glass that served for windows, trying to read Tim's lips.

"Sitting at the lunch table with a girl isn't just talking; it took me two months for you to let me sit next to you."

Eric peeks in the other window, sighing before looking at Tami who is very entertained.

"Yes, but that was different. They're probably talking about what homework he has to work on this afternoon or something, maybe the weather?"

--

"So does strawberry lip-gloss taste like strawberries, or just smell like them?"

Julie looks up from her juice, raising an eyebrow at a grinning Tim. She knew he was flirting, but this was Tim, he'd flirt with a telephone pole if it had boobs.

"If I give you the last piece of my Mom's cornbread, will you stop asking me?'

He smirks.

"Yes..."

"Then yes, it does taste like strawberries. But, not in the sickly, sweet, oily kind of way."

He wrinkles his nose laughing, as she raises her eyebrows.

"Brutal Taylor, just brutal."

--

"You see that? Why couldn't Landry tutor him again?"

Tami rolls her eyes as she un-wraps her sandwich. Her husband was sitting across from her, in her office obviously flustered.

"Because, Landry got assigned to tutor someone new. Whose GPA is lower than Riggins, and our daughter has a great influence on Tim. Julie needs to be able to make some mistakes."

Eric narrows his eyes, standing up and smiling at his wife.

"You really want Tim, to be Julie's mistake?"

Tami grins, as her husband comes around to her side of the desk, looking at her pictures on the wall.

"My parents told me, you were a mistake."

Eric chuckles, shaking his head as he puts his hat back on.

"Best damn mistake you ever made though, right?"

He leans over, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'd do it over again in a second, babe."

He nuzzles her neck as she laughs aloud, dropping a tomato in her lap; from her sandwich.

--

"You got to sleep around."

Matt turns, as Landry grins nodding, standing next to him.

"W-What?"

"To get over Julie and Carlotta. You just have to sleep around, until it doesn't hurt anymore. Let the women, ease your pain."

Matt shakes his head angry.

"What? Is this another one of those, what would Riggins do?"

Landry nods.

"Yes, and if you haven't noticed, he's the one studying with Julie right now, in the library."

Matt looks up at Landry confused.

"They're in the library right now, studying?"

He nods, as Matt jogs over peeking through the windows of the library.

"Who told Riggins where the library is?"

"I don't know. I guess, you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Landry smirks, laughing to himself.

"It's sorta ironic, when you think about it. Riggins is acting like you and you're acting like Riggins."

Matt looks disgusted, as he watches Julie blush; while Tim steals glances at her.

"This is stupid; I should have just taken Julie back and been a man this summer."

Landry nods, bobbing his head thinking.

"But, if you think about it, you did hook up with two fine ladies."

Landry grins wide, thinking about Matt's conquest, as his friend shakes his head at him.

"You're an idiot."

--

Julie catches two figures staring at them through the windows in the hallway. She narrows her eyes, recognizing Landry and Matt arguing. Raising her eyebrows, she sighs looking at Tim.

"Matt and Landry are outside the library right now."

Tim looks over smirking.

"Seems like Matt's trying to get the courage to come in and talk to you."

Julie looks back at the two boys outside, they were walking away from the window as she shrugs.

"Looks like Dr. Phil is wrong, they're walking away."

She raises one eyebrow at him, making Tim laugh at her cuteness.

"So what? Are you two getting back together again, or?"

Julie winces, looking down at her notebook, shaking her head.

"No, he's still hung up on Carlotta leaving him."

Tim grins, remembering his own affairs with older women.

"Mmm, older women can throw you for a loop. Saracen just doesn't have it in him."

Julie rolls her eyes, looking down, trying to concentrate on her notes.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge, the fact that you just said that."

--

_Thursday_

--

"And why are we doing this again Julie?"

Julie smiles as her Mom gets Gracie ready for day care. Her Dad is walking around their room looking for a shirt.

"Because the team loves your cornbread, I believe golden squares of happiness were how they described them."

Tami grins, as she hands Gracie to her eldest daughter. Eric smiles, kissing the girls before raising his eyebrows.

"We're ready to go?"

Tami was glowing.

"Did you hear that Babe? My cornbread is going to fuel the Panthers to victory tomorrow."

Julie rolls her eyes as she bounces her little sister towards the door.

"Well I love it Hun. It's the best damn cornbread this side of Austin."

She kisses her husband as they rush out of the house.

--

"Well it's obvious that Riggins is Hans Solo, you're Luke Skywalker and she's Princess Leia."

Matt stops staring at his best friend completely annoyed.

"B-but Luke and Leia were brother and sister?"

Landry nods, as Matt closes his locker and they make their way down the hall.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that in the first movie and those two had chemistry."

Matt laughs shaking his head still annoyed.

"You c-can't compare my life to a Star Wars movie, and Julie and I aren't related."

He smirks, as a thought comes to him.

"Unless, that'd make you Chewbacca...you do sorta resemble a Wookie..."

Landry makes a face, laughing to himself now, slightly embarrassed.

"First of all it's not just 'A Star Wars movie' and secondly I always saw myself as a cross between Hans Solo and C3pO."

Matt shakes his head, as they open the door to their next class.

"That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

--

"You excited for the game, on Friday?"

Tyra shrugs, as she walks into the cafeteria with Julie.

"I don't get excited for Football games."

She looks around the café, spotting Landry who gets up to meet her. Julie takes a deep breath, wondering if Landry will bring Matt with him. Matt stays at the table with the rest of the team, as they sit down.

"I didn't know you had second lunch today."

Tyra smiles as she sits next to Julie, while Landry sits across from them.

"Senior privileges, we have a sub for Chemistry so..."

He nods smiling at Julie, as they start on their lunch.

"You know, I was thinking for movie night on Saturday; how about a Star Wars marathon?"

Tyra furrows her brow at her boyfriend, shaking her head.

"We're not watching Star Wars this weekend."

He bites the inside of his cheek, shaking his head.

"Okay alright fine, what were you thinking?"

Tyra shrugs looking at Julie.

"Did anything new come out this weekend?"

Julie shrugs, as she opens her juice.

"I have no idea."

She glances up at Matt, who is still sulking as his teammates goof around completely unaware.

--

Tyra smiles as she says goodbye to Landry. She walks over to talk with Julie, who was busy fishing through her locker for something.

"You're not falling for Matt's games, are you?"

Julie frowns looking at her friend, as she closes her locker.

"No, what, did Landry say something?"

Tyra raises an eyebrow, trying to read her.

"He might have mentioned that Matt's sorta, going in a downward spiral. I think you came up a few times."

Julie smiles to herself, as Tyra's eyes bulge.

"You're not taking him back right? After the way he treated you? Not that I would rather you with Tim, anyone's better than Riggins; but the Matt saga, again?"

Julie rolls her eyes as she shifts the weight of her book bag, to her right shoulder.

"First of all, no. Me and Matt, are barely speaking right now. I have no idea, about Tim Riggins."

She looks down the hall at Tim, who pushes a strand of hair behind his ear, as four freshman girls nearly faint. He was leaning against a nearby locker, trying to find his Math book.

Tyra laughs at the sight of her ex, tilting her head; in appreciation to the way, his jeans fit around his rear.

"Yeah, well, I have to make sure."

She puts an arm around Julie, as they walk down the hall.

"You're my girl and I just had to check. Besides, holding onto your ex-boyfriend while messing with Tim Riggins; is so Lyla Gerrity."

Julie cracks a smile as the two laugh, passing Tim down the hall.

Julie felt bad for laughing, she had always liked Lyla. But, being friends with Tyra, made you draw lines and make choices. The bad blood between the two senior girls, was unavoidable, she had to pick a side.

"So, I have to stop by the palace of low self esteem before I come over for dinner. When's it starting again?"

Julie smirks, as they stop outside of her class.

"Well, we're supposed to be starting the great bake off right after practice. So, as soon as you can I guess."

Tyra nods sarcastically, as she turns away.

"Great, like picking up my sister from a strip club everyday isn't degrading enough. We're baking for the Football team."

Julie laughs, waving goodbye to her friend.

--

"Santiago are you serious son? Lift em, pick that man right up let's go!"

Eric rubs his nose and fixes his hat as he looks behind him. He was checking on his daughter, who was reading one of her English books, in the bleachers. Mac, one of the assistant coaches, blew his whistle as Eric walks up to some of the boys.

"You got to lift your feet, Son! You're, dragging your ass across this field."

He shakes his head, noting his players look tired.

"Alright, take five."

The boys sigh, as they jog over, getting drinks and joking around. Tim was the first to get a cup of Gatorade, before walking towards the bleachers next to Julie.

"Jules!"

She looks up from her novel, rolling her eyes before smiling.

"Y-yeah?"

Julie checks the field for her Dad. He was talking to Matt, but the Quarterback is lost in thought.

"I got an A on that paper. Your Mom's gonna be real proud, huh?"

He says the last bit about her Mom, with a wink. Tim could make the most sincere thoughts dirty, and she knew he had a thing for her Mom.

"You, got an A?"

He nods squinting up at her, trying to fight the afternoon sun.

"A minus, but still…"

She laughs, as one of the coaches blows the whistle, signaling all the players back on the field. He takes his time, walking away smiling, before putting his helmet back on and turning away. Julie shakes her head, laughing to herself.

"Don't think too much into this Jules…"

She sighs, looking up as her Dad rips into Tim, for being the last one on the field.

--

"Mom look, is this enough?"

Julie asks while scooping a teaspoon of baking powder. Tami nods smiling, as she mixes the white powder with the rest of the ingredients.

"So, Tim told me he got an A on that paper we were working on, last weekend."

Tami beams as she looks to Eric, who was pouring himself a glass of water.

"Did you hear that, Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Tim Riggins got an A, on his essay that Jules helped him with."

Eric takes a sip of water; his eyebrows rose waiting to make a comment.

"W-well an A minus, I think but, it was pretty good I guess, I guess I helped."

Tami looks to Eric, trying to vie for support.

"Well of course you helped honey. I'm getting updates from his teachers tomorrow. But, if he keeps this up; he may be able to get into one of those colleges, we applied to this summer."

Eric shrugs, Tim was a good player. He had the potential to be a great player, when he made an effort he was unstoppable. Lately, it was a sad sight to see what a waste he had been for three years. He could not hide the fact, that he had seen a change in Tim Riggins since he left his house. For the past month, he was consistent on the field. Eric could tell he was sober, that alone was a change.

"Yeah, you're doing good."

He smiles at the first batch of cornbread that lies out on the counter. Tami slaps his hand away, as he tries to pick at it. The doorbell rings, as he licks his fingers, stealing a kiss from his wife.

"It's Tyra!"

Julie sings as she wipes her hands on the apron that her Mother made her wear, before opening the front door. Erick smirks at his wife, laughing in her neck.

"Did you hear that honey, it's Tyra." Eric mimics his daughter, before kissing his wife.

Tami laughs, turning to check on Gracie; who was on her stomach playing in her playpen. As Tyra takes off her jacket, she smiles at Gracie, before looking at the Taylor's in the kitchen.

"Are ya'll done with the cornbread party, or?"

Tami shakes her head, holding up a bowl with cornbread batter.

"Nope, there's an apron in the bottom drawer by the sink. Eric, can you hand her an apron?"

Tyra smirks sarcastically, taking the apron from a grinning Coach.

"Thanks, great."

Eric laughs, walking over into the living room as he turns on the TV.

"Oh you're not going to help us, Honey?"

Eric leans over the playpen picking up Gracie and sitting down on the couch.

"Oh no Hun, I got my hands full..."

Tami laughs, exchanging knowing glances with the two girls.

"Oh, so you don't want to sample then?"

Eric turns towards the women, holding Gracie close to his face.

"Well, I'll help cut the squares."

They laugh, as he bounces Gracie around a little.

"Oh, okay Babe."

Eric nods at Gracie, kissing her baldhead as he turns back to the TV.

"I'm sorry Gracie for using ya. Wanna help Daddy win tomorrow?"

He presses play, as game footage lights up the screen. The baby turns smiling at the moving pictures, putting her hands out towards the movement.

--

_Friday_

--

"I can't believe we baked all last night."

Julie laughs at Tyra, as they carry the Tupperware containers filled with Cornbread.

"It'll be fun, a little gift to the players. Don't you want to do something nice for Landry?"

Tyra rolls her eyes, but she can't hide a smile, as they walk into the cafeteria. The large bags, filled with the baked goods send some odd looks their way. Tyra takes a deep breath, gritting her teeth.

"You know, they have Rally girls who do this for them."

Julie nods, smirking.

"Yeah, but we're not rally girls and these aren't cupcakes or cookies."

Tyra bites her lip, as they stop in front of the two tables full of the Varsity Football team.

Tim grins at Julie, raising one eyebrow as she narrows her eyes. Taking a deep breath she gets ready to do something, she hates the most, public speaking. A couple of the players laugh as they wait to see what is in the bags.

"Coach and Mrs. Taylor where so proud of Riggins here, bringing his grades up that they thought ya'll deserved a treat."

A couple of the players whistle some pat Tim on the back. Julie and Tyra, simultaneously reveal the Tupperware containers popping them open. The cornbread fills the air, as some of the guys on the ends stand up to get a better look. Tim was red with embarrassment, but also laughing as he holds some of the guys back.

"Well this is my share boys, you better go see Tyra over there if you want any."

The players laugh as they all reach for a bag of cornbread. Tim grabs a few for himself. Tyra and Julie chuckle as they walk away, leaving the boys grinning hungrily.

"See, that wasn't so bad..."

Tyra laughs as she steals a glance at Landry, smelling the cornbread before taking a bite.

"You may be right, but I ain't doing it again."

Julie nods, as they head to the hallway, to hang out in Mrs. Taylor's office.

--

Julie shivers, as she sits sandwiched between her Mom and Tyra. They are standing up, crossing their fingers in the bleachers. It was a close game, the entire three quarters. The Panthers are tied, as the kicker gets ready to kick a field goal, which would put them ahead. When he makes it, the stands erupt as Eric yells to move his players along and keep the clock going in their favor.

"Who's that man over there, with Matt's Grandma?"

Julie looks over, as a young man in his early thirties helps Matt's Grandmother sit down.

"I think that's her new nurse." Tyra laughs as Julie smirks at the balding man, now taking care of Matt's Grams.

The crowd cheers again as Santiago makes a tackle, it was first down. Julie shivers as she wraps the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

By the time the clock runs out, Dillon has managed to squeeze out a victory winning by three, against Midland. The Panthers rush the field, as Tyra goes to find Landry and Julie sticks by her mother. She stops a few feet away, watching her parents embrace.

Tim breaks free from the crowd, smirking and holding his helmet under his arm.

"Jules..."

She looks up laughing as she wraps herself tighter, tucking her arms in the blanket.

"Congratulations, now Peytonville just has to loose and you guys have made the playoffs."

He smiles, the sweat pouring off-of him; cooling as the cold air sweeps through his uniform and pads. He steps closer to her, grabbing some of her blanket that is loose and tucking it under her arms to keep her warm. She thinks her heart has stopped, or skipped a beat, as he licks the bottom of his lip smiling wide.

"I think that cornbread did the trick. Without it, we wouldn't have won this game."

Julie laughs, looking at the people surrounding them. Everyone was so engrossed in his or her own world; they barely notice the two teens flirting.

"Well, don't get used to it. It was just a one time thing."

He laughs reaching over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as she bites her lip.

"Alright little Taylor...his eyebrow perks right up as she blushes."

"Tim!"

Tim looks over at Billy who is there with his Dad. He nods before winking at Julie.

"I'll see ya later Jules..."

She nods rubbing her lips together just before he leans in and kisses her. It was so quick that he was gone when her eyes open, she was not sure if she could feel her legs.

With a new stride in his step, Tim jogs over to his Dad and brother.

Julie looks around wondering if she had dreamed the entire interaction. This was like one of those movies, or television shows and she was so sure that it was a dream. People are oblivious as Tami looks around for her.

"Julie!"

She turns towards her Mother's voice, trotting over to congratulate her father with a hug.

**End of Chapter 3**

--

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"And then he kissed you?"

"MOM!"

Julie tries to keep her Mother's voice down, as she sits up in bed. It was Saturday morning, and ironically, her Mother was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about Tim Riggins kissing her. She knew it would be weird with Tyra, and Lois was excessively Tim crazy to even broach the subject.

"Okay, okay it wasn't that long ago that I was your age."

Julie gives her Mother an unbelieving look, one that she returns with a 'Lookie here Girlie' expression.

"So, you're not going to tell Dad?"

Tami gets up from the corner of the bed, shaking her head.

"Oh I don't know about that Jules..."

Julie grimaces, pulling the covers over her head.

"He already thinks I'm some complete loser. Now Dad's going to ruin it; the same way he did with Matt."

Tami takes a deep breath, thinking to herself.

Her relationship was taking a turn with her daughter, a turn for the better. The past few years she was a typical teenager. Now, she was sharing something with her first. She did not want to revert back to the silent treatment and the sarcastic one-word answers. Of which, she had grown accustom to in the last few years.

"I won't tell your Father. But, you're going to have to tell him, if things get serious."

Julie peeks out from under the covers, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't Matt Saracen Mom. He's not going to ask me to be his girlfriend and hold my hand, or go to the Prom."

Tami tilts her head, laughing to herself.

"You'd be surprised how boys react differently depending on the girl. Your Dad, he won't admit it; but he was a lot like Tim Riggins when he was that age and..."

Julie pushes the covers off, trying not to scream.

"Okay, ew gross Mom! Bonding time is over let's go check on Gracie."

She gets up, walking out of her room as Tami laughs to herself before following after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Basics**

"And then he kissed you?"

"MOM!"

Julie tries to keep her Mother's voice down as she sits up in bed. It was Saturday morning and ironically, her Mother was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about Tim Riggins kissing her. She knew it would be weird with Tyra, and Lois was excessively Tim crazy to-even-broach the subject.

"Okay, okay it wasn't that long ago that I was your age."

Julie gives her Mother an unbelieving lookm one that she returns with a 'Lookie here Girlie' expression.

"So you're not going to tell Dad?"

Tami gets up from the corner of the bed, shaking her head.

"Oh I don't know about that Jules..."

Julie grimaces tossing the covers over her head.

"He already thinks I'm some complete loser and now Dad's going to ruin it the same way he did with Matt."

Tami took a deep breath, thinking to herself. Her relationship was taking a turn with her daughter, a turn for the better. The past few years she was a typical teenager, now she was sharing something with her first. She did not want to revert-back to the silent treatment and the sarcastic one-word answers. Of which, she had grown accustom to, in the last few years.

"I won't tell your Father. But, you're going to have to tell him if things get serious."

Julie peeks out from under the covers rolling her eyes.

"This isn't Matt Saracen Mom, he's not going to ask me to be his girlfriend and hold my hand or, go to the Prom."

Tami tilts her head laughing to herself.

"You'd be surprised how boys react differently depending on the girl. Your Dad, he won't admit it but he was a lot like Tim Riggins when he was that age and..."

Julie pushes the covers off trying not to scream.

"Okay, ew gross Mom! Bonding time is over let's go check on Gracie."

She got up walking out of her room as Tami laughs to herself before following after her.

"What did I miss?"

Eric was still sleepy; his hair was off to one side from the pillow. He smirks at his wife.

"Nothing Babe, shower while Jules and I make breakfast."

He winks at her, as he walks into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------

"So we nixed the Star Wars marathon, what's your pick?"

Landry asks Tyra, as they walk through the isles of the video store. She stops at her favorite section. Grinning she picks up a title, showing it to Landry.

"Beaches?"

Tyra frowns at the way he says the title.

"Yes 'Beaches,' I love this movie Landry."

He smiles, as she gets closer to him rubbing his arm. She could suggest any title at this point and he would agree to it.

"Okay yeah 'Beaches' it is. We're going to need tissues though and lots of chocolate."

Tyra grins, as she entwines her arm through his, nuzzling his neck.

The bell to the video store sounds as a familiar voice rings through the room.

"Yes, I know where it is Dad."

Tyra and Landry look up, as Julie comes into their isle, awkwardly smiling at the couple. She had yet, to talk to Tyra about Tim. She was avoiding the conversation completely. Until, it was unavoidable.

"Landry, Tyra hi."

They wave to Julie, as a deep voice booms behind her.

"Did you find it Jules?"

Coach Taylor was looking at his daughter, unaware of her two friends until Landry clears his throat.

"Uh hey Tyra, Lance…" He nods at the couple looking back at his daughter.

Tyra sniggers as she quirks an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"He calls you Lance?" She whispers.

"Uh it's Landry Dad…"

Eric furrows his brow, taking off his hat, to air out his hair.

"I know that. Landry Clark, what did you think I said?"

Coach Taylor looks at Landry who shrugs.

"Well it was good seeing you Coach, we're just gonna get going, excuse us."

Eric watches the couple go, smirking at them.

"Uh huh, you two behave now, ya here!"

Julie rolls her eyes, completely embarrassed.

"Dad!"

Eric looks at his daughter confused.

"What?"

She growls before handing him the video and turning back to the wall of movies.

---------------------

Eric drives home in silence for a few minutes, before looking over at his daughter in the passenger seat. He unlocks his jaw, trying to start up a conversation.

"What was that other movie you got again?"

She rolls her eyes towards the window, before answering.

"Pride and Prejudice."

Eric squints trying to remember the movie.

"Uh huh and you think your Mom's gonna like this, 'Pride and Prejudice'?"

Julie looks at her Dad; it was taking all of her restraint not to roll her eyes. Something, her parents were yelling at her for a lot lately.

"Of course she will. It's one of Jane Austen's greatest novels."

Eric nods, remembering something.

"Austen, you were reading her for a while last year right?"

Julie nods beaming, as Eric reciprocates the nod.

"Yeah, she's great…"

Eric smiles as he continues to drive home. He was worried; Julie was always carrying around some book or another. Last year, she started to read Jane Austen around the same time Matt Saracen came over for TV dates.

-----------------------------------

"You sure you got the time right Tim?"

Tim shrugs as he tries to fix his tie in the mirror. Billy annoyed, stands behind his brother trying to fix it for him.

"Just don't be nervous alright. And try not to say anything dumb."

Tim took a deep breath, he was nervous. For the first time in his life, he was trying to make something of himself. Billy seems more nervous than he is for this interview. It is with a recruiter from Texas A&M, one of the only universities in Texas that was interested in Tim. He had other options, not many. But, this one was the best. In fact, it felt surreal. .

"I'm not going to do anything dumb. This guy's used to talking to jocks; he's seen me play. So obviously, they're interested."

Tim smirks as Billy steps back wiping his mouth nervous. He had tried to support Tim by cutting down his drinking as well. Tim could tell he was itching for him to leave, so he could have a beer.

"Alright well, you call me as soon as it's over. Let me know how it goes."

Tim shakes his head laughing as he slips out of their house; using a crushed beer box to keep dry, despite the rain.

----------------------------------------

"Now Tim, I want to let you know that this is just a preliminary dinner. Of course, I expect you to pay for your own meal. I asked you here tonight, because I want to talk to you a bit about yourself, about your future."

Tim smiles, trying to relax his shoulders as the waitress brings them two glasses of water.

"Are you two ready to order or?"

Tim nods smirking at the server; he was trying his best to behave. The waitress blushes; she had seen Tim around town before and knew of his reputation.

"Yeah I'll get the Buffalo burger please, onion rings instead of fries and we need separate checks, right?"

He nods to the recruiter, who winks at the server before placing his order.

----------------

"Where do you see yourself in ten years, Son?"

Tim had just put down his burger after swallowing his first bite. He grabs a napkin before answering.

"Well Sir, if you had asked me that question this time two years ago; I would have told you watching my best friend QB for the Cowboys, at the Superbowl."

He laughs at the honesty of his answer before shaking his head. The recruiter laughs too, nodding.

"You think the Cowboys would have made it to the Superbowl?"

Tim nods tilting his head.

"They would if Street was their QB."

The recruiter shakes his head solemnly, before taking a drink of water. He had a dinner with Jason Street two years ago, very similar to this one.

"And now, where do you see yourself?"

Tim takes a deep breath; this was one of those, make-or-break questions.

"You know honestly Sir, I love Football. Ever since Peewee's it's been something that comes easy to me. If I could play for A&M and make something of myself at the same time; that's all I want. Truth is, I've always wanted to play Texas ball. It'd be an honor, to wear that maroon and white uniform."

The Recruiter smiles, as he cuts into his steak, thinking of another question.

"You've been coached by Eric Taylor for a few years; how do you think you'd adjust, to a new coach?"

Tim smirks, he was prepared for this question and nods before answering.

"I've always admired Mike Sherman's coaching ability; I have faith in it as I've put my faith in Coach Taylor. Can I adjust; yeah you have to. It's sink or swim, Sir."

The recruiter laughs as he begins eating some more of his dinner. Tim follows his example, picking up his hamburger and taking another bite.

Tim had never been a talker. He hated most of his teachers, mumbling the answers in quick and short responses. His heart was pounding, thinking about what he had just said. It was as if, he was someone else right now. Or, maybe, the prospect of becoming something greater was what propelled him. He laughs thinking of what Jason would say if he was here with him right now. A part of him was pretending to be his best friend; he frowns taking another bite of his sandwich.

------------------------------------------------

"I didn't understand half of what he was saying."

Eric jokes with his daughter as they wash dishes together, in the kitchen sink.

"Dad, he was professing his love for her. British English is not THAT removed, from American English."

Eric looks to Tami perking an eyebrow, as he hands her the dry dishes.

"Plus it's a classic love story; you have to admit you understood that part, right?"

Eric shrugs as Julie looks to her mother dumbfounded.

"Mom? Is he serious?"

Tami smirks at her husband; kissing him, before answering her daughter.

"Your Dad understands classic love stories, don't pay him any attention."

They kiss again as Julie grimaces, handing her Dad a wet dish.

"You guys can finish without me. I'm gonna read before bed."

Eric and Tami laugh as Julie shields her eyes embarrassed as she heads into her bedroom.

"Good night baby girl…" Tami sings; as Eric laughs leaning in for another kiss.

"And she thinks you don't understand romance…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Julie was lying down on her bed trying to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking of Tim kissing her and she kept touching her lips remembering the feel of it. With a hollow knock she jumps out of bed scared. Turning towards the sound, she sees a figure at her window. Throwing the lights on, there is Tim Riggins in the rain outside of her house smirking. Closing the door carefully and locking it, she walks calmly to the window throwing it open.

"Tim? What are you doing?"

He was grinning. After spending an hour driving around Dillon, he found himself outside of Coach Taylor's house. At first, he thought of telling Coach about the dinner he had just had. About, how he just shaken hands with the A&M recruiter; after making a verbal commitment. Instead, he spent twenty minutes waiting for the living room lights to go off, signaling the Taylor's had gone to bed. He had already called Billy with the news. After which, he was sure Billy would have a few more celebratory drinks. Now, Tim was standing out in the rain, dripping wet and smirking at a confused Julie Taylor.

"It's raining out here Jules, can I come in?"

The rain was pelting him, but she knew if he came into her room, her parents would never trust her again.

"No you can't come into my room, my parent's are right across the hall! And, you're dripping wet!"

She was whispering, but exasperated the last few words to show she was upset.

He smiles looking to the dark night sky, as the rain continued to pour over him.

"Alright, I understand I just uh...I don't know why I'm here."

Julie blushes, she wasn't used to dramatic entrances at her window. Not even Matt ever tried this one.

"Oh, okay well, um…"

He smirks getting that grin on his face, which could melt a girl's heart; turning her knees to mush. He leans into her room, his hair dripping small droplets of rain onto her carpet.

"Are you wearing strawberry lip gloss again Taylor?"

He laughs as she turns a darker shade of red. Tilting his head, he tries to catch a whiff.

She was wearing the strawberry lip-gloss, had put it on before she went to bed. Julie was now completely embarrassed. She was wearing the fruity concoction when he kissed her yesterday. Now, he had the same look on his face.

She backs away as he snickers, Tim was beaming; the fact that he was soaked (from head to toe in a nice shirt and tie) didn't matter to him.

"Look, my parents, my Dad is going to kill you if he catches you here. It's late and you have to go."

She leans on the window, sending the pane halfway down as he backs away; still smiling brightly, flirting.

"Alright, I get cha."

When she closes the window completely, he is still looking at her laughing to himself. Before he turns, he puts his hand up on the pane grinning before he walks away.

Julie watches him go smiling, very confused. When he finally gets into his truck, she pulls the blinds shut leaning on the wall of her room. Her heart was beating so fast but she could not shake her grin. It was exciting, thrilling. She felt her lips again laughing to herself. With a squeak, she jumps on her bed, smothering her squeal in the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------

Matt awakens to his Grandmother laughing and talking in the kitchen. He rolls over realizing it was nine am and he had to be at work by noon. He lays on his back thinking to himself as the bacon sizzles in the kitchen. Turning off his alarm as it threatens to ring he takes a deep breath. His grandmother's new nurse was nothing like he had expected. First-of-all, he was a male nurse who lives outside of Dillon, with a wife and two kids. His grandmother took to him immediately and that bugged Matt. He pushes the covers aside, grabbing a towel as he crosses the hallway to the bathroom for a shower.

"Oh I think that's Matt now, Matty, do you want breakfast?"

Matt sighs as he stands outside of the bathroom, before answering.

"That's okay grandma, I'll just make something quick before I leave."

His grandmother smiles at her nurse as he lays the plate of food in front of her.

"Oh, this looks good Arthur, you have to cut the toast in triangles though, Matt always does that for me."

Arthur nods, as he cuts her toast while she watches.

-------------------------------

"Julie? Jules? Are you awake, why is this door locked? Julie?"

Julie sits up in bed, half the covers wrapped around her legs. As she tries to jump up, she hits the floor hard. Laughing, she kicks the sheets away.

"I'm coming Mom, I must have locked it last night and fell asleep."

Tami stands by the door, as Julie unlocks it smiling. Her Mother looks frazzled, but also humored as she scans the room just in case.

"We have church in less than an hour and Julie…"

Julie was about to turn around and grab some clothes for church, before jumping into the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Are you supposed to be studying for some History test with Tim today?"

Julie stops thinking as her Mom nods.

"Yeah, well he's here honey."

Her heart flutters as she hears her father talking with Tim in the kitchen.

"Wh, why is he here? Is he coming to church with us?"

Tami nods tilting her head.

"Well yeah, we had to invite him sweetie it's the Christian thing to do."

Julie grimaces, her Mother was always a little more Christian on Sunday she tries not to laugh or roll her eyes as she shrugs.

---------------------------------------

As the Taylor's walk into church, a few eyes go their way. There was still five minutes before the sermon starts; they were used to the attention. Julie scans the church spotting Matt alone in his usual pew. He looks up, locking eyes with her; before turning to see Tim behind her Dad. Julie looks away, taking a deep breath. When they sit down in their usual section, Tim looks uncomfortable. She grins; she had never seen him in church before and figured he probably spent most Sunday mornings hung-over. Smiling she looks up as the service begins.

-------------------------------------------

Julie sits across from Tim, trying not to think of his odd behavior the past week. Her head is buried in the novel she is reading, as the kitchen clock ticks away. Eric is busy leaning over his playbook, while pausing and rewinding game tapes, while Tami changes the baby's diaper.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

Julie looks up at Tim who smiles closing his book. He hands her his note cards, rubbing his eyes.

"Oookay, name the five states with the most electoral votes?"

Tim squints trying to think, as Julie rolls her eyes.

"Umm… electoral votes…"

"Should I try to put this in some sort of, Football analogy?"

Eric looks up smirking at the two teens, shaking his head.

"I don't know if that'll work, sweetie."

Julie raises an eyebrow, as Tim shakes his head.

"Can we pass on that one, give me another question?"

-------------------------------------

_Monday_

----------

"It was okay, you know? Watching movies with Landry is never boring. I don't know, what about you? How was your weekend?"

Julie looks at Tyra, who was expecting the usual boring answer.

"You know it was okay, had to help Tim study for some history test yesterday."

Tyra laughs, shaking her head as she motions to Tim at the other end of the hall; walking away from them.

"Uh huh and how did that go?"

Julie shrugs trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Tyra puts her hands on her hips, staring at Julie for a few seconds.

"Did he try something with you?"

Julie blushes laughing, as Tyra nods.

"Jules?"

"He might have…"

---------------------------

"He kissed her?"

Tyra slams her locker as she gives Landry a death glare, before wrapping her left arm around her handful of books.

"Look, don't go making a big deal of things by telling Matt, or something stupid like that."

He smirks, his mouth hung open as she takes off without him. He stands still for a second, before following her.

"I won't tell Matt, but I didn't think a single kiss was Tim's style."

He laughs to himself, as she stops staring at him.

"Wipe that look off your face Landry!"

Landry relaxes his smile raising his eyebrows.

"What look?"

She put her finger up near his face before lowering it and growling, walking away. Landry looks at her retreating form, confused.

"Hey, what look?"

-------------------------------------------

"Look, so I might need a ride tomorrow morning; if Tyra is still in this mood."

Matt rolls his eyes, as Tim looks over hearing bits and pieces of the conversation, laughing.

"Yeah Landry, how's that going for ya?"

Landry tries smirking as the other guys in the locker room, he laughs listening in on the conversation.

"Fine, it's fine. Just not sure what faces I'm making, where one minute we're having a normal conversation and the next, she's looking like she's gonna kill me."

Laughter erupts in the locker room, as some guys agree; adding some of their own comments.

"Well, just don't do what I did to her and you should be alright."

Tim adds, before turning around and closing his locker, Matt rolls his eyes snickering at him.

"Yeah right…"

Some of the players, including Tim, catch Matt's sarcasm. They watch the senior stare him down.

"You say something, Saracen?"

A second of silence goes by, before Coach Taylor enters the room; cutting through the tension.

"Hey you girls, I expected you on that damn field two minutes ago. Is there some reason why I'm still waiting?"

Tim backs away as Eric reads the tension in the room; some guys grab their helmets running towards the exit. Tim shakes his head, following the steady stream of players out of the locker room. Matt is left behind, the last one to exit, as Coach takes a hard look at him.

"You alright Son?"

Matt looks up at Eric, he missed the bond that they had slowly formed last year. Since Julie broke up with him, their relationship was strained. Matt shakes his head, as he jogs out of the locker room, with his helmet in his hands. Truth was things had not been right since Coach announced he was going to TMU. Matt tried to put it past him. But, now he saw Eric getting closer to the other players and resented them. He takes a deep breath, as he makes it on the field with Coach right behind him.

"Alright, ladies. Since you wasted some of my time, I guess I can waste some of yours. Let's go!"

Coach blew his whistle, as the players jump on each other's backs. They start running across the field, while one of the assistant coaches lay into them.

----------------------------------------

Julie takes a deep breath, as she sits behind the wheel of her Mother's car, nervous. It was her first time driving alone. As she sits outside of the tasty freeze, watching Matt take orders and joke around with Smash; her heart was pounding.

"It's just Matt Saracen, you're gonna walk in there like you always do Jules. Smile and ask for your order."

She nods turning off the car and radio before shaking her head.

"You can do this, not a big deal."

-------

Smash looks up, hitting Matt lightly in the stomach as Julie walks in the front doors.

"I'll go check on her order."

Matt nods rubbing the back of his head, trying not to sweat as Julie smiles before stopping at the counter.

"Ah, hey…"

Julie laughs, nodding.

"Hey…"

He looks out the window, noticing that her car was empty.

"You got your license?"

Julie nods, "I did actually, a little while ago but my Mom finally let me drive alone."

She laughs at herself before raising her eyebrows, looking past Matt at Brian who was filling her order. Matt turns around to where she was looking.

"Yeah, uh your order will be uh…"

"Ready in a minute? Okay, how much this time?"

Matt looks down at the receipt, punching in the number on the register.

"Uh, fifteen seventy two."

Julie holds out a twenty-dollar bill, before taking a deep breath and grinning.

"This is weird huh?"

Matt looks up lost in her eyes as the register pops out hitting him in the stomach. He jumps back laughing at himself shaking his head.

"Uh, n-no I don't think so, what's weird."

She nods, as Smash looks at them and then quickly away when Julie spots him watching.

"You and I. I just thought, maybe after all this time, we could you know, try to be friends?"

Matt hands her the change. He keeps his fingertips on her palm, a few seconds too long before she pulls away blushing.

"Y-yeah I mean, I thought we were friends?"

She shakes her head laughing, before putting the change in her jeans pocket.

"We've barely been acquaintances…"

Smash comes over with her bag smiling wide.

"Hey Julie…"

She tilts her head, wrinkling her nose at Brian.

"Hey Smash…So you'll think about it then right?"

Matt pulls on his ears, which are hot and red as he stutters for a bit, before finding his voice.

"Yeah, fr-friends I mean we can do that."

She beams nodding, as she backs away walking towards the door backwards.

"Okay great, so see you at school tomorrow…"

She turns with a skip, leaving the restaurant as Smash pats Matt on the shoulders.

"Were you two even friends to begin with?"

Matt looks at Brian with a dead stare, as he shrugs.

"Shut up…"

He laughs, following Matt into the back by the drink machines; watching him clean the overflow trays.

-----------------------------------------

As Matt closes down the register, Brian checks the restaurant before waving goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Matty."

"Uh, yeah bye."

Matt finishes counting the money, before locking it in the safe and turning off the lights. As he walks towards his car, he sees Tim Riggins leaning on a black pickup, waiting for him. Shaking his head, he walks towards his car.

"Hey seven?"

Matt looks up, locking his jaw.

"Yeah?"

Tim pushes off the truck, closing the distance between them.

"What's your problem man?"

------------------------------

"So you want her back?"

Tim asks as he sips a beer, looking at Matt sitting across from him; keeping warm by the fire. The junior looks around the lake at his right and the open air to his left. He stretches his legs, making the lawn chair creek before answering Riggins.

"Yeah…I think I do, maybe."

Tim laughs as he puts his beer, down shaking his head.

"She hurt you, hurt you pretty bad huh?"

Matt nods, taking a deep breath.

"Then you went and hooked up with the first Rally girl who came your way."

He smiles to himself nodding.

"It was your right, to play the field…but she was hurt ya know."

He picks up his bottle taking a small sip savoring the liquid, knowing it was his one and only for the night. Matt shrugs, leaning back on his chair; holding the bottle to his lips.

"She broke up with me, she cheated on me…"

Tim laughs nodding.

"You're right and yet here we are. You still love her?"

Matt looks up thinking, he knew the answer was yes, but he was confused.

"Wow, I thought I was the most screwed up in this town. Listen seven, take it from Riggins here; you're gonna get shitted on and screwed over. And you're gonna do the same to other people. She hooked up with, what? One guy for a second; and you with two girls? I know it doesn't make any sense but in girl logic, two to one you're the one who screwed up."

He finishes his bottle, tossing it into the fire as it crackles. Matt stares at the flames lost in thought.

"You think I should take the friendship?"

Tim nods smirking.

"Hell yeah, it's a reset button. The fact that she even put it out there means someone's smiling on ya."

--------------------------------------

"So you're bowing out?"

Herc asks as Jason comes into the room handing Tim a beer, he hears the last comment and laughs. Tim takes a sip of the beer as Jason answers for him.

"No he's pulling a Street."

Tim raises an eyebrow as he swallows his sip, Herc looks confused.

"Pulling a Street, I don't get it?"

Tim laughs, before clearing up the confusion.

"Evening the playing field."

Jason laughs before turning on the radio low spinning his wheelchair towards his two friends.

"Here's to A&M, to Texas forever!"

Tim and Herc raise their bottles repeating Texas forever.

"And here's to Riggins here buying that Ranch and us living off of his NFL money."

Jason laughs swallowing the slight feeling of jealousy that rose in the back of his throat. He was always the one to succeed, the one that was going to Notre Dame. But he was happy for Tim; his best friend had always been comfortable standing behind him. Now he had a chance for something better and despite his jealousy, he was not going to ruin that feeling for him.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_Tuesday _

--------------

Tyra jogs to catch up with Julie, before she leaves for the football field.

"Hey I have to get to practice, but did you think about the movies this Friday?"

Julie shrugs, Tyra had asked her to go to the movies two weeks ago. But what started off as a girls only thing, now included Landry and a displaced Matt. She sensed an awkward situation a million miles away.

"Look, I wouldn't normally ask you, but Landry's worried about him and you did say you two are trying to be friends."

It took Julie thirty minutes last night, to explain to Tyra why she had gone to great lengths to seek Matt out, to wave the white flag.

"Well, maybe we can invite Lois too?"

Tyra makes a disgusted face; she was territorial when it came to Julie.

"She's a bitch to Landry and I can't stand her."

Julie laughs rolling her eyes, as a couple people chuckle hearing Tyra's outburst, while passing in the hall.

"Oh, okay, yeah fine, this Friday sounds great."

Tyra grins wide.

"Yeah? Yes, okay, thank you. I'll call you later okay?"

Julie nods as she heads out towards the football field.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Again, with the new episode of FNL looming, I may take some elements from this episode. Any additions will be noted, at the beginning of chapter 6. In addition, there is a fan video to accompany this fic. It is rough, but I enjoyed making it. Check it out on youtube.**

**Chapter 5: I get by with a little help from my Friends**

_Tuesday _

--------------

Tyra jogs to catch up with Julie, before she leaves for the football field.

"Hey I have to get to practice, but did you think about the movies this Friday?"

Julie shrugs, Tyra had asked her to go to the movies two weeks ago. But, what started out as a girls only thing, now included Landry and a displaced Matt. She sensed an awkward situation a million miles away.

"Look, I normally wouldn't ask you, but Landry's worried about him and you did say you two are trying to be friends."

It took Julie thirty minutes last night to explain to Tyra, why she had gone to great lengths to seek Matt out, to wave the white flag.

"Well, maybe we can invite Lois too?"

Tyra makes a disgusted face; she was territorial when it came to Julie.

"She's a bitch to Landry and I can't stand her."

Julie laughs, rolling her eyes as a couple of people chuckle hearing Tyra's outburst, while passing in the hall.

"Oh, okay, yeah fine, this Friday sounds great."

Tyra grins wide.

"Yeah? Yes, okay, thank you. I'll call you later okay?"

Julie nods as she heads out towards the football field.

------------------------

Eric looks aver at Julie in the passenger seat, thinking to himself. He wants to ask her how her day went, maybe even allude to her new developing relationship with Tim.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can be friends with someone, after you've gone out with them?"

Eric looks at his daughter for a second, before turning back to the road.

"W-well, we're talking about Matt Saracen now, right?"

He looks to her checking, as she nods not meeting his gaze.

"I think you're a great girl, you made some mistakes but you've changed these last few months. If anything, he's lucky that you want to be friends, with him."

Eric points to the dashboard emphasizing his point, as Julie rolls her eyes laughing at him.

"Yeah, well, I can still go to the movies this Friday, right?"

Eric shrugs as Julie continues; he smiles to himself at the ease of the conversation.

"Because it was supposed to be just Tyra and me, but now that she's dating Landry, Matt's alone and…"

"And you're trying to be friends with him…"

Julie looks to her Dad nodding.

"Exactly."

She smirks as Eric parks outside of Gracie's Day care. Julie gets out of the car, a force of habit, as her Dad smiles, they head inside.

-----------------

"Dad, pepperoni or just cheese?"

Eric looks over his shoulder, as he picks up a newly changed Gracie.

"Your Mom loves pepperoni."

Julie rolls her eyes, as she takes the phone off her shoulder.

"Yeah, so make that a large pepperoni."

Tami opens the front door, hearing her daughter yell a question from the kitchen to her husband. She hears the answer, smiling as he walks out of the nursery smirking at his wife.

"Hey, Mom's home."

Julie hangs up the phone smiling, as she gets herself a soda from the fridge.

"Pizza's going to be here in half an hour and you owe them fifteen, something."

She kisses her Mom, before shaking her head at her father and wrinkling her nose at Gracie.

"I'm gonna check my email, I'll be right back."

Tami watches her daughter walk by, slightly surprised.

"Alright baby…"

She looks at her husband, who is bouncing Gracie in the air, making faces at her.

"Is she alright, Hun?"

Eric stops, looking around before looking at his wife.

"Who, Julie? Yeah she's fine; we talked about it on the way home."

Tami nods, going into the kitchen to get some water.

"Uh huh and?"

Eric shrugs, as he places Gracie in the playpen, before joining his wife.

"And, she's decided to be friends with Matt Saracen."

Tami rolls her eyes, reminding Eric of their daughter. He nods, sitting at the kitchen island.

"Friends with Matt, since when was she friends with Matt Saracen?"

"Since she's going to the movies with him, Tyra and Lance."

"She told you this?"

Eric opens a can of soda, as he gives his wife one of his trademark stares.

"Of course she told me this, on the way home. Honey, I don't know if you know it or not, but our baby-girl opens up to me so."

Tami smirks, leaning to kiss her husband.

"Well, you are a great Father, so it's no wonder."

He smiles, kissing her, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------

_Wednesday_

Julie is at her locker alone, staring at the contents in a daze. Matt, down the hall is staring at her, his locker open as he gazes idly. He smiles, as she lightly bites her fingernail tossing her hair to one side. Taking a deep breath, Matt closes his locker before approaching her.

"J-Julie hi."

Julie is reaching for an item in her locker, when Matt appears next to her. Startled, she drops a small box as Matt laughs, bending down to pick it up. Julie reddens, as she tries to take the box out of his hands.

"M-Matt, hey, hi, umm what's up?"

He smiles wide, as she blushes. He could still pull off the innocent act very well. She looks at the box in his hand, as he blushes realizing its contents.

"Uh-well, you dropped this."

He places it gently in her hands, as she takes a deep breath nodding, before clasping it tightly.

"Y-yeah, thanks."

She closes her locker, as he waits for her to walk with him down the hall.

"S-so the movies this Friday night, I mean Landry just invited me last minute. But, if you don't want me to go; I'll totally understand."

Julie avoids his gaze, biting her bottom lip before responding.

"I-I, uh, no it's fine. We're friends Matt; friends go to the movies with each other all the time."

She laughs, at her own comment.

"Y-yeah you're right so, it's not going to be a-awkward or anything?"

Julie shrugs, as he nods smirking at her.

"We have to start somewhere."

"Yeah, okay, well, I-I have to actually go this way, but I'll see you later."

She grins as he turns around, before waving goodbye and rushing down the hall. Julie laughs, shaking her head as she walks into her next class.

-----------------------------

As Julie waits for Tim in the Library, she takes out a small box. She smirks, remembering Matt's face when he realized its contents. Opening it, she fingers the small red stone housed on the light gold chain. Laughing, she remembers when Matt gave it to her around this time last year. Sighing, she turns as Tim enters the Library. She rolls her eyes seeing he has no books, or study materials with him. He puts his hands up in surrender, sitting across from her, smirking.

"Where's all of your stuff?"

His eyebrows perk up, as he licks his lips before answering. I was late this morning, forgot by books.

She frowns, as he beams wrinkling his nose playfully.

---------------------

"This is not what my Mom had in mind, when she asked me to tutor you."

Tim smirks, as he looks at Julie in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Yeah well, it was either be late for homeroom and get stuck in detention, or book it this morning with no books."

She rolls her eyes, as he steals glances at her.

"Couldn't you just explain it to them, that you forgot you books?"

Tim laughs as Julie stares at him, he shrugs.

"I'm not Julie Taylor, my teachers don't love me."

She laughs shaking her head, as he rubs his lips with his forefinger, smiling at her.

-----------------------

"So, I just left a message with my Mom and Dad. We should, probably, just go back to school after we pick up your books and stuff."

Tim chuckles, as he opens the door to his house, holding it open for Julie.

"I'll just be a second; I think I left them in my room."

He looks around, embarrassed at the state of the living room. Some beer cans were left on the counter, along with an open bag of chips. He grabs some things making his way to his room. Julie stands by the front door awkwardly, looking around. She catches a short glimpse of his room, as heat rises to her cheeks. She laughs, seeing a few pictures on the fireplace mantle. One is of Tim in his peewee uniform, kneeling in front of his helmet.

"I found it!"

Tim tosses some loose articles of clothing into his room, before closing the door.

"So uh, you guys have a swimming pool."

Julie peers out the back porch, squinting at a pool as Tim pushes his hair back.

"Yeah, we uh, don't use it anymore."

She nods. He clears some space on the dinning room table, before dropping his books down.

"Why not?"

"Well, after my Mom left, my Dad didn't refill it; it just fell to the wayside I guess. It's not like Billy can afford to keep it up."

"Is that beer cans in there?"

Julie turns around narrowing her brow as she stares at Tim.

"W-what are you doing?"

Tim shrugs as Julie walks closer to the table.

"I'm doing my homework."

Julie blushes, frustrated as she picks up her cell phone to call her Mom.

-------------------------

"What'd she say?"

Tim smirks as Julie sits across from him, doing her homework.

"Nothing, you just got to get me home for dinner."

He smiles nodding, before looking back to his notebook.

------------------------------------------

"Wait, so you're telling me that I just type in whatever kinda graph I need to do and I can download a, ah…"

"Template, yes exactly."

"And I won't get in trouble?"

Julie looks to Tim who is driving.

"You won't get in trouble; it's just a template. It's not like you're stealing or anything. You're supposed to know how to make a graph through an excel spreadsheet. We learned that in like, ninth grade."

Tim laughs, as he turns onto Julie's street, parking at the end of her driveway.

"So, what are ya'll having for dinner?"

Julie blushes as Tim smirks at her.

_Thursday_

"You were at Tim Riggin's house, studying?"

Julie rolls her eyes, as Lois shakes her head in disbelief.

"What does his house look like, what's it like inside?"

Julie takes a deep breath, she usually avoids talking about Tim with Lois, but today she slipped.

"I-I don't know, I'm going to head to the bathroom you wanna come?"

Lois shakes her head, as Julie gets up leaving the cafeteria, alone. Matt looks up, watching Julie leave. He notices whom she bumps into in the hallway. He fixes his eyes on her, trying to catch what is going on.

"H-hey, Tim, sorry I was just uh…"

"Hey Jules, how was lasagna last night? Your Dad's favorite, right?"

Julie blushes, rolling her eyes trying to hide the redness.

"Uh, yeah it was good. My Mom packed leftovers for lunch, actually."

She makes a face, looking to the girl's bathroom door behind him.

"Oh yeah, you don't seem that happy about it."

She smirks, pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ears.

"Ya know what? I'm not that into leftovers. It's over there next to Lois if you want it, go for it."

Tim nods, as Julie leaves heading for the bathroom.

He walks into the lunchroom going straight for Julie's lunch. Lois's eyes bulge as she sees Tim approaching her.

"Tim, hey, uh hi, um…"

He smirks at her nervousness, picking up Julie's lunch bag.

"Julie said I could have her lasagna, so…"

Lois frowns as he picks out the small Tupperware container, nodding before turning his back on her.

"Right, oh course she did."

Lois looks down, disappointed.

------------------------

Julie turns the facet on, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She takes a deep breath, rinsing her face. Drying off, she bites her lip, checking to make sure she is alone. When Julie is sure she is by herself, she digs her hand in her pocket pulling out the gold necklace. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she unlocks the clasp before locking it again around her neck. She stares at its reflection, moving it inside of her t-shirt, then outside. She wrinkles her nose before deciding on the outside, as she exits the bathroom back to the cafeteria.

When she sits down Lois is staring, annoyed at her.

"What?"

Lois rolls her eyes as she picks up her lunch, getting up from the table.

"I just made a fool of myself in front of Tim Riggins; you're sharing lunch with him now?"

Julie frowns, shrugging.

"I said he could have my lasagna, he loves my Mom's cooking. So what?"

Lois laughs, nodding.

"You know what? We barely hang out anymore and that's fine, whatever. But, the one time I like a guy, you have to have him. Of course, you're Julie Taylor; the girl who, doesn't date football players."

She uses air quotes for "doesn't date" making Julie role her eyes as she makes a dramatic exit. Sighing, she takes out an apple biting into it, before throwing the empty bag away.

-------------

After school, Lois's words rang through Julie's mind. She decides to watch volleyball practice, instead of football. Her Mother's coaching style was not very different from her Father's. She looks up every few minutes when Tyra makes a good spike, or she hears her Mom praising a player. She sighs, thinking of how football practice was going. Shaking her head, her hand automatically goes to her necklace as she fingers the stone.

"You're being pathetic Jules."

She shakes the nostalgia away, looking back down to her chemistry book.

---------------------

"Are you sure you're okay with this, cause I can call it off. I'll make Landry hang out with Matt, just say the word and it's girl's night again."

Julie laughs, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's fine."

She starts playing with her necklace again, and Tyra notices.

"Wh-what's that?"

The girls are outside the boy's locker rooms, waiting for football practice to get out. Julie was waiting for her parents.

"N-nothing, it's just a necklace."

Tyra narrows her gaze, as Julie tucks the pendant under her shirt.

"Is that the same necklace Matt gave you last year, after he was hot-tubing with those cheerleaders and rally girls?"

Julie blushes, rolling her eyes.

"I just thought it was time to wear it again, I really like it so…"

"You're not still hung up on, him are you?"

Julie bites her lip, as the locker room doors open and the players filter out. Tim is the first one out the door, as he smirks at the girls.

"Hey ladies…"

Tyra rolls her eyes, shaking her head at Tim.

"I'm leaving; I'll call ya tonight okay?"

Julie nods, waving as Tyra walks away from the couple.

"Hey Tim…"

He smiles, handing her the small Tupperware container from his backpack.

"Thanks for lunch; your Mom sure can cook."

Julie grins, as Matt and Landry walk out of the locker room doors. Matt smiles at Julie waving, Julie waves back as Tim turns around.

"You guys trying to make it work again?"

Julie's eyebrows perk up, as she shakes her head.

"Uh, n-no we're just friends, just friends."

He laughs, licking his bottom lips nodding.

"Alright, well, you going to that party tomorrow night, at Bradley's lake house?"

Julie reddens remembering Bradley's cabin at the lake house. It was a year ago that she had made up her mind, to loose her virginity to Matt, in that very cabin. She shakes off the memory, trying to stay focused.

"I-I don't know, I mean maybe."

He laughs, fixing his gym bag while brushing his hair back.

"Yeah, well, I'll see ya there then."

He walks away as she nods. Before he reaches his car, he turns back to her smiling and laughing to himself; throwing his bags in the bed of his truck

----------------------

"So what's your strategy, what's the plan Riggs?"

Tim shrugs, as he lounges on Jason and Herc's couch. Jason tosses him a beer; he catches it, opening the can, taking a sip before answering.

"He has no plan. Little Julie Taylor, coach's daughter has the Tim Riggins, by the balls."

Jason laughs as he wheels himself closer to Tim. Herc looks on confused, as if his hero was just killed.

"Wait a minute; this Julie Taylor, is the coach's daughter?'

He laughs to himself, as Tim nods.

"Yep."

Jason chuckles, shaking his head, as he sips his beer.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day. Tim actually cares about a girl enough, that he'd wait."

Herc looks to Tim, who smiles before taking another sip of his drink.

"Some things are worth waiting for, Six."

Herc laughs, as Jason nods pointing to Tim.

"See I told ya, damn I never thought, I mean; Tim Riggins a gentleman."

Herc shakes his head.

"No Rally girls?'

"Nope."

"No quickies in the girl's bathroom with the cheerleaders?"

Tim laughs, shaking his head.

"Does she let you at least hold your balls on the weekends?"

Jason laughs as Tim shrugs, sipping his beer.

"I've finally settled down boys, maybe I'm ready to start this relationship off right."

Both guys laugh, as Tim finishes his beer, staring at the can in reverie.

"Check outside QB1, tell me if the world is ending."

Jason's smile fades as he looks at Tim seriously.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

Tim looks at his best friend, thinking.

----------------

_Friday_

"So I can go then?"

Julie asks as she puts her books in her bag, looking at her Mother and Father.

"Well, when does the movie get out again?'

Julie rolls her eyes, taking a deep steadying breath.

"Movie gets out at around 8; we're heading to Bradley's right after. They're going to be listening to the Peytonville game; I should be home by curfew."

Tami looks at her husband who shrugs. She shakes her head at him looking back at Julie.

"I don't know Jules."

Julie looks to her Dad for some help; he just looks to his wife.

"It's just a football party; I've been to them before. I know the rules; I'll be home by midnight, absolutely no drinking. Don't even be in the same room with someone who's drinking, and don't drive home with someone who's been drinking."

Eric smirks at his daughter, before turning to his wife. He was expecting Julie to try for a one am curfew. She was getting smarter, offering midnight. Tami exchanges a knowing glance with Eric, before turning back to Julie.

"Alright, but you're going to be home by Midnight, not a minute later."

Julie beams as she kisses her Dad, and then Mother.

"I love you guys, okay let's go!"

Tami laughs as Eric grabs Gracie and they follow Julie out the door.

"Is it just me, or is this raising a teenager thing, getting easier?"

Tami chuckles, rolling her eyes as she closes the front door.

-----------------

Lois had avoided talking with Julie all day. Therefore, it was no surprise that when lunch came, Lois was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath, Julie sits at her usual table alone, trying not to be too mortified.

"So can I sit here? Or do you still not eat lunch with football players?"

Julie looks up as Matt smiles at her, she shrugs smirking.

"Sure, have a seat."

He grins looking around, as the cafeteria begins to fill up.

"No Lois today?"

Julie laughs shaking her head.

"We sorta, had a falling out."

Matt smirks as he opens his carton of milk. He looks down, seeing she is wearing the necklace he gave her; blushing he looks down taking a deep breath.

"Well no offense, but I'm glad; I don't think she ever liked me."

Julie nods, laughing.

"I don't think Lois, even likes herself."

Landry walks into the café, noticing Julie and Matt sitting down; he immediately sits down next to Matt.

"We're sitting here today?"

Julie nods, rolling her eyes.

"I guess so."

Matt laughs shrugging.

"I-I guess it's the place to be."

He turns to Julie who laughs at him, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So are you guys geared up to see 'Juno' tonight?"

Julie shrugs, as Matt shakes his head drinking his milk.

"I'm thinking of writing a song about teenage pregnancy, for Crucifictorious, so tonight's crucial."

Matt shakes his head at his best friend, as Julie tries not to laugh.

"You gonna bring a pen and paper, or something?"

Landry shrugs at Matt's question, as Tim walks into the café looking over at the table. Julie blushes, as he smiles at her raising an eyebrow.

"Seven, eighty-five, hey Jules is this seat taken?"

Julie shrugs, as Tim sits down with his tray full of food. He sits a little too close to Julie, making her squirm as her heart rate rapidly increases. He doesn't seem to notice as he looks over to Matt and Landry.

"Bradley's tonight, you two in?"

Matt looks to Julie, as Tim follows his gaze.

"Oh, Taylor's already coming."

Matt's mouth hangs open, as Julie winces nodding.

"Y-yeah, I figured maybe, after the movies or something."

Landry grins, watching the interaction between the three silently.

----------------

"That was an awkward lunch."

Matt shakes his head annoyed, as he tosses a book in his locker, before grabbing another.

"Ya think?"

Landry is leaning on the locker next to Matt nodding.

"Well yeah, but did you notice her body language? Something is going on between those two. It's like the mating ritual of Chameleons; she was turning all sorts of colors back there."

"What are you talking about?"

Landry laughs, as he follows Matt down the hallway.

"Female Chameleons, change color to signal to the males whether they're ready to mate are pregnant, or…"

"Julie's not a chameleon, look whatever. I don't have time to talk about this right now; I'm going to be late."

Matt leaves Landry alone in the hallway, as Tyra comes up behind him.

"What was that about?"

Landry smiles at his girlfriend, shrugging.

"Chameleons."

Tyra makes a face, shaking her head.

"I worry about you Landry."

She smiles as they walk to their next class together.

--------------------------

"So who's driving honey?"

Julie peeks out from her bathroom staring at her Mom, who is laying on her bed with Gracie.

"What do you mean who's driving, Mom?"

Tami laughs to herself.

"I'm just kidding; tell me the rules baby girl."

Julie rolls her eyes as she turns off the light, walking towards her Mother.

"No-one drinks in the Jetta, no-one throws up in the Jetta. I don't let anyone, I don't know into the Jetta, and I am the only one to drive the Jetta."

Tami nods smiling.

"That's right baby, I mean being a good Christian is fine, but I don't want them stinking up my car."

Julie laughs, sitting down across from her Mother on her chair. Tami sits up, holding Gracie so she can sleep lightly in her arms.

"You okay Jules?'

Julie shrugs, thinking.

"Tim hasn't said anything about last week."

Tami nods, "Uh huh, did you say anything about the kiss?"

Julie laughs shaking her head.

"No, I'm sure I'm just being a complete dork about the entire situation. Tim Riggins kissing a girl is the same as any other guy, smiling at a girl, or slapping her five or something."

Tami laughs, tilting her head.

"Well, if that's the way he is then…"

Julie nods thinking.

"Do you think you can be friends with someone, you were once in love with?"

Tami's eyes widen as she takes a deep calm breath.

"And I'm not asking you as a Mom; I'm asking you as a guidance counselor."

Tami laughs, her daughter reminded her of Eric at this moment.

"Huh, well. I don't know baby girl. I think loves takes time to grow, it takes time to heal. I don't think you can ever stop truly loving someone."

Julie nods smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

She gets up, kissing Tami goodbye before lightly brushing her sister's bald head. Tami slowly follows Julie out of her room and into the living room. Eric is sitting on the couch watching the news, as he turns towards them.

"Hey, you look very nice. What time is the movie again?"

Julie turns towards the door, rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"At six, I'll call you when it gets out and then when I leave the party."

Eric nods smiling, as Julie gives him a kiss on the cheek, before putting her hand out for her Mother's keys.

"Now she's gassed up, but don't let her get under a quarter of a tank ya here?'

"Yeah."

Julie waves goodbye. As the door closes, her parents watch the empty doorway for a second, before looking at each other.

"Did our sixteen year old daughter, just leave for the movies in one of our vehicles?"

Tami nods gently rocking Gracie in her arms.

"Do you feel old right now?"

Tami laughs shaking her head as she kisses Gracie.

"We have a three month old baby and a teenager, of course I feel old."

Eric smiles, as he gets up; helping to put Gracie down for the night.

--------------

"Well good."

Julie looks over at Tyra who is smiling at the recent news.

"No, it's not good. Lois has been a friend of mine for years. She won't even talk to me right now."

Tyra laughs shaking her head, as she watches the other cars drive by.

"I told you, that's cause she's a bitch. Look at me Jules, I dated Tim for a year for Christ Sake and I'm still talking to you. The girl has some delusional love for Riggins and she's taking it out on you. It's not your fault that he doesn't even know she exists."

Tyra laughs at the situation as they pull into the parking lot of the movie theater, Landry waves as Julie parks. Matt's hands are deep in his pockets, as he pushes off the wall.

"Look, let's try to pick fifth period classes together for next semester, so we can have the same lunch."

Julie frowns, nodding and smiling.

"You don't need a friend like Lois."

Julie laughs as they close the doors to the car, walking over to the boys.

-------------------

"Or how about the time Tyra came over and got your Grandma drunk?"

The four teens laugh as they walk out of the movie theater, into the night sky.

"O-or, the time your Mom went into labor, in the town swimming pool?"

They laugh, as both Julie and Matt frown realizing those were not very good times.

Tyra notices Julie clamming up.

"How about the time we left Cammy's party to see you making out with some Rally girl in a car?'

Landry's jaw drops, as Julie's eyebrows perk up. Matt shakes his head as Tyra smiles.

"Sorry, just uh, can't control the bitch button sometimes."

Julie awkwardly laughs, as Landry puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"That's why I love this girl."

Matt bites the inside of his lip, stealing glances at Julie who was trying to put the awkward situation behind her.

"So, are you guys heading over to Bradley's party now, or?"

Julie looks to Tyra who shrugs, then nods.

"Yeah, I guess."

Matt nods smiling.

"Oh, alright so ya'll wanna follow us there or?"

Julie grins.

"Sure, ah-yeah, that sounds great."

-------------------------

"Is it hot in here!?"

Julie yells over the loud music.

Tyra shrugs, as she makes eyes with Landry from across the room.

"I guess, why, you wanna get some fresh air?"

Julie nods as Tyra starts going with her.

"You don't have to come; I'll just be a minute."

Tyra nods.

"You sure?"

Julie smiles nodding as Tyra lets her go, before walking over to her boyfriend.

Tim had been watching Julie all night, waiting for her to be alone. He smirks, on his second beer of the night, as he watches her leave the party. When he gets to the porch, he looks around. Julie was leaning on the side of the house, looking up at the stars.

"Hey Jules."

Julie smiles to herself, looking over at Tim. She had not seen him all night and she was looking.

"O-Oh, hey Tim."

He smirks taking another sip of beer, as she looks at him, with her piercing hazel eyes.

"It's my second of the night."

She laughs, as he walks down the steps closer to her. Her heart starts to beat erratically as he moves closer. Julie can smell the soap and shampoo from his hair. The feint aroma of beer wafts in the air, he notices something around her neck. Tim lays one hand right next to her right shoulder, against the siding as he tilts his head.

"Is this new?"

His hands grazes her collar bone, as he lifts the necklace and red pendant from her skin.

"Y-yeah, sorta I just started wearing it again."

He grins, as she catches her breath. He is so close to her right now she is not sure if she can move, or if she wants to. Slowly, he begins to lean closer but stops, smiling.

"I'm going to kiss you."

She laughs nodding.

"Oh, uh, yeah okay."

He grins, pushing her hair behind her ear, as he leans in kissing her. The music from the party stops, as someone announces the final score to the Peytonville game.

"Peytonville 13, Samaritan 17!"

The party erupts, cheering and shouting. Tim laughs, pulling away from Julie. They look at each other as a voice interrupts the moment.

"Jules!"

Julie turns to look who is calling her; it is Tyra shaking her head as Tim backs away slowly. Matt and Landry are with her, their smiles falling. Tim waves, as Julie turns to him walking towards her friend.

"I'll uh, see you later?"

He nods, as she turns back to Tyra.

"It's almost eleven."

Julie looks at her watch, squinting at the time. She can see in the corner of her eye, Matt staring at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay, well do you wanna leave now?"

Julie shrugs, as Tyra frustrated, shakes her head.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Preview of Chapter 6**

"Look I have a game tomorrow morning; you wanna stay a little while longer? I can get Landry to take me home."

Julie looks from Tyra to Landry, as they nod. It was obvious that the couple wants to be alone as she smiles.

"Oh, okay yeah, that works."

Landry puts one finger in his ear, trying to block out the music as he talks.

"But are you okay, with taking Matt home?"

Julie shrugs, after Matt saw her kissing Tim, he had disappeared. Tim had left the party too, another kiss and run. She takes a deep breath, looking around the room, before turning back to her friends.

"Yeah, you guys go, I'll try to find Matt."

They smile as Tyra hugs Julie, whispering in her ear.

"Details tomorrow, girl."

Julie smiles as Tyra looks longly at Landry before waving goodbye.

"Bye, call me when you get home okay?"

Julie nods watching her friends leave, as she hears cheering from the other side of the house. Following the noise, she finds Matt chugging beers with a senior from the team. After they are done she approaches Matt gently.

"Matt? Matt, come on. Landry and Tyra have already left, I have curfew."

"Yeah, I've drank a few too."

He is drunk and she rolls her eyes trying to pull him out of the room. The other guys laugh, as Matt stumbles to keep up with Julie.

"Yeah Saracen!"

Matt waves to the others, as Julie keeps steering him towards the front door.

-------------

"I'm sorry Julie, I'm sorry."

Matt kept repeating those three words, as Julie grips the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah, well, you'll be even sorrier if you puke in this car. I'm breaking one of my Mother's rules, no drunk people in the car."

He nods, taking steadying, sobering breaths, as he leans his head on the headrest of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, what other rules are there?"

Julie smiles, shrugging.

"Nothing I'm breaking right now, so."

He laughs, nodding closing his eyes.

"You remember when we played in Karney's field, for the semi finals last year verses the Vikings?"

Julie steals a glance at him, before looking back at the road. He has a huge smile on his face, lost in the memory.

"Y-yeah I think so."

He bobs his head, smirking.

"That was a great game, and after you ran up to me tackling me. And you said; 'No matter what happens you'll love me forever.' Did you really mean that?"

He opens his eyes staring at Julie; there were no tears in his eyes, just a drunk, innocent gaze. It took her breath away, as she steadies her view on the road, taking time to answer.

"Cause, I did, and I always will." He responds for her.

He is silent for a few moments, snoring asleep. She smiles, thanking God for a quiet ride home.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I took one storyline from Friday's episode 15 'May the best man win,' so if you haven't seen the episode be forewarned. Also thanks for all of the awesome reviews, I started writing this fic to get the idea out of my head. Now I write it for ya'll.**

**Chapter 6: Smoke and mirrors**

"Look I have a game tomorrow morning; you wanna stay a little while longer? I can get Landry to take me home."

Julie looks from Tyra to Landry, as they nod. It was obvious that the couple wants to be alone as she smiles.

"Oh, okay yeah, that works."

Landry puts one finger in his ear, trying to block out the music as he talks.

"But are you okay, with taking Matt home?"

Julie shrugs, after Matt saw her kissing Tim, he had disappeared. Tim had left the party too, another kiss and run. She takes a deep breath, looking around the room, before turning back to her friends.

"Yeah, you guys go, I'll try to find Matt."

They grin as Tyra hugs Julie, whispering in her ear.

"Details tomorrow, girl."

Julie smiles as Tyra looks longingly at Landry, before waving.

"Bye, call me when you get home okay?"

Julie nods watching her friends' leave, as she hears cheering from the other side of the house. Following the noise, she finds Matt chugging beers with a senior from the team. After they are done, she approaches Matt gently.

"Matt? Matt, come on. Landry and Tyra have already left, I have curfew."

"Yeah, I've drank a few too."

He is drunk and she rolls her eyes trying to pull him out of the room. The other guys laugh, as Matt stumbles to keep up with Julie.

"Yeah Saracen!"

Matt waves to the others, as Julie keeps steering him towards the front door.

-------------

"I'm sorry Julie, I'm sorry."

Matt keeps repeating those three words, as Julie grips the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah, well, you'll be even sorrier if you puke in this car. I'm breaking one of my Mother's rules, no drunk people in the car."

He nods, taking steadying, sobering breaths, as he leans his head on the headrest of the passenger seat.

"Yeah, what other rules are there?"

Julie smiles, shrugging.

"Nothing I'm breaking right now, so."

He laughs, nodding closing his eyes.

"You remember when we played in Karney's field, for the semi finals last year verses the Vikings?"

Julie steals a glance at him, before looking back at the road. He has a huge smile on his face, lost in the memory.

"Y-yeah I think so."

He bobs his head, smirking.

"That was a great game, and after you ran up to me tackling me. And you said; 'No matter what happens you'll love me forever.' Did you really mean that?"

He opens his eyes staring at Julie; there were no tears, just a drunk, innocent gaze. It takes her breath away, as she steadies her view on the road, taking time to answer.

"Cause, I did, and I always will." He responds for her.

He is silent for a few moments, snoring, asleep. She smiles, thanking God for a quiet ride home.

----------------

As Julie pulls in front of Matt's house, she cuts the engine, turning to him as he jolts awake.

"Hey."

She smiles looking to his house and then back to Matt.

"Can you make it in?"

He nods taking off his seatbelt leaving the car. As he walks towards his front steps, he stumbles, sitting down. Julie laughs joining him outside his house.

"Are you going to get in this house okay?"

Matt rubs his eyes shrugging.

"J-Just give me a minute."

She smirks giving him her hand; he takes it letting her lead him inside.

As they enter his kitchen, Matt leans on the counter.

"Is that you Mathew?"

Matt's head drops, as he takes a deep breath.

"A, yeah it's me Grandma."

He sobers up, smiling thankfully to Julie.

"Oh, hi Julie."

Julie blushes, waving from the doorway.

"Hey Mrs. Saracen, just bringing Matt home."

She looks at her grandson coming to his side.

"Oh, Mathew are you sick?"

He rubs his eyes, trying to focus.

"Yeah, Grandma but I'll be better I just need to sleep."

She takes him into his room, as Julie leaves the house.

--------------------

"Julie Honey?"

Julie closes the front door, looking to Tami on the living room couch.

"Ah, yeah Mom it's me."

Tami smiles, opening the blanket for her daughter.

"How was your night?"

Julie shrugs as she sits under the blanket, snuggling next to her Mother.

"It was okay."

Tami sighs looking towards the TV.

"Was Tim Riggins there?"

She nods slowly, biting her lip.

"Uh, huh and?"

Tami turns off the TV looking to her daughter.

"And, he did what Tim Riggins does."

Her Mother nods looking away for a minute thinking.

"Julie I gotta be honest, I don't think Tim Riggins is a good match for you."

Julie furrows her brow shaking her head.

"A good match, Mom?"

Tami puts up her hand.

"Now let me finish. My parents thought my boyfriends weren't good enough either. So I get that, but your Dad and I want what's best for you. And baby girl, you're sixteen years old. There's going to be many more Tim Riggins and Matt Saracens out there chasing ya."

Julie smiles.

"And that helps me how?"

Tami laughs, shrugging.

"I know it may not seem like it right now, but who you kiss today isn't going to define you tomorrow."

"But, it's Tim Riggins."

"I get that."

"And a part of me is ready, but the other half, I don't know."

"Still hanging on to Matt Saracen?"

Julie laughs shrugging.

"Is it that obvious?"

Tami shakes her head.

"You became friends with him; you're wearing that necklace again."

Julie holds the necklace.

"I thought putting it back on would help, ya know?"

"And did it?"

Julie shrugs, as Tami chuckles hugging and kissing her daughter.

"Oh my baby."

Julie smirks, thinking.

"Where's Dad?"

Tami laughs.

"He went to put Gracie to sleep three hours ago and fell asleep with her on his chest. I didn't have the heart to wake him."

------------------

_Sunday_

"Whata mean pregnant?"

Jason stares at Tim shaking his head, as Herc laughs.

"What kind of stupid question is that Riggins? She's pregnant, she's carrying my baby."

Tim takes a sip of his beer, as Herc shrugs.

"You sure it's yours?"

Herc points to Jason, as he laughs in disgust.

"Yes, she told me, and I trust her alright?"

Tim smirks.

"Alright, fine. Street's gonna be a daddy, that's great."

Jason smiles, wheeling towards Tim.

"I know it's not what I had in the cards, but I can't be pissed about this. This is a miracle, I'm not gonna mess this up."

"Well you sound like Lyla right now. Speaking of, you gonna tell her there's a bun in the oven?"

Jason looks down frowning, before staring at Herc.

"No, I mean why should I tell Lyla?"

Herc laughs going into a kitchen.

"Cause this is Dillon and news travels fast."

"May-maybe you could tell her, I just don't think I can do it Tim."

Tim sighs, "Six?"

------------------------------

_Monday_

"Wow."

Julie looks at Tyra confused.

"What?"

"He's not acting like Tim, that's for sure."

Julie follows her down the hall.

"Wait, so, is that a good thing?"

Tyra stops as Julie follows her gaze. At the end of the hall, Tim is talking to Lyla. He puts a hand on her shoulder, as she pushes it away leaving him alone.

"That bitch."

Julie looks to her friend, shrugging.

"We don't know what they're talking about, it could be nothing."

Tyra shakes her head, walking towards her locker.

"No, it's Lyla Gerrity's thing, ya know? She senses Tim's getting over her and then bam, she reels him back in. I'm sorry to have to say this to ya Jules, but I told ya so. Tim's not gonna change."

She slams her locker, leaving Julie alone thinking.

---------------------

"If you look over at that table one more time, you'll officially be a stalker."

Matt rolls his eyes, as he plays with a french-fry on his plate.

"Shut up Landry."

Smash looks up from his tray, turning towards where Matt was staring. He smirks before interjecting.

"What's the matter Matty? Missing Julie?"

Matt shakes his head shrugging.

"It's just, I made an ass out of myself on Saturday, and I haven't been able to talk to her since."

"So, don't sweat it, do like the Smash does. Play it smooth, don't let her see you squirm."

Landry eats his fries smirking at his two friends.

"Or you could apologize, go the nice guy route. Be her friend?"

Brian laughs at Landry, shaking his head.

"Yeah right."

Matt laughs.

"Look I know since you and Tyra are together you think you're the dating guru; but not this Landry."

Smash shakes his head as Landry squirms.

"Fine, I was just saying."

-------------

"Julie baby, are you eating lunch in here?"

Julie shrugs, as her Mother closes the door to her office.

"What's wrong with the cafeteria?"

She sighs, putting her sandwich down biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not talking to Lois, and I don't want to see Tim right now."

Tami nods narrowing her gaze.

"Uh huh, okay you want to talk about it?"

Julie shakes her head.

"Not really, I'm just gonna use the bathroom."

Tami watches her daughter leave the room.

"Alright okay, I'll be here."

Julie smirks walking into the hallway, sighing with relief. When she enters the girl's room, she immediately washes her hands. As she turns off the facet, she hears someone sobbing in one of the stalls. Curious, Julie looks underneath the stalls noticing a pair of shoes she recognizes.

"Lyla?"

The crying stops, as Julie hears someone sighing.

"Yeah?"

"It-it's Julie Taylor, ar-are you okay?"

The door to the stall opens as Lyla, red eyed and somber shrugs.

------------

"This is a stupid idea."

Julie looks at Tyra annoyed.

"It's not a stupid idea and you were wrong about Lyla. This has nothing to do with Tim."

Tyra rolls her eyes as she bites her bottom lip unbuckling her seat belt.

"Let's just get this over with."

The two girls walk up to a large house ringing the doorbell. When a woman answers the door, Tyra grins.

"Hey Mrs. Gerrity, is Lyla home?"

"Uh, yeah she's upstairs."

Tyra walks to her room, as Julie stays with Mrs. Gerrity.

"We're sorry to barge in here, but it was sort-of an emergency."

----------

"Lyla!"

"Go away!"

"I have two twelve packs of grape soda, a pound of chocolate and gummy beers. We're taking you out."

There is no answer for a few seconds, until the door opens.

"Where we going?"

Tyra smirks, as she leads Lyla down the stairs.

"I'll be back for curfew Mom, bye."

Her Mom shrugs waving, as the girls rush out of the house hopping into Tyra's truck.

------------

The girls sit giggling in lawn chairs by the lake, as they finish their sodas throwing them into the fire.

"Texas forever."

Lyla laughs mimicking Jason, as Tyra nods raising her can.

"Texas forever." Tyra returns trying her best Tim impersonation.

"Bull shit! Jason Street! Bull shit!"

Julie laughs watching the two seniors, hyper and uninhibited.

"So you call him on it yet?"

Lyla shakes her head as she grabs a piece of twizzler, taking a bite.

"Nope, I can't. What right do I have? He's moved on obviously and I'm with Chris."

Tyra nods laughing.

"So what's so great about this Christ guy, anyways?"

Julie laughs grabbing a twizzler, as Lyla hands her the bag.

"Christ, Chris is great he's caring and patient."

"Is he gay?"

Lyla laughs, shrugging.

"Come on, if the guy's not trying something with you, then something's wrong with him."

"Or me?"

Julie shakes her head.

"No, nothing's wrong with you. Maybe it's him? You were up front, if he can't accept your past; then screw him."

Tyra nods at Julie.

"That's right screw Chris Christ!"

Lyla laughs as they hoot and howl to the night's sky.

-------

_Tuesday_

Matt watches Julie from across the hall, biting his thumb as she peers into her locker. Taking a deep breath, he walks towards her.

"J-Julie hi."

She smiles closing her locker.

"Matt, hey."

"S-so, I want to apologize, for Saturday."

Julie nods, fixing her book bag, as they begin to walk down the hall.

"Oh, okay no problem."

"It's just I was drunk, and I don't know if I said anything that I shouldn't have, or?"

Julie stops, staring at Matt.

"So you don't remember what you said?"

Matt frowns, shaking his head.

"I just remember my Grams putting me to bed, which is really embarrassing."

She laughs, shrugging.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it, but no worries."

He smiles relieved.

"Yeah?"

She nods.

"Sure, I'd just stay clear of beer for a while if I were you."

He chuckles.

"Y-yeah I think you're right."

She smirks, taking a deep breath, turning towards her next class.

"So I'll see ya later then?"

He waves, as she heads to the classroom.

---------------------

Julie stares at Tim, who is silent sitting across from her in the library. Frustrated, she slams her book down making Tim jump. He looks into her eyes, as she gives him a death glare back.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He laughs, licking his bottom lip, shaking his head.

"Cause I think you're cute."

She blushes.

"Cute?"

He smirks.

"I think you're hot when you're angry."

She rolls her eyes, packing up her books as he watches.

"Where you going?"

She does not answer, walking out of the library while he follows.

"Jules."

She stops, as he walks up to her.

"What did I do?"

She backs up against the lockers shrugging.

"I don't want you kissing me anymore."

He nods walking closer to her.

"You sure?"

Her heart quickens as she slowly nods.

"Y-yeah I'm sure, I…just don't think we're a good, uhm…"

He leans in close smirking, picking up her chin bringing her lips close to his.

"Um, I ah."

He lightly brings his lips to hers, as she drops her book bag on the floor. When they part, he has a glint in his eye, as she blushes.

"Sorry, I just had to…"

Julie grabs a handful of his hair kissing him again, fully, for a real kiss. When they separate, he is speechless as she shakes her head, leaving him in the hallway dumbfounded.

----------

_Wednesday_

"Good for you Taylor. Take control, throw Riggins off his game."

"You think?"

Both senior girls nod, as Tyra looks to Lyla annoyed.

"Are you gonna go in there or not?"

Lyla looks back to her friends, shrugging.

"I don't know."

The blonde senior laughs, shaking her head.

"What's there to know? You still love him?"

Lyla tilts her head.

"Yeah."

"Then you have every right to go in there and give him a piece of your mind."

The brunette swallows hard, as Julie nods in agreement.

"Oh, okay."

"Call us when you need a ride home."

Lyla smiles as she gets out of the car. She turns back to her friends who urge her to keep going.

"What do you think'll happen?"

Tyra shrugs as she pulls away from Jason's apartment.

"How the hell should I know? I just know there's a lot of history there."

Julie watches Lyla at the door, as they drive down the street.

------------

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Lyla stands at Jason's doorstep, looking over Herc in the entranceway. Jason gives his roommate a look, as Herc roles his eyes going past Lyla outside.

"I'm guessing, Tim told you?"

She tilts her head nodding, angry, walking into the apartment.

"Yeah, Tim told me Jason. Because you were too much of a coward to tell me yourself."

Jason looks down, as Lyla crosses her arms.

"You love her Jason? Tell me you love her."

"It's not like that; it was a one time thing."

Lyla bites her lip, as tears well up.

"A one time thing? You mean, a one night stand?"

"Lyla this was a twenty percent chance, this is a miracle.

She shakes her head, as tears stream down her cheeks.

"It was supposed to be me Jason, was supposed to be our miracle. I was going to be the mother of your children. Not some random girl you decided to sleep with."

He looks at her, dumbfounded.

"Well that was before; before the chair, before you slept with Riggins."

She shrugs, staring at him.

"I made one mistake, and you know what? I haven't slept with anyone, since were together last. Can you say the same? When are you going to stop hating me for what happened with Tim?"

He tilts his head, trying to fight back tears.

"I have loved you since the day I met you. I guess all this time; I've been fooling myself, waiting for our chance again. But, there's not going to be one is there?"

Jason wheels closer to her as she backs away, thinking.

"I guess you moved on and I'm still here?"

She wipes away a tear, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lyla, I really am."

She looks up sniffling, staring into his eyes.

"So am I Jason, because I never stopped hoping and praying."

She laughs.

"God, you still have the power, even when we're not together to break my heart."

She leaves, as he sits there for a moment. Angry, he knocks some dishes down, throwing a pan across the room. Herc comes through the front door, as the pan crashes on the opposite wall.

"That bad huh?"

"Shut up."

Jason rushes to his room, slamming the door.

**End of Chapter 6**

**-------------**

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_Thursday_

Tim looks over, watching Julie, Tyra and Lyla talking in the hallway. When the two seniors leave Julie alone, he smirks approaching her.

"Since when did hell freeze over?"

Julie jumps, turning towards Tim shrugging.

"Ah-um, what?"

He laughs, pushing his hair back.

"Tyra and Lyla talking, looking chummy."

"Um, yeah they're talking, they're friends. I guess."

He nods frowning, as Julie closes her locker walking away from him. She winces biting her lip, as he follows her down the hall.

"So, is this about the kissing thing?"

Julie takes a deep breath, tossing her hair to one side, as she turns a corner.

He grins licking his lips, as he grabs a hold of her elbow gently stopping her. Leaning in he whispers in her ear.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

He stares into her eyes as she blushes, turning a deep crimson.

"Uh, um I-I ah."

He smirks nodding, gently letting her go as she watches him walk away. Some girls notice the exchange; their jaws are on the floor, as Julie stands in front of her class stunned.

----------------

"Did you think to maybe tell me this; oh I don't know Eric, this morning maybe?"

Eric puts his hands on his waist, thinking.

"Tami, it was a last minute thing, we'll order pizza or something; no big deal."

Julie looks to her parents, as they walk up to her in the parking lot.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Tami looks to her daughter, throwing her hands up shaking her head.

"You're going to help your Dad here, get the house in order for company tonight. I'm picking up Gracie."

She watches her Mother walk away towards her car, looking at her Father clueless.

"What's going on Dad?

----------------

"Tonight? In our house? Why?"

Eric grits his teeth, rubbing his chin as he drives down the road towards his house.

"Because honey, because I thought it'd be a good idea. To get the boys together, get them ready."

Julie makes a face crossing her arms.

"I thought that's what practice is for?"

Eric does a double take, shaking his head.

--------------

"Oh, Coach did you see that?"

Eric looks up from the kitchen closing the pizza box. Tami smirks as the three boys sit on her couch, while Julie steals glances from her homework.

"No, I didn't see it. Rewind it, would you Saracen?"

Eric walks over to his chair as Matt rewinds the game tape. Tim looks up towards Julie, who pretends to do her homework as he smirks. He gets up to refill his soda, his eyes on her the entire way.

"Is that what you were talking about, Brian?"

Smash nods as Matt sulks watching from the corner of his eye, Tim flirting with Julie.

"Mrs. Taylor, have my teachers let you know about my grades yet?"

Tami looks up from her laptop squinting, thinking.

"Yeah some, they say you're doing good Tim."

He smirks at Julie, who pretends to ignore him. Matt bites his nails as he tries to read Julie's body language. Smash laughs noticing his friend's behavior.

"Well I aced that test Julie helped me study for last week."

Julie looks up biting her lip, as Tim nods.

"Oh yeah, good. I really hope you can pull through this one Tim."

He smirks locking eyes with Julie.

"Well I'm trying. I used a little football trick, it was Julie's idea actually."

Julie squints tilting her head, Eric overhearing looks over to Tim.

"Oh yeah, what trick?"

Tim smirks as he takes a sip of his soda before answering.

"Herschel Walker, number 34 Dallas Cowboys, Texas has 34 electoral votes."

Eric laughs as Tim winks at Julie, before joining his teammates on the couch.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A change is going to do you good**

_Thursday_

Tim looks over, watching Julie, Tyra and Lyla talking in the hallway. When the two seniors leave Julie alone, he smirks approaching her.

"Since when did hell freeze over?"

Julie jumps, turning towards Tim shrugging.

"Ah-um, what?"

He laughs, pushing his hair back.

"Tyra and Lyla talking, looking chummy."

"Um, yeah they're talking, they're friends. I guess."

He nods frowning, as Julie closes her locker walking away from him. She winces biting her lip, as he follows her down the hall.

"So, is this about the kissing thing?"

Julie takes a deep breath, tossing her hair to one side, as she turns a corner.

He grins licking his lips, as he grabs a hold of her elbow gently stopping her. Leaning in, he whispers in her ear.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

He stares into her eyes as she blushes, turning a deep crimson.

"Uh, um I-I ah."

He smirks nodding, gently letting her go as she watches him walk away. Some girls notice the exchange; their jaws are on the floor, as Julie stands in front of her class stunned.

--

"Did you think to maybe tell me this; oh I don't know Eric, this morning maybe?"

Eric puts his hands on his waist, thinking.

"Tami, it was a last minute thing, we'll order pizza or something; no big deal."

Julie looks to her parents, as they walk up to her in the parking lot.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Tami turns to her daughter, throwing her hands up shaking her head.

"You're going to help your Dad here, get the house in order for company tonight. I'm picking up Gracie."

She watches her Mother walk away towards her car, looking at her Father clueless.

"What's going on Dad?

--

"Tonight? In our house? Why?"

Eric grits his teeth, rubbing his chin as he drives down the road towards his house.

"Because honey, because I thought it'd be a good idea. To get the boys together, get them ready."

Julie makes a face crossing her arms.

"I thought that's what practice is for?"

Eric does a double take, shaking his head.

--

"Oh, Coach did you see that?"

Eric looks up from the kitchen, closing the pizza box. Tami smirks as the three boys sit on her couch, while Julie steals glances from her homework.

"No, I didn't see it. Rewind it, would you Saracen?"

Eric walks over to his chair, as Matt rewinds the game tape. Tim looks up towards Julie, who pretends to do her homework as he smirks. He gets up to refill his soda, his eyes on her the entire way.

"Is that what you were talking about, Brian?"

Smash nods as Matt sulks watching from the corner of his eye, Tim flirting with Julie.

"Mrs. Taylor, have my teachers let you know about my grades yet?"

Tami looks up from her laptop squinting, thinking.

"Yeah some, they say you're doing good Tim."

He grins at Julie, who pretends to ignore him. Matt bites his nails as he tries to read Julie's body language. Smash laughs, noticing his friend's behavior.

"Well, I aced that test Julie helped me study for last week."

Julie looks up biting her lip, as Tim nods.

"Oh yeah, good. I really hope you can pull through this one Tim."

He smirks, locking eyes with Julie.

"Well I'm trying. I used a little football trick, it was Julie's idea actually."

Julie squints tilting her head, Eric overhearing; turns to Tim.

"Oh yeah, what trick?"

Tim smiles as he takes a sip of his soda, before answering.

"Herschel Walker, number 34 Dallas Cowboys, Texas has 34 electoral votes."

Eric laughs as Tim winks at Julie, before joining his teammates on the couch.

--

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh, uh."

"Honey you can keep sayin no all you want, but I'm telling you she likes him."

"Well how the hell did this happen, Tami?"

She shrugs, turning towards the ceiling of their bedroom.

"I guess I was wrong."

"Uh, hm."

"You have to have noticed, Tim's changed baby; on the field and off. You've said it yourself."

"That's football Hun, that don't mean he can go dating our daughter."

"Well that's not up to us now, is it?"

She turns to him, on his side of the bed. He turns on his back, pulling his blankets higher.

"Tim Riggins?"

"I know."

"I can't sleep, just thinking about it."

Tami laughs at him as she nuzzles his neck, making Eric smile.

--

_Friday_

"S-so what you were saying the other day, about body language and stuff; you think that stuff is true?"

"It's a proven fact, Matt."

Landry answers, as Matt shakes his head thinking.

"Yeah, b-but with lizards I mean, how does it work with humans?"

Landry makes a face thinking, as they continue to eat lunch.

--

Eric sits in his office staring at a paper. Frustrated, he shakes off his hat rubbing his head.

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

Tim drawls, in the doorway.

"Yeah I wanted to see you, get in here. Close the door Riggins."

Tim, smirking despite his nervousness, does what he is told. He takes a seat, breathing deep as he pushes his hair back with both hands.

Eric looks him over, making Tim squirm a bit.

"You know what I just received today?"

"Ah, uhm?"

"Hmmm…?"

"N-no Sir, I'm not sure."

Eric nods, shifting his gum to one side of his mouth.

"Did you plan on telling me about A&M son?"

Tim smirks, relaxing.

"Well yes Coach I was, but with the Semis and everything. It's just a verbal commitment, I didn't want to think too much into it."

Eric rubs his bottom lip, thinking.

"Says here you're up for a football and academic contingent, scholarship."

Tim frowns as Eric reads his response.

"They asked to talk to me and for a letter of recommendation."

Tim smiles.

"Well thank you coach."

"I didn't say I'd do it yet."

Tim reddens, as he looks to Eric.

"Fact is; you've spent most of your High School career here, giving me fifty-percent."

"But Coach."

"I know you've pulled yourself together, I know that. But, this letter means I give Texas A&M and the coaches there my word. My word that I have faith in you, and that you will continue to give them one hundred percent."

He nods, solemnly.

"I understand that Sir."

Eric sits back, thinking.

"You've lucked out here Riggins. Now I have two weeks to submit this letter."

"Yes Sir."

"And there's a portion here, that's going to your guidance counselor, Mrs. Taylor too. This isn't just about football now Son, but she'll tell you all about that."

"Okay Coach."

"Right now, you have two things to focus on; doing the best you can in school, and giving me one-hundred percent when you're on that field."

Tim nods, cracking a smile.

"Don't think about this son, I'll handle this part."

"Yes Sir."

Eric locks his jaw, tilting his head as he stares the senior down.

"Now what the hell are you waiting for? Get to the weight room."

"Alright, Coach."

Tim grins as he leaves the office.

Coach Taylor watches him go, shaking his head.

--

"Texas A&M though?"

"I know, I was surprised too, but I think this could work."

Eric shakes his head, as they walk to Julie in the parking lot.

Tami smiles, handing her daughter the keys.

"I can drive home?"

Her parents nod as she gleefully takes the keys. As runs to the car, Tami and Eric continue their conversation.

"So, will any of his teachers help out?"

She shrugs as Eric opens the door to the driver's side of the jeep. He stares at her for an instant, trying to read her.

"You're writing it aren't you?"

"Well I have to; his teachers won't give him a fair shake. I've seen how he can be if he applies himself."

Eric laughs as he starts the car. Leaning, he kisses his wife before laughing.

"That's why I love you."

--

Julie sits in the car; waiting for her parent's to drive away. She smiles as Tim comes out of the locker room. He grins, noticing she is sitting in the car. Making his way over, he knocks on the window, before opening the door getting in.

"Hey."

She laughs shaking her head, as he stares at her.

"You trying to figure out how to drive this thing?"

Julie shakes her head, looking over to him; taking a deep steadying breath.

"You still mad at me?"

"No, I wasn't mad."

"Still want me to stop kissing you?"

She turns to him as he raises an eyebrow. Sighing, he reaches over grabbing her hand.

"W-hat are you doing?"

Tim turns her palm up, caressing her hand as she blushes. Her heart races as he traces the lines of her palm.

"You said no more kissing, so."

She laughs, as he compares the size of their hands. After a few moments he stops, engulfing her hand in his.

"I-I should go."

He bobs his head, looking at the window then back to her. Opening the door, he lets go of her hand.

"See ya later Jules."

--

_Saturday_

"You hear me Jules?"

Julie looks up from daydreaming at the dinner table, looking at her parents.

"Huh?

Eric smirks, shaking his head.

"This Wednesday night, you okay watching Gracie?"

Julie nods looking at the clock.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Tami smiles, as Julie puts down her fork.

"Can I take the car out for an hour?"

Eric frowns, as Tami raises her eyebrows.

"It's raining out Hun."

"Where you gonna go?" Eric asks.

"I know, I was just thinking maybe calling Tyra or Lyla. It's just for like an hour, so."

Eric and Tami exchange glances as Julie gets up, rinsing off her plate.

"All-right, but be home by curfew."

Eric stares at Tami.

"It's eight o'clock, she said an hour."

Tami tilts her head, having a silent disagreement with her husband.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be home before then I promise."

She kisses her Mom and then Dad, grabbing the keys from the counter. When she closes the door, Eric is still staring at Tami.

"You know where she's going right?"

"Yeah, to Tyra's or Lyla's."

Eric laughs as his wife smirks.

"We have to trust her Eric. I know we did something right. She's going to be seventeen in two months."

Eric chuckles, shaking his head at his wife.

--

Julie sits in her Mother's car, as she idles on a street at the end of a driveway. Taking a deep breath, she jumps out of the car; pulling the hood of her raincoat over her head.

Knocking on the front door, Julie bites her lip as it opens.

"Yeah?"

She blushes as Billy looks at her clueless.

"Is Tim home?"

Tim, hearing her voice, brushes Billy aside. Julie smiles as he leans on the doorframe gazing at her. Without thinking, she steps up to him, staring into his eyes. She grabs his head, pulling his lips to hers, as he wraps his arms around her. It was the first time in over a month that he felt this close to her.

When she pulls away her hair is soaked, he does not want to let her go. If she were any other girl, she would be in his room right now. However, she was different, the way he treated her was important. Every step, every barrier pushed through, had to be painstakingly slow and meaningful.

She smiles embarrassed, as he grins.

"I-I like you."

He nods.

"Okay."

"And I know that's lame and you hear that all the time. But, I just wanted you to know, so, now you know."

He tilts his head, leaning towards her. Instinctively Tim puts his arms around her again reveling in her touch. He crushes his lips to hers, trying to pace himself. When they separate after a few more moments, he studies her face smirking. Her expressions ran from awkward, surprise and excitement. When Julie met his eyes again, she grins.

"You wanna come in?"

She shakes her head.

"I-I can't, I should get home though."

He nods sighing.

"I know."

Julie swallows hard, pulling her hood back over her head.

"Okay. Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Taylor."

He smiles, watching her go. She locks eyes with him pulling away. When he closes the door, Billy is smirking on the couch.

"Coach Taylor's daughter?"

"Shut-up."

Billy laughs, changing the TV channel shaking his head.

"You are in trouble."

Tim stops in the doorway to his room, thinking.

"What-a mean?"

"She ain't in there is she?"

Tim gives him a look, making him laugh.

"Ah Timmy, you are in trouble."

--

"Julie?"

Julie, in shock closes the door to her house. Walking past her parents in the living room, she stops.

"Yeah?"

"You're home early."

"Yeah, no-one was around so."

She walks towards her room.

"You going to bed?"

"Uh, hmmm."

"Well goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight, love you."

Tami and Eric exchange glances, as they snuggle on the couch.

--

_Sunday_

"So did you call him?"

Tami asks as Eric gives her a look, while Julie shrugs.

"Yeah I called his house, no-one answered so."

"Maybe he forgot, what do you think Honey?"

She looks to Eric, who puts down his playbook thinking.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"So I should just go over there then?"

"Yeah."

"No."

She looks to her parents, as Tami gives Eric a look.

"Yeah, no you're Mom's right, go help him."

Julie smiles, as she gathers her books together. Tami points to her keys on the counter, as her daughter kisses her Parent's goodbye. As Julie closes the door, she runs into Matt about to knock.

"Matt, hey."

He grins shyly tucking his hands in his jeans.

"Hey."

"My Dad's in the house if you're looking for him?"

He tilts his head.

"O-oh n-no I was just driving around and uh."

She laughs nodding, shifting her book bag on one shoulder.

"Oh, w-well I was just on my way out."

He rubs the back of his neck, scratching his ear.

"Y-yeah, I understand. I was just, uh. I got these tickets, for Polished Brass in Austin. And I thought of you so, I wanted to know, if you wanted to go?"

She smiles, tilting her head.

"That was the band, we were supposed to see last year."

He chuckles nodding, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, and I just thought it was y-ya know time we actually got there."

They walk together towards Julie's car as she nods.

"Y-yeah, for sure let's do this."

"Yeah, okay great."

He blushes, as she watches him walk awkwardly towards his car. They wave to each other, as she shakes her head, and he drives off.

--

"Tim?"

Julie knocks on his front door, waiting a second but hears no answer. When she hears a feint droning noise, she walks towards the backyard. Unlocking the fence to Tim's yard, she smiles, hearing the same again only louder. Walking towards the swimming pool, she sees Tim shirtless, stripping the paint off the pool walls. He senses she is there, as Julie smiles while he turns off the sander.

"Jules?"

He wipes the sweat from his brow, taking off his goggles.

"What are you doing?"

He laughs looking at the empty pool.

"I'm fixing the pool."

She smiles nodding.

"Y-yeah but why?"

He shrugs, taking his half bottle of beer from the side of the wall, walking towards her.

"I got a job, at the pool shop in town. So I'll be fixing pools and I get all this stuff half off."

Julie raises an eyebrow laughing, as he blushes taking a sip of his beer.

"You have a test tomorrow, so we were supposed to study."

He chuckles, climbing out of the pool leading her into the house.

"I just have to take a shower okay?"

She blushes as he smirks; turning from her, walking towards his room and closing the door.

"Okay, you can do this Julie. You lived with him for two weeks; you've seen him come out of the shower, no big deal." Julie reassures herself.

She looks up as he comes out of his room, wearing only a towel. He knows he is affecting her, grinning, walking towards the shower. She sits down turning away as he laughs.

"There's always room for one more Jules."

"I'll just be waiting here, getting some flash cards ready for you."

--

"You're kidding right?"

Tim smirks as he sits down, in just a pair of shorts. His bare chest is still wet from the shower.

"No."

He smiles, shaking his head. She blushes looking down, away from him.

"Y-you have to put a shirt on."

She laughs as he stands up staring at her, while she covers her eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me again?"

She looks up shocked, as he grins wide.

"W-what, uh, I don't know."

He smiles, nodding picking up a shirt, putting it on. Sitting down he keeps his eyes on her, while she blushes.

--

Tim sighs as he closes his book. "Are we done?"

Julie shrugs, nodding as she hands him back his flash cards.

"Just keep going over those and you should be fine."

He nods as she gets up, ready to go home.

"So was that a yes before?"

He walks close to her grinning, so close she can feel the heat emanating from his body.

"Uh, to what?"

He smiles, taking her hand with his right, brushing her cheek with his left.

"To doing this…"

He leans down kissing her lips softly and slowly. She leans in, wanting more as he smiles wrapping his arms around the small of her back. When they kiss again, he lifts her up to him, as her heart flutters. As they part, her heart jumps about her chest, as he stares into her eyes.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Julie nods as he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Tim nods smiling, licking his lips while he opens the door for her.

**End of chapter 7**

--

**Preview of chapter 8**

--

_Monday_

"And?"

"A-and he got a job, working at some pool shop."

Tyra laughs dryly shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't even imagine Tim working. Everything a Riggins stands for is hustling and avoiding a job."

Julie blushes, shrugging.

"W-well maybe he's changed."

Her friend stares her down, smirking.

"Of course he's changed. He's trying to be good enough for you isn't he? I just can't believe he's actually pulling it off."

Julie takes a deep breath smiling.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah."

"What are we talking about, beautiful ladies?"

Tyra smiles as Landry kisses her, they hold hands as Julie looks for help from Tyra.

"Tim Riggins has a job."

Landry laughs, rubbing his nose. He notices the girls are not laughing as he looks to them frowning.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were joking."

Julie raises her eyebrows, as his girlfriend shakes her head no.

"Wow, that's just wow."

Tyra laughs as they walk into the lunchroom.

"Are you sure he knows it's a job, one that requires actual work?"

They sit down as Matt joins them.

"Who has a job?"

Landry looks up smirking at his friend.

"Tim Riggins."

"Shut up!"

Julie rolls her eyes, as she opens her lunch.

"I don't understand, why that's so hard to believe. It's at some pool shop, he's getting a discount on stuff and fixing pools. He was working on his pool all weekend."

Tyra frowns, as Matt catches the exchange biting his lip.

"Wait, he's fixing his pool?"

Julie nods shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess."

She laughs, dumbfounded as she bites into her sandwich.

"S-so, did you ask your parents about the concert on Thursday?"

Julie shakes her head blushing.

"N-no, but I'm babysitting for them on Wednesday, it's their anniversary so I'm thinking it's as good as done. Plus, they said I could go last year, and since that was a bust I'm sure I have the guilt factor down."

"What, you two are going to a concert together?"

Matt nods as Julie smiles.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

Matt blushes, taking a sip of his milk. Julie silently urges Tyra, to stop teasing.

"Yeah, no big deal."

Matt smiles, as he swallows a big gulp of milk.

"So let's get back on topic, Tim Riggins is going to be a pool boy."

Tyra gives him a death glare; underneath she is trying to hide a smile. Matt stares at Julie, who rolls her eyes.

--

"Julie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Julie looks up from her locker, to see Tim staring down at her.

"Y-yeah, sure."

He takes her hand, leading her into an empty classroom. Some people watch as they walk by, noticing their hands entwined.

When Tim closes the door, he cannot help himself as he grabs Julie taking her into his arms and kissing her. She laughs as they part.

"I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that all day."

She smiles, as he leans his forehead on hers.

"Y-yeah, I know what you mean."

He laughs sighing, as he looks at the clock.

"I should get to practice; Coach'll kill me if I'm late again."

He does not want to let her go, as she blushes, completely in awe.

"Yeah, my Dad's like that I guess."

He nods smiling, letting her go.

"I'll see you later?"

She smirks, blushing as he walks out into the hall.

--

"Booo…"

Herc, frowns at Tim as he leans against the wall in the living room. Jason shakes his head at them both.

"This is it then Riggins, you're serious about her?"

Tim thinks for a minute, pouting and nodding as he takes a swig of his beer.

"You're eighteen years old, it's time to be sleeping with as many girls as possible."

Jason laughs as he wheels closer to his best friend.

"Tim, here has been doing that for so many years. Well I have to say I'm proud of you."

"Says the guy, who knocked up a waitress on a one night stand."

Jason shakes his head at Herc, who laughs.

"How is that going?"

Jason shrugs.

"Ya know she won't talk to me, I think she's keeping it though. That much I'm sure of. So now it's just telling my parents and…"

"You talk to Lyla?"

Herc chuckles as he turns to Jason.

"Y-yeah, yeah I talked to her."

Tim nods taking another sip of his drink.

"How did that go?"

Herc laughs again, but makes no comment.

"Not, not so good Riggins, she's pissed."

Tim raises an eyebrow, not saying a word.

"Look at you two. One going all-soft and falling in love, the other falling backwards towards Gerrity. Makes me wanna vomit."

Herc wheels out of the living room, as Jason looks down smiling. Tim smirks, laughing quietly to himself.

--

"And?"

"Hmmm?"

Julie looks up from her Math book, as Tami narrows her glance.

"You started saying something about, since you're baby sitting on Wednesday…"

Julie nods.

"Yeah, well I was just thinking, there's this concert on Thursday. I was actually supposed to go last year with Matt, but he couldn't go cause of that TV thing you made him be on. So anyways can I go?"

"Wait what TV thing, did I make him go on?"

"I dunknow, some football TV thing."

Tami tilts her head, as she looks to Eric who rubs his chin.

"You're going with just Matt?"

Julie nods.

"Yeah, and since we're friends, I thought it would be even less awkward for you guys; cause you know, nothing to worry about there."

She laughs at her own joke, as her parents stay stone-faced thinking.

"What time's this concert?"

"Uh seven, so we'd grab dinner on the way to get to Austin in time."

"Uh huh and it gets out?"

"At ten, so I'd be home by eleven. But I'll have all my homework done and I'll go right to bed."

Tami smiles at her husband, she gets the verdict from him. Wrinkling her nose at her daughter, she ends the suspense.

"Alright honey, I think it should be okay."

Julie looks to her parents, unbelieving.

"Really?"

They nod smiling.

"Yeah."

She laughs, looking back down to her homework.

"Thanks guys."

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hero worship**

--

_Monday_

"And?"

"A-and he got a job, working at some pool shop."

Tyra laughs dryly shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't even imagine Tim working. Everything a Riggins stands for is hustling and avoiding a job."

Julie blushes, shrugging.

"W-well maybe he's changed."

Her friend stares her down, smirking.

"Of course he's changed. He's trying to be good enough for you isn't he? I just can't believe he's actually pulling it off."

Julie takes a deep breath smiling.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah."

"What are we talking about, beautiful ladies?"

Tyra smiles as Landry kisses her, they hold hands as Julie looks for help from Tyra.

"Tim Riggins has a job."

Landry laughs, rubbing his nose. He notices the girls are not laughing as he looks to them frowning.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were joking."

Julie raises her eyebrows, as his girlfriend shakes her head no.

"Wow, that's just wow."

Tyra laughs as they walk into the lunchroom.

"Are you sure he knows it's a job, one that requires actual work?"

They sit down as Matt joins them.

"Who has a job?"

Landry looks up smirking at his friend.

"Tim Riggins."

"Shut up!"

Julie rolls her eyes, as she opens her lunch.

"I don't understand why that's so hard to believe. It's at some pool shop, he's getting a discount on stuff and fixing pools. He was working on his pool all weekend."

Tyra frowns, as Matt catches the exchange biting his lip.

"Wait, he's fixing his pool?"

Julie nods shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess."

She laughs, dumbfounded as she bites into her sandwich.

"S-so, did you ask your parents about the concert on Thursday?"

Julie shakes her head blushing.

"N-no, but I'm babysitting for them on Wednesday, it's their anniversary so I'm thinking it's as good as done. Plus, they said I could go last year, and since that was a bust I'm sure I have the guilt factor down."

"What, you two are going to a concert together?"

Matt nods as Julie smiles.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

Matt blushes, taking a sip of his milk. Julie silently urges Tyra, to stop teasing.

"Yeah, no big deal."

Matt smiles, as he swallows a big gulp of milk.

"So let's get back on topic, Tim Riggins is going to be a pool boy."

Tyra gives Landry a death glare; underneath she is trying to hide a smile. Matt stares at Julie, who rolls her eyes.

--

"Julie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Julie looks up from her locker, to see Tim staring down at her.

"Y-yeah, sure."

He takes her hand, leading her into an empty classroom. Some people watch as they walk by, noticing their hands entwined.

When Tim closes the door, he cannot help himself as he grabs Julie taking her into his arms and kissing her. She laughs as they part.

"I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that all day."

She smiles, as he leans his forehead on hers.

"Y-yeah, I know what you mean."

He laughs sighing, looking at the clock.

"I should get to practice; Coach'll kill me if I'm late again."

He does not want to let her go, as she blushes, completely in awe.

"Yeah, my Dad's like that I guess."

He nods smiling, releasing her.

"I'll see you later?"

Julie smirks, blushing as Tim walks out into the hall.

--

"Booo…"

Herc, frowns at Tim as he leans against the wall in the living room. Jason shakes his head at them both.

"This is it then Riggins, you're serious about her?"

Tim thinks for a minute, pouting and nodding as he takes a swig of his beer.

"You're eighteen years old; it's time to be sleeping with as many girls as possible."

Jason laughs as he wheels closer to his best friend.

"Tim, here has been doing that for so many years. Well I have to say I'm proud of you."

"Says the guy, who knocked up a waitress on a one night stand."

Jason shakes his head at Herc, who laughs.

"How is that going?"

Jason shrugs.

"Ya know she won't talk to me, I think she's keeping it though. That much I'm sure of. So now it's just telling my parents and…"

"You talk to Lyla?"

Herc chuckles as he turns to Jason.

"Y-yeah, yeah I talked to her."

Tim nods taking another sip of his drink.

"How did that go?"

Herc laughs again, but makes no comment.

"Not, not so good Riggins, she's pissed."

Tim raises an eyebrow, not saying a word.

"Look at you two. One going all-soft and falling in love, the other falling backwards towards Gerrity. Makes me wanna vomit."

Herc wheels out of the living room, as Jason looks down smiling. Tim smirks, laughing quietly to himself.

--

"And?"

"Hmmm?"

Julie looks up from her Math book, as Tami narrows her glance.

"You started saying something about, since you're baby sitting on Wednesday…"

Julie nods.

"Yeah, well I was just thinking, there's this concert on Thursday. I was actually supposed to go last year with Matt, but he couldn't go cause of that TV thing you made him be on. So anyways can I go?"

"Wait what TV thing; did I make him go on?"

"I don't know some football TV thing."

Tami tilts her head, as she looks to Eric who rubs his chin.

"You're going with just Matt?"

Julie nods.

"Yeah, and since we're friends, I thought it would be even less awkward for you guys; cause you know, nothing to worry about there."

She laughs at her own joke, as her parents stay stone-faced thinking.

"What time's this concert?"

"Uh seven, so we'd grab dinner on the way, to get to Austin in time."

"Uh huh and it gets out?"

"No later than ten, so I should be home by eleven. But I'll have all my homework done and I'll go right to bed."

Tami smiles at her husband, she gets the verdict from him. Wrinkling her nose at her daughter, she ends the suspense.

"Alright honey, I think it should be okay."

Julie looks to her parents, unbelieving.

"Really?"

They nod smiling.

"Yeah."

She laughs, looking back down to her homework.

"Thanks guys."

**--**

_Tuesday_

"Hey."

Matt looks up smiling, as he closes his locker.

"Hey, wh-what's up?"

Julie smiles, as she matches strides with Matt.

"Oh, no, nothing just wanted to tell you it's an all go for the concert on Thursday. I was going to call you last night, but I wasn't sure if your Grams would get disturbed or anything so."

She shrugs, as Matt nods smiling.

"Ah, no she'd been f-fine with you calling that's not a problem."

Julie grins, turning away from Matt as he smiles shyly.

"So you never told me how much I owe you for my ticket."

Matt blushes, shaking his head.

"O-oh n-no it's my treat. I mean, I bailed on you last time. So, I owe you one."

She shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, fixing his book bag strap on his back.

"Y-yeah."

"Well at least I can pay for gas."

They stop in the middle of the hallway, as Matt beams.

"Okay, cool, yeah so that sounds like a plan."

She shrugs waving, before entering her classroom. He watches her go smirking before turning away.

--

"So, you talked to Riggins yet?"

Julie looks over at Tim who was gathering the volleyballs into the basket while the team takes a break. She shakes her head, looking back at her friend.

"No, I-I mean how do you even broach that kind of subject with him?"

Tyra rolls her eyes looking over, as Coach Taylor takes the floor.

"You do what I did, say 'Listen here dumb-ass, are we dating or not? Cause there are plenty of other guys interested.' It's simple."

Julie laughs, as her Mother blows her whistle.

"Somehow I don't see myself saying that to Tim."

Tyra looks over at her ex, who smirks at Julie before looking away. She rolls her eyes, stepping down the bleachers to join her team.

"Whatever, just hurry up. Before some stupid Rally girl throws herself at him, or something."

Julie blushes, as she catches Tim looking over.

--

"Jules"

Julie stops, letting Tim catch up to her while she leaves the gym.

"Hey, Tim."

She shifts her book bag as Tim smiles walking with her.

"So, I haven't seen you around much today."

Julie laughs nodding as he licks his bottom lip. She can tell he wants to kiss her, but out of fear of her parents catching them, she avoids it.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days. Why, what's up?"

He laughs, brushing his hair back.

"Science, Mr. Vineheart has been going on and on about this science project. I got most of it done. But my partner wants to split up the last part with me to take home, and I'm lost."

She nods, shifting her eyes trying not to stare at his lips.

"Science, y-yeah okay."

"Oceanography actually Jules, so you can help right?"

She smiles, tilting her head.

"Of course no problem, I'm babysitting Gracie tomorrow night after practice, we can work on it at my house."

He grins nodding, as they walk outside together to the parking lot.

"So what were you and Tyra talking about?"

Julie looks at him clueless.

"Huh?"

He laughs, shaking his head.

"I dated Tyra for like a year, I know when she's talking about me."

Julie chuckles, shrugging.

"No, idea."

He smiles, flirting.

"No? Are you sure, you weren't talking about how hot Tim is, or how you just want to…"

Julie reddens pushing Tim playfully away from her.

"Uh-huh no."

He laughs.

"Alright, you can deny it all you want little Taylor."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, as he leans in to kiss her.

"Julie!"

Tim instinctively pulls away, as Tami and Eric stare at the couple.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah I saw that honey, relax."

"Relax, broad daylight, in the middle of the parking lot. He was gonna kiss her. Our Julie, getting kissed in the middle of the damn student parking lot by Tim Riggins."

--

"So, yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

He smirks watching her go.

"Alright, later."

He waves to Eric and Tami laughing as he turns away, towards his truck.

--

"Are we going to talk about that?"

"Talk about what?"

Julie looks at her Dad feigning ignorance, as she gets into her Mother's car.

"Honey, honey, listen to me. Pick up dinner we'll get Gracie."

Eric grunts as he gets into his jeep, staring at his daughter.

--

Eric walks into the Tasty Freeze, as Matt looks up disappointed. He grits his teeth at the teenager, who looks down and away from his coach.

"H-hey Coach, uh your order is all ready, let me uh…"

Eric smirks, realizing the teen was expecting his daughter.

"So Julie tells me you two are going to a concert on Thursday?"

Matt nods, as he fumbles with the cash register.

"Oh, y-yeah sir, um she said you and Mrs. Taylor said it was okay so, I uh."

He smiles rubbing his upper lip, as Matt hands him the bag with his food.

"Yeah, no that's fine. I'm guessing you're driving?"

"Oh, uh yes Sir. That'll be sixteen fifty, Coach."

Eric takes out some bills, handing them over.

"Ah, here you go Mr. Taylor."

Eric takes his change; he turns to walk away but stops.

"I'm glad you two are friends again, you and Julie."

He nods gritting his teeth before shaking his head.

"Have a good night Son."

He taps on the counter as Matt stammers and nods.

"Ah-yeah, yes Sir thanks, you too."

He watches Eric walk away, dumbfounded.

--

"Are you serious?"

Tami secures Gracie's car seat as she closes the door, before getting into the driver's seat.

"Yes, I'm serious, why?"

"I told you Jules, that if you two get serious or are even thinking of dating or…"

Julie winces, shaking her head.

"Mom, he's kissed me a few times and we've held hands, that's not dating."

Tami laughs nodding.

"At the end of the day you have to look at it like this. What I did to Matt was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I broke his heart and your trust."

"Uh Honey."

"No, but listen. You forgave me and so did he. But Matt doesn't see me that way anymore. He's had other relationships, he fell in love."

Tami looks at her daughter worriedly.

"Who that Rally girl?"

She shakes her head.

"N-no, someone else, point is he moved on. And so have I, this…"

She pulls out the necklace Matt gave her.

"Is to remind me of what we had and how easily it can end badly."

"Sweetheart, you're sixteen years old. You sound like some Patsy Cline song."

"I'm just saying that I'm not going in whatever this thing is with Tim like I did with Matt. This is different."

"So what does that mean?"

Tami turns a corner onto their street.

"It means, I don't know, that maybe I'm not looking to fall in love again."

Tami frowns looking at Julie. She pulls into the driveway taking a deep breath.

"Darling, you can't do that to yourself."

Julie shrugs.

"Do what?"

"Push your feelings away, you are a smart and articulate, wonderful young woman. And falling in love hurts and breaking up is hard, but baby don't cut yourself off."

Her daughter locks her jaw thinking.

"But, it's Tim Riggins."

Tami's eyes widen as she nods.

"I know but as a counselor I'd say keep your mind on your schoolwork. As a Mother I'd say be careful…"

"What would you say as a friend?"

Julie bites her lip, looking at her Mother who almost tears up.

"Oh honey, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's not his regular, Tim Riggins look. As a friend I'd say give him a chance."

Julie sighs nodding, as she hugs her Mom.

"Thanks Mom, I like this side of you."

Tami smiles, as Julie goes to get her sister out of the car seat.

--

"You said what?"

"I know."

Tami winces as she covers her face with her pillow.

"First of all, when were you two friends? And secondly, how do you know what Tim Riggins wants with our daughter?"

Eric folds his arms across his chest, grinding his teeth.

"And another thing…"

"I trust him."

Eric stops, looking at his wife in disbelief.

"What?"

"I trust him, he actually cares about Julie; did you know he's got a job?"

Eric quirks an eyebrow.

"Wait, Tim Riggins is working?"

Tami nods.

"Yeah, at the pool shop in town."

Eric smiles, laughing.

"Well that just takes the cake. You know Honey; I think Matt Saracen is still in love with Julie."

Tami turns to her husband.

"No?"

He laughs nodding.

"You should have seen the disappointment on his face today, when I picked up dinner."

Tami laughs then frowns.

"This is terrible; they're going to the concert on Thursday."

Eric nods.

"We're not gonna have an easy year Eric."

Eric laughs running his hands through his hair.

"Neither is Julie."

He kisses Tami, in between laughing.

--

_Wednesday_

"Now you know where the pediatrician's number is right?"

Julie nods rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right on the calendar next to your cell and the fire dept number."

Tami nods, as she smiles at Eric who sips his coffee.

"Are we going to be late?"

Tami shakes her head, as her husband follows them out the door.

--

"Uh babies."

Tyra and Lyla nod, as Julie slams her locker closed.

"I've watched Gracie before, and now all of a sudden I'm incompetent."

Lyla smiles slightly, reassuring as Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, my sister hated babysitting me."

Julie and Lyla smile, as they walk down the hallway.

"The more important question is how am I, going to get around being alone with Tim."

"You mean, without trying to kiss him?" Lyla asks laughing.

"Or holding hands?"

Tyra joins in as the two girls giggle, while Julie blushes.

"Pretty pathetic, huh?

Her friends sober, as her words sink in.

"The Tim Riggins, we know would be three rally girls short, of suggesting an orgy."

Tyra laughs nodding as Lyla winces.

"Oh, ex alert."

Lyla looks up smiling.

"We're just leaving."

"Bye."

Julie smiles as she walks with Matt down the hall.

"S-so, even though Landry thinks it's a dumb idea; I'm burning some mixed cd's. Is there any songs you definitely want or?"

She smirks, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Uhm, Nirvana maybe, some old school Sarah McLachlan, the Hives; Black and White."

Matt grins, pushing his book bag onto his back, as he nods.

"Oh, okay, I think I can work with that."

Julie beams, as they part ways into their classrooms.

--

"Repeat it to me again."

Julie bounces Gracie, rolling her eyes as she kisses her sister.

"Call if anything seems weird. The numbers are on the calendar.

Tami nods, checking Gracie.

"Okay, and she's been a little fussy. So, just keep an eye on her okay?"

Her daughter nods as Eric enters the kitchen, dressed nicely.

"She's going to be fine, right Julie?"

Julie smiles at her father, nodding.

"Alright, and when's Tim coming?"

She looks to the clock thinking.

"Five-thirty."

Tami laughs.

"Okay, pizza money is on the counter."

They kiss their daughter goodbye.

--

"Hey, so…"

"Does she feel hot to you?"

Tim shrugs as Julie lets him into the house, while she cradles her baby sister.

"She seems really hot; I think she has a fever."

She walks away from him, rushing to the bathroom. He frowns, following her into the house, closing the door.

"I know a thermometer is in here somewhere."

Tim feels Gracie's head as the baby cries, while her sister turns on the thermometer. When the device rings, she looks worriedly at Tim.

"What?"

--

"Yes Doctor Patrice, we'll be there in twenty minutes. Four minutes, I understand no-no problem."

Tim walks around the kitchen, watching Julie as she hangs up the phone. He cradles the baby in his arms, following her towards the bathroom. She throws her shirt on the floor, as Tim nervously watches from the doorway.

"Call my parents, tell them Gracie's running a fever and we'll meet her at Dillon General."

She pulls down her jeans tossing them near his feet, as she reaches out for her sister, clad only in her underwear. He is nervous and scared, but also amazed; Julie was taking charge of the situation.

Turning from him, she starts the shower. Gasping, she steps in with the wailing baby. Tim watches her for a second, before running into the kitchen to call the Taylors.

--

"They're meeting us at the ER."

He holds up two towels, as Julie emerges from behind the curtain. Gracie is subdued, and shivering as the redness returns to her face. The baby looks soothed, and in shock clutching her sister. He hands her a dry towel, taking the baby into his arms.

"Can you drive?"

She pulls her jeans over her wet legs, struggling to get them to co-operate. Following Tim, she picks up her shirt not caring that she was soaking wet. Tim looks away, giving her privacy, as she gets dressed.

"Yeah, of course let's go."

--

"Oh baby."

Julie jumps up, as her parents rush into the waiting room, terrified.

"Mom, the doctor's in there with Gracie, he said come right in."

Tami and Eric nod, rushing towards the area Julie points to. Tim stands by Julie's side, as she wrings her hands watching her parents go.

--

Tim looks up from his seat, as Eric smiles staring at his sleeping daughter leaning on the teen's shoulder.

"Coach."

Tim tries to straighten, as Julie continues to sleep on his side.

"Hey, she been sleeping long?"

Julie wakes up, looking at her Dad expectantly.

"How's Gracie?"

Eric notices how close the two are, as he grits his teeth nodding.

"She's going to be fine, her fever's down thanks to her big sister. She has an ear infection."

Julie grins, moving from Tim as she stretches a bit.

"Mom still with her?"

Eric bobs his head, as he looks to Tim.

"Could you take her home Riggins?"

Tim nods, standing up looking at Julie.

"N-no, I want to wait for you guys."

Eric hugs Julie, kissing her as he smiles then staring into her eyes.

"They're just getting her some antibiotics, and fluids. We'll be home in an hour, or so."

Julie grins, following Tim out of the hospital.

--

"You were amazing tonight."

She smirks, tired as Tim puts his truck into park.

"My Dad always told me this story. How when I was little, I had this really bad fever, and he had to give me a cold shower. I always thought he was my hero, I never thought I'd be doing that for Gracie."

She laughs, shaking her head.

Tim smiles, turning from her bobbing his head as she puts her hand on the door handle. She pauses, looking at Tim before leaning towards him. In an instant her hands pull his head towards hers, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was full of fear, of relief and of passion. For once Julie was not thinking she was acting on instinct, in the moment. As they, separate he leans close to her, both not wanting to part.

"Can you stay with me, until my parents get home?"

Tim smirks, nodding.

"Sure."

--

"Okay Gracie baby, we're home."

Tami cradles the bundle, as she walks carefully into the house, while her husband holds the door. Tim's sleeping form holds Julie, as she sleeps in his arms on the living room couch. Tami walks straight into the nursery, as Eric drops the baby bag down, noticing the sleeping couple in the living room. After a few moments, Tami comes out of the room, staring dumbfounded at her husband.

"What are you doing out here?"

Eric just looks towards the couch, shaking his head. Tami smiles, walking over towards the teens.

"Julie honey, we're home."

Julie awakens slowly as Tim moves away from her embarrassed.

"Mom?"

Tami smiles, pulling her daughter to her feet as Tim's eyes widen, becoming aware of his surroundings. As Tami walks her daughter to her room, Eric approaches Tim, with a locked jaw.

"Hey Coach."

Tim looks from the door to his shoes in the corner of the room, as Tami closes Julie's door.

"It's late, take the couch."

Tim confused grins, as Tami hands him a pillow and blanket.

"Uh, thanks."

Eric looks at him hard, rubbing his five o'clock shadow that was forming. Tami places her hand on his shoulder, as he shakes his head.

"No, thank you son."

Tim nods, lying down to sleep, as the Taylor's shut the lights off. Checking on Gracie, they both heavy a sigh of relief, before heading to bed.

--

_Thursday_

"She's fine; the doctor said the medicine might make her drowsy."

Julie nods, pushing off the doorframe as she turns towards her Mother in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay home with you?"

Tami shakes her head.

"I can handle a sick baby, I'll be fine."

Julie nods, nervous as she finishes her cereal.

"So, should I cancel tonight then, with Matt?"

Tami frowns, as Eric looks to the two women biting the inside of his lip. Tami shakes her head stuttering.

"N-no honey, I got your Dad here. We'll be fine, you go you've been so excited about this concert."

Julie nods smiling, as she catches sight of the pillow and blanket folded on the living room couch.

"Who slept on the couch?"

Eric sips his coffee, as Tami answers.

"Oh, Tim."

Julie tilts her head, blushing as she thinks of falling asleep in Tim's arms last night.

"He stayed here?"

Eric nods, exchanging a look with his wife, as Julie takes a deep breath.

"So, can we go Dad?"

Eric finishes his coffee. Rinsing the cup in the sink, he kisses his wife goodbye.

"Give the sick beauty a kiss for me; I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright."

"Love you Mom."

Tami smiles, as Julie walks out of the house.

"Love you too."

Eric stops looking at his wife, smiling to himself. Tami meets his gaze as she lets out a long sigh. Dropping the towel in her hands, she hugs him letting all of her fear leave her, as he holds her close in his arms.

--

"So the pool is ready."

Julie looks up from her locker at a smirking Tim, he was leaning on the wall gracefully.

"Ready for what?"

"Victory party, Saturday night."

She closes her locker as he follows her down the hall.

"You guys have to win first."

He stops her by grabbing her hand smiling.

"We will, so you coming?"

Julie just laughs blushing as she looks around.

"Me at a Riggins party, I don't know if I'm ready for something like that."

He laughs nodding, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Well you have to come; I'm counting on you life guarding."

He grins, flirting as she shakes her head.

"Shut up!"

He raises his eyebrows shrugging.

"No, I'm serious. I built you a tower and everything."

Julie notices Matt at the other end of the hall. He was waiting for her, but pretending to be occupied with a poster on the wall.

"Well, I can't let anyone drown I guess."

He laughs, playing with her fingers; as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"So, how's Gracie this morning?"

Julie notices Matt look their way again as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh-uh yeah, she's doing better. It was an ear infection."

Tim nods, "Yeah you're Mom told me this morning."

"Right."

"So, I think I passed the test, ya know even though we didn't get to study much."

She laughs, "Oh, yeah okay."

"So you should come over tonight, see the pool, maybe take a swim?"

She reddens, shaking her head.

"Oh, uh I can't. I'm um, I have plans."

She bites the corner of her lips trying not to look him in the eyes.

"But-uh, I'll talk to ya later, okay?"

He nods watching her walk away, before smirking.

--

"Hey."

Matt turns, feigning surprise before smiling.

"Hey, I was just…"

"Thinking about trying out for the school play?"

He laughs shaking his head.

"No, but there is life after football season. And I had fun doing scenery my Freshman year so."

She nods rolling her eyes.

"So, are we leaving from here after school? Or…?"

Matt blushes, shrugging.

"I just have to check on my Grandmother, and then we can go. Is that okay?"

--

"It'll just be a second."

Matt puts his car in park as he turns off the car. Julie follows him towards his front steps.

"Oh, uh. Okay."

"Did you want me to wait in the car, cause I can if you want?"

A man opens the front door smiling at Matt and Julie as he leaves the house.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hey Matt, so Grams is eating dinner now, she's all set so I'll be checking on her at around eight. You two have fun."

He smiles politely as Matt reddens.

"Oh, uh Julie this is Arthur, my Grandmother's nurse."

Arthur smiles shaking Julie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Julie, Matt I'll see you in the morning."

Matt nods, turning away from Julie as he leads her into his house.

--

"You should talk to her."

Matt leans over; the music was so loud he could barely hear Julie.

"What?"

Julie points to the brunette that had been trying to catch his attention for thirty minutes.

"The girl over there, who's been trying to flirt with you, you should go talk to her."

Matt looks over at the girl who brightens at the attention.

"O-oh, n-no that's okay, I'm good."

Julie laughs nodding as she shakes her head. He stares at her as she unknowingly goes on trying to make her case. He cannot keep his eyes off of her lips.

"You have to get out there; you have to get over Carlotta and just try to get back in the game."

Matt laughs.

"Get back in the game?"

"Y-yeah I know, sorry I'm just trying to be supportive or something."

Matt shrugs as the girl across the aisle tosses her air to one side. He looks at Julie who raises her eyebrows trying to encourage him.

--

"You got her number?"

Matt laughs as he turns his car off next to the gas pump.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm actually going to call her."

Julie shrugs as she follows him outside continuing the conversation while he pumps the gas.

"Why aren't you going to call her?"

He blushes, unscrewing the gas cap.

"B-because, I'm just not attracted to her, she's not ya know."

Julie smiles leaning on his car as Matt stares at her, biting his lip.

"Still hung up over Carlotta?"

He shakes his head, gritting his teeth.

"N-no, I've, ya know, no it's not about her."

Julie sighs, biting her lip as she catches Matt looking at her oddly.

"Are you done? I'll go pay."

Matt takes the nozzle out, before looking at the total.

"Yeah, no I'll come with."

He follows her into the gas station as she heads to the counter and he to the candy section.

"Hey Jules."

Julie, startled looks up as Tim puts a few cases of beer on the counter.

"Tim, uh-hey, hi."

He smirks as she looks to the beer before nodding.

"Y-yeah, I'm stocking up for the party."

"Julie, you still like Twizzlers?"

Julie reddens as Tim looks over to Matt who appears from one of the aisles.

"Oh-uh, hey Riggins."

Tim smirks pushing his hair back as he pays the cashier.

"Seven, what's up?"

Matt shrugs, looking from Julie to Tim.

"Yeah, nothing just getting gas, we uh."

"Just got back from a concert."

Tim smiles, nodding.

"A concert, nice, well…"

He pats the cases of beer as he struggles to carry them.

"Well, I have to get back, Seven you coming to my house Saturday? Julie's gonna be there, bring a suit."

He winks at Julie as he walks out of the station, backwards with a sly grin on his face.

Julie, bright red looks to Matt who smiles as he places the candy on the counter. She shuffles her feet, obviously uncomfortable.

--

_Friday_

"Look around, this is crazy."

Lyla rolls her eyes as they pass a group of football players who shout "Go Panthers."

"This is how it is every year. You of all people should get used to it, it's Panther Mania. And the only thing that keeps me going is that this time next year, I'll be going to Dillon Community and they don't have a football team."

Julie smirks as they continue to walk down the hall.

"So how was last night, you didn't call me?"

Julie takes a deep breath, shifting her bag.

"It was awkward."

Tyra winces as they stop in front of Lyla's locker. The senior was staring into her locker looking lost.

"What was awkward?"

"Julie and Matt's date last night."

Lyla laughs as Julie reddens.

"It-it wasn't a date, it was a…"

"A concert."

Julie nods, "Exactly, and everything was fine until Tim showed up and then…"

"Wait Tim was there?"

Lyla laughs grateful for the distraction as she leads the two girls down the hall.

"We stopped for gas and there he was stocking up for some big pool victory party on Saturday. By the way are you guys going or?"

Tyra rolls her eyes, as Lyla shakes her head no.

"Nope, I'm avoiding Jason at all costs, and I have a date on Saturday."

Tyra rolls her eyes as she spots Landry.

"With my luck Landry will want to go, you really should dump Christ boy Lyla."

Lyla sighs, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, I'm heading to class so I'll see you guys later."

Julie watches them go as Tyra waves too heading towards Landry.

--

"Damnit, run it one more time, and Riggins, get your man I don't want to see him get past you. Let's go ladies."

Tim shifts in his pads as he looks at Eric before getting back in line of formation.

--

"So, Saracen."

Matt looks over at Tim, from across the locker room. The other players barely notice, as they continue to get ready for home.

"So how's that friends thing working out?"

Matt shrugs as a few guys smirk.

"Cause, I don't know I mean…"

Tim looks down as Matt closes his locker heading towards the door. Tim, noticing his departure, rushes after him the guys look around shaking their heads.

"Look, I just thought I'd make sure I mean….I like Julie so."

Matt looks up, locking his jaw as he nods.

"Y-yeah, no I-I'm fine. So you and Julie huh?"

Tim pushes his hair back, looking into the sky dreamily nodding.

"I don't know, I mean yeah maybe. You know how it is Seven."

He grins leaving Matt there clueless as he heads to his truck.

**End of Chapter 8**

--

**Preview of Chapter 9**

_Saturday_

Julie stands close to her Mom as they huddle on the bleachers watching the game. The announcer overhead runs his commentary as the crowd cheers.

"_And this has been a close game; the Dillon Panthers have been neck and neck with these Wade County Tigers. At the end of the third quarter, they are tied seventeen to seventeen. But these Dillon Panthers are known for clinching the fourth quarter so anything is possible. Number Seven, Matt Saracen has been pivotal in this game. Smash Williams has also found great momentum. The Tigers have been matching blow for blow and this is the perfect time for the Panthers to break away. Oh, Matt Saracen has turned the ball over. Ladies and Gentleman, Justice Marks intercepted the pass and he's going for the forty the thirty. But, what's this Tim Riggins number thirty-three has made the tackle. Folks the ball is loose and Smash Williams has regained the ball. It looks like he has a clear path as he goes for the fifty, the forty…. Touchdown, Dillon Panther's! Uh-oh folks. Tim Riggins isn't getting up. Justice is on his feet, but it seems number thirty-three is still down. The crowd is on their feet. This is not good for the Panthers, after loosing Jason Street, they're not prepared for another tragedy."_

"_That's right Mark, and for those who were there for that infamous game, which took the legs of Street, this play was oddly similar. Almost identical, except of course Riggins was there for the tackle."_

Julie's heart drops, as she makes her way towards the field. Tami, shocked by her daughter's urgency follows.

"_The audience hasn't exhaled here at the Van Busen stadium. Of course, what's going through the Panther's minds is another Jason Street. Eric Taylor and the trainers are on the field, as you hear silent sobs in the stands. Oh, I think I saw some movement. They're bringing out the stretcher, it looks like Tim is trying to get up. The paramedics get him up as he waves to the crowd."_

"_This is typical Tim Riggins behavior. I'm getting word that he was knocked out, for less than a minute."_

_Well Mark it seemed like forever here especially for the Panthers. Have they said what's wrong with him?"_

"_They're thinking a mild concussion, but as you know he's out of this game."_

"_Well that is the epitome of taking one for the team. That tackle brought the Panthers up and gave them momentum."_

"_And we know that the Panthers are fantastic when they have a goal."_

"_Well I feel bad for the kicker, who now has to go for the extra point."_

"_You should feel bad for the Tigers Mark, cause the Panthers are going to be unbeatable right now."_

Julie stands by the sidelines, with her Mother next to her. Billy and his father are waiting as well. She looks to him and then to her Mom. Billy walks over to Julie smiling.

"Hey, you want to come with us to the hospital?"

Julie looks to her Mother, who nods.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Let's talk about sex**

_Saturday_

Julie stands close to her Mom as they huddle on the bleachers watching the game. The announcer overhead runs his commentary as the crowd cheers.

"_And this has been a close game; the Dillon Panthers have been neck and neck with these Wade County Tigers. At the end of the third quarter, they are tied seventeen to seventeen. But these Dillon Panthers are known for clinching the fourth quarter so anything is possible. Number Seven, Matt Saracen has been pivotal in this game. Smash Williams has also found great momentum. The Tigers have been matching blow for blow and this is the perfect time for the Panthers to break away. Oh, Matt Saracen has turned the ball over. Ladies and Gentleman, Justice Marks intercepted the pass and he's going for the forty the thirty. But, what's this Tim Riggins number thirty-three has made the tackle. Folks the ball is loose and Smash Williams has regained the ball. It looks like he has a clear path as he goes for the fifty, the forty…. Touchdown, Dillon Panther's! Uh-oh folks. Tim Riggins isn't getting up. Justice is on his feet, but it seems number thirty-three is still down. The crowd is on their feet. This is not good for the Panthers, after losing Jason Street, they're not prepared for another tragedy."_

"_That's right Mark, and for those who were there for that infamous game, which took the legs of Street, this play was oddly similar. Almost identical, except of course Riggins was there for the tackle."_

Julie's heart drops, as she makes her way towards the field. Tami, shocked by her daughter's urgency follows.

"_The audience hasn't exhaled here at the Van Busen stadium. Of course, what's going through the Panther's minds is another Jason Street. Eric Taylor and the trainers are on the field, as you hear silent sobs in the stands. Oh, I think I saw some movement. They're bringing out the stretcher, it looks like Tim is trying to get up. The paramedics get him up as he waves to the crowd."_

"_This is typical Tim Riggins behavior. I'm getting word that he was knocked out, for less than a minute."_

_Well Mark it seemed like forever here especially for the Panthers. Have they said what's wrong with him?"_

"_They're thinking a mild concussion, but as you know he's out of this game."_

"_Well that is the epitome of taking one for the team. That tackle brought the Panthers up and gave them momentum."_

"_And we know that the Panthers are fantastic when they have a goal."_

"_Well I feel bad for the kicker, who now has to go for the extra point."_

"_You should feel bad for the Tigers Mark, cause the Panthers are going to be unbeatable right now."_

Julie stands by the sidelines, with her Mother next to her. Billy and his father are waiting as well. She looks to him and then to her Mom. Billy walks over to Julie smiling.

"Hey, you want to come with us to the hospital?"

Julie looks to her Mother, who nods.

--

Julie holds her breath for a moment exhaling as she wills herself to remain calm.

She hates hospitals; visiting two in one week makes her feel sick.

"Hey."

She looks up as Billy, and his father stare at her.

"He asked for you."

She nods, shuffling her feet.

"He's fine, mild concussion. The doc just wants to keep him on observation for an hour or whatever."

She smiles turning towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she walks into Tim's room.

He looks uncomfortable, lying in the bed clothed only in a hospital gown. His pads and uniform are on the chair next to him.

"Jules."

She knew he was fine, but seeing him in a hospital bed, looking vulnerable made her lose control. She begins to cry as he smiles unsure.

"Hey, Julie."

He puts his hand out; all she wants to do is touch him.

"I'm fine."

His hand takes hers, as she wipes a tear away.

"I still get to see you in your lifeguard suit tonight right?"

He smirks devilishly, flirting despite his predicament. She laughs shaking her head.

"Jerk."

He grins, glad she's not crying anymore.

"So, Billy doesn't know the final score, did we win?"

She shrugs, looking into his eyes.

"Don't know."

He nods, rubbing his thumb over the soft fleshy section of her hand. He was the only guy who had ever stroked her hand like that. It was easy to see how girls threw themselves at him. Her heart raced, just from the gentlest touch. He smiles, licking his lips as he searches her face.

"So I've been thinking…"

Julie laughs rubbing the last remaining tear from her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I was out for a minute, and when I came to, well it's been on my mind…"

"What a cold beer, or…?"

"You, I mean us. Be my girl, Taylor?"

Her jaw drops as he smirks looking to her lips, begging to kiss them.

"Riggins?"

Julie jumps as she looks to the doorway. Her father was smiling with half the team behind him. She lets go of his hand, backing away.

"I'll just, uh, wait in the hall."

He nods as she squeezes past the team. When she passes Matt he barely meets her gaze.

"Hey."

She nods scooting by the large boys.

"Two-O."

Smash shakes hands with Tim as Matt holds on to the game ball.

"Glad that hard head of yours is good for something Riggs."

Tim laughs nodding.

"You guys take this?"

Some of the players nod as Matt approaches the bed shyly.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you."

Tim smiles, taking the ball.

"So, we're going to States?"

The guys who are crammed into the room nod as Coach Taylor smirks.

"We're going to states."

Matt looks down, as Brian laughs.

"Clear eyes, full hearts can't lose baby!"

"Can't lose" The other players repeat as they pat each other on the back.

--

"Hey baby girl."

Tami smiles, worriedly as she nudges her daughter.

"You okay?"

Julie looks around; some of the players were idling in the hall.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. So can I still go to that party?"

Her Mother frowns, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Tim's party, he even still having that thing?"

"Yeah, party!"

A few players walk by excited. Julie raises her eyebrows as Tami rolls her eyes.

"Oh, okay well…"

Eric walks out of the room, rubbing his forehead as he approaches his family.

"Hey baby."

The couple kiss, as Julie looks away towards the boys filtering out of the room. Matt locks eyes with Julie as he follows Landry. He looks down before back up again searching her face for some kind of clue.

"Uh, Matt could take me, maybe?"

Matt furrows his brow, confused as the Taylors watch on.

"Um, I c-could?"

Tami smirks as Eric raises his eyebrows.

"Well yeah, you're going to Tim's right? A-and I said I'd lifeguard for his pool, s-so."

She gives Matt her puppy dog eyes as he shrugs.

"Y-yeah I could uh, yeah, we can ride together."

"Great."

Julie smiles as she turns to her parents.

"See, everything's settled."

--

"S-so, you and Tim?"

Julie looks down, biting her lips as Matt pulls onto Tim's street.

"Uh, I don't know, y-yeah. Maybe."

Matt nods, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah so, uh…"

Julie smiles, getting out of his car.

--

As Julie sits atop of the white wooden tower overlooking her classmates who are jumping into the pool, she smiles. A crowd rushes to the door as all attention goes to the porch. Tim, still wearing his hospital gown over a pair of swim shorts saunters out. Some clap while others whistle. Tim laughs, pushing the hair from his eyes as he immediately scans the yard looking for Julie. When he spots her, high above the pool his eyes light up. Smirking he walks over towards her with a beer in hand.

"That's a great look."

He nods raising his hands in the air so she can get a good look.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new."

Julie licks her lip as she bites it, hiding a smile.

"S-so this tower looks kinda familiar."

He nods grinning as he tilts his head to the side staring at her exposed legs.

"Yeah, I might have borrowed it from the town pool."

"You mean steal?"

He chuckles shrugging.

"I'm going to return it so, technically…"

"Y-yeah."

He smiles scanning the crowd.

"So, have you had to rescue anyone yet?"

She shakes her head, as he rests his hand near her ankle.

"So what do I have to do to get you alone?"

Her heart skips a few beats as she looks around. Her cheeks are flushed in the hot night air. However, Tim was in full flirt mode tonight.

"I-uh…"

He motions for her to get down as he waits.

"Yeah?"

He smiles as she touches the ground. Taking her hand she flushes as Tim leads her to a corner of his lawn.

"So, about what I asked you earlier?'

Julie blushes nodding.

"Uh, y-yeah, um what about it?"

He moves closer to her, his breath against her bare skin is unbearable.

"About you, and me?"

He licks his bottom lip, smirking as he stares at her lips. Leaning down he kisses her, it is full and sweet and when he pulls away, his eyes pierce through hers.

"That's the first thing I wanted to do when, I came to tonight."

He smiles, pushing a loose strand of her hair from her face. He rests his hand on her shoulder, his smile widening as he laughs.

"You did?"

He nods cupping her face in his hands.

"So, how about it?"

Julie takes a deep breath shrugging.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

He laughs a full belly laugh, as he throws his head back shaking his head.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me; I'm asking you to be my girl. Ya know, I'm asking for, I don't know for you to give me a chance."

She bites her lip as he grabs her hand.

--

_Monday_

"You didn't say yes?"

Julie shrugs as she closes her locker; she looks to Lyla before taking off after the Junior.

"No, I mean you didn't say yes, you can't make it that easy for him."

Julie laughs.

"Tell her she shouldn't have said yes…"

Tyra looks to Lyla who shrugs, away in thought.

"I broke up with Chris."

Julie and Tyra stop, staring at their friend.

"Wait you broke up with Chris?"

Julie stares at Lyla as Tyra frowns.

"Don't you change the subject."

Julie rolls her eyes.

"I told him I had to think about it. Wait, what happened with Chris?"

Lyla sighs, as Tyra looks to the brunette.

"I don't know, I just…"

"Got sick and tired of the Jesus crap?"

Lyla rolls her eyes as Tyra makes a face.

"N-no, we ran into Jason and…"

"And he saw the look on your face and realized you weren't over him?"

Lyla bit her lip as she turns away leading the girls down the hall.

"I'm a mess…."

Tyra wrinkles her nose tilting her head from side to side.

"That's not how I'd put it but…"

Julie looks to Tyra laughing as she shakes her head.

--

"Jewel, Paula Cole? You have half the Lilith fair over there."

Jason smirks as Lyla laughs nodding. He's holding a cd in his lap, as he wheels closer to her.

"So what's the occasion?"

Lyla shrugs, as Jason nods smiling.

"So, uh, h-how's um… Chris?"

Lyla licks her bottom lip nodding as she looks towards the window before answering.

"Yeah, I-I'm uh not sure, good I guess."

Jason smiles tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

Lyla chuckles as she walks forward, Jason wheels closer. Lyla turns to him impatient.

"We broke up."

She throws her hands in the air.

"Is that what you wanted me to say, we broke up Jason. He's not you, he could never be you. And after he finally met you, he saw right through me."

Jason frowns, trying to hide a smile that threatens to erupt upon his face.

"Don't smile!"

Jason couldn't help it. He continues to smile, as she turns from him annoyed and walks to the checkout counter.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smile it's just."

He laughs as she looks down to him before back at the cashier taking her change.

"It's just what Jason? You are enjoying this way too much…"

Jason waves at the cashier as he follows Lyla out of the store.

"Have dinner with me!"

Lyla stops, looking down as she shakes her head upset.

"What?"

He laughs pushing his wheelchair closer to her, as he sees her resolve weakening.

"Have dinner with me, tonight, or tomorrow night…just…"

She laughs wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We tried that before remember, you and I just don't work."

He nods biting his lip as he reaches out taking her hand.

"We don't work with other people either. With you, you're the only one for me Lyla."

Lyla looks at him, taking a deep breath before answering.

--

_Tuesday_

"We should be doing our work; you have that essay to write by Friday."

Tim was playing with Julie's fingers, as she blushes, trying to concentrate on her book.

"I'm multitasking."

Julie laughs, as he smirks meeting her eyes.

"Texas A&M is considering me, for a football and academic scholarship."

Julie stops smiling looking up at Tim who searches her face.

"A&M?"

He nods, biting his lip before licking it. His thumb continues to circle around the softness of her hand as she reddens.

"Wh-why are you telling me this now?"

Tim shrugs, as he meets her eyes again.

"I like you Julie, I mean, I really like you. And I don't, I guess, I just want you to trust me."

Julie nods, closing her book as she takes a deep breath.

"Yes."

Tim tilts his head, grinning.

"Yes, what?"

She laughs nervously, as he prods her with his flirtatious smile.

"Ya-know, yes, I'll um…"

He chuckles jumping from his seat, reaching over the table and grabbing her face to his. He kisses her passionately. When they separate he smiles, leaning closer and kissing her again. She is fully blushing, and laughs as he leans his forehead on hers.

--

"We have to focus"

He smiles licking his lips as Julie blushes while he continues to  
stroke her hand.

"I am focusing."

"Yeah, not on that."

He laughs nodding.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She looks up slightly intrigued and annoyed.

"Does that usually work?"

He sits back, not taking his hand from hers.

"Does what work?"

"That line? Do you feed it to the Rally girls or?"

Tim shakes his head as he leans forward again, sweeping the hair from  
his face as he lays his gaze intently on Julie.

"I've never said that to a Rally girl before."

He chuckles as she reddens, shaking her head.

"You just save it for what, special occasions?"

He grins staring into her eyes.

"Wanna go for a swim? Put these books away and just head to my house?  
It's got to be almost one hundred degrees out there."

Julie nods tilting her head.

"It's a heat wave."

He smiles gently stroking her hand, seductively as his eyes trace her  
neck and collar bone.

"Nothing a little swim couldn't help."

Julie smiles, turning back to her book.

"I don't think you have swimming on your mind, so..."

Tim shrugs.

"So...?"

"I can't, I promised I'd be home for dinner."

He laughs sitting back gently releasing her hand.

"You know, states are next week, and the roast."

Julie's heart flutters as she tries not to show she cares, tucking a  
loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Y-yeah, so?"

He grins, leaning in close to her waiting for her to meet his gaze.

"So, will you come with me?"

Julie shrugs and smirks as he wrinkles his nose.

--

_Wednesday_

"Sex."

"Mom!"

Tami sits on her daughter's bed, as Julie hides under the covers trying  
to hide from her Mother's gaze.

"We've had this discussion before, I'm not having sex. I didn't sleep  
with Matt, and I'm not sleeping with Tim."

Tami laughs, as she lays across her daughter's feet.

"You're not having sex with him now, but you're thinking about it..."

Julie peaks from outside of the blankets; she neither confirms no  
denies her Mother's statement.

"And I know you have feelings for Tim, and you're going to be  
seventeen. This is different than with Matt, you were younger then.  
But Tim Riggins is no Matt Sarcen. I know boys like Tim, I dated boys  
like Tim, and honey you can get carried away and the next thing you  
know..."

Julie sits up causing Tami to look at her, as her feet pull away from  
under the blanket.

"No offense Mom, but I know. I've heard the speech, and it's not even  
like that with Tim."

Tami makes a face as Julie rolls her eyes.

"It's not?"

Julie shrugs smiling.

"No, there's no pressure. It's actually nice, there's not this sex  
thing looming. I mean, yeah with Matt it was different because he'd  
never done it and I'd never done it. But with Tim, it's like; I don't  
know he's going at my pace ya know?"

Tami's eyes are wide as she listens to her daughter carefully.

"Uh, huh."

--

"They're definitely doing it."

Matt looks over at Landry giving him a dirty look, Landry shrugs as he  
goes on.

"Look, don't blame me. You two with your friends, not friends and  
sleeping with Nurses saga is all on you. I'm just stating the obvious,  
Tim Riggins and Julie if not physically, are emotionally having sex."

Matt rubs his eyes as he stares at his best friend.

"Can y-you just stop saying that please?"

Landry puts down his soda shrugging.

"What, that they're having sex?"

Matt slams his fist on the table, gaining a little attention from  
others around them in the cafeteria.

"Yes, about them having sex, look we're not even sure they're dating."

"Well didn't she like basically tell you they were, I mean...?"

Matt shrugs as he looks up, Tim is carrying a tray talking with Julie  
as they sit together at a table laughing and flirting.

"Yeah, you might have a point; they don't seem to be a couple or  
anything."

Matt shakes his head as he gets up from his seat, leaving Landry  
alone.

"Where are you going?"

Matt just shakes his head at Landry, as he empties his tray walking the  
opposite way from Julie and Tim's table.

--

"Hey."

Matt looks up at Julie who's beaming, he smiles closing his locker.

"H-hey, how's it going?"

He begins to walk down the hall as she follows.

"It's okay actually; I finally uploaded the pictures from the  
concert."

Matt laughs nodding.

"Oh, yeah?"

Julie smiles, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I put them up on myspace and sent them to you too. There's  
a picture of that girl that gave you her number."

Matt reddens as she smiles laughing at her own words.

"O-oh y-yeah?"

She nods, biting her lip.

"So, did you call her yet?"

Matt bites the inside of his cheek as he shakes his head.

"O-oh, n-no, I don't think it'd work I mean she's from Austin  
and it's far away s-so."

Julie tries to hide a smile as she raises her eyebrows nodding at  
Matt.

"O-oh okay, so I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

He nods as she walks away from him backwards before tilting her head  
and turning around. He shakes his head looking down.

"Idiot."

--

"I should be in Norte Dam right now, probably freaking out about some  
bowl or something."

Lyla nods, licking her ice cream as she looks down at Jason, wheeling  
next to her.

"Or making eyes at some cheerleaders, getting over your hangover from  
the latest all night kegger."

Jason laughs, lowering his head as she shakes the ideas away.

"Yeah, well"

He looks up at her, the sun is setting and she looks beautiful. The  
heat from the day is giving way to a warm breeze. Lyla, wearing a  
cotton white skirt and blouse; looks like a vision and he can't help  
but smile.

"I'm glad we're doing this."

She makes a face, laughing before nodding.

"Yeah, me too. I mean whatever this, is."

He nods shrugging.

"I don't know I'm not into labels."

Lyla smiles, as she takes another bite of her ice cream.

"Since when?"

Jason smirks, tilting his head as the sun illuminates her brown hair.

"Since, this since, I don't know."

She grins shaking her head.

"Alright Mr. Anti-establishment."

"I don't regret it though."

Lyla stops walking, she moves to a nearby bench, as Jason locks his  
wheelchair next to her.

"What do you mean?"

She looks at him seriously, her eyes searching his. She was the same  
Lyla Gerrity that he asked out in seventh grade, except she looked at him as a man and  
not as she used to. Her reverie for Jason when he still had use of his  
legs, sometimes made him feel invincible. But now, Lyla knew better. She  
had seen him fall, watched as he struggled coming to grips with his new  
disability. The look of awe was replaced by something else, something  
he couldn't place.

"I mean I spent all last year hating God, and denying what happened  
to me. But I've done things I would have never done if it hadn't  
been for the accident."

Lyla leans closer to him, nodding.

"Like?"

He laughs looking up at her smiling.

"Like, I wouldn't have gotten a tattoo; I wouldn't have gone to  
Mexico. I wouldn't have discovered life after football with Quad  
Rugby. I would have never…"

He stops noticing tears are threatening to well in Lyla's eyes. She  
nods wiping them away without acknowledging them. She gets up from the  
bench as Jason grabs her hand not letting her go.

"You know, we both did some things, I mean we're not who we used to  
be. We can't keep punishing each other, but maybe we can get to know  
who we've become?"

Lyla laughs looking up at the darkening sky, before looking back down  
to Jason. She nods bending down towards him.

"I'd like that."

Quickly and sweetly, she kisses his cheek, before turning away from  
him. He smirks from ear to ear, as he pushes his wheelchair out of lock  
heading towards her.

--

"So, I mean I think we're dating."

Eric looks up at his daughter as she pours herself a mug of milk. He  
stares at her closely while she sips the cup.

"What do you mean you think?'

Julie shrugs swallowing the milk.

"Dad."

He shakes his head rubbing his forehead before looking back at his  
daughter.

"You and Riggins?"

Julie nods taking another sip.

"Yup, so this isn't going to affect that letter you're supposed  
to send to A&M is it?"

Eric frowns, as he tilts his head.

"What do you know about a letter to A&M?"

Julie shrugs as she rinses the cup in the sink.

"Just that you may or may not write a letter to Texas A&M for Tim and  
that…"

Eric puts up his hand stopping his daughter.

"What I may or may not do about my team and about Riggins has nothing  
to do with you."

Julie smiles as she places her mug in the drying rack.

"Yeah?"

Eric nods, furrowing his brow as he rethinks what he just said.

"Well okay, good, so yeah, I'm going to bed now."

She kisses Eric leaving him in the kitchen alone fuming.

--

"So, did you write the letter or not?"

Tami asks, as Eric lies next to her in bed.

"Yeah I wrote it, did you?"

Tami nods as Eric looks at her then turns away on his back.

"I can't believe he told her about that though."

"I know."

"Tim Riggins is dating our daughter."

Tami laughs as she turns on her side staring at Eric.

"You're freaking out aren't you?"

Eric looks at his wife smiling, she leans over kissing him.

--

_Thursday_

"Have you both lost your minds?"

Tyra slams her locker as Lyla and Julie exchange humored glances.

"Why?"

Lyla laughs making Tyra scoff as she leads her friends down the hall.

"Why? You're letting Jason mess with your head all over again, and you, I can't believe you're actually falling for Tim."

Julie reddens, as she raises her eyebrows in protest.

"I never said anything about falling for him…I…"

"Since when did you two become such romantics?"

Julie and Lyla laugh turning on Tyra as they stop in the hall.

"This coming from the beauty who's dating the geek?"

Tyra frowns, looking at her two friends.

"Landry's not a geek."

Julie laughs shrugging.

"He calls himself a geek, you know what I meant."

Tyra rolls her eyes as she leaves the girls alone.

"Whatever."

Her friends shrug, as they separate to their own classes.

--

"You got to stop calling yourself a geek."

Landry looks over at Tyra as she picks out a bag of chips.

"Where did that come from?"

Tyra glances at him sideways shrugging.

Landry laughs, as he grabs her bag taking it to the counter.

"Why are you so disturbed by this?"

Tyra shrugs, as she leans on the counter next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know."

Landry pays the clerk as they walk out together.

"I'm proud to be a geek; it's just what I am."

She laughs kissing him as he smiles leading her to the car.

--

"Is someone outside?"

Tim looks over at Billy as he pulls the shade away from the sliding glass door. He smirks laughing as he opens the door and heads out to the patio. Julie clad in a bikini is swimming in his pool. The sun has set, giving way to the night's sky as she swims backwards enjoying the cool water on her skin.

"I thought you didn't want to go swimming?"

She smirks looking up, as she continues to swim leisurely.

"I never said I didn't want to swim, j-just that, swimming wasn't what you had in mind."

He bites his lip laughing as she smiles at him turning in the water.

"You coming in?"

He shakes his head; she laughs splashing water on him as he backs away.

"Your parent's know you're here?"

Julie nods as she treads water spinning to and fro.

"Yep, go get your suit on."

She smiles at him almost seductively as he pushes his hair back. In an instant he's in the house as she laughs.

--

"Look."

Julie dips her head underwater as her legs pop up. She walks on her hands a bit, before Tim laughs pushing her legs down. She emerges giggling as he sweeps his wet hair back.

"Very impressive."

Julie shakes her head before going back under while Tim follows her. He nips at her ankles before cornering her. When they both come up for air, he pins her to the side of the wall. He kisses her, cupping her face in his hands as she laughs.

"What made you change your mind?"

Julie licks her lips, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a heat wave, you have a pool. Pretty simple really."

Tim laughs kissing her again as she pushes him away, before going back under water. He smirks following her across the entire length of the pool.

She allows herself to be pinned again as he kisses her holding her hand gently. Her heart races as her breath quickens.

"I mean, what made you change your mind about me?"

She looks into his eyes. There was something about the way he gazes at her. It took her breath away, made her feel helpless and empowered all at once. Her mind raced to so many thoughts. To kissing him, to doing even more with him. Even though she wasn't having sex with him, in her mind she was. Swallowing hard she turns from his smoldering gaze as he tries to recapture her glance.

"N-nothing, I just, um…"

He kisses her again, lifting her up from the bottom of the pool. She can feel electricity pulse through her. A rush of emotion, excitement and thrill, it was frightening, it was new and it made her pull away and laugh nervously.

"I should get home."

He nods, breathless as he lowers her to her feet in the water. Nodding, he kisses her neck sighing into her hair before kissing her gently on the cheek.

"You need a ride?"

She shakes her head, peeling his arms from her as she climbs the steps of the pool.

"No, I drove myself."

He doesn't get out of the pool. He's afraid he wouldn't let her go if he moved. Watching her dry off he smiles, keeping his distance.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Julie laughs wrapping the towel around her hair, as she pulls her jean-shorts over her wet bathing suit.

"Yeah, why?"

Tim shrugs laughing as she tilts her head. She wanted to jump back into the pool, but that would have meant giving up a part of herself that she wasn't ready to. Tim knew it too, he was giving her space. Letting her come to him when she was ready, it was a tactic that made her feel in control.

"Well, you can use the pool any time."

Julie nods as she walks away.

"Tell Billy I said goodnight."

Tim nods biting his lip, when she closes the fence of his yard he falls back in the water, floating and smiling.

**End of Chapter 9**

--

**Preview of Chapter 10**

_Friday_

"Are you sure he's not brain damaged from that concussion?"

Tyra looks at Julie seriously, as Julie rolls her eyes walking down the hall.

"It's sweet."

"What's sweet?"

Lyla walks in on the conversation as the three girls enter the bathroom.

"Tim's playing gentleman, he's keeping everything above the belt with Julie."

Lyla smiles as Tyra checks herself in the mirror, turning on the facet.

"That's cute."

Tyra shrugs.

"Cute? Tim and I did it all the time. He's up to something."

Julie winces at the thought of Tyra and Tim sleeping together. Her friend catches Julie's face and smiles trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"You know what I mean?"

Julie nods trying to shake the comment from her mind.

"Y-yeah got it."

Tyra walks into a stall as Lyla shrugs.

"Why does he have to be up to something? Can't he just be changing, turning over a new leaf maybe?"

Tyra laughs as the toilet flushes and she emerges to wash her hands again.

"All guys are up to something. I'm not saying he's not sincere or anything it's just…it's Tim."

Lyla nods at her two friends, as Julie shakes her head.

"How about you and Jason?"

Lyla looks up surprised as they leave the bathroom.

"There is no me and Jason, we're just…"

Tyra looks at Julie nodding.

"Yeah right, you two are practically destined for one another. No stupid injury is going to stop that."

Lyla blushes as Julie nods, they part ways once in the hall leaving Lyla confused and lost in thought.

--

"Of course it's going to be hard. You have a prize winning bass on the line. You can't just yank her in and try reeling as hard as you can. You have to be slow, let her think she's coming to you while you gently hook her on the line."

Tim looks confused as Jason laughs. Herc raises the volume on ESPN bass fishing competition as Tim perks an eyebrow.

"He's been obsessed with fishing."

"QB one here says you guys have a boat."

Tim leans on the side of the wall as he sips his beer. Jason shakes his head laughing.

"I'm not carrying your fat asses onto a boat, not after this one went overboard last time."

Herc laughs, as Jason shrugs.

"This one over here threw his catch back and is now reeling her in again."

Tim looks over at Jason who takes a sip from his bottle.

"Lyla?"

Jason nods.

"She broke up with Chris."

Herc looks from one friend to the other.

"Blah, blah, let's hold hands while I throw up. It's Friday night ladies what are we doing tonight?"

--

"Are you even going to take your turn?"

Landry sits on the couch in front of Matt's TV as he plays Guitar Hero. Matt is absorbed with the laptop on the table, as he ignores his friend.

"What are you doing?"

Landry pauses the game, as he leans over staring at the screen.

"Is that Julie's myspace page?"

Matt looks over at Landry shrugging.

"Y-yeah, she put up some pictures from the concert, I'm just looking at them."

Landry laughs shaking his head.

"Cyber stalking, it's a new low Matty."

Matt closes the laptop as he gives his best friend a glare.

"It's not stalking. There was this girl who asked for my number, I was just trying to see her."

Landry frowns before smiling.

"You really are that guy aren't you?"

Matt rolls his eyes, as he picks up the guitar from the game.

"What guy?"

Landry opens the laptop snooping as Matt finishes his round.

"The guy that's always there for her, the friend. I've been there before Matt, it sucks."

Matt laughs re-pausing the game.

"You've dated like one girl in high school and you're giving me advice?"

Matt chuckles as he turns the game back on looking at the screen. Landry thinks for a minute before closing the laptop.

"You think I shouldn't call myself a geek?"

Matt shrugs.

"You are a geek, who cares, why?"

Landry shrugs sitting back as he watches Matt play.

"You really suck at this."

Matt smirks as he continues.

"Speaking of Tyra, how come you're here tonight and not out with her?"

Landry sighs.

"Girls night out."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Geek, the Princess and John Hughes.  
**

_Friday_

"Are you sure he's not brain damaged from that concussion?"

Tyra looks at Julie seriously, as Julie rolls her eyes walking down the hall.

"It's sweet."

"What's sweet?"

Lyla walks in on the conversation as the three girls enter the bathroom.

"Tim's playing gentleman, he's keeping everything above the belt with Julie."

Lyla smiles as Tyra checks herself in the mirror, turning on the facet.

"That's cute."

Tyra shrugs.

"Cute? Tim and I did it all the time. He's up to something."

Julie winces at the thought of Tyra and Tim sleeping together. Her friend catches Julie's face and smiles trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"You know what I mean?"

Julie nods trying to shake the comment from her mind.

"Y-yeah got it."

Tyra walks into a stall as Lyla shrugs.

"Why does he have to be up to something? Can't he just be changing, turning over a new leaf maybe?"

Tyra laughs as the toilet flushes and she emerges to wash her hands again.

"All guys are up to something. I'm not saying he's not sincere or anything it's just…it's Tim."

Lyla nods at her two friends, as Julie shakes her head.

"How about you and Jason?"

Lyla looks up surprised as they leave the bathroom.

"There is no me and Jason, we're just…"

Tyra looks at Julie nodding.

"Yeah right, you two are practically destined for one another. No stupid injury is going to stop that."

Lyla blushes as Julie nods, they part ways once in the hall leaving Lyla confused and lost in thought.

"Of course it's going to be hard. You have a prize-winning bass on the line. You can't just yank her in and try reeling as hard as you can. You have to be slow, let her think she's coming to you while you gently hook her on the line."

Tim looks confused as Jason laughs. Herc raises the volume on ESPN bass fishing competition as Tim perks an eyebrow.

"He's been obsessed with fishing."

"QB one here says you guys have a boat."

Tim leans on the side of the wall as he sips his beer. Jason shakes his head laughing.

"I'm not carrying your fat asses onto a boat, not after Street went overboard last time."

Herc laughs, as Jason shrugs.

"This one over here threw his catch back and is now reeling her in again."

Tim looks over at Jason who takes a sip from his bottle.

"Lyla?"

Jason nods.

"She broke up with Chris."

Herc looks from one friend to the other.

"Blah, blah, let's hold hands while I throw up. It's Friday night ladies what are we doing tonight?"

"Are you even going to take your turn?"

Landry sits on the couch in front of Matt's TV as he plays Guitar Hero. Matt is absorbed with the laptop on the table, as he ignores his friend.

"What are you doing?"

Landry pauses the game, as he leans over staring at the screen.

"Is that Julie's myspace page?"

Matt looks over at Landry shrugging.

"Y-yeah, she put up some pictures from the concert, I'm just looking at them."

Landry laughs shaking his head.

"Cyber stalking, it's a new low Matty."

Matt closes the laptop as he gives his best friend a glare.

"It's not stalking. There was this girl who asked for my number, I was just trying to see her."

Landry frowns before smiling.

"You really are that guy aren't you?"

Matt rolls his eyes, as he picks up the guitar from the game.

"What guy?"

Landry opens the laptop snooping as Matt finishes his round.

"The guy that's always there for her, the friend. I've been there before Matt, it sucks."

Matt laughs re-pausing the game.

"You've dated like one girl in high school and you're giving me advice?"

Matt chuckles as he turns the game back on looking at the screen. Landry thinks for a minute before closing the laptop.

"You think I shouldn't call myself a geek?"

Matt shrugs.

"You are a geek, who cares, why?"

Landry shrugs sitting back as he watches Matt play.

"You really suck at this."

Matt smirks as he continues.

"Speaking of Tyra, how come you're here tonight and not out with her?"

Landry sighs.

"Girls night out."

"No, we are not talking about boys."

Julie laughs as Lyla nods smiling.

"We're not?"

Tyra shakes her head as they slide into a booth at Applebees.

"I thought you hate eating at this place?"

Lyla sits next to Julie as they smile at Tyra.

"I do, but the manager has a thing for me, we can free appetizers so I thought we'd eat here."

Julie laughs as they lean back enjoying the atmosphere.

"So, what are we doing after this?"

Tyra shrugs as she gives Julie an odd look.

"We just got here."

Lyla sighs playing with her water, as a waiter comes over with their appetizers.

"Manny just wanted me to bring these over for you guys."

Tyra raises her left eyebrow as her friends giggle.

"Well you can thank Manny for me."

They laugh, as she pushes the plates to the center of the table.

"We could go bowling?"

"Bowling Matt? Are you serious? Why go out when we can have perfectly good and free fun right here. Plus who's going to watch your Grandma?"

Matt shrugs as he hands Landry the controller.

"We could take her with us, she likes bowling."

Matt laughs at the thought as Landry turns to him dryly shaking his head.

"Hey isn't that Tyra's truck?"

Tim looks over as Herc jerks the wheel towards the Applebees parking lot. He still had a thing for Tyra and with a screech turns the truck into the lot. Tim holds the side of the truck as Jason smiles slapping the outside of the passenger side door.

"I don't know, she may be working."

Herc looks in the back as Tim, still nursing his second beer of the night shrugs at his friend.

"So?"

Tim pushes the hair from his face.

"So, Julie mentioned something about girls' night out tonight… I just."

Herc laughs as he and Jason maneuver their way out of the cars. Tim hops out the back window getting their wheelchairs ready for them.

"You're telling me Julie and Tyra are in there right now?"

Tim nods as he tosses the empty beer bottle in the back of Jason's truck.

"Yeah and probably Lyla too."

Jason smiles widely as he pushes off towards the front doors of the restaurant.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Julie smiles as Lyla blushes looking towards the three guys walking towards them.

"What?"

Julie turns looking towards the front with confusion.

"Did you tell them where we were going?"

Julie shrugs as Tim smirks, they take a booth across from the girls winking as a waitress gives them silverware and menus. Jason smiles at Lyla, as she looks away trying not to laugh at Tyra's grimace.

"What are ya'll doing here?"

Tim slides into the booth grinning at Julie as Herc wheels towards Tyra smirking.

"Well, I just had a hankering for fried green beans so…"

Tyra laughs shaking her head.

"You're full of shit."

Herc smiles flirting, as she turns back to her friends.

"We could do bowling."

Julie nods smiling as she sips her soda silently flirting with Tim across the way.

"We should just finish this round and then go."

Matt laughs as he throws his ball down the lane.

"Go Matty, that's my Grandson."

Landry shakes his head as he sips his soda. Matt's Grandmother hoops and hollers as Matt laughs while his pins crash down.

"Yes Mrs. Saracen."

"It's your turn Grandma."

Lorraine Saracen gets up as her Grandson helps pick her bowling ball for her.

"Lorraine!"

Tyra laughs as she comes running down the small set of stairs holding her used bowling shoes in her hand. Mrs. Saracen drops the ball back in the stall as she beams at Tyra.

"Tyra Collette!"

Tyra laughs as Landry jumps up elated at the sight of his girlfriend. Matt turns as he sees Julie and Lyla paying for their shoes. He can't turn away as Julie locks eyes with him smiling shyly as they approach the group.

"You guys bowling with us?"

Lorraine leans in towards Tyra.

"You bring any booze?"

Tyra shakes her head as Loraine shrugs, grabbing her ball again and lobbing it down the lane.

Julie looks down as she sits putting her bowling shoes on.

"Hey, uh, what's up?"

Matt sits down next to her, as Lyla smiles at the young pair while she puts on her shoes.

"Nothing, just wanted to go bowling."

Matt laughs nodding, as he looks up at his Grandmother who throws her second try at knocking the pins down.

"Yeah, s-so I got to look at those pictures from the concert."

Julie nods as she finishes tying her shoes.

"Oh, yeah?"

Matt nods as Julie blushes, she stands up as Tyra starts the lane next to the boy's lane and begins their game.

"Tyra? Where's Tyra?"

Tyra rolls her eyes as she lets go of Landry's hand.

"Whatever happened to girl's night out?"

Tim grins, exchanging glances with Julie as he talks with the attendant.

"Now we don't have to rent shoes do we? You know, on account we're cripple?"

Jason laughs as Tim sweeps his hair back blushing at Julie.

"We'll just play pool."

The attendant nods, as Tim walks away leaving Herc tapping the counter.

"You need to add more handicap parking spaces too!"

Jason smiles as he catches Lyla rolling her eyes at Herc.

"Tyra baby if you want to watch a man's sport we'll be over there."

Landry laughs shaking his head as he picks up his bowling ball.

"I think she'll be fine thanks."

Herc stops, ogling Tyra before he looks up at Landry.

"You say something Ginger?"

Landry laughs as he turns from Herc, bowling a strike before turning back around.

"I just thought my girlfriend would be fine playing this manly and womanly sport."

Herc laughs, looking over at Jason and Tim, who are chalking their pool cues.

"Yeah I used to thinks so too, until I notices beer bellies and plumber cracks dominated the sport."

Landry laughs walking closer to Herc as Tyra and the girls ignore them. Matt tries to engage in conversation as Julie and Tim continue to flirt from across the alley.

"So what, is pool more manly?"

Herc laughs stealing a glance at Tyra.

"No, I just need legs to bowl you moron."

Landry laughs as Herc smirks.

"You wanna break?"

Landry looks at Matt who shakes his head.

"I'm staying with my Grandma, gonna finish out this game."

Tim who had been dying to talk to Julie gives Landry his cue.

"I'll bowl for ya eighty-five."

Landry nods as Tim grins patting him on the back as he jogs over towards the group.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined Friday night did you?"

Lyla smiles as she tries to feed the dollar into the soda machine.

"No, girls night in my mind didn't include Herc."

"Or me?"

Lyla bites her lips as the dollar bill comes back towards her. Jason smiles holding out his hand for the bill.

"Let me."

She smirks handing him the dollar, grinning he wheels up to the counter exchanging the paper money for its coin equivalent. He returns triumphant to the smiling brunette.

"Thanks."

Jason nods.

"No, problem, just one of my many talents."

She laughs as the soda falls. Opening it, she turns to Jason before taking a sip.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Lyla pauses, her Mom wanted her to help pick out her wedding dress. She had the entire day planned. It was an event that made Lyla's heart drop into her stomach. She was dreading it all week.

"I don't know maybe."

Jason smiles.

"Maybe I could pick you up around seven?"

She laughs looking over at Herc playing pool with Landry. Tyra, picking on Tim as he bowled was having fun despite the extra company. Matt's Grandmother was looking twenty years younger as she sips her beer laughing at Tyra's jokes.

**Monday**

"I am that guy aren't I?"

Landry looks up as Matt shakes his head in disbelief."

"I'm that friend, who stands by and watches the girl…"

Landry laughs.

"You're Ducky."

His best friend frowns, not getting the movie reference.

"Ducky?"

Landry rolls his eyes.

"Movie night this weekend, 'Pretty in Pink.' You have to see it, you're Ducky. She's Molly Ringwald and he's that guy from 'Mannequin'."

Matt shakes his head.

"Who?"

Landry leans in.

"You have two choices; you can either sit on the sidelines and be the guy she now holds hands with until her Jake Ryan comes along or…"

"Wait, who's Jack Ryan?"

Landry stops, putting down his soda before answering.

"'Sixteen Candles'? Long Duck Dong? Do you watch any movies?"

Matt shakes his head shrugging.

"Look I read, I draw, I play football."

Landry rolls his eyes, as announcer interrupts lunch over the loud speaker.

"On behalf of Principal Walker, we'd like to congratulate our very own Fullback, number thirty-three Tim Riggins. For receiving a full scholarship to Texas A&M, give up to him ya'll."

A few players are shocked as all attention goes to Tim who is sitting quietly with Julie. Some people get up to congratulate him as Julie searches the café, embarrassed. She locks eyes with Matt who is staring at her in shock. Awkwardly she shrugs, smiling as Smash drops his tray down on the table. The noise still does not break the voices as Brian sits down annoyed.

"Riggins comes to practices drunk seventy-five percent of his high school career and A&M gives him a full ride?"

Matt looks away from Julie at Smash.

"Didn't you say no to A&M?"

Brian nods as he opens his power drink.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I made some stupid mistake and hit some rich boy and now Tim is going to college."

"Tim's going to A&M and you're going to Whitmore it's like some alternate universe."

Matt shakes his head.

"Exactly."

"Well at least you're good enough to get noticed."

He looks longingly over at Julie who throws away her lunch bag waving to Tim as she leaves him with the crowd.

"What's his problem?"

Landry laughs.

"He's Ducky."

"Ooh… Julie problems?"

Matt looks up frowning.

"Has everyone seen that movie?"

Brian nods as he takes a bite of his hamburger.

"'Sixteen Candles', 'Pretty in Pink', 'Breakfast Club'…? Either you're hitting a John Hughes moment in High School, or are you have a thing for Molly Ringwald."

The clerk laughs as Matt blushes. Nervously he turns as the door opens with a ring as Julie smiles dropping off a stack of movies.

"Matt, hi, hey w-what's up?"

The clerk lifts 'Pretty and Pink' showing Julie as she grins.

"He's having a John Hughes marathon."

She continues to bag the movies as Matt embarrassed, pays for his rentals.

"I love 'Pretty and Pink'."

Matt nods, as he takes his change in one hand and his bag in another.

"Y-yeah, everyone's been talking about these movies lately so…"

Julie nods, smiling as she notices, 'Sixteen Candles' is also in the bag.

"Oh 'Sixteen Candles' is my favorite, you have to watch that last, even though it's one of Hughes' first movies."

"She bites her lip noticing Matt was staring at her smirking."

"S-so, you've never seen those movies?"

Matt shakes his head laughing.

"N-no, I just thought when I had some time…"

Julie smiles, looking at the car as her Mother watches.

"Well enjoy…"

Matt nods waving as he watches her walking away.

When Julie closes the door, she smiles to herself before buckling her seatbelt.

"What are you grinning about?"

Julie lost in thought looks up.

"N-nothing."

Tami shrugs as she pulls out of the parking lot.

**Tuesday**

"So did you get to 'Sixteen Candles' yet?"

Matt turns blushing as Julie smiles leaning on the adjacent locker.

"N-no, I got through 'Breakfast Club' though. It's really weird dreaming about football practice in detention."

Julie laughs as she follows him down the hall.

"S-so are you going to the roast?"

Julie nods biting her lip.

"Y-yeah, I'm going with Tim."

She smiles looking down as Matt shuffles his feet. Tim walks out of his class smirking as he sees Julie.

"Hey."

He leans downs kissing her before turning to Matt.

"You ready for practice Seven?"

Matt nods as Julie turns away from him.

"Well, I'm heading over to the gym."

She smiles at Tim before turning to Matt.

"Let me know when you get to 'Sixteen Candles.'"

She laughs waving to the two boys as Matt leaves Tim confused.

"You're okay with Julie and me right?"

Tim asks as he pulls a clean shirt over his head. A few other guys look to Matt awaiting his response. Matt dumbfounded looks to Landry before answering.

"Uh, y-yeah, we're friends, so."

Tim narrows his gaze as Matt packs his dirty clothes into his bag.

"Look at Riggins. Last year he'd have come to practice drunk and be making out with some cheerleader behind the bleachers by now."

A few of the players laugh as Smash steps closer to Matt smirking at him.

"Now look at him, dating the coach's daughter and going to A&M on a full ride."

Smash laughs as Matt closes his locker leaving the room. A few guys watch him go as Brian looks around at the changed atmosphere.

"What? No-one can talk about the elephant in the room?"

Some people laugh, while most continue to pack their clothes and leave.

"Look I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to throw the Julie thing in your face."

Brian tries to apologize while they wipe down the counters at the Tasty Freeze.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm the idiot. She was standing right here, apologizing to me, asking for things to go back to normal. I was too angry and stupid to forgive her. I would give anything to go back to that moment."

Smash stops wiping down the ice machine, as he looks to his friend.

"You can't keep living in the past."

Matt rolls his eyes.

"I know, but it's like what you always say, 'we should forgive.'"

Brian smiles at his own words before adding his two cents.

"Yeah but beating yourself up over this isn't going to help make anything better."

Matt smirks as he looks over at Brian.

"Being with other girls didn't work."

Smash nods thinking.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt right? I mean take me and Waverly, I haven't exactly been the best friend and I wasn't that great of a boyfriend. But, I can only promise to do better."

Matt shrugs as he begins picking the chairs and stacking them on the tables.

"So I think she's been dropping hints that she wants to watch this movie with me."

Brian frowns, looking up at his friend.

"What movie?"

"'Sixteen Candles.'"

"But she's with Tim now."

Matt shrugs as he flips a chair upside down.

"So-it's just a movie and we're friends."

Brian laughs as he rinses out a towel.

"Yeah, but you want it to be more than friends. And 'Sixteen Candles' is a chick movie and that would be bordering on date."

**Wednesday**

Tim leans in kissing Julie as she blushes to his slight touch on her back.

"That was the late bell; I'm going to be late for Calculus."

"So, just tell them your Mom held you up."

Tim smirks as he leans in again engulfing Julie's lips with his own as he holds her tightly to him.

"I have to go; if my parents catch me skipping I'll be dead."

"You're so hot you know that?"

Julie smirks as he kisses her neck for a moment.

"Yeah and you can't afford to skip any classes."

Tim pulls away thinking.

"It's Wednesday, I used to skip Wednesday."

He leans towards Julie trying to kiss her again, she stops him with her finger as he grins down at her.

"That was before."

She gives him a quick kiss before walking away.

"Don't miss class."

He smirks enjoying her retreating form.

"Alright Taylor."

Smiling he rubs his lips before picking up his books and following Julie out of the Eraser room.

**Thursday**

"She's going with Tim?"

Erick looks up at Tami shaking his head.

"Doesn't that scare you?"

Tami smiles.

"What?"

"Our little girl dating Tim Riggins going to the Roast with him, now they're an item? That doesn't keep you up at night?"

Tami laughs shrugging.

"No more than how the Panthers will do at states."

Eric laughs kissing Tami as Julie walks into the kitchen.

"What are we talking about?"

"States"

"Tim Riggins."

Julie nods pouting as she grabs a bowl for cereal.

"What about States and Tim."

Julie pours her cereal into the bowl as her parents exchange glances.

"We were just wondering how things are coming along between you two."

Julie shrugs as she smiles at her little sister next to her in the high chair.

"Fine, I mean we're fine you know."

She looks at her parents who have frozen awaiting her response.

"So he's not acting like, himself?"

Julie frowns as she spoons some cereal and milk into her mouth, making them await her response.

"Meaning, things are progressing slowly?"

"Slowly?"

Eric asks as he bites the inside of his lip.

"Glacier pace."

Eric smirks, looking at Tami who just raises her eyebrows.

"Glacier speed, you hear that?"

"I heard it."

Eric nods winking at his daughter.

"Let's go Riggins, you're going at a glacier pace come on. You got a few more concussions to go Son, let's pick up the pace."

Tim picks up speed as he makes the tackle, before getting back in line.

"You do something wrong?"

Tim shrugs as he looks up in the stands at Julie doing her homework. His teammate follows his gaze laughing.

"Oh I thought so."

"Damn Riggins, did I give you permission to Gossip? You think Westerly is going to wait while you two have a tea party over there?"

"No Coach."

"Hey Julie."

Julie smiles as Matt walks out of the locker room.

"M-Matt hey what's up?"

He shrugs, "I finished 'Pretty in Pink.'"

She nods smiling, looking down.

"So I figured I'll watch 'Sixteen Candles' tomorrow."

"So you are saving it for last?"

Matt smiles nodding as he shifts his bag.

"Yeah, well I just thought you know…so I mean say no if you want but you wanna hang out on Friday maybe watch 'Sixteen Candles?' I mean, I just thought since it's your favorite so…?"

He winces at the awkwardness of the invitation.

"Uh-y-yeah that sounds like fun."

Matt scratches his ear as he blushes.

"Y-yeah?"

She nods smiling.

"O-oh okay cool. Well, see you tonight."

She smirks waving as he walks away.

"Julie baby!"

Julie turns to see her parents approach their cars.

She walks backwards as Tim exits the locker room staring at her.

"What time am I picking you up?"

Julie beams thinking.

"Six?"

He nods as she bites her lip before waving and turning from him.

"I knew it."

Julie blushes as Tyra erupts before looking around the hall. People were mingling talking to one another. She turns blushing at her friend.

"I knew Matt was going to do this as soon as you moved on he was going to regret it."

Julie winces frowning.

"He doesn't still like me, he's just asking me over to see a movie. I practically invited myself."

Tyra stops looking over at the junior shocked.

"Did you want him to invite you?"

Julie shrugs, "It is my favorite movie."

Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Oh please this has nothing to do with that stupid movie. It's about you still having unresolved feelings for Matt."

Julie shrugs.

"Unresolved? You're taking Psych 101 way too seriously."

Tyra laughs shrugging, as she turns serious again.

"Don't try to tell me no, look I know how it is. Part of you is trying to move on the other part is hanging on to Matt for dear life."

"Hey."

Lyla sits down with her friends as Tyra looks at her quickly.

"Why are you glowing?"

Lyla looks up shrugging.

"What? I'm not glowing."

Tyra looks around, as she sees Jason talking with some football players and her father.

"You're not engaged again are you?"

She asks in disgust as Julie laughs sipping her soda.

"No, we're getting to know each other, you know, who we are now."

Tyra a rolls her eyes.

"Well you two are hopeless, you're making googly eyes at Jason again and Julie's trying to have her cake and eat it too."

Lyla frowns as she looks at Julie.

"What, you and Matt?"

Julie shrugs.

"It's just a movie."

"What movie?"

"'Sixteen Candles."

Lyla laughs shaking her head.

"How do you know it's just a movie to him?"

Julie bites her lip as she looks up at Matt and Tim talking with Jason.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Tim nods chuckling as he leans over kissing her. She laughs as he moves to her neck, then leaning towards her hair smiling as he pulls away staring into her eyes. He holds Julie's hand as he searches her gaze intently.

"You should probably go inside; I don't want your Dad to worry."

She laughs leaning towards him teasingly.

"You mean you want to start on Saturday."

He laughs as she smirks tilting her head. He pushes a loose strand of her hair, wanting to pull her towards him.

"So, I'm going to be hanging out with Matt tomorrow."

She says it so plainly looking to see how Tim would react.

"Yeah, I think I'm hanging out with Jason and Herc after work."

She nods a little disappointed as he squeezes her hand gently.

"Well I should get in."

He shrugs smiling as she beams opening the door. She looks back at him before disappearing into the house. When she is out of sight he frowns.

**Friday**

"No."

Tim nods as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah she said her filter was on the fritz. When I got outside she pointed towards the pool. I turned around told her it was empty and she dropped her robe; and said 'She's been having a dry spell.'"

Jason laughs as Herc hits him on the shoulder.

"And, you just left?"

Tim nods taking another sip.

"What's her number? Where does she live? I'll be her damn pool boy."

"Oh it's Julie, Mathew, Julie's here Matty your girlfriend!"

Matt rushes out of his room as Julie blushes. He grimaces shaking his head at his Grams.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend Grandma, we're just friends."

Lorraine shrugs waving him away as Matt lets Julie in the house.

"S-sorry about that."

Julie laughs shrugging.

"It's okay."

"Well she's a girl, and your friend."

Matt turns towards his Grandmother.

"Y-yeah, I-I know Grandma but.."

"Well Julie knew what I meant, alright Mathew be good, I'm going to bed."

Matt nods as he walks his Grandmother to her room.

"Wait, woah. She's with her ex watching some movie?"

Tim nods as Jason looks back and forth between his two friends.

"Why the hell are you here with us and not with that young philly?"

Tim tilts his head as Jason beams.

"You're serious?"

Tim smirks as Jason laughs.

"You son of a bitch, you're in love with her."

Herc looks clueless at his two friends, before grimacing.

"Oh, no, come on man. First, you're all upstanding and now love? Well that don't explain why you're letting her watch some movie at her ex's house."

Jason laughs before answering him.

"Sure, it shows how he trusts her."

Herc shrugs as Tim nods feeling justified.

"Or it shows her you don't care; you never know what a girl's thinking."

"What is she thinking?"

Tami shrugs as she tries to spoon some baby food into the baby's mouth.

"She's trying to be friends with Matt."

Eric continues to pace the living room floor as his wife rolls her eyes.

"She's gonna pit two of my best players against each other."

Tami frowns turning to her husband.

"That is not what's gonna happen. Matt and Julie are just friends now. And Tim has been real good to her. I think Julie can handle this Hun."

Eric shakes his head at his wife as she continues to smile at the laughing baby.

As the two characters lean towards each other lifting their bodies slightly off the table they lean in for a kiss. Above the glowing candles of the birthday cake, the scene begins to fade as the credits roll. Matt stares at Julie. She is smiling, completely satisfied with the ending.

Feeling his gaze on her she turns to him blushing.

"So, did you like it?"

Matt nods, tearing his eyes away as he looks to the screen. The music fills the living room as he smiles thinking.

He notices how close she was to him on the couch. The comfort level was the same as when they were dating. She became aware of the close proximity as he did, moving slightly away from him to the end of the couch.

"S-so you liked it though right?"

"Yeah, I mean Long Duck Dong was funny, and her Grandparents…well I can relate."

She grins shaking her head tucking her feet under her thighs.

"No, I mean what about, the whole finding each other at the end?"

Matt laughs shrugging.

"It was the prefect ending, everyone ended up with someone. And Jake and Sam together, he gets the perfect genuine girl."

She notices Matt was staring at her as she spoke. Blushing deep crimson, her eyes go to his lips as an urge to kiss him surfaces. She wanted to lean in towards him and notices he was thinking the same thing. Laughing she catches herself, springing, to her feet.

"Sorry."

She shakes her head.

"N-no I'm sorry this movie always gets to me. It must be some John Hughes thing or something."

He nods standing up as she puts on her coat.

"Well a long weekend ahead."

He nods noticing the awkward tension building in the room.

"Look I'm sorry about, um whatever that just was."

Julie nods as she grabs onto the kitchen doorknob.

"Y-yeah, no, nothing happened. Just two friends getting caught up in a movie."

Matt smiles as he rubs the back of his neck embarrassed.

"W-well see you tomorrow."

Matt waves as Julie smiles while leaving the house.

"I'm a changed man, ladies. I have repented my ways, I'm a one woman man now and it's Julie Taylor."

Tim laughs as Herc boos.

"Here's to Texas forever."

Tim raises his slowly emptying beer bottle repeating the saying.

"And here's to this one getting us some A&M tickets, in the handicapped section… preferably on the 40 yard line, sidelines."

Jason laughs as Tim nods before tilting the bottle to his lips.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Preview of Chapter 11**

"Hey baby."

Julie quickly closes the door as she notices her parents on the couch waiting up for her.

"How was the movie?"

Julie hesitates biting her lip as she begins walking towards her room.

"Uh….y-yeah it was alright. Goodnight guys."

She looks longingly at her Mother, as she leaves the room.

Tami's leg begins to bounce, as she looks to her husband.

"I think I need to talk to her."

"Alright."

She kisses Eric before going into her daughter's room, closing the door.

Julie was expecting her Mother as she lays face down on her bed feeling horrible.

"Jules."

"I'm a horrible person."

Tami sits on the bed as Julie turns towards her.

"I almost kissed Matt."

Tami takes a deep breath.

"Okay and that makes you a bad person?"

Julie winces.

"N-no, what makes me a bad person is I kinda wish I had kissed him."

She covers her face with her pillow as Tami listens smiling.

"Well you two had a long relationship and being friends after that is hard. Separating those feelings…"

"But Tim is being so sweet, and I really like him. He makes me feel this way which, I-I've never felt before. I'm so confused."

Tami sighs as her daughter tries to sift through her emotions.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Oh baby**

"Hey baby."

Julie quickly closes the door as she notices her parents on the couch waiting up for her.

"How was the movie?"

Julie hesitates biting her lip as she begins walking towards her room.

"Uh….y-yeah it was alright. Goodnight guys."

She looks longingly at her Mother, as she leaves the room.

Tami's leg begins to bounce, as she looks to her husband.

"I think I need to talk to her."

"Alright."

She kisses Eric before going into her daughter's room, closing the door.

Julie was expecting her Mother as she lays face down on her bed feeling horrible.

"Jules."

"I'm a horrible person."

Tami sits on the bed as Julie turns towards her.

"I almost kissed Matt."

Tami takes a deep breath.

"Okay and that makes you a bad person?"

Julie winces.

"N-no, what makes me a bad person is I kinda wish I had kissed him."

She covers her face with her pillow as Tami listens smiling.

"Well you two had a long relationship and being friends after that is hard. Separating those feelings…"

"But Tim is being so sweet, and I really like him. He makes me feel this way which, I-I've never felt before. I'm so confused."

Tami sighs as her daughter tries to sift through her emotions.

**--**

"Don't tell me this."

Tami turns to Eric as they lay in bed trying to fall asleep.

"Well I have to, she's so confused and now…"

Eric sits up leaning against the bed frame anxious.

"She's confused? This isn't what I need to hear the night before we go and play Westerly."

Tami shrugs.

"I know, but we have to support her. No matter what happens with the team."

Eric turns staring at Tami as she turns away trying to fall asleep.

--

_Saturday_

"And you told Dad!"

Tami turns onto the highway as she shrugs at her daughter.

"I had to, he's your Father."

Julie shakes her head as she sits back in her seat.

"I just knew something was weird with him this morning. I don't even know what's going on, why would you say anything to him Mom?"

Tami shrugs, as Julie turns towards the window quietly.

--

"So you almost kissed?"

Matt turns around making sure no-one hears Brian.

"Yes, look it was nothing, we almost had I don't know a moment."

Smash laughs as he nods.

"This is like the Young and the Restless…"

Matt shakes his head as he turns towards the front of the bus as they park next to the hotel.

"Alright ladies, I want you in your rooms for seven o'clock curfew. You have about an hour to hang out then we're heading to the stadium at two. That means everyone is downstairs in the lobby in one hour. Let's move out and get your bags."

Matt and Smash stand up with the rest of the team as they begin filing out of the bus.

--

"So are you going to ignore me or?"

"Mom!"

Tami laughs as she lays Gracie down in the play pen.

"It's stupid, if we make a big deal out of nothing Dad's going to get all riled up and…"

The door opens as Eric walks into the hotel room smirking at his wife.

"Hey girls."

Julie looks to her Mother then to her Father before rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to hang out in the lobby for a bit."

Tami frowns as Eric watches his daughter leave.

"Alright just stay in the hotel and leave your cell on."

Julie waves as Eric watched her shocked.

As the door closes he takes off his hat looking at his wife clueless.

"What was that?"

Tami shrugs as Eric walks closer to her confused.

"She's just confused that's all."

He turns towards the door where a few seconds ago Julie was standing,

"Well fix her."

Tami laughs shaking her head.

"Okay honey, I'll just fix her that's a great idea. She's going through a weird time, she'll be okay."

Eric shakes his head rubbing his forehead.

"She can't be going through whatever during states, baby this is states."

She laughs looking around the hotel room for emphasis.

"I realize that Hun, just, don't worry."

--

Tim leans in towards Julie as he wraps his hands around her back kissing her softly. She was sitting on a radiator, hidden by a group of large bushes behind the staircase of the lobby.

Smiling he pushes a strand of hair from her face as he admires her gaze.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

He laughs tilting his head as his fingers intertwine behind her back.

"Who said anything about sex?"

Julie shrugs laughing.

"I can see it in your eyes. Your lips may say kissing but your eyes have that come hither look."

Tim smiles kissing her again, moving his hands lower as his lips graze her neck. She laughs sighing to his touch.

"I'm serious."

He pulls away slowly looking into her eyes.

"Do my eyes really say all that?"

He grabs her hand, gently as she smirks.

"Cause I gotta tell you Jules I'm not expecting sex from you."

She tilts her head chuckling.

"Liar."

"No, I'm serious. I knew you weren't that type of girl. If I, just wanted sex I wouldn't be with you."

She wasn't sure how to take this comment.

"What type of girl am I?"

He grins moving closer to her as they lock eyes on one another.

"You know you're the type of girl a guy falls in love with, the type every moment is worth waiting for."

Julie looks down, dropping her hands from his.

"L-last n-night, you know hanging out with Matt, made me realize how much I-I've changed. How much we've changed, Matt and I. A-and, I almost kissed him."

She bit her lip wincing at her own words as Tim remained expressionless.

"But you didn't?"

She shakes her head.

"N-no, b-but a-a part of me wanted to. It's like this self destructing part of me that wants to screw up just in case ya know?"

She raises her eyebrows looking to him for help. He leans in closer lifting her chin towards his eyes right next to his lips.

"Just in case what?"

She shrugs as he smiles kissing her fully.

"You know I'm the President of messing up. But I'm falling for you Taylor, almost kissing Saracen and all. Nothing's going to change the way I feel about you."

He leans towards her again, taking her into his arms as they embrace.

--

"So was it like a, awkward shoulda kissed, or was it more of a perfect place kinda thing?"

Matt shrugs as Santiago rolls his eyes turning away from the video game.

"Can you shut him up?"

Matt laughs as Landry smiles lowering his voice while Brian laughs from his side of the couch.

"I'm not going to analyze this."

He gets up walking out into the hallway leaning on the railing looking down at the lobby as Landry follows.

"Okay but if she tells Riggins who's going to block for you?"

Matt sighs as he looks towards the lobby seeing a pair kissing behind the stairway.

"Is that Julie and Tim?"

Matt nods as Landry smirks standing up straight.

"Maybe she didn't tell him."

His best friend shakes his head in disgust, at himself as he slams the door to the room shut leaving Landry alone outside.

--

"Let's go ladies into the showers, then I want you in your rooms by 8pm. That means bed check at eight and doors will be taped. I don't want any funny business."

Tim smirks as he follows the team into the locker room.

Landry leans over to Matt as they put away their dirty clothes.

"Maybe you're in the clear?"

Tim looks over at Matt as he closes his locker, shouldering his bag.

"Hey Seven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Some of the other players watch as Matt tenses before nodding as he slowly follows Tim out into the hallway.

Brian looks over at Landry who shrugs as they look to the empty doorway wondering.

"Look, I know you and Julie had a thing last year. And ya know she told me about the almost kiss or whatever last night. I just want to let you know that I know."

Matt nods quickly turning red as Tim smiles coolly standing straight in a nonchalant manor.

"U-uh, y-yeah it was just…"

"A moment, look I know so ya know no matter what I still have your back tomorrow on the field. It's just I like Julie, I wanna make this work with her and as much as I've messed up with Tyra and others I don't want to mess it up with Jules ya know?"

Matt nods silently rubbing the back of his neck as Tim nods sternly before putting a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, good so we understand each other?"

Matt shrugs as Tim laughs leaving the junior alone in the hallway as he heads towards the buses. Landry seeing him alone joins him outside.

"What did he say?"

Matt awakens from his thoughts shrugging at his best friend.

"N-nothing, j-just forget about it."

--

_Sunday (Game Day)_

"_It's game day everybody and you can sense the tension here tonight. These two teams the Dillon Panthers and the Westerly Cobras are going tit for tat."_

"_Well that's right Phil, they are equally matched these two teams and now it's not about how much heart, or who's the better team. This is all about who has the better plays in the playbook and when they're going to pull those plays out."_

"_Right John, and this is where the coaches come in, Coach Taylor and Sivorski are on the line now."_

--

"So you're confused?"

Tyra asks as Julie hops up an down in between her best friend and her mother on the bleachers. The speakers above their heads blast the announcers' commentary as she shakes her head.

"Where's Lyla?"

Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Who gives a damn, where Lyla is, she's down there with Street. I'm talking about you giving in to Riggins."

She glares at the senior as Tami leans in towards the girls trying to hear the conversation.

--

"_Well this is it John, both teams are in a dead heat 17 to 16, the Panthers down by one have the ball."_

"_This is what the Panthers strive for Phil, fourth down and 20 yards from the goal line. Now watch Waverly they have been putting the pressure on Smash Williams tonight making the Panthers go for options B and C all night."_

"_We have the snap, number seven Matt Saracen backs up looking for his man. Oh again Smash Williams is taken out, Saracen is going to run it himself. Oh a beautiful block by number 33 Tim Riggins, that boys going to A&M we hear. Now Matt's on the 5 the… oh he's gone down. Two Waverly players are on top of the QB1 Saracen so we have to get them off."_

"_Well I don't know if he made it as they're pulling those big guys off little Junior Matt Saracen but he had a hell of a run."_

"_Eactly that play was perfect, let's just see…"_

The entire crowd holds their breath as they wait in anticipation. Two large boys are pulled off Matt as the ref waves his hands in the air signaling no touch down.

"_The ball is less than an inch from the goal line folks, this is quite a disappointment I'm sure for the Panthers."_

Julie looks stunned as Tyra tries to hide a grin. Tami, in disbelief covers her mouth. Solemnly the Panthers shake hands with the Cobras, whom despite the win seem very sober as their fans try to celebrate.

--

Eric looks to his players as they sit in the locker room sweaty, tired and depressed. None of them have taken showers yet as they look to one another in shock. He stands in the middle of the locker room pulling his hat from his hands he speaks up.

"Now none of you failed. I want you to know this may have been a loss but that don't mean we failed. You won me over, you won those fans over and you won the respect and admiration of Waverly. Hell did you see the looks on those boys faces? They were tired, and you could have gone another quarter easy. We were well matched. If this game ended ten minutes before or after that clock ran out if would have been ours. Now don't you feel sorry for yourselves with the woulda and the shoulda's. Now I know it's clear eyes full hearts can't loose. And I just want to let you boys know that today you made me proud. You should be proud of yourselves, because despite what they say ya'll didn't loose. Now bring it in boys, I wanna hear it!."

The players try to shake off the sadness as they come together. Smash gets in the middle of the crowd getting the guys back on their feet. Praying together then ending it with

"Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't loose."

A weight seems to lift as they head to the showers. Matt Saracen with his head down is stopped by Eric before he leaves the room.

"Listen Son that was a hell of a run. You almost had it Matt."

Matt nods shifting his eyes as he looks up at Coach.

"Almost didn't give us a win Sir."

Eric nods putting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I know it doesn't seem like it Saracen but winning really isn't everything."

Matt nods, as he walks away towards the showers.

--

_Monday (One week after States)_

"He looks so sad."

Tyra looks up and across the café as she sees Matt sitting with Landry calmly eating.

"He looks the same to me."

Julie shrugs as Lyla sits down with her lunch tray.

"Where were you last night I had a chemistry question."

Lyla looks at Tyra cluelessly shaking her head.

"I was home, what do ya mean?"

Tyra shakes her head.

"I called your cell and at home your Ma said you were out."

Lyla reddens as Julie smiles.

"Out with Street?"

She shrugs as Tyra moves forward leaning her elbows on the lunch table.

"What has Prince Charming done now?"

"You think it's weird, him asking me to come to the baby's sonogram?"

Tyra's jaw drops open as Julie looks on amazed.

"Is he sick? Why not run the affair in your face some more, how about baby clothes shopping?"

Lyla shrugs as Julie sits up adding her two cents.

"Well what's most important is what do you think? Would you feel comfortable going?"

The brunette frowns as she opens her milk carton.

"So he knocks this chick up and now he wants you to hold his hand while he tries to avoid being a dead beat dad?"

Lyla rolls her eyes sitting back in her chair thinking.

"It's not like that. He just wants me to be a part of his life. And the baby is a part of it now."

Tyra grimaces as Julie nods supportively.

"Well, whatever I still think it's a shitty thing to ask of you."

--

"You're joking right?"

"No, I told Mrs. Peruski that I'd help this year."

Julie laughs as she makes a face at Gracie smiling in her high chair. Her father eats calmly lost in thought.

"It's not that stupid of an idea is it Hun?"

Eric shakes his thoughts away as he looks to his wife.

"What?"

"You'll mention it the guys on Wednesday right? About the play?"

Eric smiles exchanging a glace with his eldest daughter who shakes her head."

"I don't know if a play is what these boys need right now. We just lost states and…"

"Well I think it's just what they need. With no more games and just weekly practices they could use something to do after school."

"Just don't ask me to try out."

Tami looks to her daughter reproachfully.

"Oh baby girl you will be there."

Julie looks up to her father quickly, Eric turns from her not willing to save her from auditioning.

--

_Tuesday_

"Julie hey."

She winces turning and smiling towards Matt.

"Matt hey, how-how's it going?"

Matt shrugs looking around the hallway as some people look away from him.

"W-well, you know Dillon, you're Gods when ya win, and dirt when ya loose."

Julie shrugs laughing as she closes her locker.

"Yeah, they don't talk about that in the brochure."

Matt smiles as he follows her down the hall.

"S-so what about you? Where ya headed?"

Julie rolls her eyes as she stops outside of the auditorium.

"My Mother's decided to be a fascist; I have to try out for this stupid play she's helping with."

Matt frowns as she smiles waving before walking into the auditorium.

--

"It's not funny."

Tim laughs as he continues to carry two buckets of chlorine across the floor.

"It is a little funny."

"Sure, you laugh now but she's already asked my Dad to put a good word in with the team. Don't be surprised if she corners you."

Tim stops stacking the buckets in the pyramid at the front of the store.

"So what time are you getting out?"

He smirks at Julie grabbing her hand gently making her blush.

"Why, you gonna wait for me?"

She rolls her eyes.

"No, I was just asking. You have a test tomorrow right?"

Tim nods sighing as he lets go of her hand walking towards the register as his manager comes from the back giving him a look.

"You guys are talking to Matt right?"

Tim winces looking at Julie as she pauses in front of the doorway.

"Where did that come from?"

She takes a deep breath shaking her head.

"I ran into him today at school, he just seems to be taking States hard."

Tim laughs as his Manager angrily puts his hands on his hips.

"Look, I should get back to work."

Julie blushes as she looks up at the Manager.

"Y-yeah, okay later."

Tim turns away from her smiling at his boss who just shakes his head.

"Another girl?"

Tim smiles shrugging as a group of young freshman girls giggle their way into the store.

--

"I think I'll just stay in the car."

Jason frowns as Lyla helps him get into his wheelchair.

"Come on, I want you there with me."

Lyla shakes her head as Jason pouts trying to make light of the situation.

"Jason, this is a big deal. You can't just expect this not to be awkward, for me for you, for her."

Lyla tilts her head as she motions towards the hospital doors, where Erin waits for them. Jason nods looking down from the sun before meeting Lyla's gaze.

"I didn't want to make this awkward for you; I just wanted you by my side."

Lyla bites her lip rolling her eyes as Jason gives her his puppy dog stare.

--

"Jason, hey."

He smiles as Erin waves at Lyla. They follow him into the hospital.

"Look Jason, I'm going to wait here okay?"

Erin smiles as Jason nods following her towards the doctor's office.

--

_Wednesday_

"I can't believe you."

Tyra practically shouts as some people stare her way while passing in the hallway.

"What are you looking at?"

The girls turn away as Julie and Lyla laugh while at Julie's locker.

"You know how Jason can get, he has that puppy dog look and the wheel chair doesn't help."

"Yeah I get it hot and pathetic. But that doesn't mean you set yourself up to be humiliated by the idiot who couldn't remember to take her birth control or make him wear a condom."

Julie rolls her eyes as Lyla smiles enjoying the assessment.

"Well just be glad your Mom's not making you try out for this stupid play."

Tyra frowns.

"Just tell her no."

Julie laughs shaking her head and closing her locker.

"This coming from the captain of the Volleyball team?"

Tyra blushes as she follows Julie and Lyla down the hallway.

"Maybe I'll join you; I could use an anti-Street distraction."

Julie smirks as the three girls walk into the auditorium.

"Tyra, Lyla nice of you to join us."

Tami smiles as she adds the two girl's name to the list. Tyra pauses realizing she was following her friends without thinking.

"Oh no Mrs. T I'm not really here for the play."

Tami frowns looking at Julie who rolls her eyes walking away from Tyra with Lyla.

"Oh, why not?"

Tyra opens her mouth, looking around at the dismal turnout for auditions.

Tami grins at the senior's silence.

"We could use you, and this does look great on those college applications."

--

"You're not serious?"

Matt shrugs as he dries off from his shower, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I mean they need people to do the sets, so why not?"

Landry laughs shaking his head as he pulls on his jeans.

"Because you're finally free to hang out after school, maybe get a few rounds of guitar hero in. And you want to join the drama club?"

Matt laughs as Tim picking up part of the conversation looks towards the juniors talking in the corner of the locker room.

"I'm not joining the drama club; I'm trying to make up for three weeks of painting class that I ruined. Who gets a C+ in painting?"

Landry chuckles shrugging.

"Exactly, and Mrs. Pavina said anyone who is willing to help paint the sets and backdrops can get extra credit. Twenty points towards your lowest project grade. And that's the difference between a C+ and a B+."

Landry nods as Matt closes his locker walking out of the room. He follows him carrying his bag and shirt.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that Julie's doing the play right?"

Matt blushes as he walks faster away from Landry.

--

_Thursday_

"Have you thought this over?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Tim smirks as he sits back in the chair opposite Tami.

"You do realize that this is a commitment?"

Tim nods.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And that if you do get a part you'd have to come to every rehearsal, practice your lines and everything."

He grins trying to turn on the charm as Tami's gaze narrows.

"You're not doing this because Julie are you?"

Tim tries to protest as Tami goes on.

"Cause I've already got Matt Saracen and Landry Clark doing scenery and stage managing and I just."

"Saracen's in this thing?"

Tami nods.

"No Mrs. Taylor, I just thought it'd look good on those college apps you keep talking about."

She smiles nodding from behind her desk.

"Tim you already got into A&M."

He looks down turning his hair to one side smiling thinking of Julie.

"Yeah well it couldn't hurt."

She rolls her eyes getting up directing him to the door.

"Alright then, go to lunch. But I want to see you in the auditorium at 2:30 and don't be late."

He nods.

"Yes Ma'am."

--

"So you're coming right?"

Tyra rolls her eyes as she follows her friends.

"We don't even have enough guys."

They walk into the auditorium. Julie stops, noticing Matt is on stage painting scenery. He smiles halfway as she turns to Tyra.

"What's Matt doing here?"

Tyra looks up noticing Landry setting up lights and smirks.

"Him and Landry are doing the sets and stage crew or something."

Julie looks up smiling at Matt before looking awkwardly at Lyla. A smile erupts on Lyla's face as she shakes her head.

"Oh my God."

"Riggins, so nice of you to join us."

Julie turns around feeling out of sorts as she spots Tim by the doorway with a group of young football players behind him.

"Yeah, well I had to round these guys up so."

Completely confused and annoyed Julie looks from her friends, to her boyfriend and back to her Mom trying to make sense of the situation.

--

"You should have seen it Hun. He walks in with half the JV team and Matt's doing scenery and it was like Young and the Restless. The look on her face was priceless."

Eric laughs as Tami sighs enjoying torturing her daughter.

"So you're happy?"

Tami nods.

"We got enough people to do this play. Half the school has already bought tickets knowing Tim's going to be in it."

Eric smiles kissing his wife as she laughs remembering the look on her daughter's face.

"So what play are you guys doing anyway?"

"Our Town."

Eric turns to his wife looking clueless.

--

_Friday_

"So since when do you volunteer for drama club?"

Julie smirks as Matt looks up from painting a large canvas.

"A, C in painting."

She laughs shaking her head as she looks around the auditorium as Tim surrounded by girls looks her way winking.

"Right, I get forced to join and everyone else is just volunteering."

Matt smiles nodding.

"Well congrats on getting the part of Emily."

Julie blushes shrugging.

"I can't believe I have to be in this."

Matt laughs as she turns away, taking a deep breath as the other cast members gather around her Mother.

--

"That's not what I'm saying."

Tim grins as he looks over at Julie who blushes in the passenger seat of his truck. He looks down as his hand dwarfs hers.

"Okay what are you saying?"

"That, you just don't seem like the guy that joins in on drama club."

Tim has a sour look on his face as he turns away from Julie before laughing and smirking at her.

"I'm not, I just joined this thing cause your Mom said they needed more people."

Julie grins shaking her head.

"You joined because of my Mom?"

He rubs her hand giving her a flirtatious glance.

"Not exactly."

Tim leans over kissing Julie as she sighs leaning closer towards him.

--

"Just tell them Jason."

Jason looks over at Lyla as she sits on his bed staring at him annoyed.

"I can't, it's complicated."

She rolls her eyes lying down on his bed aggravated as he laughs.

"Look ever since the accident it's been one disappointment after the other. I don't know how they'd react."

Lyla turns towards him smiling.

"You may be surprised. They may look at this as a blessing. I mean you said it yourself this is like a miracle. You know, what you may think their reaction's going to be they may be thankful. But I have to tell you not telling them is a big mistake. The sooner you let them know they're going to be grandparents the better."

Jason looks down, wheeling closer to her with a sly smile.

"Look at us, we've started over and there's still family drama."

Lyla laughs nodding as she sits up on his bed, letting her legs swing over as she meets at eye level with him.

"True, but my Mom's getting married at the end of this month and your parents managed to stay together and work things out."

Jason shakes his head biting his lip as he leans in toward Lyla and kisses her.

--

"I thought you would be happy?"

Julie winces as she helps her Mother dry the dishes while her father dances around the living room with her sister.

"Happy, Mom I did this thing for you cause you wanted me to do it. I didn't think you'd make me one of the main characters."

Tami shakes her head as she hands her daughter a wet dish.

"I didn't pick you baby, I stayed out of that process. No, the judges picked you they thought you did the best. They're the ones who wanted you for Emily. I stayed completely out of that."

Julie tries to hide a smile as she places the dry dish in the cabinet.

"Really?"

Tami smiles as she hands her another dish.

"Yup."

Julie laughs as she continues to dry the dish lost in thought.

--

_Saturday_

"Are you for real?"

Matt blushes as he backs up towards Brian.

"What?"

"You man, that girl was obviously flirting with you. Do like Smash does and go get her number."

Matt shrugs as he eyes the brunette in the corner, smiling at him and half waving.

"N-nah, she's not interested."

Smash laughs shaking his head as he makes an ice cream cone.

"Go give that girl this vanilla cone before I go hand her a chocolate one with sprinkles."

Matt laughs as Brian hands him the ice-cream, pushing him towards the counter.

As he makes his way over to the flirting girl, Julie walks into the Tasty Freeze followed closely by Tim. She walks faster than him towards the counter as Tim surveys the restaurant before pushing back his hair gracefully. Some of the girls in the restaurant look his way as he rushes to Julie's side, turning their eyes green.

"Hey what-up Riggs?"

Tim nods to Smash as he leans on the counter looking around the restaurant again.

"Pool Party dos tonight at my house, you coming?"

Brian laughs rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah I'll be there."

Julie looks up smiling at Smash as Matt joins them.

"Be where?"

Tim smirks nudging closer to Julie before answering.

"Pool party at my place tonight. You should grow a pair and ask that brunette over there, bring a date Saracen."

Julie reddens as she nods trying to crack a smile.

"Oh, y-yeah I mean maybe."

Brian laughs as Matt joins him behind the counter.

--

"Maybe it's just inevitable."

Tyra and Lyla look at Julie from their lawn chairs next to the pool clueless.

"What's inevitable?"

A guy and girl jump into the pool together, sending some water on the three girls as they roll their eyes grabbing a nearby towel.

"You know, sleeping with Tim."

The two seniors exchange looks before shaking their heads in unison.

"What happened to him wanting to wait, and you not being ready?"

Julie nods thinking about their words for a second.

"Your first time shouldn't be inevitable it should be special. Or at least you should try to make it special."

Tyra leans towards Julie smirking.

"This coming for the girl who lost her virginity to Jason sophomore year."

Julie laughs giving Tyra the evil eye.

"Right I remember that was six months after you lost yours to Josh Blakely our Senior defensive Lineman."

Tyra nods laughing.

"She has a point Jules, you should wait until you're 110 sure. Take our mistakes into account."

Lyla frowns shaking her head.

"I don't think I made a mistake with Jason."

Tyra stares at her for a second before looking back at Julie.

"Just trust us; it'll be worth the wait. It's like a fine wine ya know? You open it too soon and the whole process is spoiled."

Julie shrugs as another guy jumps into the pool this time splashing especially Tyra. The blond senior gets up and shouts at the guy as Julie leans back in her chair thinking.

--

"So thanks for inviting me."

Matt blushes as the brunette smirks tossing aside her long hair.

"Y-yeah, no thanks for coming."

She nods laughing.

"I've never been to Tim's house before."

Matt bites his lip as he looks around spotting Julie laughing with her friends.

"Y-yeah, it's okay, he just re-did the pool so this is like the second pool party this year."

The girl nods following Matt's gaze as she spots Julie. Trying to bring his attention back to her, she grins touching Matt's leg.

"So you wanna show me around?"

Matt blushes as she stands up holding her hand out for him.

Julie scanning the party catches Matt and the girl in the corner of the deck, she watches as they disappear into the crowd, frowning she sighs looking anywhere but in their direction.

"Where the hell is Tim?"

Tyra asks as she sits back down on her lawn chair after cursing a sophomore out by the side of the pool.

"Beer run."

Tyra growls for a second rolling her eyes.

--

Herc places the last 24 pack on the counter as the clerk eyes him funny.

"You gonna drink all this?"

He nods as Jason and Tim smile.

"Yes Sir, eventually."

The clerk pauses as Herc annoyed, speaks up.

"What you think just cause I'm cripple I can't out drink you under the table?"

The clerk grins as he takes Herc's money.

"And who are they?"

He smiles looking from Tim to Jason.

"They're my assistants."

Shaking his head the man hands Herc his change as they guys carry as much as they can to Jason's truck.

"You know eventually you're gonna have to drop the cripple thing."

Jason smirks as Herc shrugs.

"Sure as soon as I get out of this damn chair, till then I'm milkin it QB."

--

"So you blew it?"

Jason nods as Tim laughs.

"I blew it, Erin was there and Lyla didn't even wanna come and I convinced her…"

Tim shakes his head as Herc boos.

"I don't like the girl, but that had to suck."

Jason frowns as they turn onto Tim's street.

--

**End of Chapter 11**

--

**Preview of Chapter 12**

"Is that Matt making out with that girl he just met in the pool?"

The girls look over shocked as Landry approaches them. Julie annoyed gives Landry her spot looking to her friends before leaving.

"I have a headache, if Tim asks I'll be in his room lying down okay?"

Lyla frowns sympathetically as Tyra nods smirking.

"Just make it easier for him huh Jules? Look just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Lyla gives her a glare as Tyra shrugs before leaning over towards Landry as he sits down, kissing him. Julie waves shaking her head as she disappears through the glass sliding doors.

"So what have you beautiful ladies been up to?"

Tyra smiles holding her boyfriends hand before looking towards the couple making out in the pool.

"Hey Seven, get a room!"

Lyla smirks as Tyra yells across the deck. But Matt and the girl pay no attention as some party goers laugh moving away from the couple.

--

Julie grins as she explores Tim's room. She runs her hand across the top of his dresser smiling at the mix of his cologne and soap that permeates the air. It was cleaner than she imagined it. On the dresser were old trophies from peewee football. Some pictures of Tim and Jason fishing holding up fish with huge gaped grins. She stops smiling as she sees a picture of the team from last year. She shakes her head remembering fondly how happy they were the day after states. She smirks at one picture; it was of Jason, Lyla, Tim and Tyra at the lake on a sunny day.

"That was taken two summers ago."

Julie turns seeing Tim in the doorway flirtatious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey, sorry I just had to get away from the, from everyone else."

She rolls her eyes as he nods leaning on the doorframe smiling.

"Yeah, Tyra told me where you were so."

She nods smirking.

"Oh she did?"

He laughs looking down and then back up as some hair covers his face.

"Well there were a few swears weaved in-between, I think."

She chuckles nodding.

--

"So where's the bathroom?"

Matt closes the sliding glass door as he points towards the hallway, towards the bathroom.

She smiles hoping he would follow her but sighs when she sees his attention is somewhere else. Matt leans trying to see into Tim's room while he blocks the doorway. Tim walks inside the room slowly closing the door as he sees Julie laughing just before the door shuts.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Comfort Zone**

"Is that Matt making out with that girl he just met in the pool?"

The girls look over shocked as Landry approaches them. Julie annoyed gives Landry her spot looking to her friends before leaving.

"I have a headache, if Tim asks I'll be in his room lying down okay?"

Lyla frowns sympathetically as Tyra nods smirking.

"Just make it easier for him huh Jules? Look just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Lyla gives her a glare as Tyra shrugs before leaning over towards Landry as he sits down, kissing him. Julie waves shaking her head as she disappears through the glass sliding doors.

"So what have you beautiful ladies been up to?"

Tyra smiles holding her boyfriends hand before looking towards the couple making out in the pool.

"Hey Seven, get a room!"

Lyla smirks as Tyra yells across the deck. But Matt and the girl pay no attention as some party goers laugh moving away from the couple.

--

Julie grins as she explores Tim's room. She runs her hand across the top of his dresser smiling at the mix of his cologne and soap that permeates the air. It was cleaner than she imagined it. On the dresser were old trophies from peewee football. Some pictures of Tim and Jason fishing holding up fish with huge gaped grins. She stops smiling as she sees a picture of the team from last year. She shakes her head remembering fondly how happy they were the day after states. She smirks at one picture; it was of Jason, Lyla, Tim and Tyra at the lake on a sunny day.

"That was taken two summers ago."

Julie turns seeing Tim in the doorway flirtatious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey, sorry I just had to get away from the, from everyone else."

She rolls her eyes as he nods leaning on the doorframe smiling.

"Yeah, Tyra told me where you were so."

She nods smirking.

"Oh she did?"

He laughs looking down and then back up as some hair covers his face.

"Well there were a few swears weaved in-between, I think."

She chuckles nodding.

--

"So where's the bathroom?"

Matt closes the sliding glass door as he points towards the hallway, towards the bathroom.

She smiles hoping he would follow her but sighs when she sees his attention is somewhere else. Matt leans trying to see into Tim's room while he blocks the doorway. Tim walks inside the room slowly closing the door as he sees Julie laughing just before the door shuts.

--

_Sunday_

"Julie, Jules, get your butt out here girl I wanna go home!"

Julie emerges from Tim's room; her hair is disheveled as Tyra smirks peeking in at a half asleep Tim as Julie closes the door quietly.

"What were you guys doing in there?"

Tyra asks grinning as Julie blushes throwing her hair up in a sloppy bun.

"Nothing, we fell asleep."

Tyra laughs nodding.

"Yeah, I've used that one before. Look I answered your cell when your Mom called freaked that you forgot to let her know when we got to my house. I told her you fell asleep after a twizzler binge."

Julie nods appreciative as her friend hands her things over.

"Thanks, so what really happened?"

"Matt!"

Julie and Tyra pause as Matt falls to the floor while a scantily clad brunette frowns at them.

Shaking her head Julie turns from the embarrassed couple rushing to the front door and towards Tyra's car. Tyra stays staring at Matt before narrowing her eyes towards the girl.

"Don't you have a car or something where you can take this skeeze?"

Matt opens his mouth as Tyra puts up her hand stopping him.

The girl is too stunned to speak as she clings to her blouse recovered from the floor trying to shield her bikini top from Tyra's glare.

--

_Monday (Two weeks later)_

"Alright so ten minute break and then back on stage."

The actors nod as Julie dressed in costume sighs while a smiling Matt approaches her.

"Hey."

Julie turns toward him coolly.

"Hey, uh sorry I gotta get something."

Julie hops off stage leaving Matt confused as Landry tries to explain.

"Tyra says she's still a little pissed about Tim's party."

Matt shakes his head as he follows Landry backstage getting the props together.

"That was two weeks ago. You know last week Tyra said she just needed to be left alone and now this week she's still pissed. I should have just talked to her, she's probably pissed that it's taken me two weeks to even try."

Landry shrugs as he hands a chair to Matt.

"That's possible." Matt gives his best friends a dirty look.

"Well she was in Tim's room for hours you don't see me upset over that?"

Landry laughs as he walks away.

"Making out and getting to third base with Tricia Harper pretty much solidified where your head was that night."

Matt shakes his head as he looks over towards Julie who's talking with Tyra and Lyla.

--

"Just tell me."

Julie laughs as Tim wraps his hands around her as they cuddle on the bed of his truck sitting outside her driveway.

"It's personal."

Tim laughs as she nudges him before pulling him back making him laugh again.

"I know you've thought about it."

Julie blushes shaking her head as the blond strands swing to and fro.

"We're not having this conversation."

He shrugs.

"Why not?"

She gives him a look as he chuckles.

"Fine, I'll tell you about my first time then."

Julie covers his mouth quickly as his shoulders bounce up and down.

"Fine, yes I did think about it, it was with Matt and I was naïve. It was puppy love, but nothing happened."

Tim grins as she playfully punches him on the arm.

"Jerk."

He pulls her close as they kiss holding onto each other passionately.

--

_Tuesday_

Tami walks into the kitchen with an empty coffee cup as she knocks over her daughter's purse. As she bends over to rescue the spilled contents, she pauses as a couple of condoms lie on the floor. Hearing her husband exit the bedroom, she stuffs everything back in the purse zippering it up while smiling as he kisses her cheek.

"Julie honey?"

Tami places the coffee cup on the counter as she walks towards her daughter's room with her purse. Eric looks towards his fleeting wife appreciating the view before laughing as he sips his morning coffee.

"Yeah Mom?"

Julie looks at her mother in the reflection of her bedroom mirror as she tightens her hair into a ponytail. Tami slowly closes the door as she approaches her daughter.

"I just knocked your purse on the floor and found two condoms."

Julie reddens as she smirks shaking her head.

"You can't think those are mine."

Her mother tilts her head as Julie shrugs.

"Tyra's been super paranoid over the whole Jason Street thing and I let her borrow my purse last weekend."

She turns back to the mirror checking her bangs as her Mother still confused puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry am I supposed to believe that? And what Jason Street thing?"

Julie's eyes widen as she realizes the fact that Jason got a girl pregnant wasn't general knowledge, yet.

"Uh, n-nothing, they're not mine I'm not having sex I promise."

She takes her purse away from her Mom kissing her before smiling and leaving her bedroom.

--

"No, nothing I just wanted to talk to you. See what's going on, if you've heard from any of those colleges that you applied to?"

"Y-yeah Mrs. Taylor a couple, I have till February to make a definite decision."

Tami smiles at Lyla as she sits back, narrowing her gaze on the senior.

"You and Jason making another go at it?"

Lyla blushes nodding as she looks towards the window in Tami's office before back at the guidance counselor.

"Yeah, ya know getting to know each other again."

Tami nods concerned as she leans towards Lyla gently smiling.

"So everything's okay?"

Lyla feeling anxious shrugs, she could never lie very well. With Mrs. Taylor it was even harder.

"It's just, um…"

Tami's brow furrows as Lyla tries to hold back a sob. She hands the girl a tissue as Lyla begins to talk.

--

"Thanks."

Tyra smirks as she leans back from the lunch table as Julie slams down two condoms. Both Landry and Matt redden as Julie barely aware of Matt's presence continues to fume at her friend.

"My Mom thought those were mine. And considering how I messed up this summer I really don't think her finding these in my purse this morning helped my situation."

Tyra nods sorry as Julie notices Matt and Landry sitting at the table. She shakes her head looking at Matt before taking a deep breath.

"H-hey Matt."

He smiles happy that she acknowledged his presence as she turns back to Tyra.

"And now she's on the scent of Lyla, she's got her hold up in her office. She stopped us in the hallway just now to have a talk with her."

"What, why?"

Julie looks to Matt and Landry raising her eyebrows as Tyra's eyes widen.

"You know what, we'll be right back."

Julie and Tyra rush out of the lunchroom leaving the two junior boys clueless.

"What just happened?"

Matt shrugs as he smirks.

"I don't know but Julie said something to me without that look like she wanted to rip my head off so I'm calling it a good sign."

--

"What?"

Tami shakes her head as she goes back to cooking dinner as Eric watches her confused.

"Come on what was that look for?"

Tami shrugs as she continues to mix the contents of the bowl.

"Nothing, I just, can't talk about. Ya know, have you talked to Jason Street lately?"

Eric frowns as he stops bouncing Gracie, the baby giggles as he looks to his wife.

"I, don't know why?"

Tami shrugs.

"N-no, nothing I just think he could use his coach now that's all."

Eric laughs as he pulls the baby close to him kissing her bald head.

"He's got work and his life over at the dealership, I'm sure he's fine."

Tami winces as she shakes her head.

"Will ya just go over there tomorrow after school and talk with him?"

Eric nods, curious and confused.

"Y-yeah, okay."

She smiles turning back towards the stove. As Eric leans in towards Gracie.

"Mom's done lost her mind baby girl."

Gracie giggles grabbing Eric's nose.

--

"Be serious."

Tim laughs as he leans away from Julie on the couch looking towards his book.

"I am being serious."

He peaks at her over the book as she mouths her lines to herself while he smirks. She looks up laughing.

"We're supposed to be running lines, and I can't be Emily if you keep looking at me like that."

Tim shrugs giving her his devilish grin.

"How should I be looking at you then?"

She shrugs as he leans forward pulling her in for a kiss as her book falls to the living room floor. The door opens as Billy walks in smiling while Tim moves away from Julie pushing his hair back.

"Hey Julie."

She leans over grabbing her book from the floor smiling sitting up straight.

"Hey Billy."

She turns towards the clock getting up slowly while eyeing Tim.

"I should get going; dinner's supposed to be in a few minutes."

Tim nods as he gets up following her out the door.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out."

Billy shakes his head as he cracks open a beer laughing.

"Goodnight Jules."

She waves as Tim gives his big brother a dirty look before following his girlfriend out of the house.

As she leans on her mother's car, he smirks pulling her chin up before admiring her eyes. He leans towards her inviting lips kissing her deeply as she laughs pulling away.

"By the way, Tyra left two condoms in my purse this weekend. And my Mom found them, so just in case she doesn't believe me if she says anything weird…"

He nods smiling pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I got it, so no sex stories."

She pushes him away playfully as he grins pulling her close to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jules."

--

_Wednesday_

"So did you ask her out?"

Matt looks up from the light board as Julie hovers in costume smirking.

"Did I ask who out?"

Julie frowns looking around the auditorium before back at Matt.

"The brunette you were hooking up with at Tim's party?"

Matt smiles shaking his head.

"Tricia."

She laughs.

"Tricia, yeah, so did you?"

He reddens.

"N-no, not really she wasn't my type."

Julie's eyebrows perk up as she bites her lip.

"Oh, she seemed you type at the party."

He laughs shaking his head.

"Yeah about that, umm…"

"Maybe you should, try to ask her out. I mean who knows really what our type is?"

She walks away backwards before turning around smiling to herself.

Matt looks down as Landry approaches from behind the curtain shaking his head.

"You could have told her the truth."

Matt gives him a reproachful look as he continues to label the light switches.

"I mean nothing says we are friends like; I called out your name trying to seal the deal with another girl."

Matt looks up gritting his teeth as Landry chuckles at his friend's aggravation.

--

"You can't just invite Jason and Lyla like that Mom."

Tami turns to Eric as he smiles helping his wife set the table.

"I didn't your Dad did."

"That's right and why can't I invite Jason over? He used to have dinner over here all the time before. I haven't had a good conversation with him in a while."

Julie looks to her Mom knowing she knew about Erin and the baby. She rolls her eyes acknowledging with Tami that she was setting Jason up.

"Fine well can I invite Tim too then?"

Tami looks up at Eric who shrugs as he carries the roast for his wife onto the table. Gracie laughs as she throws her toy on the ground. Julie nonchalantly picks up the rattle handing it to her Mother as she grabs another clean toy from the counter.

"Sure honey."

Julie smirks sitting down next to the highchair.

--

_Thursday_

"Look at it this way then you can either ruin whatever friendship you two have formed or you can take the plunge and maybe she'll go for you. I mean you two had a good yearlong relationship a milestone for both of you. But this pining Matt is borderline pathetic."

Matt shakes his head as he looks at the actors who are surrounding Mrs. Taylor.

"Funny I remember you pinning over Tyra last year."

"Yeah and you thought it was pathetic then."

Matt laughs.

"You're dating her dude."

"Landry, no we need the Act two Scene two backdrop pleas and I want to change the lighting."

Landry nods turning away from Matt as his best friend watches Julie walk slowly across the stage as she practices her lines. He frowns watching Tim as he tries to help her.

"Saracen can you go switches those gels I think we need a blue 4 on the spotlight in scene two, can you do that and show me?"

Matt smiles shrugging as Mrs. Taylor takes notes on the staging changes.

--

"So I just have to ask Tim."

"I can't believe Mrs. T knows about the baby."

Lyla shrugs as she puts away her costume carefully on the rack.

"I had to tell her, you know how she is. And you known what, I agree with her. Jason needs to talk with his parents and maybe Coach is just the right person to push him to it."

Tyra scoffs as they walk out of the changing room.

"I still can't believe you spilled about the pregnancy thing Julie."

Lyla looks over at the blonde with great sympathy.

"I'm sorry my Mom just shoved two condoms in my face with no pre-amble. I had a case of verbal diarrhea. Besides if you hadn't left them in my purse in the first place…"

Tyra rolls her eyes as she sees Tim waiting for Julie by the front doors. The girls leave Julie alone waving goodbye.

--

"So, dinner at my house?"

Tim shrugs.

"Yeah okay, tonight?"

Julie nods as she closes the passenger side of his truck.

"Yeah, Jason and Lyla will be there too. My parents are on a mission or something to help him with the whole pregnancy thing."

Tim nods as he grabs a hold of her hand, not phased by her anxiety over her parent's interference.

"As long as you Mom makes that cornbread I'm in."

Julie chuckles, as she turns towards him serious.

"And I still don't think my Mom believes me about the whole condom in the purse not being mine so…"

He smirks flirting as he licks his bottom lip.

"So?"

Julie shakes her head blushing crimson red.

"Oh no, don't give me that look."

He pushes her hair to the side kissing her softly on the neck as she tries to concentrate. Pushing him slightly away, he laughs continuing the conversation as she gives him a stern glance.

"What look?"

She laughs dryly shaking off the feeling of his lips on her neck as she tries to calm her breaths.

"That look, I know that look. And I know what you're thinking. If my Mom already thinks we're having sex then we might as well be having sex."

He grins raising an eyebrow waiting her next comment.

"I wasn't thinking that."

Tim leans in closer, pushing her hair away from the other side of her neck as he leans in kissing her again, making her loose her thoughts.

"I mean it."

He laughs his hot breath against her neck as she gives in pulling him closer to her.

--

"You need something to focus on like prom."

Matt furrows his brow.

"Prom is months away."

Brian nods as Landry shakes his head annoyed at his two friends.

"So, find a girl, narrow her down from a list. Anything to get your mind off of what Julie and Tim are doing parking in the student parking lot for thirty minutes after play practice. Or if the condoms her Mom found in her bag were really Tyra's."

Smash laughs as he wipes down the counter while Matt rolls his eyes at his friend.

"You know I wasn't until now, but thanks."

"What about Tiffany Benson?"

Smash smirks raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Matt who shrugs.

"I-I don't know, prom is so far away and I just never saw myself going to prom with anyone but Julie. I mean last year she had all these ideas and we…"

Landry exchanges annoyed glances with Brian as he takes over.

"Look man, the Julie train is gone, the ship has set sail, your receiver is sacked. You have to get your head back in the game and find your other man… or in this case your other woman."

Matt nods as he sweeps the back floor by the grill.

"Y-yeah, n-no you're right I have to start making a list or whatever."

Landry nods as he grabs a binder out of his book bag while Smash laughs at him shaking his head. Matt grins while Brian walks in the back making himself an ice-cream cone.

--

"And then this guy tosses it to Smash a sixty yard pass."

Lyla smiles as Eric beams before taking a good bite of his chili, while Julie tries not to roll her eyes. Tim smiles as he cuts himself another piece of cornbread glances at his girlfriend who looks tense at the dinner table.

"So have you guys started talking about Prom yet?"

Tami asks as she takes the spatula from Tim before smirking at Lyla.

"Well no, not really we still have all this time and…"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

Jason finishes as he moves his hand closer to hers winking at her. Tim laughs shaking his head.

"Neither am I."

Julie sips her water trying to avoid the tension her parents were surmounting. Usually she would excuse herself but with her friends at the table, she could not play that card.

--

"So who are you inviting to the Prom?"

Smash shrugs laughing as he follows Matt out of the back room while he locks up.

"The Smash has many options. The girls come to me."

Matt nods as he turns towards his friend walking to the parking lot.

"I heard Waverly's back."

Brian takes a deep breath shaking his head.

"Man, that girl does me in every time."

Matt chuckles with understanding.

"Yeah."

"Wait what did you hear?"

--

"So Tim…"

Tim raises his eyebrows from the kitchen counter as he tries to avoid a brain freeze from his ice cream. Julie looks over from the couch where she is sitting with Lyla and narrows her gaze.

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor."

Tami eyes her daughter who shakes her head before smirking back at the senior.

"I don't have to worry about Julie being alone with you do I?"

Tim shakes his head.

"No Mrs. Taylor you don't."

The smile on her face drops as she tilts her head towards the boy.

"I hope not."

He swallows hard as the smile reappears on her face and she leaves him to go sit by her husband in the living room.

"Why don't you boys go outside, enjoy the fresh air; while we have girl talk in here?"

Eric smirks handing Gracie over to his wife as he stands looking at Jason and Tim who follow him to the porch.

"Real smooth Mom."

Tami shrugs as she bounces little Gracie in her lap.

--

"You doing okay Street?"

Tim raises his eyebrows at his friend before Jason laughs wheeling closer to Eric.

"Yes Sir, working, I'm actually pretty good at selling cars."

Tim laughs as Eric perks an eyebrow before looking back at Jason.

"Yeah, so what's new? I feel like it's been a while. How's life treatin ya?"

Jason looks down, the weight of keeping Erin's pregnancy a secret weighing upon him.

"Pretty good, can't complain."

Eric nods.

"Yeah, how about you?"

The coach pats Tim on the back, pushing the boy forward a bit smirking.

"He's turned into Matthew McConaughey."

Jason grins laughing as he covers his mouth with his right hand.

"Yeah I heard about that."

Eric smiles as he sips his beer.

"You gonna go to this play Street?"

Tim tilts his head as he finishes his ice cream.

"I wouldn't miss it coach."

Eric nods as he scratches his ear leading the boys back towards the screen door.

"Well if you ever need to talk you know where my office is son."

Jason nods as Tim helps him back into the living room.

--

_Friday_ (The day of the play)

"You got this; we don't need to go over the lines again."

Julie laughs nodding as Tyra rolls her eyes watching Matt beam while he hands Julie her book back.

"You nervous?"

Tyra shrugs as she plays with a chip before quickly biting it while Landry laughs.

"We've gone over her lines almost every night this week, she's fine."

Julie sighs half smiling as she eyes Matt who has been staring at her for the last minute. He looks away before sitting up clearing his throat.

"You both have been nailing your lines in practice; I-I mean even we could recite the play by now."

Tyra smirks as she gives Matt a dirty look.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you try out for this thing then?"

"That's because Matty's good at painting and that artsy stuff."

Tim sits down next to Julie kissing her on the cheek as he grins at an annoyed Tyra.

"Oh, so that's why you're playin the town drunk. I get it now thanks."

Tim smirks nodding before looking back at Julie.

"I thought you have Chem this period?"

Tim nods holding up his hall pass.

"I do I just needed a drink of water."

He leans over giving her another kiss before Julie blushes as Matt watches on.

Tim laughs stealing a few chips from her bag as he stands up again.

"Do you need a ride tonight or are you going with your Mom?'

Julie takes a deep breath thinking.

"Tyra's eating at my house so I guess I'll see you there."

Tim looks to Tyra who has a huge grin on her face as she raises her eyebrows. Tim shakes his head shrugging.

"Whatever, meet you outside of English?"

Julie nods as he grins before turning away pushing his hair away from his face as a few freshman girls swoon while he passes.

--

"Coach?"

Eric looks up as Jason smiles waving wheeling himself into the office.

"Hey, Jason yeah come in."

Eric jumps up closing the door as he settles back down across from his former player.

"I-is this a bad time Coach?"

Eric looks at the clock, they still had an hour before the play was to start, he shakes his head.

"No Son, we have plenty of time.

Jason takes a deep breath ready to let all of his worries out and hoping Eric could be a sounding board.

--

**End of chapter 12**

--

**Preview of Chapter 13**

"You're drooling."

Matt punches Landry playfully on the shoulder, as his best friend laughs while they watch Julie on stage.

"We don't even have time to look at one another. I'm ready to go back."

Matt smiles as Julie playing Emily, walks with the Stage Manager across the stage.

He looks out into the audience, their faces mesmerized by the performance. Matt smirks to himself as he looks up across the stage as Tim is also watching Julie from backstage enamored.

"Doesn't anyone ever realize life while they live it? Every, every minute?"

Matt glances up back at Julie as she says this line. His heart skips a few beats as he remembers being with her. The good times and the bad, he looks down remembering.

When Matt finally looks back up he's surprised by the roaring applause as the curtains come down and Landry pulls him to help get the stage ready for final bows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Should I stay or should I go

**Author's Note: This Chapter has been in production for the last month or so. I apologize for taking so long, but this was a weird chapter for me. A lot of weird developments between the characters, things coming together and such. So again, I apologize for the wait but here it is.**

**--**

**Chapter 13: Should I stay or should I go?**

"You're drooling."

Matt punches Landry playfully on the shoulder, as his best friend laughs while they watch Julie on stage.

"We don't even have time to look at one another. I'm ready to go back."

Matt smiles as Julie playing Emily, walks with the Stage Manager across the stage.

He looks out into the audience, their faces mesmerized by the performance. Matt smirks to himself as he looks up across the stage as Tim is also watching Julie from backstage enamored.

"Doesn't anyone ever realize life while they live it? Every, every minute?"

Matt glances up, back at Julie as she says this line. His heart skips a few beats as he remembers being with her. The good times and the bad, he looks down in reflection.

When Matt finally looks back up he is surprised by the roaring applause as the curtains come down and Landry pulls him to help get the stage ready for final bows.

--

"I couldn't tell you Eric."

Eric rolls over away from his wife as he sighs in frustration thinking.

"He's nineteen years old. His whole life ahead of him and…"

"You don't know how he feels Hun. He doesn't think his whole life is ahead of him he thinks this is a miracle and you know what it is. For Jason every moment is precious, I don't think any of us can understand how he feels. The most important thing is to get his parents involved."

Eric nods as he turns back towards Tami.

"You want me to talk to them?"

Tami shrugs smiling.

"Jason has to tell his parents, but I think him coming to you was definitely a cry for help."

Eric laughs nodding as he leans in kissing his wife making her laugh.

--

**Saturday **

"You're teetering."

Jason looks over at Herc as he leans into his fishing poll trying to balance a beer in-between his legs while reeling his line in.

"Whatever."

Jason laughs as he wheels to the cooler for a drink.

"He has a point; you have what three months before graduation? Then the summer's going to go by before you know it. And you're going to be three hours away from Julie, in College Station being hit on by some sexy co-eds."

Tim laughs as he tosses a sandworm at Herc, before taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you ladies worry about your own love lives."

Jason nods laughing as Herc feigns vomiting.

"I'm sorry; did Riggs just say love-life? Or am I getting sea sick."

Jason shrugs as Tim rolls his eyes taking a swig of his beer.

"We're on a lake you ass."

Herc tightens his grip on his pole, as his line begins to run from him.

"A little help, I got something."

--

"Brenda Sylveski… sophomore she's been eyeing you since last year."

Matt shrugs as he sweeps behind the counter of the Tasty freeze, while Landry continues to look through the yearbook.

"Jeslin Staff?"

"She has stubby knees."

Matt looks up surprised as Julie smiles sitting next to Landry at the counter shocking both boys.

"Is this a game or?"

Landry steals a glance at Matt who is dumbfounded.

"No, we're trying to figure out who Matt should ask to the prom."

Julie blushes looking down before plastering a smile on her face.

"O-Oh, well in that case I'd stay away from last names like Staff…" She gives a shudder making the boys laugh as Landry nods turning the page.

"Dually noted."

"S-so can I get you something or?"

Julie brightens nodding as she winces trying to think.

"Yeah a strawberry milkshake half…"

"Strawberry half chocolate?"

Julie nods as Matt blushes turning to make her milkshake.

"Okay, so how's the list going?"

Matt turns around shrugging as he scoops strawberries into the blender.

"Not good, seems like Matt has high standards. Every one of the freshman and sophomore class has gotten a failing grade."

She laughs titling her head before thinking.

"Well have you thought of picking five maybes and just asking them?"

Matt looks down as Julie smiles trying to prove there was nothing awkward about this moment.

"You know this is just stupid. I don't even want to go to the stupid prom."

Landry rolls his eyes as Julie bites her lip thinking.

"We have two proms to go to our Junior and Senior year. Who knows you might have a great time."

Landry nods.

"Exactly and you're QB1 you have to go to the prom, it's Panther tradition."

Matt laughs shaking his head.

"Landry if you didn't notice, we lost states this year."

"We noticed."

A customer looks up disgusted as his wife quiets him down before Matt points to the customer to prove his point.

"And a QB1 who is off by an inch from taking states is not a QB1 who should be showing his face in this town let alone at the prom."

He slides Julie's milkshake towards her, handing her a big straw as she thanks him before coming up with an argument.

"There's one more year, we still have next season, and this town had a state championship last year. You, despite all odds did that last year; you can do it again next year."

--

"Boy if you look at your watch one more time."

Tim laughs as he casts his line out shaking his head at Herc.

"I have to get to work in an hour."

Herc frowns as Jason laughs taking a sip of his beer.

"You've become boring. Since when did The Tim Riggins become so damn boring?"

"When he fell for Julie Taylor."

Tim shakes his head as Herc laughs reeling in his line.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well how's little Julie Taylor gonna like it when she catches you drunk with some hot cheerleaders one Saturday after she surprises you up at College Station huh?"

Tim's smile drops as he looks towards the water thinking.

--

"Hey so when are you getting off?"

Tim turns toward Julie as she smiles next to him while he stacks chlorine in the aisle.

He shrugs turning away as Julie peers across the aisle, some sophomores look away from staring at the couple.

"I-I'm not sure, may hang out with Herc and Jay afterwards or something."

Julie nods slightly confused as she eyes another pair of girls from their school walk into the store.

"O-oh okay, well um if you want to do something or whatever let me know."

Tim nods still not looking at Julie as she turns walking quickly out of the store.

--

**A week later Friday**

"And he hasn't said anything? Typical Riggins."

Julie slams her locker shut as Tyra and Lyla exchange glances.

"What the heck happened? One day everything's normal and the next he's not even looking me in the eye or…"

"You two have been together for what two months?"

Julie shrugs as Tyra laughs.

"It's typical Riggins; you have to give it right back to him. Snap him out of whatever the hell he's going through."

"Maybe he's worried about what's going to happen after this summer?"

Lyla looks at her two friends as they make their way down the hall.

"M-maybe."

Tyra rolls her eyes as she spots Landry waiting for her by the front doors.

"I'm telling you Jules; give him a bit of his own medicine, worked for me."

Tyra waves leaving the two girls behind, as she kisses her boyfriend before disappearing outside.

"What do you think I should do?"

Lyla smiles shrugging.

"I'd try talking to him."

--

**Saturday**

"Hey…it's early."

Tim rubs the back of his head as he squints at Julie who pushes past him into his living room. He bends down to grab the paper that the paperboy mistakenly threw onto his porch as he closes the door turning towards Julie.

"Did I do something?"

Tim takes a deep breath as he shakes his head slightly tossing the paper on a chair.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean you haven't even said more than hey or see ya to me in a week and I was just wondering…"

"I've been busy with work and school…or whatever."

Julie nods turning towards the door as her palms itch at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Ya know if this is getting too weird, you know whatever it is that we had or…"

Tim nods looking at the ceiling before back down at Julie.

"I don't know maybe…"

Julie looks down taking a deep breath before nodding and heading towards the front door.

"Well the junior prom is in two weeks, tickets go on sale Monday. I guess…when you figure it out you'll let me know."

Tim silently watches as Julie walks out of his house slamming the door as she goes.

--

"Good."

Julie looks up as Matt smiles handing her a soda while Tyra smirks before stealing one of Landry's fries.

"Good? How can you say that? I have no idea what I just did."

Tyra rolls her eyes staring at Matt who is listening in on the conversation.

"Don't you have orders to take Saracen?"

Matt looks to Tyra blushing as he turns away.

"You just laid down the law. Trust me I dealt with Tim's back-ass-wards ways for too long. You have to set the rules. He can't just turn cold on you."

Julie shakes her head as she takes a long sip of her drink peering over at Matt who smiles at one of his customers as they order.

"I thought… I don't know that maybe he was different, maybe he changed."

Tyra shrugs as she thinks about Julie's words.

"I think he did change mostly, I'm sure this whole college thing is freaking him out too. I mean who the hell thought Tim Riggins would get into college? Let alone on a football scholarship?"

Julie laughs as Tyra steals more of Landry's fries before shrugging.

"If I were you I'd hook up with another guy."

Julie shudders as Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I'm not going to do that."

"Then silent treatment it is. I can't believe you went and talked to him."

--

**Sunday**

"Hey Coach, is uh Julie here?"

Eric eyes Tim as he opens the door wider rubbing the morning sleepiness from his eyes.

"Yeah, uh huh."

Julie appears quickly having heard Tim's voice, as she pushes past her Dad closing the door behind her.

"It'll just be a minute Dad."

Eric watches as his daughter disappears behind the doorway.

"You think they're breaking up? Haven't seen Riggins here in a week…"

Tami shakes her head at Eric as he lights up at the prospect.

"They're having a bump, let them work it out."

Eric laughs as he sits down next his wife at the Kitchen Island.

"A bump? What kind of bump?"

She laughs kissing him fully easing his tension.

--

"So Taylor, I've been acting like an ass."

Julie peers out of Tim's window her hands folded around her chest as she smiles shrugging.

"Yup."

Tim bites his lip taking a deep breath peering at the back of Julie's head. He wanted to grab her hand, to kiss her, but there was this wall stopping him.

"I can't go to the junior prom."

Julie takes a deep breath trying not to jump out of the car as Tim waits for her response.

"Okay, fine."

As she opens the door, he grabs her arm pulling her back in.

"Wait, every year the last weekend in May, Jay and I go on a camping trip. Last year, was messed up but this year…"

Julie nods wiping away a tear before Tim could notice.

"It falls on the weekend of the Junior Prom."

Tim nods tilting his head. Julie lets out her held breath shaking her head and shrugging.

"It's just a stupid dance."

Tim smirks as Julie's eyes meet his.

"I guess, plus they're not really my thing."

"That's true."

Tim eases back on his seat as Julie opens her door; he watches her go shaking his head before driving away.

--

**Monday**

"Shut up."

Landry looks at the passing students down the hall as he leans on the locker next to Matt.

"I'm telling you, Julie and Tim are barely talking. He's going on some camping trip the weekend of the junior prom."

"So what Landry? We're friends; I mean finally I think…"

"Hey Matt."

Matt smiles as Julie approaches the boys tossing her long blond hair to one side before biting her lip.

"S-so, how's the prom date search going?"

Matt looks like a deer caught in the headlights as Landry elbows him awake before making his exit.

"Oh-uh, f-fine, not really making any progress but…"

"So, we should go together."

Matt drops his book bag as Landry's eyebrows perk up.

Julie stutters as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear before nodding.

"Y-yeah, I mean w-we're friends, I don't have a date, you don't have a date..."

Matt closes his locker without thinking and nods.

"Yeah, y-you're right, okay."

Julie nods turning on one foot gripping her book bag with one hand.

"Okay, it's a date then, or whatever." She smiles widely.

Matt nods as Landry smirks joining his friend as the blond leaves him speechless.

"I told you."

"Landry shut-up."

The two boys begin to walk away, as Matt stops rushing back to his locker and grabbing his book bag from the floor.

--

"S-so it's not even a problem; we're sharing a limo with a couple of other people and hanging out with Tyra and Landry."

Julie smiles as she takes a bite of her turkey-burger while her parents eye one another.

"And Tim's okay with this?"

Julie shrugs.

"Tim's going to be camping, I don't think he cares."

Tami nods shaking her head as Eric tilts his head to the side.

--

"Ya know honey if you want to talk to me about… anything."

Julie nods as she hands her mother a soapy dish to rinse.

"I got it, I can come to you."

Tami smiles as she takes a deep breath.

"So, the thing with Tim?"

"Gone completely cold. I don't know if he's freaking out or if he's gone back to the old Tim."

Julie laughs thinking about Tim for a minute.

"Or maybe it's the no sex thing."

Tami drops the dish recovering it before it hit the floor in her lap.

"One day he's that great boyfriend listening, caring, talking to me. The next he's ignoring me while all these stupid girls are drooling over him at work."

Julie hands another plate forcefully to Tami as she growls in frustration.

"But I'm fine; I knew Tim Riggins had to go back to normal one day or another. I knew it was too good to be true."

She leaves Tami speechless as she rinses the dishes worried.

--

**Wednesday**

"Tim!"

Tim sighs as Tyra approaches him at his locker. He could tell by the temper from her voice that she was about to yell at him.

"Tyra."

She shakes her head.

"Don't be a jackass…"

Tim nods looking at his ex-girlfriend clueless.

"And don't look at me like that. Julie's going to the Prom with Matt Saracen. She's not the kind of girl you just ignore. She's better than that."

Tim nods.

"I know."

Tyra's taken aback, her face softens a bit before gritting her teeth and attacking again.

"If you know then stop being a moron and tell her. Otherwise Riggins I'm going to kick your ass all the way to A&M."

Tim smirks as she leaves him, frustrated and annoyed.

--

**Thursday**

"So you're looking at the man Matty."

Matt laughs as Brian wipes down the counter.

"Oh yeah, so she said yes?"

Smash laughs shaking his head.

"Man she said hell yes, I told you Waverly is my girl."

Matt laughs, as the bell rings both boys look up seeing Tim walk in.

"Uh, we're closed."

Tim looks around the room shrugging.

"Door's open."

Brian shakes his head as he walks towards the door locking it before grabbing the broom and heading towards the back room.

"Y-yeah well."

"I heard you're taking Julie to the Prom?"

Smash looks at his two friends before walking further away from them.

"Y-yeah, I mean she asked me to go as f-friends."

Tim nods.

"N-no, that's good."

"It is?"

Tim smiles shrugging.

"I'm not going to be here next year; maybe this is a good thing, ending it now."

Matt frowns for a minute.

Tim smirks as he turns from Matt letting himself out of the restaurant. Smash watches him go before approaching his friend.

"What did he want?"

Matt shakes his head.

"I think he wanted to thank me for taking Julie to the prom."

**Sunday (Five days before Junior Prom)**

Julie stands outside of the pool shop, watching Tim from a distance help a middle aged woman as she flirts with him trying to pick out a pool net. She takes a deep breath as he leaves the woman in the isle looking over the merchandise. Smiling she pushes open the door, ignoring the bell Tim walks towards the register before glancing her way. He smirks looking down as his hair falls into his face. When he looks up towards Julie she stops, glancing from side to side to see if anyone is in earshot.

"I just wanted to say hi, I was in the area so…"

Tim nods licking his bottom lip before quirking an eyebrow.

"Heard you're going to the Junior Prom with Matt."

Julie's heart skips a beat as she reddens before nodding.

"Y-yeah, well that's why I stopped in, j-just wanted to let you know."

"That's great; you guys will have a good time."

Julie's heart jumps into her throat as she nods biting her bottom lip before responding.

"W-well yeah, we're friends we both didn't have dates s-so it made sense."

Tim nods looking over her head as he scans the store.

"Yeah, you guys do make sense."

Julie looks down as Tim walks away leaving her thinking about his words.

"I have to get back to work; I'll talk to you later."

Julie looks up nodding as she turns away confused before leaving the store.

--

**Monday (4 days before Junior Prom)**

"He said that?"

Julie gives Tyra a look that says everything as she rolls her eyes while Matt and Landry join them at the lunch table.

Tyra leans back as she gives a smile to Landry while Julie peels her orange in silence. Matt tries to grin and get her attention but he gets a dirty look from Tyra instead.

"S-so I need to know what color your dress will be Jules."

Julie looks up awakened from her thoughts, she mirrors Tyra's halfhearted smile.

"Oh, it's lilac."

Matt smirks opening his sports drink while Tyra looks from him to Julie before shaking her head.

"I'll be right back."

Landry nods as Julie watches her friend leave the cafeteria in an angry flurry.

--

"Can I help you?"

Tyra leans on the doorway of the science class staring down Tim as he looks to the teacher.

"Yeah, Mrs. Taylor sent me for Riggins."

Tim takes off his goggles as the teacher waves him away with Tyra. When they get outside the room and into the hallway Tyra pushes Tim against the wall with a growl.

"Are you some kind of special stupid?"

Tim looks down not even answering Tyra, as she paces from side to side annoyed.

"Going camping instead of taking Julie to the Prom? You're just going to let Matt walk back into her life like that?"

Tim pushes his hair back as he leans on the wall letting Tyra fume.

"I'm starting to get nostalgic Tyra, you haven't slammed me against the wall in over a year now."

Tyra laughs shaking her head as her short blonde locks skim her neck.

"I told you to wise up, I warned you this was going to happen. And on any normal instance I'd say good riddance. But you changed when you were with her Tim. And I don't know if one of your boneheaded friends said something, but you're making a huge mistake."

Tim pushes off the wall walking towards the classroom.

"Are you done?"

Tyra sighs gritting her teeth.

"If you let her down, if you don't show up don't bother, you're not good enough for her. But you were actually making some progress. And as much as I hate to admit it Tim, you've never wanted to be a better person for anyone but Julie. So you let her go now, that's it. There's no second chances with her."

Tim nods walking back into the class leaving Tyra alone shaking her head.

--

**Tuesday (Three days before Junior Prom)**

"You had to have said something to him."

Lyla pouts as Jason smirks pulling her onto his lap as she drapes her hands around her neck.

"Can we stop talking about Tim and Julie?"

Lyla sighs shaking her head.

"He was changing with Julie, they were so cute together."

"They were doomed."

Lyla rolls her eyes as she hops off-of Jason's lap and onto a chair nearby as Herc wheels into the living room.

"I thought I asked you to give us some time?"

Herc laughs as he approaches Lyla.

"What's going to happen when Riggins goes to college and he has all those fine hunnies chasing after him?"

Lyla looks down annoyed before rolling her eyes.

"Face it, if Riggins is cooling it with Taylor than he's doing her a favor. She's only going to be hurt when he's away in College and stuck here finishing out her last year of high school."

Lyla stands up annoyed as Jason follows her towards the kitchen, leaving Herc alone laughing in the living room.

"He's just being an ass don't go."

"I have to get home Jason."

"I hope you guys really didn't have anything to do with Tim pushing Julie away. You know as well as I do that they had something… I don't know reminded me of us."

Jason softens as Lyla bends down kissing him softly on the lips.

"Love you."

Jason smiles watching her go before turning his wheel chair around staring down Herc.

"What?"

"You're an ass."

Herc laughs again as Jason storms into his bedroom.

"What did I stop you from getting laid tonight?"

Jason slams his door as Herc shakes his head

**Wednesday (Two days before Junior Prom)**

"Lyla?"

Lyla stands outside of Tim's house as the sun creeps up on the horizon.

"I just came to warn you."

Tim laughs leaning on the doorframe.

"Are you and Tyra taking turns? Let me guess, I'm blowing it with Julie and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Lyla's demeanor changes as she softens her grip around her chest sighing.

"Don't let Herc tell you how to live your life Tim. You know I was actually happy for you. For the first time in your life, you were actually making the right choices. Not sleeping with your best friend's girl or the MILF from across the street."

Tim smirks rolling his eyes trying not to think of Julie. However, Lyla's stern reproachful look made him uneasy.

"So? She'll be happier with someone like Matt. They'll go to the prom, have a good time, and realize they're perfect for one another?"

Lyla laughs shaking her head.

"You're an idiot; she wants to go with you, she wants to be with you."

Lyla bites her bottom lip leaving Tim alone in the doorway clueless.

**Thursday (One day before Junior Prom)**

"Does she see him?"

Matt and Landry watch as Tim is lost staring at Julie for a moment before snapping out of his daydream and turning down the hall.

"No, I think she's trying to ignore him."

Matt nods biting his thumb before closing his locker.

"We're going as friends; there is nothing to be nervous about."

Landry shrugs as he follows Matt towards Julie and Tyra who are talking by their lockers.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?"

Matt gives Landry a dirty glance, shaking off his worry as they reach the girls.

--

"So you two are cooling it?"

Julie makes a face as Tami laughs while Eric tries to figure out his daughter.

"Cooling it? I have no idea, let's just not make this a big deal, it is what it is."

Tami nods as Eric continues to look confused as he contemplates eating a string bean.

"So what is it?"

Julie rolls her eyes.

"I-it's me going to the Prom with a friend and Tim going camping with his friends."

"And after that?"

"Dad!"

Tami covers her mouth as Eric stares at his daughter genuinely caught up in her drama.

"Look I won't ruin your season if that's what you're afraid of, Matt and I have been friends for months. We can go to a prom together without complicating everything."

"Of course you can honey."

Julie takes a deep breath as Eric shakes his head devouring his vegetables.

--

**Friday (The night of Junior Prom)**

Tami smiles as she leans into Julie's room while Tyra helps with the finishing touches to her hair. The baby laughing in the play pin watches the two girls laugh and joke around.

Julie, noticing her Mother in the doorway smiles.

"How does it look?"

Tami sighs walking into the room as Tyra stands up with Julie.

"You two look beautiful. When are the boys getting here?"

Tyra and Julie look towards the clock radio before answering.

"In about ten minutes or so."

Tami nods following the girls into the living room with Gracie in her arms.

"So have you heard from Tim?"

Tyra flinches tensing as Julie shakes her head.

"Nope, I don't expect to either."

Tami tilts her head towards her daughter as they lean on the kitchen island.

"You two will work this out."

Julie looks towards the screen door to the backyard before answering her mother.

"I don't know Mom, maybe."

Tyra rolls her eyes before chiming in.

"If that jackass would rather go camping with some smelly guys in the woods then take this girl to the prom. Then he's even dumber than I thought."

Tami and Julie laugh as the doorbell rings and Eric emerges from his bedroom with a camera.

--

"You okay?"

Herc rolls his eyes from the back seat as Jason questions Tim at the wheel.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

Herc laughs from the back before leaning forward.

"Because you haven't answering any of our questions man. What the hell's wrong with you tonight?"

Tim shrugs as he takes a turn onto the highway.

"I'm fine."

Jason laughs shaking his head.

"You're not fine."

"Ah man if this whole weekend is going to be this touchy feely crap I want to go back home."

Tim smiles as they continue down the highway.

--

"You okay?"

Julie smiles nodding as Matt awkwardly leads her towards their table following Tyra and Landry.

"I'm just glad we decided to still go, I mean who cares right? We can be friends and still have a good time."

Matt laughs as he pulls Julie's chair out for her. She blushes sitting quickly stealing a glance at Tyra who laughs dryly from across the table.

--

"They looked fine to me."

Eric looks up as Tami paces in the kitchen washing dishes alone fretting about Julie.

"Fine, she looked miserable Eric. That lost puppy dog glance she gave before leaving."

Eric shakes his head as he smiles at Gracie while he bounces her on his knee.

"I knew I should have offered to chaperone tonight."

Eric ignores Tami as he makes faces at the baby.

--

"Tim this isn't the exit!"

Tim ignores Herc as he turns around hoping back onto the highway northbound.

"I know I have to go back home."

Jason laughs leaning back in his seat as Herc rolls his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"

Tim doesn't answer as Jason turns around shrugging to his roommate.

"So this weekend's off?"

Jason laughs.

"No we can still go camping."

Herc gives Jason a dirty look before responding.

"You and I, too Broke Back on wheels."

Tim and Jason laugh as he speeds back towards town.

"What are you going to say?"

Tim shrugs concentrating on getting to Julie.

--

Julie and Matt watch as Landry and Tyra dance, he looks over at her before blushing and laughing at himself.

"Y-you wanna dance?"

Julie smiles nodding, as they stand up while the music changes to a slow dance. Laughing they embrace as the music saunters on.

"A year ago if you asks anyone who I wanted to take to the prom they'd know instantly."

Julie smiles as she leans her chin on Matt's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, me too."

Matt sighs as he turns slowly and rhythmically with the music. He looks towards a small commotion at the entrance of the hall as he sees Tim standing there watching them.

But this is good, we made the right decision."

"J-Julie."

"Yeah?"

Matt turns Julie towards Tim as he stands staring at the couple while others look from him to Julie.

Embarrassed and also confused Julie smiles apologetically at Matt.

"I-I'll."

Matt nods.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Julie slowly nods as she walks through the crowd who are whispering and waiting for a scene. Tim backs towards the doors and into the outside waiting area as Julie approaches.

"What are you doing here Tim?"

He smiles and looks at her in a way she had forgotten over the past few weeks.

"I've been confused."

Julie nods.

"Confused?"

Tim looks down trying to find the words as his hair threatens to block his view of Julie.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Julie blushes looking away slightly annoyed.

"I thought you were camping this weekend? Thought you'd be hitching up the tent or something by now?"

Tim nods looking towards the students who were feigning disinterest and fake dancing.

"I couldn't do it, couldn't miss your prom."

Julie laughs tilting her head.

"So you came here to?"

He smirks. Staring at her lips he kisses her softly pulling her towards him before slowly letting her go.

"To tell you I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, that I could let you go…but…"

"But?"

He smiles brushing his hand softly down her arm before tilting his head.

Julie still speechless from the kiss, watches as Tim grins walking away from her. He is gone in an instant, as she stands there stunned.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Preview of Chapter 14**

"Julie?"

She shakes off the shock as Matt's hand cups her shoulder.

"M-Matt, yeah hey, um Tim just wanted to…"

Matt laughs looking down before back at Julie.

"You should go after him."

Julie shakes her head confused.

"N-no there's still, dancing and… I couldn't just…"

Matt bites his bottom lip trying to reassure her.

"We have the limo until midnight; he should be able to get you to Tim's house."

He smiles sadly giving her his jacket before nodding.

"I've watched Pretty in Pink, trust me. You better hurry."

Julie laughs giving Matt a hug before turning away from him and towards the double doors.

He looks down sadly for an instant before taking a deep breath and heading back into the hall.

--

"Miss, it's raining are you sure?"

Julie takes a deep breath nodding before jumping out the limo, running through the wet grass to Tim's doorway. She laughs at herself as her heels sink into the grass, picking them up she heads towards the door barefoot.

She knocks frantically on the door, as the Limo driver watches worriedly while she waits.

When the door swings open, Tim with a look half expectant and half shocked stares at her.

"I love you!"

Tim smiles opening the screen door and stepping into the rain as he stares at Julie.

"I thought I wouldn't, but…I do. And I know how you are, I know this sounds lame and I know that next year…"

Before Julie can finish, Tim's arms are around her as they kiss not even aware as the rain drenches them head to foot.

The limo driver shakes his head, as he pulls away smiling.

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-The Long Goodbye**

**(Friday Prom Night)**

"Julie?"

She shakes off the shock as Matt's hand cups her shoulder.

"M-Matt, yeah hey, um Tim just wanted to…"

Matt laughs looking down before back at Julie.

"You should go after him."

Julie shakes her head confused.

"N-no there's still, dancing and… I couldn't just…"

Matt bites his bottom lip trying to reassure her.

"We have the limo until midnight; he should be able to get you to Tim's house."

He smiles sadly giving her his jacket before nodding.

"I've watched Pretty in Pink, trust me. You better hurry."

Julie laughs giving Matt a hug before turning away from him and towards the double doors.

He looks down pensive for an instant before taking a deep breath and heading back into the hall.

--

"Miss, it's raining are you sure?"

Julie takes a deep breath nodding before jumping out of the limo and running through the wet grass to Tim's doorway. She laughs at herself as her heels sink into the grass before picking them up and taking the steps barefoot.

She knocks frantically on the door as the Limo driver watches worriedly while she waits.

When the door swings open, Tim, with a look half-expectant and half-shocked stares at her.

"I love you!"

Tim smiles opening the screen door and stepping into the rain as he stares at Julie.

"I thought I wouldn't, but…I do. And I know how you are, I know this sounds lame and I know that next year…"

Before Julie can finish Tim's arms are around her and they are kissing not even aware that they are both soaked from head to foot.

The limo driver shakes his head as he pulls away smiling.

--

**Saturday Morning**

"Yeah?"

Tyra with her hands crossed leans to one side annoyed as Tim smirks at her from his doorway.

"It's pretty early Tyra."

Tyra rolls her eyes as she looks behind Tim.

"Yeah well I'm here for Julie."

Tim nods letting Julie pass; they kiss as Tyra looks away walking down the steps waiting for her friend.

--

"Thanks."

Tyra grits her teeth as she pulls out of Tim's driveway giving her best friend the silent treatment.

"I had to lie to your Mom again last night."

Julie bites her bottom lip as Tyra looks quickly from the road to Julie shaking her head.

"Do you know what that's like for me? Lying to Mrs. T? I feel dirty, and I have no problem lying to my own Mom."

Julie smiles as she pulls a t-shirt from the duffle bag next to her legs.

"So, at least tell me it was worth it."

Julie laughs as Tyra, unable to continue the facade breaks into giggles with her.

"Thank God Julie Taylor lost her virginity."

Julie begins to laugh even louder as the two drive down the street.

--

**A week later (Friday)**

"You haven't even asked her about it?"

Matt gives Landry a dirty look as they watch Julie smile holding hands walking down the hall with Tim. She's beaming as they stop briefly kissing before she disappears in her Mother's office.

"No, but it's pretty obvious right?"

Matt frowns burying his head in his locker as Landry laughs, amused.

--

"So Mom."

Tami looks up smiling as she quickly says goodbye to her phone call.

"Hey Julie bear."

Julie winces at the name as she sits downs across from her Mother's desk.

"Soo… can Tim come to dinner tonight?"

Tami tilts her head smirking.

"You told him we're having ribs and cornbread?"

Julie smiles giving her mother a large grin.

"I might have mentioned it."

--

"What about the bump?"

"Shhh."

Tami turns towards the living room as Tim and Julie play with Gracie on the floor. Eric leans in closer loudly whispering as she hands him dishes to go in the refrigerator.

"I happened to like this bump."

Tami laughs as she pulls out a pie.

"Yeah well this is the newest development.

"Is that pie Mrs. T?"

Julie carries Gracie following Tim towards the kitchen as Eric rolls his eyes with plates and forks.

"Sure is, peach cobbler."

Tim smiles as he sits down next to Julie at the table.

"So Tim, has A&M called you down to meet the team?"

Tim looks up from his slice of pie as Julie looks from her Dad to her boyfriend. Tim nods smirking.

"Uh, yeah Coach this weekend. Jay and I are going to check it out."

He smiles looking to Julie who is taken aback before plastering a smile on her face and bouncing Gracie sighing.

"I didn't know you were going this weekend."

Tim nods as he swallows his dessert.

"Yeah I'm picking Jay up in the AM."

He smirks at the giggling baby, before turning from Julie unaware that she is upset.

"Oh."

Tim shrugs.

"I just figured since I reneged on camping last week we could do this."

Tami and Eric look up catching on to the story.

--

"So you guys should have enough for the drive tomorrow."

Tami smiles as Tim nods thankfully before taking a fleeting glance at Julie.

"Thanks Mrs. T, goodnight Coach."

Eric waves as Julie rushes to walk Tim to his car.

"I'll just be right back."

Her parents watch as the young couple walk slowly to the truck curious.

"What do you think he meant, about not going camping?"

Tami wraps her hands around her chest to the cool night air before answering.

"I don't know."

She glares at Eric before closing the front door, giving the teens some privacy.

--

"So should I sneak in around eleven or?"

Julie lightly punches Tim on the shoulder as he laughs putting the bag of food on the floor of his truck.

"Don't get too cocky Riggins."

He grins grabbing her waist and pulling Julie close to him reveling in her scent. Kissing her softly on the neck, she sighs before laughing and pushing him playfully away.

"So call me when you get there safely?"

Tim nods pushing a loose strand of flaxen hair from her face before grinning.

"Sure, you're positive you don't want me to sneak in around 11?"

Julie laughs kissing him before pushing him away.

"You know not everything is about sex."

Tim nods feigning deep thought.

"You're right Taylor; I wish you didn't have such a dirty mind. I feel objectified."

Julie rolls her eyes.

"Goodnight Tim."

He nods laughing, walking towards the driver's seat.

"Night Jules."

She smirks waving as he pulls away. Taking a deep breath, she laughs to herself before jogging to the house.

--

**Saturday**

"Oh God."

"No, it's important. Haven't you been getting calls Matt?"

Matt shrugs as the girls look to him expectantly.

"Y-yeah, but not many just like brochures and stuff. I mean from what Smash said, they really start pouncing senior year."

Lyla nods playing with her french-fry.

"They were scouting Jason sophomore year."

Tyra looks to Lyla annoyed as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah well no-one here is Jason Street okay, but really how many colleges Landry?"

Landry laughs as he drapes his hand over Tyra's shoulders.

"Six, three in Texas and two in the Northeast one in the West Coast."

Tyra growls as Julie and Matt smile at one another.

"How about you Jules?"

Julie reddens as she swallows her soda before answering.

"My Mom's already sent like fifteen out, mostly local schools."

Her friends nod as the question they want to ask lingers in the air, Julie noticing the tension answers for them.

"And yes one of them is A&M."

They laugh as she blushes even deeper easing the tension in the restaurant

--

"So, are you going to even talk about last weekend?"

Tim shakes his head as Jason laughs following his best friend down the hill into the A&M stadium.

"It must be love then."

Tim smirks as he drinks in the large football stadium.

"Tim Riggins!"

A man in jeans and a Texas A&M maroon shirt jog over to the boys holding out his hand.

Tim smiles holding shaking his hand.

"Shane Elder we talked on the phone the other night."

Tim nods as Jason takes the man's hand. The man's eyes go wide for a minute before he reddens.

"Street? Jason Street?"

Jason nods as the man solemnly shakes his hand.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Elder."

The man smirks as he leads the boys into the middle of the field.

"What, was it two years ago you made this same walk with me?"

The man gasps at his error but Jason nods not giving it a thought.

"Yes Sir."

The man nods as Tim shakes his head.

"So what you up to now Son?"

"He's going to be a Daddy."

Tim blurts out annoyed at the conversation.

Jason laughs, as the man stutters a bit before finding his voice.

"With that cute brunette you brought here?"

Jason shrugs as the man looks back to Tim.

"Well five of our boys just made the draft, so I don't have to tell you what our program can do for you Tim."

Tim and Jason smirk at one another as they let Shane Elder talk.

--

"S-so thanks for the ride."

Matt nods smiling as Julie unbuckles her seatbelt pausing as she leans back in her seat sighing.

"I'm sorry about Prom."

He laughs shrugging.

"Nah, I'm not it was fun."

Julie blushes looking down before back up biting her lower lip.

"Yeah it was, u-until I left huh?"

Matt nods tilting his head towards his window, as Julie tries to fill the silence.

"So…"

"I'm happy for you."

Julie stops nodding shocked as Matt continues.

"I-I mean you know, I'm happy that everything worked out."

Julie snickers as she looks towards the tattered interior of Matt's car before responding.

"Thanks, I'm happy too."

Matt smiles as she blushes pushing back the hair from her face before grabbing her bag by her legs.

"So I'll see you later?"

Matt waves as she closes the door watching him drive away before heading towards her front door.

--

**Sunday**

"Hey honey."

Julie smiles as Tami comes bouncing into her room with Gracie in her arms.

Tami notes the silence, as her daughter tries to change into something comfortable out of her Sunday clothes.

"That was a nice service."

Julie nods as Tami studies her, pouting from the teen's silence.

"You know, I'm always here for you baby."

Julie smiles wrinkling her nose at Gracie, before acknowledging her Mom.

"I know."

Tami nods sitting down on the bed, as Julie combs through her long blond tresses, waiting.

"So if there was something on your mind or something you just wanted to talk about…"

Julie laughs, as she sets the brush down.

"I got it Mom."

Tami nods nervously as she follows her daughter towards the kitchen.

"Have you heard from Tim?"

Julie shrugs as Eric looks up from the couch tearing his eyes from game tapes.

"Not since yesterday morning."

Tami smiles as Eric watches the two women dance around one another.

"Do you know when he's going to be back?"

Julie rolls her eyes as she sits down putting her sneakers on.

"Do you want his number Mom? You can call him yourself."

"Come on now, she's just asking you a question."

Julie shrugs as her parents exchange looks before Tami silently motions for him to ask a question.

"Where you going?"

Julie bites her bottom lip frustrated before answering, trying to hide her annoyance.

"I'm going to go for a run around the block. Is that okay?"

Tami bounces Gracie on her hip as the couple exchange glances.

"It's kinda hot out sweetie."

Julie walks silently to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm only going for a short run, I'll stay hydrated."

Eric shrugs completely satisfied, as Tami follows her daughter towards the front doors.

"Well be careful Hun."

As Julie runs out the door, Tami turns on Eric.

"That's it? You couldn't help me out a bit?"

"She's only going out for a short run; I have my boys practicing in heat worse than this."

Tami shakes her head as she puts Gracie in her playpen before pacing the kitchen floor.

"That's not what I'm talking about Eric."

He pauses the tape, looking towards his wife, as she glares at him with her hands on her hips.

"What, that game of twenty questions? Come on Tami…"

Tami grits her teeth as Eric shrugs her point away.

"I am just trying to stay invested; Julie and Tim are looking very serious."

Gracie stands up crying as Tami runs over to the playpen to sooth her, while Eric mulls over his wife's words.

--

"So you took Lyla?"

Jason laughs as Tim shakes his head while maneuvering through a tollbooth on the highway.

"Why, didn't you ask Julie?"

Tim shakes his head frowning as if the question was ridiculous.

"No."

Jason looks towards the window trying to suppress a chuckle.

"So when are you telling the Rents?"

Jason sits up in his seat, slightly annoyed at the change of subject.

"I don't know, maybe today."

Tim laughs as they pull off the exit into Dillon.

"So you want to stop by Joanne and Mitchell's?"

Jason gives his best friend a deadpan stare as Tim smirks challenging.

He sighs realizing he couldn't put it off any longer, he had to tell his parents.

"Yeah, fine why not?"

Tim laughs as he turns onto Jason's street parking in the driveway.

"You need backup?"

Jason looks over at his best friend sarcastically.

"At least a little help getting my chair."

--

"Well we want to meet her."

Tim raises his eyebrow as Jason shifts in his chair while his Father paces the living room floor.

"Yeah, I mean no problem."

His mother smiles half enthralled and half scared.

"How far along is she Jas?"

Jason looks up sheepishly.

"Six months."

His parents exchange glances before his father throws his hands up in the air.

"Six months? And you're telling us now?"

Tim leans on the outside wall watching the Streets fret over the upcoming grandchild.

--

"It's going to be fine Jason."

Jason sighs as Lyla sits in his lap trying to calm him down.

"How are you so sure?"

She smiles wrinkling her nose before answering.

"Because, I like to think we've been through the worst. I mean you said it yourself. This is a miracle, your parents know that."

He smirks thinking of Lyla barefoot and pregnant before laughing and pulling her close to him.

"I want you there tomorrow at dinner."

Lyla pulls away slightly as Jason holds firmly at the small of her back.

"Jason I can't, that should be between your parents and you guys."

He shakes his head moving his hands up higher and brushing her hair from her eyes smiling.

"It's about my future and you're a very big part of it Lyla Garrity."

She laughs kissing him fully on the lips, giving way to his charms.

--

Julie sighs as she fixes the ear buds in her ears smirking at the ceiling; she was playing her favorite playlist. An odd thump jolts her towards the window as a smirking Tim waves. She shakes her head opening the window for him as he smiles widely.

"Hey Taylor."

Julie shrugs, as he watches her from the safety of the night sky.

"So I take it this means you're back?"

He nods laughing as Julie steps back letting him crawl into her room.

"I don't know why I'm letting you in."

He smiles pulling himself to his feet, as he reaches to pull her towards him.

"It's the Riggin's affect it happens."

She smiles playfully pushing him away as he holds onto her tighter.

"Your parents asleep?"

Julie shakes her head as Tim smiles, leaning towards her neck to kiss her softly.

"So does that mean Mrs. T could walk in here any minute?"

Julie reddens nodding as Tim runs his hand softly down her bare arms.

"Playing it close eh Taylor?"

Julie shrugs raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I missed you."

He grins broadly pushing her hair back from her face.

"Can you imagine going months without seeing each other?"

She laughs escaping his grasp playfully walking towards the door. Julie checks to make sure her parents are still watching TV, before turning back to Tim.

"You should probably go."

"Probably?"

She takes a deep breath, rolling her eyes before nodding.

"If they catch you in here I'll be lucky if I can speak to you again."

Tim nods remembering the look on Coach's face, when he thought Tim was taking advantage of a drunken Julie.

"Yeah, but it would be fun."

She laughs walking quickly towards him.

"You should go."

Tim playfully kisses her cheek as she laughs moving him closer to the window.

"I feel so used Jules."

Julie watches Tim crawl back out of her window as he smirks at her frustration.

"Goodnight Tim."

He shakes his head laughing at her expense.

"What's the worse thing that could happen?"

She gives him a deadpan stare as he pushes his hair back. She flushes at the thought and he smirks knowingly..

"I'll see you tomorrow."

--

**Monday**

"Could be worse."

Lyla nods in agreement, as Julie blows her bangs from her face, frustrated.

"Does it have to be the hottest day in May?"

Tyra and Lyla laugh shrugging as Julie drops her bag in front of her locker.

"So you guys haven't…"

Julie shakes her head leaning, her forehead on the cold steel.

"Not since prom. And it's not like he hasn't tried or that I don't want to it's just…"

"You're worried that it'll become expected?"

Julie nods smiling at Lyla as she blushes while Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Well of course it's going to be expected. Guys can't help but thinking with their brains below their belts. Could be worse though, you could be meeting with his parents and his baby's Momma."

Lyla rolls her eyes shaking her head at her blonde friend as Julie cracks a smile.

"How are you going to get out of that one?"

Lyla shrugs as Julie closes her locker.

"I'm not; I'm going to do it."

Tyra laughs shaking her head.

"I don't get you two."

--

"Oh, so what are you doing now?"

Lyla looks to Jason who smiles encouraging Erin as she looks up from her half eaten plate.

"I-I'm working, waitressing."

Erin smiles looking around the table for any focus point other than the Streets. Lyla sighs, feeling awkward at the table.

"So have you been thinking of any names or...?"

Erin reddens shaking her head as Mrs. Street looks from one girl to the other.

"Well it's something to think about. When I was in my first month with Jason I had a list already."

Erin nods solemnly, as she sits back in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jason I can't do this."

Jason frowns as his parents and Lyla shocked, look to one another while Jason wheels towards the pregnant girl as she makes for the door.

"What are you talking about?"

Erin laughs sarcastically, as Jason follows her down the ramp to the driveway.

"You're a great guy Jason, and I know this is like a miracle for you. But for me it isn't. I can't raise a baby. But I can't let go either."

"We can help."

Jason and Erin turn to see Mrs. Street on the top of the ramp listening to the conversation. Erin shakes her head pushing back the tears as they fall from her face.

"That's really nice of you Mrs. Street but..."

"It's not nice at all Erin; it's selfish I want my grandbaby. You don't."

Sobs start to choke Erin, as Jason balls his fists pushing his chair closer to her.

"Don't do this."

Lyla, with Mr. Street on her heels listen in from the entryway of the living room as Erin teeters.

--

**Tuesday**

"You know how it is Mrs. Taylor."

Tami sits back shaking her head as the petite brunette somberly wrings her hands nervous.

"What do you mean?"

The girl laughs, reddening.

"I mean Julie's dating Tim right? I'm sure she's going through this too?"

Tami half shook her head. She wanted to scream that her little girl was different. However, she couldn't, she wasn't sure and it wasn't the right thing to do to this fragile sophomore.

"All girls go through this Amanda. You have to make the decision for yourself."

"But he said all the girls are doing it, he's going to just go to another girl who will."

Tami bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head.

"He's wrong, and if he'll just go to another girl than he's not worth your time."

The young girl smirks nodding, pacifying her guidance counselor.

"You're probably right Mrs. Taylor."

Tami takes a big breath nodding.

--

"You seem distracted baby."

Tami looks to Eric as if she just realized he was beside her.

"What?"

Tami looks back scanning the parking lot as she watches Tim wait for her daughter beside his pickup.

"I said I'll pick up whatever you want tonight after I get out of the meeting."

"Mmmhmmm okay."

Eric laughs shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you listening to me?"

Tami smiles turning to Eric pacifying him with a kiss on the lips.

"Yes honey I'm just anxious to get home, I'll see you in a bit, surprise me."

Eric smirks as he watches his wife scan the parking lot intensely. When she spots Julie walking out of the school making a beeline for Tim, she calls out to her.

"Julie!"

Pretending she can't hear her Mother, Julie stops in front of Tim kissing him on the lips. She pulls away, smirking at his devilish grin.

"Mrs. T's calling you."

"I know I just wanted to say goodbye."

He smiles pulling her closer to him, before letting her go as Tami's voice calls her again this time more forceful.

--

"Did you hear me calling you?"

Tami was doing the interrogation via driving technique that made Julie tense. It was something her parents had perfected in her early teen years.

"No, sorry."

Tami grins tensely, as she turns onto the main drag from Gracie's daycare.

"Are you and Tim having sex?"

Julie looks to her Mother silently then back towards the window as Tami gives her side glances.

"Because I know how the football team pressures the girls, it's cruel."

"Tim's not like that."

"No maybe not like that but…"

"He's different."

Tami nods trying to be patient.

"Like Matt?"

"Exactly, he wanted to wait for me."

Tami nods sighing before she realizes her daughter's use of the past tense.

"What do you mean wanted?"

Julie sighs as she tries to disappear inside her seat.

--

"Hey, can I come in?"

Jason nods letting Erin into his apartment, as she sits down at his kitchen table.

"I just came back from your parent's house."

Jason squints, not understanding her for a moment.

"My parents?"

Erin nods smiling.

"I can't do this Jason, I'm not like you."

Jason looks down confused.

"Like me?"

Erin laughs nodding.

"I can see it in your eyes you want this baby, you want to be a Dad, I'm just sure I can't raise it. But your parents when they said they would take care of it, and then my parents…"

Jason looked up at Erin, it was the first time she had ever talked about her family. He had not ever thought about the other side of things.

"When I told them about your parents offer, they thought it was the best idea. This is the best thing I can do for the baby Jason."

Erin gets up leaving Jason speechless, as she smiles smoothing her tee-shirt over her protruding abdomen before leaving his apartment.

--

"So are you going to tell Dad?"

Tami looks over at Julie who is sitting at the kitchen counter, while Tami sets the table for dinner.

"I don't know yet."

"Well you shouldn't it's none of his business."

Tami shakes her head.

"Maybe you'll tell him."

"I don't think so."

"Julie you're seventeen…"

"That's right Mom, I'm seventeen and how old were you when you first had sex?"

Tami clammed up as Julie continued, knowing she had a small point against her Mother.

"It was one time, it's not like I'm doing it everyday. I love Tim, it wasn't just something to do."

Tami, left speechless shakes her head as Julie sits back in her chair as the front door opens.

Eric smiling sees Gracie's face poke out from the play pin, he laughs holding bags of takeout food.

"Where are my beautiful girls?"

Gracie giggles, as Eric notes the tension in the room.

"What did I miss?"

Julie looks to her Mother as Tami shrugs.

"We're hungry."

Letting out her held breath Julie plays along.

**End of Chapter 14**

--

**Preview of Chapter 15**

"How did she find out?"

Julie shrugs, slamming her locker as she leads her friends down the hallway.

"She put two and two together. Just be lucky your Mom's not the freaking guidance counselor. Apparently Amanda Evans went on and on about number forty-six wanting her just for sex."

Tyra laughs as Lyla blushes following her friends.

"She should be so lucky."

"And the worst part is I had to come into her office before homeroom while she gave me pamphlets and that condom instruction thing."

Lyla and Tyra smirk cluelessly.

"What condom instruction thing."

Julie rolls her eyes stopping dead in the hallway.

"Let's just say watching your Mother with a banana and a Trojan will give you nightmares."

Tyra and Lyla try to hold in their laughter as they follow their friend down the hall.

**To be continued..**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long. It's been in process for about two months now if you can believe that. It's just been a rut that has passed. I hope to write a chapter every other week. Thanks.**

**Chapter 15: Mommy Dearest**

"How did she find out?"

Julie shrugs, slamming her locker as she leads her friends down the hallway.

"She put two and two together. Just be lucky your Mom's not the freaking guidance counselor. Apparently Amanda Evans went on and on about number forty-six wanting her just for sex."

Tyra laughs as Lyla blushes following her friends.

"She should be so lucky."

"And the worst part is I had to come into her office before homeroom while she gave me pamphlets and that condom instruction thing."

Lyla and Tyra smirk cluelessly.

"What condom instruction thing."

Julie rolls her eyes stopping dead in the hallway.

"Let's just say watching your Mother with a banana and a Trojan will give you nightmares."

Tyra and Lyla try to hold in their laughter as they follow their friend down the hall.

Tim with a large grin greets the three girls as Julie annoyed, rolls her eyes before looking over to her friends.

"I'm gonna be late for bio."

Tyra and Lyla nod as she kisses Tim quickly on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

Tim nods clueless as Julie heads quickly down the hall towards the south stairwell, when he turns to smirk at the two girls they ignore him walking past towards their next class. Shrugging he continues the opposite way towards the history classroom.

--

"And then what?"

Jason was wheeling around the kitchen of his parent's home as he tried to pin his Mother in one spot.

"Then we legally adopt the baby."

"So I'm what, going to be his brother?"

His Mother looked down caringly at her teen son as he gaped at her.

"Do you honestly think you can take care of a baby on your own Jason? This is going to be your child he'll always know that, just as he'll understand what we're doing is for the best."

Something burned in the pit of Jason's stomach. He felt like a child again, unable to control the inevitability of loosing the argument to his parents.

"And what about Erin what if she changes her mind?"

His Mother stops as if the thought of having her grandchild taken from her would be as painful as her own child.

"Then, then we'll help our grandchild anyway we can. This is about that baby."

Jason nods unsure of where he was going with this.

--

"So you're saying..?"

Tim tried not to roll his eyes as the aging woman emulated flirting with him. She was holding a bottle of chlorine as Tim went on with his explanation.

"I'm sorry Mam but.."

"Oh call me Carol."

Tim smirks as Julie laughs waiting in the corner of the store for Tim to get off work.

"Okay Mrs. Carol but if you put koi in your pool with this chlorine they will die."

"Just this chlorine?"

Tim shook his head as Julie blushes, embarrassed for the woman.

"No Mrs. any chlorine. May I recommend this pond set that is on sale the rocks filter and foundation are all eight fifty on sale with installation free."

"Who does the installation?"

"Well either me or..."

"I'll take it"

Tim smirks as he leaves the customer to get the manager for the large sale. When the manager rushes to the woman he takes the time to talk to Julie.

"Hey."

Julie smiles, looking over at the woman who eye the couple.

"You getting out soon?"

Tim nods.

"About ten minutes, why?"

Julie shrugs pretending to notice something mildly interesting across the store.

"You have plans with Jason after work?"

He smiles widely leaning towards her seductively.

"Nothing I can't cancel."

Julie smiles playfully back.

"Then cancel it I wanna hang out for a bit.

--

"I'm acting like..."

"You're acting normal to me Jason. This is a big deal; this isn't something to take lightly."

Lyla pats Jason's colic down as she smirks kissing his forehead.

"But I'm jealous. I mean I could see how excited they were, like they get to hit the reset button."

Lyla sighs hugging Jason as they sit in the darkened kitchen.

"I think you're waiting for them to acknowledge the fact that you're going to be a father. Personally I think the hardest thing our parents have to do is see us as adults."

"So what you're saying is I'm over-reacting in a perfectly normal way?"

Jason smirks flirtatiously as he kisses Lyla softly on the lips letter her pull away to answer him.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Erin is going along with this."

Jason sighs sitting back in his chair as Lyla contemplates Erin's situation.

"Neither can I, but at the same time you saw the look on her face the other night. She was freaked, she saw how much my parents care. And by the sound of it her parent's aren't too thrilled."

Lyla nods, leaning on Jason's shoulder as they cuddle together.

The lights turn on as Herc wheels in with a smirk on his face.

"Aww aren't puppies cute."

Lyla rolls her eyes as she stands up leaving Jason alone.

"I have to be home anyways, it's family night with the Vegan nightmare."

Herc laughs trying to wheel in the kitchen towards the fridgerator, as Jason gives him a dirty look.

"Alright I love you baby."

Lyla smiles kissing Jason goodnight.

"Oh I love you too baby."

Herc smirks as Lyla gives him a dirty look before turning her back. When the door closes Jason turns towards Herc, ramming his chair into his roommate before slamming his door.

"Some day you're going to thank me. We know you're not shooting blanks, just another favor from your buddy Herc."

"Go to hell."

Jason yells from his room

--

"So?"

Julie laughs pushing Tim back towards the side of the truck, as she turns towards the lake. The teens were both sitting in the open air watching the moon reflect off the water in the bed of Tim's truck.

"My Mom knows about us."

Tim furrows his brow, trying to keep up.

"Knows what?"

Julie sighs rolling her eyes as she looks up to the blackened sky.

"Knows that ya know, we've been together."

Tim smirks laughing as Julie gives him a dirty look. He grabs her hand, it disappears in his as he tries to make light of the situation.

"You're seventeen, what did she think?"

Julie shrugs as Tim pulls her towards him.

"Of course this means she's going to be on you like white on rice."

Tim laughs slowly kissing Julie's neck, as she smiles to the sensation.

"Thankfully she didn't tell my Dad, yet."

Tim stops kissing Julie, as she smirks to his delayed concern.

"You think she will?"

Julie shrugs leaning in to kiss Tim full on the lips.

--

"Uh can I help you Miss?"

Smash smiles at the middle-aged woman who is more preoccupied staring at Matt as he cleans the soft serve machine.

Brian looks to her line of vision before smirking.

"Hey Matty, there's someone here."

Matt turns around curious as his heart stops.

"Mom?"

Smash confused backs away as Matt drops his towel, running to the counter as his Mother smiles widely.

"Matty baby."

Matt can't stop grinning ear to ear as he reaches over the counter hugging her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

She smiles turning to the near empty restaurant before replying.

"I stopped at home before I came here, Gram's nurse told me where you were working."

Matt beams as he licks his lips turning embarrassed to Smash.

"I, uh I'm getting off of work in like five minutes"

She nods walking out of the restaurant as Smash approaches his friend.

"Your Mom's a MILF."

Matt shakes off the shock as he turns to Brian shaking his head.

"Dude, shut up."

Smash laughs as he pushes the broom around.

--

"So are you planning on tuning into this lab at all, or am I flying solo?"

Matt shook his thoughts away as Julie stared at him annoyed.

"I know I'm not exactly the best lab partner, but you're completely zoning on me."

"Y-yeah sorry um, I'll get the iodine."

Julie holds up the bottle.

"I already got it."

Matt nods embarrassed.

"You okay?"

Matt shrugs the question off as he begins copying Julie's lab notes.

"I know that look Matt, that's the something's on my mind look. We did go out for a year."

He looks into her eyes, blushing but also confused.

"It's nothing it's just my Mom is in town."

"Are you serious?"

Matt looks away frustrated as Julie sighs contemplating the situation.

"So, I mean how do you feel?"

He shrugs rubbing the back of his head before answering.

"Part of me is really happy she's back, the other part is pissed. Ya know? That she's been gone for so long."

Julie nods feeling awkward as Matt tries to find the right answer.

"This is going to seem like the lamest thing I've ever said to you but, have you thought of talking to like my Mom? I mean not that I'm promoting the guidance department or anything, but she does help me from time to time. And maybe it'd be good to get a Mom perspective."

Matt nods smiling as he thinks about walking into Mrs. Taylor's office.

"You think?"

Julie nods.

"Yeah, that's my best advice."

He laughs as Julie smirks tilting her head to one side.

"I like this."

Matt furrows his brow confused.

"What?"

"This, this friend thing it's gonna work huh?"

Matt smiles flirtatiously as he shakes his head.

I don't know Tyra he just looked so confused."

Tyra nods as she looks across the hall to her boyfriend Landry talking his best friend's ear off.

"He looks normal to me."

Julie rolls her eyes as she slams her locker shut.

"You don't know Matt like I do."

"Obviously."

"But he's not your boyfriend Jules."

"Yeah but he's my friend."

"Okay sure, but maybe you're a little too involved in this."

Julie makes a face as Tyra rolls her eyes walking away leaving Julie as they both head to separate classes.

"Hey 33."

Julie jogs to catch up with Tim as he slows going to his next class.

"Taylor."

He leans down kissing her softly on the lips as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"You could talk to Matt maybe?"

Tim furrows his brow causing a crease as he looks to Julie confused.

"What am I talking to Saracen about?"

Julie begins to tell Tim about Matt's Mom when the junior quietly passes them by before heading to the guidance counselor's office.

The couple stop as he disappears into the office.

"Matt, come on in/"

Julie's ears perk as she catches her Mother's voice before the door slowly closes.

--

"Julie Taylor!"

Julie stops as she's walking towards Tim's truck in the parking lot. She winces at her father's voice as Tim smirks leaning on his passenger-side.

"Uh, yeah Dad?"

"Where you going?"

Julie points to Tim who waves.

"Hey coach."

"Yeah, uh huh. You're driving home with me, Mom's going to be running late and we have to pick up your sister."

Julie turns to Tim who shrugs as she rolls her eyes before turning back to her father.

"Okay, fine."

She waves to Tim before walking towards her father's Jeep. Eric growls slightly rubbing his head as he sweeps his Panther hot off before shaking his head at his daughter's boyfriend.

"So, we haven't talked in a while."

Eric smiles at his daughter as she lifts her head from the window shrugging.

"Nothing much to tell."

Eric nods.

"Really? It seems like there's always something or other going on."

"Why, Mom say something?"

Eric perks up at the mention of his wife possibly slipping on something.

"No, is there something I should know?"

Julie relaxes a little bit as they slow to Gracie's daycare.

"Nope, I'll go get Gracie."

Eric puts the car in park as his daughter jumps out too eagerly to retrieve her younger sister.

--

Jason wheels into his apartment as Herc meets him at the front door.

"You got company QB."

Jason looks towards the living room as Erin appears in the doorway smiling with her full belly.

"I guess we should talk?"

Jason nods as Herc stays in the kitchen watching them leave him alone.

"How are you doing with all this?"

Jason shrugs, as he motions for Erin to sit on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem you want something to drink or…?"

Erin shakes her head as she rubs her belly smiling.

"I have my last check-up tomorrow, I didn't know if you were coming. Your parents are coming but…"

"Yeah, I haven't really talked to them the last few days."

Erin nods.

"I'm signing all my parental rights over too on Monday. Your parents have been real nice they've even offered to pay for most of the medical bills so."

"No, I'm working I can pay for those."

Erin stops talking nodding as she looks around the bare living room.

"I know this isn't how you saw this all turning out, but your parents compared to mine have been real supportive of you. I'd kill for parents like that. Mine told me to deal with it."

She looks up wiping a tear away as Jason offers her a tissue.

"They said the hormones were going to be in overload."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

Erin smiles, "Yeah?"

Jason nods.

--

"That's not how I like it."

"Well that's the way it is."

"Why are you here? Where's Matthew? Matthew!"

Matt shakes his head as he takes his front steps two at a time to reach his kitchen to his screaming Grandmother.

"I'm right here Grams."

The old woman settles a bit as she smiles kissing Matt on the forehead before turning with a menacing growl at the woman in her kitchen.

Why is she back?"

Matt looks to his Mother as she rearranges the kitchen.

"I tried to tell her, but..."

Matt smiles at his Mother before looking back to console his Grandmother.

"My Mom's just trying to help."

"Oh she's helping alright, she sent my nurse home, saying I wouldn't be needing one anymore."

Matt looks upset as his Mother shrugs before pulling down the glasses from the cabinet.

"What happened?"

Matt Mother swings the dishtowel over her shoulder before stepping down from the stool.

"I just thought, since I'd be here for a while that there was no need to keep paying for a nurse. Matty honey, Mama's home to help and take care of you."

Matt's Grandmother snorts as she walks into her room slamming the door.

"Stupid slut comes back here firing my nurse. I told him not to marry her but noooo."

Matt shakes his head as his Grandmother's voice trails off before looking to his Mother.

"Can you just leave please?"

Matt Mother looks hurt as she pulls the towel from her shoulder. She picks up a back that was left on a kitchen seat as she looks to her son confused.

"That nurse was being provided to us through Gram's benefits. That state was paying for that nurse. I had worked hard to get one here, because it's just been me here."

The blonde woman looks down unsure of what to say to her teenage son. When she had left him it was out of anger with his father. It had taken her years to get the courage to come see him again. Her worst fears were coming true.

"I'm sorry Matty, I didn't know."

Matt nods as he looks to his Mother, his heart softening a little.

"You can stay here I guess for the night. No need sending you out there with nowhere to go."

She smiles a bit as Matt turns away, heading to talk with his Grandmother.

--

"The weirdest thing happened today Eric."

"Hmm."

Tami turned to her excited as the bed shifted beneath them.

"Matt Saracen walked into my office to talk."

Eric nods as Tami smiles at the thought.

"And Julie was the one who sent him."

Eric turns over towards his wife.

"What?"

"I know, he was having some problems and she said to talk to me."

Tami giggles at the thought as Eric folds his arms over his chest deep in thought.

"Well what did he want to talk about?"

Tami shrugs as Eric eyes her speculative.

"His Mom's back in town."

Eric perks an eyebrow the first thought that comes to mind is how last year Matt's Father had almost moved his quarterback out of the state. The next thought was the last time he saw Matt's Mother was in Peewee football.

"What is she doing back here?"

Tami shrugs sifting further down into the bed as Eric shakes the bad feelings away.

"I think our daughter's hiding something"

Tami looks up quickly before tucking her chin towards her chest.

"What do you mean?"

Eric rubs his head trying to think.

"I don't know she seems distant, is she distant to you?"

Tami's eyes widen, as she shakes her head no.

"You know teenage girls."

She leans over to kiss her husband as he smiles.

"Just think honey in a few years we get to do this all over again."

Eric laughs as he leans in closer hugging his wife towards him deepening the kiss.

--

"Good morning Matty."

Matt rubs the sleep from his eyes as he spots his mother with the phone stuck on one ear as she tries frying bacon.

"She's in my kitchen Matthew, ruining my good pans."

Matt's mother ignores his Mother in law as she hisses at a drop of oil jumping from the pan.

"Mom."

"I'm on hold Matt."

"I'm going back to bed."

Matt watching his Grandmother walk back into her room before Matt hangs up the phone on his Mother and turns the gas off the stove. Agitated, the blonde stops smiling handing the phone receiver to her son.

"I had a few more minutes left, I was calling that number on the fridge trying to get your nurse back."

Matt nods but doesn't crack a smile as he looks to the kitchen table taking a deep breath.

"Why are you here?"

His Mother falters as she looks down trying to steady her nerves.

"I wanted to see my baby."

Matt laughs at the words shaking his head.

"After six years you decide to come back and what? We're just going to pick up where we left off?"

His Mother frowns as Matt lets the pity roll off his back.

"You know Mrs. Taylor said I should just talk to you, get my feelings out."

"Mrs. Taylor?"

Matt nods.

"She's a guidance counselor at my school. She's great she's my friend's Mom too and she said that maybe having you around might not be so healthy. Not until we straighten this all out between us."

"You want me to leave?"

Matt bites his bottom lip trying to stay focused and strong.

"Y-yeah, c-cause Grams is upset and we have no nurse."

The nurse walks in ignoring the two standing in the middle of the kitchen as Matt's Mom points to the man before Matt shakes his head.

"L-look I just need some time. You left me, and this coming back like this, I-I'm just confused."

His Mother laughs sarcastically shaking her head.

"Well, fine. You have my cell-phone number; I'll get a room at the motel."

Matt looks down as his Mother walks out of the door the nurse had just entered a minute ago.

"Is your Grandmother awake?"

Matt nods at the nurse who goes to awaken his Grams, as he pushes his hair back frustrated.

--

"Yeah, cause that's what they want. Are you even listening to me?"

Tim pulls away from kissing Julie's neck smiling to himself.

"No, not really."

"Tim?"

Tim laughs shrugging as he looks out to the student parking lot as it begins to fill with students.

"I'm sorry Jules, I haven't had some alone time with you in a while I just thought we could make the most of this morning."

Julie smiles as Tim leans in to kiss her again.

"So could you talk to Matt maybe?'

Tim pulls away frustrated as he rubs his hands on his pant legs.

"Okay, you've got my attention. Why are we talking about Saracen?"

"Because he's like you his Mom left, but now she's back and I just thought… maybe if he could talk to you or something?"

Tim laughs as he gently pulls Julie's hand in his playing with her small fingers.

"So you're worrying about Matt now?"

He leans in kissing her hand trying to soften Julie into another fifteen minutes of alone time.

"Well, yeah he's my friend ya know, and I thought he's yours too and…"

Tim nods leaning over kissing Julie on the lips silencing her as she smiles leaning into his kiss.

"I see where this is going."

Tim laughs continuing to kiss Julie in-between Julie's musings.

"I'm just thinking, ya know, you're here with me, your boyfriend; maybe forget about Saracen for a minute."

"Sure, if you promise to just talk to him."

Tim laughs while burying his head in Julie's blonde locks nodding.

--

Tami looks up as a knock on her office doors draws a blonde woman into her office.

"Are you Mrs. Taylor?"

Tami smiles standing up.

"Uh, huh."

Matt's Mom crosses her arms angry as Tami is left holding her hand out.

"Okay well have a seat, and you are?"

"I'm Matt Saracen's Mom, and frankly I don't appreciate you telling my son to cut me out of his life."

Tami looks flustered as she shakes her head.

--

"Yeah?"

Tim smirks as he stares at Matt while he rummages through his locker.

"Julie wanted me to talk to you or something."

Matt winces shaking his head as Tim pushes his hair back waiting for Matt's attention again.

"Oh yeah, I think Julie Taylor's a little too much like her Mom."

Tim licks his bottom lip smiling to himself as Matt shakes his head walking away.

"Well you wanna talking about something?"

Matt stops turning towards Tim annoyed.

"Look, it's just my Mom came back and she wants to be part of my life or whatever and…"

Both boys turn as a door slams from down the hall Matt's Mom comes rushing down the hall as Matt puts his head down embarrassed. The woman stops looking at her son as Matt turns and Tim smirks at her.

"Matt, I was just talking to your guidance counselor."

Matt rubs the back of his head nodding and blushing as Tim waves at the blonde.

"Yeah, whatever."

Dejected his Mother nods half smiling embarrassed.

"Well I'm staying at the Motor inn, so if you need me… look I'll just call you."

Tim watches her leave before shaking his head.

"Alright seven we're skipping last period."

--

"Ya know who came into my office today?"

Eric looks up from his play book as Julie eyes both her parents before handing her mother another dish to dry.

"I haven't the faintest Tami."

"Pam Saracen."

Julie lets a dish slip into the soapy water before retrieving it without her Mother's knowledge.

"Matt Saracen's Mom?"

"Uh, huh. And I'll tell you this the woman was not happy with me at all."

Eric snorts as he shakes her head. He looks to Julie who excuses herself quickly.

"I'm just going to check on Gracie."

Eric watches his daughter leave before turning back to his wife.

"Well she has some nerve, after leaving Matt to just show up at your office yelling at you."

Tami shrugs as she rinses and dries the dishes herself.

"Maybe, I felt bad for her though."

Eric gets up hugging his wife from the back as he kisses her neck gently.

"That's because you're a great woman, Mrs. Taylor."

Tami smiles leaning into her husband's kisses.

--

End of Chapter 15

--

Preview of Chapter 16

"So what the hell are we out here for?"

Tim looks past the fire at Matt who is still nuzzling his first beer.

"Man time seven. This lake is the spot of a long tradition of man time."

Matt laughs shaking his head as he takes another small sip of his beer.

"Well I got to get back home, my Gram's nurse is off duty in an hour."

Tim nods as he crushes his second beer can of the night.

"I understand seven. Mom left me years ago, I don't know how I'd react if she just hoped right back in town."

Matt looks to Tim as if seeing him for the first time.

"When did she leave you?"

Tim takes a deep breath before answering.

"I was eight, you?"

"Ten, year before peewee."

Tim nods as his cell phone begins to ring.

"What is that?"

"Oh shit my cell phone."

Matt starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tim Riggins has a cell phone?"

Tim jumps up unable to retrieve the device from his back pocket.

"Yeah, Jules thought I should."

"Whipped."

"Six? What? Really, yeah, yeah I can be there."

Tim smirks as he closes his cell phone before hollering into the night's sky.

"What? What did he say?"

"You comin?"

Tim grabs his jacket as he kicks an empty beer can into the fire.

"Coming where, what's up?"

"Street's baby's comin."

Tim laughs as Matt stumbles to his feet.

"C-can you take me home?"

Tim nods as he hops into his truck excited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Road Ahead**

"So what the hell are we out here for?"

Tim looks past the fire at Matt who is still nuzzling his first beer.

"Man time Seven. This lake is the spot of a long tradition of man time."

Matt laughs shaking his head as he takes another small sip of his beer.

"Well I got to get back home, my Gram's nurse is off duty in an hour."

Tim nods as he crushes his second beer can of the night.

"I understand Seven. My Mom left me years ago, I don't know how I'd react if she just hopped right back in town." In a

Matt looks to Tim as if seeing him for the first time.

"When did she leave you?"

Tim takes a deep breath before answering.

"I was eight, you?"

"Ten, year before peewee."

Tim nods as his cell phone begins to ring.

"What is that?"

"Oh shit my cell phone."

Matt starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tim Riggins has a cell phone?"

Tim jumps up unable to retrieve the device from his back pocket.

"Yeah, Jules thought I should."

"Whipped."

"Six? What? Really, yeah, yeah I can be there."

Tim smirks as he closes his cell phone before hollering into the night's sky.

"What? What did he say?"

"You comin?"

Tim grabs his jacket as he kicks an empty beer-can into the fire.

"Coming where, what's up?"

"Street's baby's comin."

Tim laughs as Matt stumbles to his feet.

"C-can you take me home?"

Tim nods as he hops into his truck excited.

-----------------------

"Stop talking about football."

Julie gives Tim a dirty look as he smiles back flirtatiously.

"I can't, we're gonna teach that little Street how to throw a spiral and…"

"And when are you going to do this Tim? In between Spring breaks? Or summer practices?"

Tim wraps an arm around Julie's shoulder as he pulls her closer to him in the hospital waiting room.

"You missing me already Jules?"

She looks away trying to hide a smile as Tim eggs her on.

"Cause ya know A&M is only a half an hour away. You can always come up on weekends maybe…"

He kisses her neck as she pulls away when her parents walk towards them.

"He's gorgeous right sir?"

Eric nods pushing his hat further on his head.

"You sound like he's your son."

"Oh no not yet Taylor."

He winks at Julie as Eric clears his throat grinding his teeth on a very old piece of gum.

"Well he sure is beautiful, little miracles."

Tami smiles as she cradles a sleeping Gracie.

"You ready to go Julie bear?"

Julie nods as she squeezes Tim's hand before leaving him sitting on the hard plastic seats. They weren't at the point in their relationship to kiss in front of her parents. And she was ready to end any reminders that Tim only had a few weeks left before summer practice at A&M.

-----------------------------------

"Matt is that you?"

Matt looks up at his Mother as she smiles widely, letting the screen door to her motel room clang as she stepped out into the dry Texas night air.

"Why were you at school today?"

The blonde's smile faded a bit before she stepped closer to her son.

"I just, care about you Matthew and I..."

"Why did you come back to Dillion? Why now? Why after all these years?"

She tries to lay a hand to re-assure him as he pulls away still defiant.

"I wanted to see you every day all these years I just, knew that..."

"That what? Why did you just show up?"

"Because I never thought you needed me. Because it wasn't working out with your Dad and me and I couldn't take you with me and... Look I just knew ever since you were little you just seemed well beyond your years. You didn't even need me to help you when you took your first steps. But when I heard your Dad was in Iraq and it was just you..."

"How, how did you hear that?"

"Those people with Social Security and Medicaid they had my name and they called to see, if... look does it even matter? I'm here Matt. I want to help, and I think you need my help I can pitch in with Loraine, you can even start thinking about college."

"I-I don't know, I mean maybe."

She nods hoping for a slight edge.

----------------------------------

"Isn't he just beautiful?"

Lyla smiles at Jason's excitement at his newborn son whom he waves to wildly through the glass barrier that separates them.

"Yes he is gorgeous."

Jason grabs for Lyla's hand as she tries to keep smiling for his sake.

"If I can have one I can have more."

Lyla looks down playfully as Jason beams.

"Are you proposing something Jason?"

"Mr. Street?"

Jason looks up at the doctor who interrupts the couple.

"I'm sorry but we have a few forms for you to sign, if you would come with me?"

Lyla waves Jason away as she stares at the room full of babies, smiling sadly.

"Hey what is it?"

Jason stares at his parents as they stand next to Erin's bed, she looks exhausted and ready to sleep but struggling to stay awake.

"Erin had some prenatal conditions that she just wanted to discuss with you."

Jason confused, looks at the red head who has just given birth and smiles as he wheels closer to her.

"Jason, I just thought, I had the doctors save the umbilical cord, just in case."

Jason, confused looks from his parents to the doctor noticing that one of the doctors is his own.

"I don't understand?"

"Most laws prohibit the testing of stem cells that are donated from unknown donors but Texas law does state that parents, siblings and the newborn's themselves can use umbilical stem cells, for medical use."

"What?"

"The doctor here thinks we could try..."

"That's crazy!"

"Jason!"

"I'm sorry Erin I know you had the best intentions at heart when you thought of this, but I'm going to be in this chair forever. I've accepted that, stem cells that's a dream I once had, that's just not possible."

Erin smiles nodding, as Jason tries to put on a brave face as his parents look to the doctor defeated.

--------------------------------------

"Hey."

Julie turns to see Matt smiling next to her locker as she nods closing the metal door.

"Oh hey."

"So you sent Tim to talk to me."

She laughs tilting her head as he smiles following strides with her down the hall.

"Did it help any?"

Matt shrugs.

"I talked to my Mom last night, again."

Julie stops excited.

"And?"

He laughs nodding as some students begin walking by the hall.

"And.... I don't know maybe things could be normal. She's staying, in an apartment for now. Until my Grandma gets used to the idea of her being around for good."

"And how do you feel about this?"

Matt rubs the back of his neck unsure.

"I guess I'm okay with it, it'd be nice to have some help, you know other than the nurse stuff but some help with everything else."

"Well I'm glad."

Julie starts to walk away as Matt grabs her hand. She looks down as he seems to not notice but smiles widely.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you, I mean for everything."

Julie smiles nervously as she looks to their hands entwined, Matt blushes as he releases her hand.

"Sorry, I just, th-thanks."

"Y-yeah, n-no problem, that's what friends are for right?"

--------------------------------

"What do you mean Jason?"

"I mean you heard me Lyla, she saved the umbilical cord and the blood."

"Well okay, that's normal now a days you never know."

"No she was thinking about it for me, the stem cells Ryan's stem cells they could maybe help me. I know my Parents got that idea in her head, and the doctors were there and..."

"What doctors?"

"Doctor Fitz, and he seemed to think that maybe."

"That maybe what Jason? Maybe they could try?"

Jason wheels closer to Lyla as she sits down confused and overwhelmed.

"It's crazy, I know."

"No Jason crazy is driving to Mexico and trying to inject Shark stem cells into your back by some shady doctor. If these guys think that there's any chance that this could help... maybe you should."

"I'm not going to get my legs back Lyla, it's just not going to happen."

Lyla wraps her arms around Jason as he sits in front of her emotional.

"You weren't supposed be able to conceive a child either. Jason I love you no matter what, chair or no chair. But the gleam I see in your eye when you see your son. Reminds me of how you looked when you were on that field, and when you had hope of walking again."

"I can't baby, I can't."

"You can do anything Jason, if you want to you can. Don't give up just because you think it won't work, try with the hope that it could get better."

Jason looks into the eyes of his girlfriend confused.

-------------------------

"I mean it's normal right? We've held hands before, we're friends."

"Yeah but we've never made out before, and I'm not into you like that."

Julie makes a face at Tyra as she rolls her eyes looking across the cafeteria at her boyfriend and his best friend eating with the rest of the team.

"But it happens, it's nothing."

"Sure, but if it's nothing why have you been obsessing about it since first period?"

Julie takes a long swig of her water before shaking her head, as Tyra eyes her up and down.

"Have you and Tim done it since?"

Julie shakes her head as she pulls her hair back, putting it up in a messy bun.

"N-no, I mean it's just, why?"

Tyra laughs as she finishes the last potato chip in the bag.

"Because once the whole sex thing is entered into the equation it's different. You've had sex with Tim, and my advice is do it again."

Julie blushes as she looks up catching Tim staring at her; he winks as all the blood rushes to her cheeks and lips.

"It's not just about sex, with Tim it's different I mean I want every time to mean something you know?"

Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I get all that but look right now your body is saying something different. And trust me, as someone who has just followed my bodily urges you need to be with Tim and soon, otherwise you're going to do something real stupid with you friend over there."

"I'm with Tim, I-I think I love Tim."

"Yeah well I think you luuust Matt Saracen. And lust and Saracen in the same sentence makes me want to wash my hands, you comin?"

Julie follows her friend out to the hallway.

"You're wrong."

"Okay whatever you say, but once you cross that threshold into good sex. And I mean sex with someone that makes you feel good.... there's no turning back, you've awakened and your body is just wondering what did I miss out on number seven over there."

Julie shakes her head frustrated as she enters the girl's bathroom.

---------------------

"You do realize that you need to get over Julie right? Now it's getting sad."

"Shut up."

Matt looks over at Tim as he smirks talking with fellow teammates before giving Landry a dirty look.

"I am getting over her okay."

"Right so you weren't just staring at her for a good twenty minutes?"

Matt drops his sandwich as he reaches for a napkin.

"I was just thinking…"

"See that's your problem Matt, you think too much. Earlier this year it was all about cheerleaders and rally girls, and now you're back to Sophomore year chasing after the unattainable."

Matt winces as he shakes his head.

"Look I can ask a girl out, it's just there's a lot of craziness at home with my Mom…."

"And you still have feelings for Julie."

Matt rolls his eyes as he gets up from the table taking his tray with him. He walks over to a table of rally girls and begins chatting with a petite brunette. A few minutes later he has a number in hand and walks out of the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------

"I mean that's silly right? I don't have to prove myself to anyone, right?"

Tim sits quietly outside of Julie's house in his pick-up as Julie rambles on about her discussion with Tyra.

"Do you still have feelings for Matt?"

Julie looks at Tim as if he has two heads before she answers.

"No, I've moved on from that, he's my friend but Tyra... she's."

"Being Tyra, she's just messin with you to mess with me."

"So you don't think we should rush into things again?"

"Oh no I whole heartedly agree with her on that..."

Tim leans over kissing Julie seductively on the neck as she smiles before moving away from him.

"I just wanted to also thank you for talking with Matt... ya know cause..."

"Julie are you seriously talking about Saracen right now?"

She laughs as Tim pulls away leaning on his door before pushing his hair away from his face.

"Sorry, I just remembered and I wanted to say thanks."

Tim nods as Julie looks to her house as shadows move in the hallway.

"Well I should get in, dinner's in a few minutes."

Tim nods as Julie leaves him there frustrated.

--------------------------

"Now be careful, cradle his head."

Jason smiles as he holds his son in his arms. His family watch with anticipation as Erin smiles sitting up in bed.

"He's just so little."

His parents smile and laugh as Lyla stands by his side giving everyone warm smiles.

"He's really strong."

"He's like his Daddy."

Jason's Mom smiles thankfully at Erin as Jason takes a deep breath cooing at the newborn.

"Daddy's going to try to get his legs back Ryan."

He speaks softly to the baby as the adults in the room look to one another astonished. Mrs. Street covers her mouth as tears silently begin to flood down her cheeks.

"Someone has to teach my boy how to throw a spiral and it's not going to be Riggins."

Small chuckles erupt as Jason beams at his parents. He shrugs while they remain silent fearful their words would change his mind.

"So let's do this."

Lyla puts her hand on his shoulder as Jason makes a face at his newborn son.

---------------------------------------

"As Julie lays on her bed, the radio playing softly from her desk her cell-phone rings."

She sits up smiling before answering.

"Hey."

"I'm a good guy Jules."

Julie laughs as she lays back on her bed nodding to herself.

"Yes Riggins I guess you are."

"What are you going to do this summer without me?"

Julie rolls onto her stomach playing with her pillow as she grins from ear to ear.

"Oh I'll probably cry all the time."

Tim laughs the line goes silent as Julie checks to see if the call dropped.

"Tim?"

"I love you Julie Taylor, you know that?"

Julie freezes. Her heart skips a few beats as Tim stammers at the other end of the line.

"Well, that's what I wanted to say, so goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight."

Julie ends the call stunned as the radio announcer starts to play "Say nothing at all by Alison Krauss."

Awakened by the one song that made Julie think of Tim, she jumps up pulling her boots on. Heading towards the front door armed with her Mother's Jetta keys.

"Julie baby where are you going?"

Julie smiles trying to think clearly, she looks to the microwave clock sighing before answering.

"I thought I'd just hang out for a bit with Tyra before her shift ends? Is that okay?"

Her parents smile nodding as Julie heads out of the house in a hurry.

"You really think she's going to see Tyra?"

Tami looks to her husband and then back at the front door where her daughter had just stood a minute earlier.

"We have to trust her Eric."

Eric rubs his head before turning back to his playbook as his wife smiles nervously.

------------

Julie waits by Tim's front door after knocking a few times.

"Hey."

Tim smiles half awake as Julie beams at him.

"Say it again."

Tim walks down the step so he is right up against Julie, before answering. He grins his shit-eating grin pushing a loose strand of her hair back, delaying the inevitable. Stroking her cheek gently he gives in.

"I love you Julie Taylor."

Julie beams pushing a tear away from her eyes as she wraps her arms around Tim letting him lift her off her feet and into his house.

--------------------------

"So he's going to do it?"

Lyla shrugs as she walks with Tim into the high school doors.

"He's your best friend Tim, hasn't he talked about this with you?"

"I've been kinda…"

Tim smirks as Julie passes by with her mother into the guidance office as he looses his train of thought. Lyla laughs as her friend passes them by.

"You've been busy I get it. Look if you can just talk to him, I could use a little help with this Tim."

Tim nods watching Julie disappear into the office as Lyla leaves him grinning from ear to ear.

------------------------

"So where's the paper."

"What?"

Julie tries to not roll her eyes as her Mother locks her purse in a file cabinet.

"Oh yeah, no, no paper."

"Mom?"

Tami sits down flustered as Julie waits impatiently.

"I can't not tell your father things, I can't Julie I thought maybe I could but this whole thing with you and Tim whatever it is you need to just talk to your father."

Julie laughs bewildered before answering her Mom.

"Tell Dad that Tim and I…I mean Mom do you even hear what you're proposing? What happens or doesn't happen between Tim and I isn't Dad's business. Plus I don't think he'd want to know."

Tami nods biting her bottom lip before looking out her window to the student parking lot.

"Jules, I don't know…"

"Mom can't we just have this one thing? You know just something between us girls? In a week I'll be seventeen, I'm going out with Tim Riggins. I don't think Dad's completely clueless."

A knock interrupts them as Julie looks to another teacher peeking her head in.

"Tami, we're going to be late for the faculty meeting."

Tami looks to her watch as Julie smirks, thankful for the needed escape.

"So, we're good then… bye."

Tami wants to continue with her daughter but Julie was gone before she could ask for a mulligan.

Julie laughs as she escapes her Mother's office to see Matt talking to a petite brunette, one of the rally girls. She hangs back unsure if she felt relieved or jealous. When the brunette leaves Matt, Julie heads towards her next class.

----------------------

"Shouldn't you be at class right now?"

Tim laughs as he playfully paws around with the newborn boy in Jason's arms.

"Just study hall and Julie has double chem so…"

Jason laughs shaking his head as Tim un-phased continues his attention on the baby.

"My how things change."

Tim looks up clueless at his best friend.

"What do ya mean?"

Jason laughs as he wheels the baby to its crib before answering.

"Tim Riggins organizing his schedule around his girlfriend."

Tim nods laughing as the two walk into Jason's parent's living room.

"Whatever, Lyla said something about an operation or whatever?'

Jason smirks nodding as he wheels away into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"She did?"

Tim follows silently.

"What's going down Six?"

Jason rests the glass on one of his legs thinking.

"Erin had the doctors save some stem cells, there's this procedure. Maybe I can get my legs back, maybe not."

Tim nods leaning on the counter thinking.

"You know she worries about you, right?"

Jason laughs shrugging.

"Lyla's the one that convinced me to give it a try. And you know what I get it Tim, it could work, it could fail. But I'll go on wondering what if and hate myself if I don't try."

-----------------------------------

Julie looks at Matt as he measures out different beakers of liquids for their experiment.

"So I saw you talking with Shannon Hill today."

Matt blushes as Julie laughs looking around making sure no-one notices them talking.

"O-oh yeah."

"So are you going to ask her out?"

Matt shrugs.

"It started out as this stupid thing, Landry bothering me about it, but she's cool."

"Well yeah she is cool, she was on dance team with me last year."

"Oh… I know."

Julie pauses laughing shaking her head.

"Thanks for that."

Matt looks up confused as they bring two beakers each over to their lab table.

"For what?"

"Reminding me that you are a guy."

Matt blushes even redder as Julie laughs to herself some more.

----------------------

"You ready?"

Tami looks up at Eric who is eager to head home from what was a relentless day of boosters and the girl's track coach yelling about inadequate equipment.

"Mhmmm honey just give me a second."

Eric smiles as he waits on his wife's chair while she buzzes about the office before grabbing her purse and kissing him to her attention.

As they leave the office Tami beams at him before asking him a veiled question.

"So you tell me everything right?"

Eric makes a face as he follows his wife down the hall.

"Well, everything?"

Tami stops looking at Eric as he half smiles shrugging.

"Yeah, I mean everything you need to know, there's some things that I'm sure…"

"I wouldn't want to know?"

Eric nods as Tami smiles taking his hand as they head towards the faculty parking lot.

"Where's Julie?"

"She's getting a ride with Riggins."

Eric tucks his play book under his arm as he shakes his head away from a thought.

-------------------------

**End of Chapter 16**

--------------------------

**Preview of Chapter 17**

"So is it going to be a casual date, or a take you to the lake and make out with you date?"

Matt slams his locker as Landry follows his best friend to the student parking lot.

"Why are you so obsessed with my social life?"

Landry grins before answering.

"Because I, now being in a bona fide relationship need to live vicariously through my very single and unattached best friend."

Matt scoffs as the afternoon sun hits their eyes.

"Right, because you and Tyra are practically engaged?"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

Matt stops, seeing Julie in the corner of his eye flirting with Tim before answering.

"Because she's going off to some college somewhere while we finish out the last year of high school Landry. And Tyra Collette isn't going to be sitting in some dorm room or whatever when tons of college guys are hitting on her."

Landry notices Matt's gaze at Julie and Tim before smugly smiling.

"Is that what you think's going to happen to me and Tyra? Or is it what you hope will happen with Julie and Tim?"

Matt looks disgusted at his friend before leaving him there alone next to his car.

------------------------------

"So what are the Taylor's having for dinner tonight?"

Julie rolls her eyes as Tim pulls her closer to him while they lean on his truck.

"I have no idea."

"So you think dinner is a no?"

She bites her lip smiling as Tim leans down kissing her softly before nuzzling her neck.

"How about I come by after dinner?"

Julie laughs softly pushing Tim playfully away as he smirks.

"You know I haven't seen the inside you your room and you've seen mine."

"Oh so we're playing show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Tim laughs looking up in the sky squinting at the sun before rebutting.

"I think we've already played that before Jules."

Julie playfully punches Tim in the arm as he rubs it for dramatic affect winking at her.

"Or how about this, I come over after dinner for a study session and just happen to need a lot of help with Biology."

Julie shakes her head giggling.

"Tim you're taking Physics."

"So?"

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**17 Candles**

"So is it going to be a casual date, or a take you to the lake and make out with you date?"

Matt slams his locker as Landry follows his best friend to the student parking lot.

"Why are you so obsessed with my social life?"

Landry grins before answering.

"Because I, now being in a bona fide relationship need to live vicariously through my very single and unattached best friend."

Matt scoffs as the afternoon sun hits their eyes.

"Right, because you and Tyra are practically engaged?"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?"

Matt stops, seeing Julie in the corner of his eye flirting with Tim before answering.

"Because she's going off to some college somewhere while we finish out the last year of high school Landry. And Tyra Collette isn't going to be sitting in some dorm room or whatever when tons of college guys are hitting on her."

Landry notices Matt's gaze at Julie and Tim before smugly smiling.

"Is that what you think's going to happen to me and Tyra? Or is it what you hope will happen with Julie and Tim?"

Matt looks disgusted at his friend before leaving him there alone next to his car.

------------------------------

"So what are the Taylor's having for dinner tonight?"

Julie rolls her eyes as Tim pulls her closer to him while they lean on his truck.

"I have no idea."

"So you think dinner is a no?"

She bites her lip smiling as Tim leans down kissing her softly before nuzzling her neck.

"How about I come by after dinner?"

Julie laughs softly pushing Tim playfully away as he smirks.

"You know I haven't seen the inside of your room and you've seen mine."

"Oh so we're playing show me yours and I'll show you mine?"

Tim laughs looking up in the sky squinting at the sun before rebutting.

"I think we've already played that before Jules."

Julie playfully punches Tim in the arm as he rubs it for dramatic affect, winking at her.

"Or how about this, I come over after dinner for a study session and just happen to need a lot of help with Biology."

Julie shakes her head giggling.

"Tim you're taking Physics."

"So?"

--------------------------

"Oh Julie bear."

Julie turns towards her Mother as she pauses in front of the kitchen sink, her hands full with dirty dinner dishes.

"Yeah?"

Tami smiles as she turns towards her husband who was playing with Gracie on the couch before revealing an envelope from behind her back.

"This came for you."

Julie rids her hands of the dishes into the soapy water before taking the envelope.

"I applied for the summer program this fall, I forgot all about it."

Tami smiles as she watches Julie open the envelope. Excitement turns to disappointment as Julie hands the letter back to her Mother.

"I didn't get in."

Tami frowns as she watches her daughter dip her hands into the hot soapy water.

"I'm sorry Honey."

Julie shrugs feigning a smile.

"It's no big deal, you didn't even want me to apply remember? I just thought it'd be a great distraction after Matt and I broke up. But really being at UT for two months and away from you guys, I don't know what I was thinking. Plus, I should get a job, start saving for college."

Tami smiles edging closer to her daughter.

"It's still a disappointment though, I can see that."

Julie shrugs turning to a dish as Tami watches on.

-----------------------------

"Well hello beautiful."

Julie smiles as Tim kisses the back of her head before leaning against the locker next to hers and smirking.

"Hey, you didn't sneak in after all last night."

Tim tilts his head leaning towards Julie.

"I thought that was off limits."

Julie shrugs as Tim laughs pulling her closer to him his large hand around her waist.

---------------

"So maybe like tomorrow then?"

Matt shakes his head and looks to the brunette smiling in front of him.

"Matt?"

He nods looking over her shoulder at the couple flirting a few lockers down. Julie seemed different.

"Uh, yeah."

She smiles wrinkling her nose as she kisses Matt on the cheek giggling to herself as she leaves the junior there.

"I'll call you later."

Matt waves her away as he pretends to look in his locker while spying on Tim and Julie.

----------------

"So I was thinking about your birthday this weekend."

Julie closes her locker leaning on it as Tim snuggles closer bending down to kiss her neck gently.

"And?"

He laughs pushing a stray strand of flaxen blond to reveal more of her neck to him.

"And I'm thinking a pool party at my house; you have to make seventeen memorable."

Julie laughs sliding out of Tim's grasp as she turns to him.

"You know I was just planning on a quiet birthday, maybe dinner with my parents."

Tim shakes his head smirking as the blood rushes to Julie's lips and cheeks.

"No Taylor, that may have worked with Saracen, but when you date Riggins it's a blow out."

Julie laughs as Tim pushes off the locker swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just your excuse to have a bunch of girls in their bikinis running around?"

Tim shakes his head pulling her in closer as he strokes the back of her hand seductively.

"Just you in a bikini is all I need Jules. But your Mom can come if she wants."

Julie rolls her eyes as Tim laughs stopping before her next class and kissing her gently before heading to the other side of the school.

------------------

"So I'm guessing by the very subtle PDA that you and Shannon had a nice first date?"

Matt looked up as Julie grins before sitting down next to him at the lab table.

"Y-yeah I mean she's cool."

Julie nods as she pulls out her lab book and sighs before turning towards Matt.

"So you should bring her to my party on Saturday at Tim's, it's a pool party so… you two should come."

Matt blushes nodding.

"Y-yeah, you're having a pool party for your birthday?"

Julie shrugs wincing.

"Tim's idea of course, but whatever I'm going along with it. At least with you and Landry and Tyra there I have someone to snark with."

Matt nods smiling.

"Sounds like a plan."

Julie laughs turning towards the front of the class before turning back.

"Oh and no presents please, it's going to be weird as it is with everyone making a big deal."

Matt nods as Julie smiles reassured before sharpening a pencil getting ready to take notes.

----------------------

"Do you want to talk about anything in particular Jason or?"

Jason shrugs as he looks across the room at the therapist smiling politely.

"Not really."

"So you know that this procedure could have no affect."

Jason shrugs.

"Yeah I know that Doc. I'm just doing this because; well insurance cleared it and who knows?"

The doctor takes some notes before narrowing his eyes at Jason.

"And what if this doesn't work?"

Jason takes a deep breath before answering.

"Then nothing gained nothing lost, I've been in this chair for over a year. I've come to terms with it. But this operation could give me something, I know it could do nothing too. But I'm not going to look at it as a loss if it's a bust. To me this is a like a scrimmage game and I'm throwing a hail Mary, if we make the pass great, if not it doesn't count."

The therapist smirks nodding as he takes some more notes.

------------------------

"So I invited Matt and Shannon, and Landry and Tyra of course…"

Tim smiles before pulling away for a minute.

"Wait who's Shannon?'

Julie laughs as she kisses Tim playfully before answering.

"A girl Matt's going out with, or maybe going out with."

Tim nods thinking.

"Shannon Hill."

Tim frowns for a second before smiling at Julie shrugging.

"Sounds good."

He leans in to kiss her again as she giggles leaning against his passenger door.

----------------------------

"Julie is that you?"

Julie stops before walking towards her room to peek into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me."

Tami smiles as she throws the kitchen towel across one shoulder.

"So my birthday girl is going to be seventeen this Sunday."

Julie blushes as she nods looking around the room anywhere but her mother's eyes.

"Y….eah about that, Tim's throwing me a party at his house on Saturday."

Tami made a face showing her disgust as Eric looks over his shoulder at the two women.

"Riggins is throwing a party why am I not surprised."

Julie nods.

"Y-yeah for m-my birthday and he said you guys are more than welcome."

Julie smiles widely trying to be sincere as Tami rolls her eyes before scanning her daughter's face.

"Mmmhmm.. I bet he did, I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

Julie nods.

"Y-yeah I know that's why we'll have all day Sunday after church to do whatever?"

Eric smirks standing up from the couch and placing Gracie in the playpen before joining the conversation in the kitchen.

"You be home before midnight?"

Julie nods.

"Of course we always spend my birthday together."

Tami smiles easing a bit as she exchanges a glance with her husband.

"Well you only turn seventeen once Julie baby, have some fun with your friends."

Eric snorts behind them as he drops a dish into the suds.

"Thanks Mom."

Julie hugs her Tami tightly before skipping off to her room.

"Julie bear there's some leftovers."

"That's alright I ate with Tim."

Tami sighs as she pulls the towel from her shoulder.

"Of course you did."

Eric laughs as he leans over kissing his wife clueless.

------------------------

"Hey, big day tomorrow huh?"

Julie looks up at Matt as he smiles next to her locker. She frowns a bit stuffing a few papers inside as the letter from UT drops to the ground. She swears under her breath as she bends down to pick it up.

"Summer dance program?"

Julie blushes.

"Y-yeah a rejection letter, so."

Matt nods somberly as he hands the letter to her slowly.

"Sorry, their loss."

Julie feigns a smile as she closes her locker walking towards her homeroom, with Matt at her side.

"I guess, or my wake up call. I mean seriously who was I kidding, me a dancer? Maybe in my dreams, but in reality I'm going to end up some Psych major or English teacher or something."

Matt smiles.

"Right, and if I can even get out of Dillon it'll be a miracle never mind how I'm going to pay for it without a scholarship. Not with football."

Julie winces as they turn a corner nearing the junior hallway.

"What about art?"

Matt looks up startled.

"I mean you're good, not like me and dance but you actually have a shot you know if this football thing doesn't pan out."

The idea seemed to have never crossed Matt's mind as he smiles widely while Julie stops in front of her homeroom.

"I… never even thought about it."

Julie nods smirking.

"Well you should, you have talent that exceeds throwing a stupid ball across the field."

She gave him an encouraging wink, glad to be off the topic of her failures and whipped her head around sending her long ponytail spinning as Matt watched her go amazed.

-------------------------

"What are you reading Mattie?"

Smashed danced around the empty Tasty Freeze as Matt took the opportunity to read a brochure for some art schools around the area.

"N-nothing just looking at something."

Smash grabs the brochure laughing as he reads the courses out loud.

"Painting with oils, textures and textiles? Mattie what is this?"

Matt annoyed snatches the brochure back as Brian smirks leaning on the counter across from his friend.

"I'm not like you Smash, I'm not going to be able to rely on my skills on the field, or lack there of. I have to have a plan B."

Brian nods with a half smile at Matt.

"Alright Matt I feel ya, the Smash isn't all unfeeling, you work on your plan B. But I'm coming back next year from Georgia and if you lose states again I'm going to personally kick your ass."

Matt blushes as Brian play punches him showing he was just joking.

"Yeah, well."

"You can't paint your way to a championship Saracen, so…"

Matt nods as Brian tilts his head before shaking it laughing at his own inner thoughts.

"So, you going to Julie's party tomorrow?"

Brian nods as he leans against the tip of the mop laughing.

"Yup, taking my woman with me, you bringing Shannon?"

Matt blushes shrugging as Smash laughs.

"Yeah you better bring that Minx, she can be the life of a party."

Matt frowns not understanding his meaning.

"What do you mean?"

Brian's face goes blank as he shrugs walking away.

"N-nothing you know she was pretty wild last year."

Matt looks down annoyed but now confused.

-------------------------

"Julie bear?"

Julie rolls her eyes as she shuts the light off in her bathroom. Moving through her bedroom with ease, as Tami waits with Gracie in arms outside of her door.

"Morning Mom."

Tami smiles handing Gracie to Julie as she heads to the kitchen.

"So do you want pink frosting this year again, or?"

Julie shrugs as she bounces her little sister smiling as the baby giggles with excitement.

"Doesn't matter, pink frosting is good."

Tami smiles at her two daughters before looking down at her grocery list.

"So are you heading to Tim's to help out?"

Julie shrugs as she blows a raspberry on her sister's neck making the baby laugh even harder.

"I was thinking about it, are you going shopping?"

Tami nods wrinkling her nose at her closed bedroom door while her husband slept the morning in.

"Hey Mom can I take Gracie to Tim's to go swimming?"

Tami looks up surprised.

"You want to take Gracie?"

Julie nods dancing around the living room with her little sister.

"Yeah, why not? She likes swimming at the Y, and I'm sure Tim won't mind. Then you can pick her up after shopping or whatever."

Tami smiles shrugging.

"Well sure if you want."

Julie smirks at her little sister.

"Wanna go swimming Gracie?"

The baby laughs squeezing her little hands around her sister's cheeks.

----------------------------

"Hey Mr. Garrity."

Buddy nods stepping back as he calls for his daughter.

"Lyla, Jason's here baby."

Jason smiles nodding as Buddy growls laughing to himself.

"So Lyla's been going on about some operation?"

Jason nods as he steadies his wheelchair outside of the apartment threshold.

"Yes Sir. Just a little stem cell thing, we'll see."

Buddy nods rubbing the back of his head thinking hard.

"Well, my little girl has big plans, has she told you about Notre Dame?"

Jason frowns as Lyla puts her hand on her father's shoulder beaming.

"Hey Dad, see ya."

Buddy smiles as Lyla kisses his cheek before grinning at Jason.

"You two have a good night now."

Jason looks back confused as Lyla walks with him towards his truck.

"You got into Notre Dame Lyla?"

Lyla reddens as Jason pulls himself up into the driver's seat grabbing, the wheelchair and collapsing before it handing it to Lyla. She looks down nodding.

"Yeah Jason, I was going to tell you about all that."

Jason nods watching her toss the chair in the flat bed before coming around the truck to sit beside him.

"When?"

Lyla smiles grabbing his hand as he closes his door.

"Tonight? I don't know Jason; I got into a few colleges I wanted to talk to you about them all before I made any decision."

Jason grinds his teeth as she smiles brightly trying to help his mood.

They're silent for a few minutes as he starts the ignition and drives away.

"I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."

She turns to him her brow furrowing, as a smile breaks free of her concern.

"Jason the only reason I even applied to Notre Dame is because they were scouting you. Don't you get it; you're a big part of my life."

He nods silently rubbing his numb legs as he accelerates with the hand controls of the truck.

"It's always been you Jason, it always will be."

He smiles, as some of the fear of losing her lifts.

-----------------------------

"You know when I asked you to come over early to help me set up this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Julie laughs as Gracie giggles, while they put a new diaper on the baby outside on one of the lounge chairs.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

Julie eyes Tim flirtatiously winking as Gracie laughs grabbing her feet watching the two teen's exchange.

"Well it wasn't a total loss." Tim muses as he makes a face at the baby.

"I got to see one Taylor sister naked."

Julie rolls her eyes as Tim picks up Gracie making the little girl laugh as she tries to grab his unruly hair.

"Julie baby are you guys back here?"

Tim smiles turning towards the back fence as Tami smiles at her two daughters then opens the gate to the pool.

"I thought I heard that baby giggling."

Tim smiles nodding as Tami puts down a few bags smirking at the teen before putting her hands out for her baby.

"Oh did you have fun?"

Julie smiles as she hands her Mom the diaper bag with the wet bathing suit.

"I think she had fun."

Tami nods kissing Gracie on her pink cheeks before motioning towards the bags.

"I bought some chips, candy and soda."

Tim nods eyeing Julie before picking up the bags from the deck.

"Thanks Mrs. T."

Tami narrows her eyes as Tim beams.

"Well what time is everyone getting here?"

Julie shrugs looking at her watch before answering.

"Probably in two hours or so, we still have to set up."

Tim nods biting his lip thinking about the keg that Billy was supposed to pick up, thankful that he was as usual late.

"Okay, well great, Julie home by midnight?"

Julie nods waving as Tami reluctantly leaves the two teens alone. When she is out of sight Tim laughs pulling Julie close to him with one arm.

"You need to shower?"

His eyebrow perked up as Julie playfully punches him shaking her head and relieving him of two grocery bags.

"Not yet, let's get this thing going."

Tim watches her walk away smiling in appreciation that she was still in her bikini top and cut offs before following behind her.

--------------------

"I thought it was a cute idea."

"Mhmmm." Eric groaned as Tami set his plate down next to him while he tried to feed Gracie in her high chair.

"I can remember my seventeenth birthday party, and I think what Tim's doing is very sweet."

Eric laughs as Gracie pushes his hand away refusing another bit of the stewed carrots he was trying to get past her lips.

"Well I can remember being an eighteen year old boy and there is nothing sweet about throwing your girlfriend a pool party."

He laughs shaking his head as he tries unsuccessfully again to get Gracie to eat her dinner.

"Eric, you've even said that Tim's changed."

Eric nods setting the spoon down in defeat as Gracie laughs in triumph.

"Sure he's changed, but he's still Tim Riggins. No matter how good of an influence our daughter has on him."

Tami laughs as she sits down pouring a glass of wine for herself while Eric sips his beer.

--------------------------

"I can't believe Tim Riggins fixed his pool."

Shannon beams as Matt makes a face at the brunette while they walk onto Tim's deck; smiling at some of the guests that were already hugging a beer and swaying to the music.

"Y-you've been here before?"

Shannon nods.

"Tim's parties last year?"

Matt nods as he spots Smash and Waverly dancing, his friend reciprocates the nod before laughing at his girlfriend.

"Oh there's Tim and Julie let's go say hi."

Matt sighs following Shannon across the deck to his friends.

"Hey Tim."

Shannon purrs as Tim blushes turning towards Julie as she narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her.

"Oh happy birthday Julie."

Julie nods as Shannon beams at Tim before turning towards Matt who looks down trying to process Shannon's behavior.

"I can't believe you fixed your pool, I always thought this would be a great place for pool parties."

Tim nods avoiding eye contact with Shannon as he pulls closer to Julie, she notices his behavior frowning as Matt smiles awkwardly.

"Well I'll be right back, bathroom break."

,

Julie says halfheartedly as she leaves the others behind, Matt winces as Tim looks after his girlfriend confused.

"Oh there's Jessica, I'll be right back Matt."

Matt shrugs letting the brunette run across the way towards one of her friends.

"So you and Shannon huh?"

Tim rubs the back of his neck shrugging.

"It's just one of those things that happened last year, you know freshmen?"

--------------------------------

"So what are your top two schools?

Lyla shrugs as she follows Jason up the walkway towards Tim's house.

"I don't know some where close to home, close to you."

Jason laughs shaking his head.

"I told you not to plan your life around me.

Lyla bites her lip as Jason wheels himself onto the pool patio in the back of Tim's house. The music already bumping, making conversation difficult.

"Well what about you Jason? You can't work at my Dad's, that's not you."

Jason shrugs.

"I'm pretty good."

Lyla laughs leaning down kissing Jason.

"Let me worry about college then, right now that's the last thing on my mind. I wanna be with you Jason, that's all I want."

Jason smiles pulling Lyla in for another kiss before she could stand up straight.

-------------------------

"She's not coming back, is she?"

Matt shrugs as both boys look to the sliding glass doors which Julie disappeared through a few moments ago.

"Maybe she's upset about the whole Summer dance thing falling through."

Tim nods clueless.

"Summer dance thing?"

Matt nods.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure she told you right the thing at UT this summer, she didn't get in."

Tim winces looking back to his house before shrugging.

"I'm just gonna go see if she's okay."

Matt nods sipping his soda as he scans the crowd for Shannon.

Tim closes the screen door looking towards the hallway bathroom before turning towards his bedroom with the door open slightly. He smiles as he hears music playing softly from his room. When he opens the door Julie is laying down on his bed face squished into his pillows humming to the music.

"Hey Taylor."

Julie jumps slightly turning away from Tim as she rubs her eyes before turning towards him sitting up.

"H-hey, I was just."

"I get it, uh Matt told me about the Summer dance program up at UT."

She nods shaking her head feeling absurd.

"I must be the most pathetic cliché right now, crying at my party."

Tim smiles sitting down next to her rubbing her back as she sighs to his warm touch.

"So you and Shannon huh?'

He shakes his head annoyed.

"I was an ass Julie, I just wanted to forget about everything, everyone and I made some stupid mistakes."

Julie laughs trying to shake the feeling away of jealousy.

"No, I'm the idiot I knew who you were before we started dating Tim, I watched you bounce from one girl to the other, sometimes at the same time last summer. I don't know I just forgot that, you know that stuff follows you."

She nods pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm not that guy anymore though."

Julie nods leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know that, I get it."

Tim takes a deep breath.

"So why are you telling Matt about this Dance thing and not me?"

She laughs as Tim's chest puffs out, obviously feeling slighted.

"He found out by accident, and it's no big deal."

Tim nods.

"Well you're a great dancer."

Julie tilts her head.

"Not good enough for a summer program, or a scholarship."

Tim laughs pulling Julie closer towards him as her hands wrap around his waist.

"You're the smartest girl I know Julie Taylor, you don't need to use your body for a scholarship."

Julie laughs biting her lip.

"And what a nice body it is."

He begins to kiss her neck softly easing all tension out of her body as she meets his gaze and their lips begin to meld engulfing their senses as they both fall back onto his bed.

---------------------

"So you hooked up with Tim last year/"

Shannon makes a face turning to see if anyone heard Matt as she smiles trying to be nonchalant.

"Whatever, it was last year and I'm over it."

Matt laughs nodding as he takes a swig of his first beer of the night.

"The way you're flirting with him, I don't think you're over it Shannon."

She laughs shrugging.

"Whatever Matt."

She leaves him alone walking towards her friends as Smash walking up to him shaking his head.

"Not every girl can be Julie Taylor Mattie."

Matt takes a silent sip of his beer before answering his friend.

"Yeah well, she wasn't even in the same league."

Brian nods as he drinks his beer with Matt.

"We could go watch Tyra and Landry argue over by the chip table."

Matt smiles tilting his head before deciding.

"Yeah let's go."

Smash laughs as they cross the patio to their friends.

----------------------

End of Chapter 17

----------------------

Preview of Chapter 18

"So what does that mean Doc.?"

The Doctor looks at Jason smiling before taking his exam gloves off and throwing them in the garbage.

"You are physically ready for the treatments. I just want you to meet with the therapist one more time and I think by this time next week we'll start with the first injections."

Jason nods as Lyla takes his hand.

"W-well thanks for meeting with me today."

The doctor nods as Jason watches him go letting him get dressed with Lyla's help.

"Well, my parents will be happy."

Lyla smiles as she helps Jason into his shirt.

"Jason they only want what's best for you."

He laughs as she bends down helping him with the buttons. Leaning in he kisses her pulling her towards him.

"Jason Street!"

Jason smiles as he lifts one eyebrow.

"You know we never did get to do it in the hospital."

Lyla shakes her head as she grabs his pants.

"Yeah well, I'm putting your pants on not taking them off."

Jason laughs nodding as she slides his pants through his legs before he lifts his body up to help her with the process.

-----------------------

"And how was the party last night?"

Julie shrugs as she steals some frosting left over in the can, before turning to see if her father was in ear shot.

"It was fine, I don't think Matt and Shannon are going out again."

Julie laughs not in the least sorry, as Tami makes a face.

"Oh well that's too bad."

"Eh, not really. So Mom can I ask you a question?"

Tami nods staring at her daughter, as Julie leans in on the counter trying to be serious.

"So Tyra was saying that going on the pill was the best thing she ever did..."

Tami's face turns red as she begins to shake her head.

"Oh no..."

Julie tries to jump in...

"W-wait this isn't about sex or anything, Tyra said it helps with her periods and bloating and cramps and it could help with zits and stuff..."

Tami pauses, one eyebrow lifting as she listens to her daughter's reasoning.

"I don't know Julie, let me think about it."

Julie beams as she kisses her mother taking the can of frosting with her into the living room as Tami watches her worriedly.

To be continued........


	18. Chapter 18

AN: There is one more chapter before the end of this fic. Then there's an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this fic, it's been so much fun for me. I've always known how I wanted it to end, but it's been a ride getting it there.

**Chapter 18: Growing up fast.**

"So what does that mean Doc.?"

The Doctor looks at Jason smiling before taking his exam gloves off and throwing them in the garbage.

"You are physically ready for the treatments. I just want you to meet with the therapist one more time and I think by this time next week we'll start with the first injections."

Jason nods as Lyla takes his hand.

"W-well thanks for meeting with me today."

The doctor nods as Jason watches him go, letting him get dressed with Lyla's help.

"Well, my parents will be happy."

Lyla smiles, as she helps Jason into his shirt.

"Jason they only want what's best for you."

He laughs, as she bends down helping him with the buttons. Leaning in he kisses her pulling her towards him.

"Jason Street!"

Jason smiles, as he lifts one eyebrow.

"You know we never did get to do it in the hospital."

Lyla shakes her head grabbing his pants.

"Yeah well, I'm putting your pants on not taking them off."

Jason laughs nodding as she slides his pants over his legs before he lifts his body up to help her with the process.

-----------------------

"And how was the party last night?"

Julie shrugs, stealing some frosting left over in the can, before turning to see if her father was in earshot.

"It was fine; I don't think Matt and Shannon are going out again."

Julie laughs not in the least sorry, as Tami makes a face.

"Oh well that's too bad."

"Eh, not really. So Mom can I ask you a question?"

Tami nods staring at her daughter, as Julie leans in on the counter trying to be serious.

"So Tyra was saying that going on the pill was the best thing she ever did..."

Tami's face turns red as she begins to shake her head.

"Oh no..."

Julie tries to jump in...

"W-wait this isn't about sex or anything, Tyra said it helps with her periods and bloating and cramps and it could help with zits and stuff..."

Tami pauses, one eyebrow lifting as she listens to her daughter's reasoning.

"I don't know Julie, let me think about it."

Julie beams as she kisses her mother taking the can of frosting with her into the living room, as Tami watches her worriedly.

**(A week later)**

"So I'm not supposed to ask but I have to Matt, what happened with Shannon?"

Matt laughs to himself as he eyes the teacher before turning slightly to Julie.

"Nothing, she just wasn't…"

For a moment Julie thought he would say that Shannon wasn't her, that he was still waiting.

"Ya know my type."

Julie blushes turning back to the front of the room before shaking her head.

"So how's your Grams handling things with your Mom?"

Matt shrugs smiling at the ease of conversation before laughing at himself.

"Well better than a few weeks ago. My Mom's been actually great, I think they're finally coming to terms with everything. Who knows, maybe I will be able to get out of here after all."

Julie smiles nodding, as the mention of leaving Dillon sent her heart into her stomach and a cold sweat broke upon her brow. She was dreading the day Tim had to leave, debating on counting down the days, she settled with never mentioning it.

"Yeah, w-well good."

Matt nods looking down at his notes as Julie eyes the clock, feeling every tick upon her heart.

-------------------------

"Have the Street's called you baby?"

Eric sat down worriedly as Tami smiles at him, handing over a brown paper bag of his favorite leftovers from last night's dinner.

"No, but they said they would as soon as Jason got up."

Damn it Tami, I don't know why I'm so worried for that boy."

Tami stands up with a huge grin on her face as she lays her cheek on his wrapping her arms around his chest. He smiles at the warmth of her, his patience easing slightly.

"That's because you're more than a good coach sweetie, you're a good person."

Eric smirks shaking his head.

"Yeah, well."

Tami kisses his cheek nuzzling his neck as Eric smiles brightly.

"Our little baby is seventeen."

Eric nods rubbing her bare arms, as she sighs.

"I'm taking her to the doctor this weekend."

Eric nods.

"We have to do this all over again with Gracie."

Eric smirks laughing.

"Except we have one good thing on our side."

Tami looks down confused.

"What is that?"

"No little Riggins or Saracens out there."

Tami laughs, kissing her husband full on the lips.

---------------------------------

"So are you sure about Prom?"

Julie shrugs as she pulls Tim closer to her side of the truck he laughs as his hands push the seat divider leaning over closer to her.

"We should get in, before Street sees us making out in his driveway."

Julie laughs pulling him closer again as Tim supports his weight from her. He pulls her face away from his smiling, as he kisses her again.

"You're incredible Julie Taylor."

Julie sighs smug, as she moves to open her door.

"Six you're still on wheels?"

Lyla rolls her eyes smiling at Julie, as Jason shrugs playfully at his best friend.

"Yup still a cripple Riggins, but I can still kick your ass."

Julie sighs looking around the Street's home, as Jason's parents smile from the kitchen; Jason's Mother cuddling her grandson in her arms.

"Ahh he's so cute."

Julie moves towards the kitchen as her friends follow to admire the baby.

"Is his hair gonna change you think? Gracie's turned from brown to blonde it was horrible."

Julie laughs, as she makes a face at the little baby.

"Well his Daddy's changed, so who knows."

Jason smiles proudly at his son in his Mother's arms.

"Erin went home yesterday back to New York with her parents."

Julie and Tim nod as Lyla puts her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"We'll keep them up to date by email, but I think she's going to try school again."

Julie smiles respectfully before eyeing Jason.

"So how are you?"

Jason shrugs again uncomfortable with the attention on him.

"Can't feel anything yet, but the Docs think that's normal, I have three more procedures to go the next three months so…"

The idea of summer sent a chill down Julie's spine, as she tries to hide the fear with a smile.

"Well you have a beautiful baby boy."

His parents thank Julie, before Jason quietly thanks her blushing.

"Hey look at this Riggs."

Jason puts his hand up as his Mother hands his son to him in his lap.

"Go ahead give him your finger."

The room laughs as Jason makes faces and kisses the baby boy.

----------------------

"Now I trust you and everything Julie Bear but just because you're on the pill now doesn't mean you and Tim can be irresponsible."

Julie winces, turning to her mother annoyed in the parking lot of her doctor's office.

"Mom! Tim's leaving, he's going to be gone for months on end and it's not like he'll be down the road."

Tami froze nodding as Julie sighs leaning back in her seat annoyed.

"This isn't about sex I told you." Tami sighs starting the car.

"So how are you going to handle things with Tim?' She asked.

Julie shrugs silently as Tami drives away.

"I have no idea, I've been trying to not think about it, ya know? But..." Tami nods looking at her daughter supportive.

"This could either make or break our relationship. Who makes it through long distance relationships?" Julie looked to her mother before continuing.

"You and Dad were in the same grade, you guys went to the same college." Tami smiles a memory coming to her as she shakes it away concentrating on her daughter.

"Yeah but Baby all relationships are going to be tested. You could come out of this stronger than before."

Julie rolls her eyes thinking.

"Or it could ruin us." Her mother grabs her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Baby there is nothing you can do about that, this is the way it is. Have you talked to Tim about this?" Julie groans.

"No, I don't want to, then he'll feel guilty about getting into A&M when I was the one who helped him get there. We all did." Julie motions annoyed.

"I'm just being selfish; I'll get over it eventually."

Tami laughs lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little selfish Jules, you're in love."

Julie nods silently as Tami continues down the road deep in thought.

--------------------

"And you should have seen her Eric, she was so torn."

Eric shifts in bed, pulling the covers closer to his chin.

"Well that's the part of growing up, saying goodbye to boyfriends and such." Eric smiles at the thought of Tim almost a hundred miles away.

"I don't know if they're going to break up." Tami adds exasperated.

"Oh what are they going to do Tami? See each other every month; maybe make a game or two?" Tami frowns imagining Julie unhappy and alone.

"I'm just saying our little girl is going to be heartbroken."

Eric groans turning to his wife.

"And she's a strong girl, she'll get over it Tami." He kisses her on the cheek hoping for the conversation to be over.

"Maybe." She muses, closing her eyes.

------------------

"UT, Babe?" Jason gasps pulling Lyla down, giving her a big kiss before laughing.

"You have to take it, a full ride to UT, my baby's going to be a Long Horn." He beams laughing.

Lyla held the envelope from the University in her hands in awe.

"I can't believe it."

Jason laughs, ecstatic.

"It's going to be perfect, you deserve this Lyla."

She bit her lip. Community college close to Dillon was something she had convinced herself of. After a year or two, she would transfer to another school with Jason.

"Jason, I don't know..." He shakes his head confused.

"Look Lyla I could always follow you next year." He laughs pulling her into his lap.

"How about you go and make me the most happiest man in Dillon and say you'll marry me one more time." His eyes lit up at the prospect.

Their engagement didn't go well the first time, Lyla's heart skipped a few beats as she thought about it.

"And what about Ryan? And your parents?" Jason had a pained look in his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"I've thought about that, but he has parents now. I love him, but my folks were right Lyla. What Ryan needs right now is two stable adults who can care for him. My Mom did an all right job with me. I can be his brother."

Lyla put her hand on his shoulder; she knew how hard that was for him to say. Jason took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm doing good at your Dad's dealership, I'm sure he could give me a recommendation. I mean they have car dealers in Austin."

He smiles, the pieces of the puzzle coming together so eloquently.

"Lyla, I want this for you and you deserve to have all your dreams come true." He said it with such sincerity that Lyla couldn't help but nod, kissing him fully on the lips.

"I love you Jason Street." He smiles pulling her to him again, wrapping his hands around her neck playing with her hair in-between his fingers.

"I love you too Lyla Gerrity." He laughed completely at ease.

-----------------------

"University of Texas?" Julie gasps, as Lyla nods her head bashfully.

"Is everyone leaving me?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well ya still got me girl." Tyra adds.

"Community college for a year and then I'm gone too." She rolls her eyes ignoring Landry as they pass the two best friends talking by their locker.

"You two still broken up?" Julie asks shaking her head.

"Yes, and for good this time." Tyra adds, looking back at Landry before shaking her head.

"Yeah right." Julie muses as Tyra rolls her eyes.

"Well whatever, just be happy that you didn't mess up your early high school grades like I did. Even after all this studying for the last two years, and varsity volleyball I'm still on the waiting list at St. Mary's." Tyra scoffs as Julie looks up surprised.

"You want to go to St. Mary's?"

Tyra shrugs blushing.

"But next year it's Community College, I need nothing lower than a 4.0 and Mrs. T says I'm golden."

She smiles shrugging as Lyla laughs lost in thought.

"So how about you Jules? Any colleges peaking your interest?"

Julie shruggs. She had been very eagerly awaiting A&M to see if she got in through early admission. But there were other schools that had already offered.

"We'll see." She evaded the obvious as her friends smile knowingly.

"Well I'm out, see ya tomorrow Jules." They wave as Tim smirks at Julie waiting by his truck.

She kisses him gently, wrinkling her nose at his cologne.

"I have to get to work tonight."

Julie nods.

"Oh I know, I'm coming with you." Tim shook his head confused as Julie smiles amused.

----------------------------

"She'll call me tonight I guarantee it." Landry adds as Matt shakes his head.

"Maybe you should just accept that you've broken up for good okay?"

Landry narrows his brow shaking his head.

"No Matt you don't get it, Tyra and I are just on a break."

Matt nods laughing.

"Okay."

"Right, and besides when was your last relationship? And the slutty rally girl doesn't count." He adds before Matt could even get a word in.

"Whatever, I Myspaced concert girl finally." Landry shakes his head, shocked.

"You Myspaced her? You, the captain and Quarter back of the Dillon Panthers. State Champions your first year starting and you Myspaced a girl?" Landry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Matt shrugs annoyed.

"Yeah, and she wrote me back, whatever maybe you should try it sometime."

Landry shakes his head following Matt out into the student parking lot.

"I'm in a relationship."

Matt laughs as he follows Landry into his car.

"Yeah an imaginary one."

----------------------

"You got a job?"

Julie nods as she took another bite of her eggplant.

"Yeah, Marty is really nice and since Tim's leaving I knew there was an opening. So I'm training with Tim."

Eric shakes his head, looking at his wife across the table. Gracie laughs as she plays with her mushy cheerios.

"Well if Tim Riggins can do the job." Tami adds smiling.

"I need a job right? And College expenses aren't going to pay themselves. This way, I save up and I won't have to work that hard when I go to college."

Her parents tensed at the thought of Julie leaving next year. Eric shrugs.

"Have you made up your mind yet Jules?"

Julie lookes down at her plate playing with her mash potatoes, before answering.

"A&M maybe, UT possibly." She said non-committed.

"No schools outside of Texas?" Tami asked.

"You want me gone so bad Mom?" Julie retorts only a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, of course not, you're going to be away from home regardless. I just want you to experience the world outside of this Lone Star state baby."

Eric frowns wiping his mouth before jumping in.

"I think what you're Mother is trying to say is there's more options out there for you."

"Exactly."

Julie nods solemnly.

"I know, and what I'm trying to say is that I want to stay in Texas." She shrugs filling her fork before taking a bite, as her parents exchange wondering looks.

------------------------------------

**(Two days before Prom)**

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Tyra asks as she picks up her prom dress from the cleaners.

"I'm sure." Julie answered. "Tim's not into Prom, plus we'll see you at the after party. He's planning some special night for me." She blushed as Tyra rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I let Landry convince me to take him this year." She scoffs looking at the receipt as they cross the parking lot.

"Neither can I, what is going on with you two?" Tyra shrugs as she starts her car.

"One moment I'm pushing him away because I have to let go, ya know? And the next I can't imagine not being with the guy." She shakes her head pulling onto the road.

"Maybe that's love." Julie laughs as Tyra groans.

"Or maybe I'm crazy?" She retorts.

------------------------

"I can't believe you bought a tux." Matt laughs tossing the garment bag back on Landry's bed.

"It's an investment, my Mom made a good point ya know, you can use it for next year's prom. Uh, graduation or maybe some fancy party at college."

Landry shrugs as Matt shakes his head.

"Just goes to show ya, you shouldn't listen to your Mom."

Landry rolls his eyes pressing play on his video game.

"Speaking of, how's the situation back at casa de Saracen? Grandma warming up to your Mom yet?"

Matt shrugs unwilling to discuss his home life at the moment.

"No, but I have another date with Jessica." Landry looks away from the screen for a moment distracted.

"Another date with Myspace girl?" Matt grits his teeth annoyed.

"I like her Landry, besides she actually wants to go out with me. I didn't have to chase her around school for two weeks, with a tux receipt before she said yes."

Landry laughs dryly as he finished a level.

"That's because you have no game Matt, what you failed to mention is that Tyra had no date to the prom. She was waiting for me to ask her."

"Or stalk her." Matt retorts laughing as he picked up the extra controller.

----------------------------------

"So it's still okay right?" Julie asks as Tami and Eric look away trying to stay busy, as the morning progressed.

"Right Mom?"

Julie asks again, annoyed.

"It's just us girls, in a hotel room hanging out. Mr. Gerrity has paid for it and everything. It's not my fault my friend's are seniors." She adds hoping to persuade them with guilt.

"No drinking?" Julie shrugs.

"Not me, I'll be with Lyla." She smiles as her parents relented.

"Awesome." She bounces kissing Gracie, as the baby laughs pushing Eric's hand away with a spoon full of baby food.

"You do realize the boys will be right next door?" Eric asks annoyed.

"Yes, but trust is a big issue." She'll be in college dorms in a year with boys all over the place. She's seventeen."

Eric scoffs looking back at his youngest.

"Come on Gracie, sweetie." He urges, hopelessly.

-------------------------

"I saw Jessica again." Matt laugh as Julie beams, turning towards him at the lab table.

"And?" Matt shrugs

"And, she's great." Julie laughs nodding.

"Nothing like Shannon right?" Matt shakes his head aghast.

"No, she's really into the Eels, loves art. I took her to the cubism exhibit down on Rushford."

"Oh." Julie answers trying to imagine Tim going to an art exhibit.

"Yeah, you should meet her sometime. Maybe I'll swing her by when you're at work and you can try to sell her some Chlorine or a pool net."

Julie blushes embarrassed.

"Or we could have lunch, something which doesn't include the smell of chlorine and me in an ugly apron." She winces laughing.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Julie nodds in agreement.

"For sure."

"So are you going to prom?" Matt asks, slightly frowning.

"No, Tim has some dinner thing planned. We were going to meet up with the others at the after party." She said nonchalantly.

The after party was on the fourth and fifth floor of the Plaza where the prom was being held. It was a senior prom tradition. Matt shook the image away of Tim and Julie in a hotel room.

"That's cool." Julie nods looking up at the board as the teacher continued the lesson.

"Yeah, you should bring Jessica?"

Matt nods shrugging.

"Maybe."

----------------------

**(Prom Night)**

"This is amazing Tim."

Julie blushes as Tim smiled pulling the chair out for her.

"It's no Applebees." He grins winking at her. Julie shook her head as the waiter brought over a menu.

"I have no idea what any of this is Jules." Julie laughs.

"Just look for steak, or pasta you should be fine. I wouldn't order anything foreign."

He smiles looking at her before pouting slightly.

"You think quail tastes like chicken?"

Julie chuckles as the waiter approaches to take their drink orders and appetizers.

"I invited Matt and his new girlfriend Jessica to the after party." Tim frowns shaking his head as Julie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry you don't know Jessica." She laughs taking a deep breath.

"One more week Julie Taylor." Julie's breath caught as she nods swallowing a bite of her dessert.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about it."

Tim smirks grabbing her hand in his as he played with her little fingers.

"We'll be alright won't we Jules?" He asked, his eyes focusing on her, intently.

She gave a quick nod as the waiter placed the bill on the table.

"We have to, Tim." She laughs lightly as he pays the bill.

"So you think it's too early to head over to the Plaza?" He grins wickedly.

-----------------------------

"Well the party is mostly for seniors, but Landry will be here and some guys from the team." Matt said shrugging awkwardly, as he led Jessica into the hotel lobby.

"The team huh?" She laughs shaking her head. "This really is a football town." Matt nods pushing the button on the elevator.

"That's Dillon for you, but if it can help me get into a good college next year I'd play badminton." He admitted, blushing at the absurdity of it.

She laughs, despite his embarrassment.

"I don't think badminton players get rally girls." She said as the elevator opened to the fourth floor.

All the doors were open as teenagers flitted from room to room. The music was at a low dull as Matt gestures for Jessica to follow him.

"Hey Saracen!" A defensive tackle number 64 shouted. Matt gave a quick nod.

"What's up?" They followed the voice into a room where several seniors were talking and drinking.

"You want something to drink?" Matt asked politely.

"A coke or something?" His date smiles, grabbing a soda out of the cooler.

"Thanks." Matt blushed following her lead, walking back into the hallway.

-------------------------------

"Riggins!" Someone shouted as Julie blushed holding onto Tim's hand while he high fived a few players.

"Yes, yes the Riggins is here." Tim laughed as Julie punched his shoulder in a warning.

"Seven!" Tim shouted as Matt leaned against the wall with a cute red-head Jessica.

"Hey, Julie, Tim." Matt pushed off the wall as the couple met him in the hallway.

"Uh, Jessica this is Julie, Julie Jessica." Julie nods smiling.

"We met for like as second a few months ago at the concert. This guy was too shy to call you, I'm glad he finally did."

Tim laughs putting his arm around Julie.

"This is Tim, my boyfriend." Tim gave Jessica a nod.

"Welcome, please mingle and party. Jules and I are going to walk it out." Tim laughs, infected with the flowing energy.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Julie blushed walking down the hallway to one of the closed rooms. Matt watched as Tim slid the room key before they disappeared.

"So." Jessica mused. "How long ago did you two break up?" She asked.

Matt stammered unable to speak.

------------------------------------------

"So where did Tim Riggins party god come from, and where can I find Tim Riggins sweet boyfriend?" Julie asks as Tim undid one of his cufflinks.

"Sorry Jules, just having some fun." He said kissing her gently as they fell into the bed.

"You don't regret not going to Prom, do you?" Julie pretends to think for minute while Tim smirks watching her.

"No, not really, we still have my senior prom." She answered kissing his neck pulling him towards her.

"Now this I'm going to miss." Tim smiles kissing Julie passionately as she pulls him closer.

"Oh I'm sure they have cheerleaders at A&M." Julie teases peeling his shirt off.

Tim laughes, helping her tossing his shirt to the ground.

"But will the head couch have a hot daughter?" He retorted cupping her face as her took her in.

--------------------------------------

**(End of chapter 18)**

------------------------------------

**(Chapter 19 preview)**

"Landry hey, this is Jessica."

Landry narrows his gaze on the pretty red head nodding.

"Alright, Myspace girl. Nice to meet you." He smirks as Jessica frowns.

"Myspace girl?" Jessica ask.

"He's a little weird." Matt adds, not caring that Landry was still within ear shot. Jessica laughs.

"Have either of you seen Tyra?" He asked as Jessica eyed him clueless. "She's a leggy blonde, tall?" The couple shook their heads as Landry waves them off.

"Is he always like that?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he's my best friend so I'm sorta used to him, but yes pretty much." He winced as his cell phone vibrated.

"I'm so sorry it's my Grams." Matt waves his cell phone, walking out into an empty stair well.

"Mom what's up?"

Matt's eyes glazed over as he shook his head.

"Y-yeah I can be there in ten minutes."

He shut the cell phone hurrying to Jessica.

"My Grams fell, she's in the hospital I'm so sorry we have to go." Matt grabbed Jessica pulling her to the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Road not traveled; Chapter 19**

"Landry hey, this is Jessica."

Landry narrows his gaze on the pretty red head nodding.

"Alright, Myspace girl. Nice to meet you." He smirks as Jessica frowns.

"Myspace girl?" Jessica asks.

"He's a little weird." Matt adds, not caring that Landry was still within earshot. Jessica laughs.

"Have either of you seen Tyra?" He asked as Jessica eyed him clueless. "She's a leggy blonde, tall?" The couple shook their heads as Landry waves them off.

"Is he always like that?" Jessica asked.

"Well, he's my best friend so I'm sorta used to him, but yes pretty much." He winced as his cell phone vibrated.

"I'm so sorry it's my Grams." Matt waves his cell phone, walking out into an empty stair well.

"Mom what's up?"

Matt's eyes glazed over as he shook his head.

"Y-yeah I can be there in ten minutes."

He shut the cell phone hurrying to Jessica.

"My Grams fell, she's in the hospital I'm so sorry we have to go." Matt grabbed Jessica pulling her to the stairs.

----------------------------------------

"Mom!" Matt rushed to his Mother waiting outside a hospital room. Jessica trailed behind awkwardly.

"Matt." The blonde woman hugged her son, before looking him in the eye with effort. "Your grandmother fell; they think she may have broken a hip."

Matt shook his head confused and upset.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked as the woman touched his cheek comforting her son.

"She's going into surgery in a few minutes, we can only hope for the best." Matt gave a quick nod turning to his date who stood idly in the corner.

"I'm sorry, I-uh." The girl smiled uncomfortable and unable to ask for a ride home.

"I'll take your friend home Matt." His mother offered knowing that her son didn't want to leave.

"T-thanks, Mom." Matt smiled at his mother as she smirked walking to Jessica's side.

"I'll see you later." The girl said walking with his mother.

---------------------------

"It's good that we came Jules." Tami smiled holding a vase with flowers as they approached the hospital room.

Matt looked up from his sleeping grandmother first spotting his friend and then her mother. Julie couldn't meet his eyes, she felt bad for not being there yesterday.

"Hi Matt, how is she?" Tami approached the boy hugging him tightly before giving a concerned glance at his sleeping grandmother.

"She came out of surgery early this morning; she hasn't woken up yet though." He looked to Julie as he said this.

"Coach was here this morning, and my Mom's at the cafe getting some breakfast." Julie gave a sympathetic nod as she glanced at his grandmother.

"Well has the doctor said anything or...?" Matt shrugged looking back at his grandmother, solemnly.

"Not really, he stopped by briefly this morning, but said he'd be back soon so..." Julie wanted to say something, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, she couldn't find any words that would make sense or matter.

Tami looked at her daughter wondering why she was so quiet. She looked back to Matt before smiling slightly.

"Well I'm going to see if your mother needs any help in the cafe, I'll be right back." Julie and Matt gave a quick nod watching Tami leave the room.

"I-I'm so sorry." Julie bit her lip shaking her head. "Did, your date get home okay last night?" Matt shrugged turning away from his friend as she walked closer to him.

"She's going to be okay, though right? It was half a question half assurance.

"I don't know Jules; we're not sure, maybe." She sighed turning towards the ailing woman.

"Hey Matt." The couple turned as Matt's date from the previous night Jessica smiled, with a bouquet of flowers. She looked to the two teens before stepping reluctantly in the room.

"I-I'll see if I can find my Mom." Julie stammers walking away from her friend. "Hey." She smiled at the girl before leaving the room.

Jessica slowly approached Matt as his eyes lingered on Julie's retreating form.

"How is she?" She asked as Matt turned to her as if noticing Jessica for the first time.

"They're not sure yet."

"Oh. Well these are for her. I guess you can't ever have too many flowers." She joked seeing many vases already filled.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, grimacing before trying to find something else to say.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think you're ready for anything." Matt looked up at the girl confused.

"What?" Jessica smiled taking his hand for a moment.

"You still have feelings for Julie, and your Grandmother's sick. I think this isn't a good time." She searched his eyes as Matt met her gaze before looking down.

"I'm just..." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"You're a great guy, and I hope one day we can go out again. That maybe then you'll want to go out with me, but this just isn't a good time is it?"

Matt shook his head shrugging after a moment.

"No, it's not." She sighed struggling to smile.

"I'll see you later."

As the girl leaves, the two women follow Julie into the room.

"Is everything okay Matt?" His mother asks as he turns from Julie's gaze nodding.

"Yeah."

Tami watches the two teens carefully, before speaking.

"Well you'll call us won't you if anything changes?" Matt's Mother nods as he looks to his friend, who watches him awkwardly.

"Sure, thanks for stopping by Tami."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Taylor, Julie." Matt mumbles as he shyly looks away annoyed at himself.

--------------------

"I'm the worst friend ever, I wasn't there Tim." Julie moaned as she scanned in new merchandise into the computer.

"You're not the worst friend ever, customer." Tim cleared his throat motioning to a middle-aged woman who beamed at her boyfriend.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Julie asked, putting on a fake smile. The woman frowned staring at Tim as Julie rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm out of chlorine, can I order a sample test to be done today?" Julie huffed as Tim smirked walking with his girlfriend around the counter.

"But Mrs. Wilkinson you just ordered a sample test two weeks ago as well as chlorine." The woman blushed as Tim pushed some hair out of his face.

"We can come today if you like, and we'll bring a full order form just in case it's something else." The woman turned to the blonde girl noticing her for the first time as her gaze narrowed.

"Do you work here now?" Julie gave a quick nod.

"She's replacing me Mrs. Wilkinson only one more week and I'm going to be at A&M." The woman looked taken aback as her hand flew to her throat.

"Oh my, that soon?" Tim gave a quick curt nod exchanging a glance with Julie who stiffened at the thought.

"Yes Ma'am, day after graduation." Julie's heart quickened as the dread began to overcome her.

"Well, how about two o'clock, will that work for ya'll?" Julie tilted her head before turning to the appointment book.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilkinson, we'll be there. Is it still 202 Brook drive?" The woman smiled flashing her perfect teeth at Tim.

"Oh yes, Tim knows the way." Tim looked down shaking his head as Julie locked her jaw writing down the appointment in the book.

"Well see you then." She hinted awkwardly making the woman leave the store.

"That woman is a bonafide Cougar if I ever saw one." She huffed as Tim laughed kissing her neck, embracing her from behind.

"She's harmless, just a lonely old woman."

"Yeah, just a lonely old woman who looked completely mortified that you're leaving in a week." She sighed, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Well a group of us guys from the team are heading to the hospital this afternoon, so don't worry." Julie gave a quick nod before moving away from Tim and back to scanning in new products. He watched her go with a smirk.

-------------------------------

"Hey, Saracen." Matt looked up from leaning on the wall adjacent to his grandmother's room, as Jason wheeled closer to him.

"Street." He answered firmly before shaking the dread away.

"How's your Grams doing? Any word?"

Matt shrugged. "The doctor's in there now, what are you doing here?"

Jason laughed pounding his fist on his thigh. "Some stem cell therapy, seeing if I can get these legs back to normal." He shrugged as Matt's eyes widened.

"Is it working?" Jason tilted his head shaking it.

"There's a few more treatments, too early to tell yet."

"She woke up about an hour ago, had no idea what happened or where she was." Matt admitted his head down watching the tile floor.

"Your Grams is a fighter." Jason smiled as the door opened revealing Matt's Mother smiling lightly.

"Mathew." Lorraine's weak voice wafted from inside the room.

Matt looked to his friend before waving and walking into the room. Jason watched him go before turning around and wheeling himself towards the front of the hospital.

"I wanna go home Mathew." Lorraine said as she looked at the three faces staring at her.

"Not yet Grandma, we have to do what the doctor says right now."

He looked down as his mother pulled him close to her.

------------------------

"Hey, Matt wait up!" Julie chased her friend down the hall as he slowed slightly waiting for her.

"I didn't know you'd be back today." She smiled looking into his eyes as he tore his gaze away.

"Yeah, well it's finals weeks so..." Julie pushed her book bag further onto her back as she gave a slight nod.

"So any good news for your Grams?" Matt stopped looking down at the floor. The day had been long and hard with two of his toughest finals on a Monday.

"Doctors can't release her yet, with the elderly there's a chance she could develop pneumonia so..."

"Oh." Julie sighed wincing. "Well how's Jessica doing?"

Matt laughed sarcastically as he led the way out into the parking lot.

"We're not seeing each other, seems she thinks I'm not over you." He stopped looking at Julie as she was caught off guard blushing.

"I guess it's hard to pretend we never dated huh?" She tried to joke as Matt tilted his head wanting to say more. Julie could read his movements and bobbed her head trying to make light of the situation.

"You know it gets easier, everyday things change. You find that someone and poof, the pain goes away and it doesn't hurt anymore." She met his gaze again; Julie was speaking about her own experience. She had watched Matt go from girl to girl as she struggled to deal with her own feelings after messing up their relationship.

"You mean like with you and Tim?" Matt asked motioning over to the senior who was teasing a freshman football player.

"Exactly." She laughs as Tim steals the kid's hat tossing it into the parking lot laughing, as she shakes her head. "Or something very close to it."

She twisted her mouth into a smile biting the corner of her lip as Matt waved goodbye.

"I'll see you later Jules." He sighed leaving the blonde alone.

-------------------

"I'm trying to be serious here Eric." Tami groans as Eric pulls away from nuzzling her neck.

"Okay, so you think Julie is going to spiral into depression because Tim Riggins is leaving in a few days?" Eric said it comically looking to his wife who stared at him annoyed.

"No, I just think she's starting to feel that change you know? She's waved early acceptance on all the colleges that offered, including A&M." She poked her husband at the mention of the college, as he sighed shaking his head.

"Two of my seniors got into good colleges and will be playing football Tami; I can't help it if the thought makes me happy. And an added bonus is Tim Riggins will be an hour away from our daughter." He shook his head smiling.

"And the pain that's going to cause our little girl...?"

"She'll get over it, Julie's a strong girl."

"You didn't see her this morning she was mindlessly eating her cereal lost in thought."

"No you're right Tami I didn't notice our seventeen year old daughter daydreaming during breakfast but that doesn't mean anything. You know how you got right before our senior year, things are changing you realize high school's over I see it all the time with my boys."

Tami turned her back to her husband annoyed.

"I don't think you get it Eric." He smiles rubbing his wife's back.

"Why do I feel like we keep having the same conversation over and over again?"

Tami doesn't answer him as he sighs turning away from her and staring at the ceiling.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow; see what's on her mind."

Tami smiles as her husband shakes his head annoyed.

-------------------------

"You know I could have just gotten a ride with Tim this morning." Julie crosses her arms annoyed at her dad as Eric smirks shaking his head.

"What you can't spend five minutes in the car with your father?" Julie shrugs annoyed. "Look your mother's worried about you and so am I, we just wanted to make sure you're okay, with all the changes."

Julie narrows her gaze on her father. "You mean Mom asked you to talk to me?"

Eric nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well I'm fine; I'm not having a breakdown or whatever she thinks."

"That's what I told her."

Julie nods.

"So how are your finals going?" He asks tilting his head towards his daughter as she heaves a heavy sigh flustered.

"Fine, they're pretty easy, nothing critical." Julie bites her bottom lip it was already the last day of finals, tomorrow was graduation and that meant more to her than she ever imagined.

"Are you coming to Senior night tonight?" He asked smiling as Julie shrugged.

"Yeah, of course." Julie laughed as her father pulled into the school parking lot. Tim was talking to a few friends by his truck as he turned instinctively towards the Coach's jeep.

"I'll see you ladies later." He joked as Julie waved goodbye to her father walking towards her boyfriend.

"No call this morning I wasn't sure what happened to you." He smiled wrapping his arms around Julie's waist.

"Quality time with Dad." She rolled her eyes as Tim gave a quick nod to his coach leaning on his truck with Julie.

--------------------------------------

"What can I say about Brian Williams? He's the only guy I know who can talk in the third person and not sound like a tool." The audience laughs as Smash smirks nodding as Landry continues with his speech.

"He's also one of the best running backs I've ever seen play the game, and if you don't believe me just ask him." Laughter erupts as Brian leans over into the mike.

"It's true." More laughter emanates as Julie looks towards Tim and Matt who are waiting their turn.

"But really what I'll miss is watching him from the bench and still feeling like I'm not a complete failure. Brian is the type of guy despite everything who isn't ashamed in what he believes in, who gives it his all. He's the guy to reeve us up before a game and the guy to lift us up even when we loose. Dillon is loosing a Panther for now, but luckily, for many of us Smash has left an impression with the team that will last for years to come. So thank you Smash Williams, and good luck."

The crowd erupts in shouts as Brian gives a handshake and half hug to Landry before taking his award from Coach Taylor.

"Well thanks Landry, uh we now have Matt Saracen speaking for Tim Riggins." The crowd cheers, some rally girls whistle as Matt nervously unravels a piece of paper before setting it at the podium.

"Tim Riggins, as many of you know had the pleasure of roasting me last year and so of course in true gentlemanly fashion and since no-one else wanted to do it; he asked me to speak for him this year. Smash pretty much covered all the jokes last year, so I'll avoid the obvious. Senior year has been good to Tim, he managed to literally pull himself up by his bootstraps and get into a college most people could only dream of. He'll be attending A&M next year on a part athletic part academic scholarship, go figure." The audience laughs as Tim reddens locking eyes with Julie who smiles assuring him.

"Tim Riggins has changed this year, some say it was a miracle, others think it was a natural progression while some..." Matt looked at Julie now swallowing hard before continuing. "Some, think it was all dependant on his influences but whatever you call it he will be missed here at Dillon. He's the go to guy whenever you need him on or off the field. If there's a party he knows where it is and if there's a good looking girl within a five mile radius he can find her too." The audience chuckles as Matt reddens taking a deep breath.

"But like a true Panther, Riggins breathes football, lives for it no matter how hard he partied the night before he could still outplay any other Fullback on the field. He will be greatly missed on and off the field."

"I think I'm gonna cry Seven." Tim says into the microphone as Matt shakes his hand laughing, before Coach Taylor gives Tim an award.

"Well that was nice." Tami says leaning over with Gracie in her arms as Julie takes a deep breath full of relief.

"Y-yeah, it was."

-------------------------------

"T-thanks." Julie smiles as she moves in the buffet line next to Matt.

"For what?" Matt reddens as he looks down scooping a helping of mash potatoes.

"For your speech, Tim wasn't that tactful last year when we were going out so, thanks." Matt gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, well." He shrugs as Julie looks around the crowded room before placing some roasted vegetables in her plate.

"So are you going to graduation tomorrow?" Matt shrugs.

"I-I don't know maybe, you?" Julie nods moving towards the plastic ware.

"There's a graduation party after, at Tim's house, you should come. I mean we'll be seniors so we should celebrate." Julie tried to sound cheerful but Matt knew her too well.

"Well my Grandma's coming home tomorrow morning, but maybe we'll see."

Julie reddened embarrassed as Matt looked to a corner table with Landry waiting.

"How's she doing?"

"She wants to go home, so the doctor's sending her home with a nurse full time so we'll see. Well I'll see you later." Matt waves walking away as Julie sighs turning away from him and walking towards her boyfriend.

------------------------

"Hey I thought Julie was coming with you?" Tami asks as Eric sits down on the bleachers next to his wife giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as Gracie giggles.

"No, I got a ride with Buddy Jules is coming in the Jeep."

Tami nods worried as some singers begin to sing the national anthem.

Julie sits in her Father's Jeep idling in the driveway as she fights back tears. She takes deep breaths trying to calm her nerves as she puts the car in reverse and makes her way down the road. When she finally pulls to the side of the road she cuts the engine before jumping out of the Jeep and knocking on Matt's front door.

"Julie?"

She bites her lip nodding, looking away from her friend.

"Who is it Matthew?" Lorraine's voice can be heard from inside.

"Just a friend Grandma, I'll be right back. Hey." Julie tries to crack as smile as Matt walks onto his front steps closer to his friend.

"How's she doing?"

"O-oh she's fine, settling in. Aren't you supposed to be at graduation right now?"

Julie nods wincing as Matt waits for her.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Tim." She blurts out closing her eyes as the thought makes her sick to her stomach.

"W-why? I mean did he do something wrong or anything?"

She shakes her head laughing dryly. "No, but he's leaving tomorrow." Julie begins to shake fighting back tears. "And I don't think this long distance thing is going to work out."

"How do you know that until you try?"

Julie glances up into Matt's eyes, he looks genuinely concerned.

"I thought you'd be relieved." A smile plays upon her face as Matt reddens.

"Why, because I still have feelings for you?" She nods slightly as Matt continues. "That's why I'm saying this, being with Tim makes you happy, even the thought of breaking up with him has you all out of sorts. You have this bad habit of pulling away when things get too real. You did it with us and I won't let you do it again with Tim, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't at least try to make this work."

Julie stands there stunned as Matt backs away from her.

"You're a really good friend Matt." She finally whispers as he nods turning from her.

"Just don't let fear control you, everything might seem scary but who knows what's going to happen?"

She nods as Matt waves goodbye leaving her on his front lawn lost in thought.

-----------

"And so as we make our way through the wilderness of our next journey many of us are going to have to ask ourselves are we ready? I hope all of you can take a part of Dillon with you on this journey to brave any storm that may come your way. Like Winston Churchill once said; Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."

"Hey what have I missed?" Julie asks as she sits down next to her mother taking her little sister into her lap as she holds out her arms.

"Oh baby you're here, nothing much the Valedictorian just spoke so..."

Julie smiles looking into the crowd as Tim's eyes meet hers and an awkward smile exchanges between them.

----------------------

"Let me get a picture of you two." Tami gushes, as Julie moves closer to Tim he wraps his arm around her waist as Tami snaps the picture.

"Uh, Mrs. Taylor could I get a copy of that? I have email." Julie shakes her head as Billy looks at her Mother innocently.

"Oh, yeah Billy sure." Tim pushes his hair out of his face kissing Julie lightly on the neck.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Julie smiles at him before she sees Tyra rushing up to the couple.

"Damn-it Jules I need a picture of us two." Julie laughs pulling away from Tim as Tyra hands Tami her camera.

"Do you mind Mrs. T?" Tami shakes her head as Tyra pulls her friend close. "Lyla will you hurry the hell up!" The blond shouts as Lyla rushes to get into the picture.

"Alright girls, smile." The three girls smile as Tami exchanges cameras and takes a couple more shots. Jason pushes his wheelchair closer to Eric as the coach smiles at the boy.

"How's it going coach?" Eric shrugs smirking.

"Can't complain, Riggins just graduated so I feel like celebrating." Jason laughs shaking his head in amazement.

"Where is Brian? I want to get all the kids in one picture, come on Jason let's get you in there." Smash hearing his name called rushes over to the group as his mother and sisters trail watching the scene.

As Tami instructs the kids to separate and pose, she is lost in thought, trying to take in every detail of this moment.

-----------------------------

"You were really quiet last night." Tim smirks looking at Julie as she sits in his passenger seat lost in thought.

"That's cause I wanted to remember every moment, every detail." She laughs rubbing the inside of his hand as Tim watches her in awe.

"I don't want to remember you looking so sad Taylor." Julie smiles looking to Tim who laughs leaning in and kissing her hungrily on the lips. When they part Julie looks down thinking.

"I've been dreading this moment all week."

Tim smirks pushing a loose lock of hair away from Julie's face.

"I've been trying to savor every moment."

"I'm just afraid you're going to leave and nothing will ever be the same, you'll come back different and things between us will..."

"Of course we're going to change Jules, but I know the one thing that'll stay the same is that I love you. That you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if I'm stupid enough to ruin that with you I don't deserve you."

"But you have to go..." Tim nods kissing Julie's neck gently as she leans towards him.

"But there's Homecoming, and Thanksgiving, Christmas and who knows some bowl you can come down to and cheer me on." Julie laughs as he kisses her in-between each idea.

As Julie pulls away from the last goodbye kiss Tim wipes a single tear from her cheek with his thumb cupping her face in his hands.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to College Station." She nods taking a deep breath.

"You call me the moment some girl hits on you, so I can remind you of what you're missin." He laughs nodding as Julie opens the door stepping down from his truck. She waves sadly walking away backwards before finally turning towards her truck.

"Hey Jules." Julie turns seeing Tim run towards her as he picks her up kissing her full and hard her hands wrap around his neck as he gently brings her back to the ground.

"I'll love you forever Julie Taylor." He whispers leaning his forehead on hers before gently releasing Julie from his embrace. When Julie regains her composer tears are in her eyes but a bright smile is on her lips, Tim pulls away waving as she waits for his truck to disappear down the road.

**The End.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"There was a wedding this spring. Don't worry I had nothing to do with it, although I did go and watch Jason Street and Lyla Garrity finally tie the not. You would have loved it Grandma. Everyone was still in their glory from us winning states. Although the good that'll do me at Rice. I don't even know if the coach noticed me at all. But I got in other ways, good grades got into the art department and maybe I'll be able to play ball."

Matt sighed emptying out the vase as he poured some fresh water into the container.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit again, Dad's back. Been here for the last couple of months, he came to see you I know. You wouldn't believe it but he's actually getting along with Mom. I figure if you two could have gotten along than anything's possible. She's trying to defer him for another month or so, at least until I leave for Rice. Julie says hi."

"Hi Lorraine." Julie says smiling as she shifts her weight to another foot awkwardly holding her graduation cap and gown in her hands.

Matt smiles at his friend before looking back down to the gravestone.

"I miss you so much Grams, and I know you would have loved to see me graduate today, so I just want you to know that no matter what you'll always be with me." He smiles kissing his hand before placing it on the gravestone.

Julie takes his hand as they walk to the car picking Landry up along the way.

"So are we ready to do this then?" Landry asks excited.

"You're just happy you get to see Tyra." Julie teases her friend as she shares a conspiring look with Matt.

"Tyra Collette has no hold on me; I'm not even remotely hoping she'll be there."

"Well she said she was coming..."

"She did?" He asked as Julie laughed nodding.

-----------------------

"Congratulations." Tim smirks walking up to Julie as she puts down Gracie who struggles wriggling to be put down and run across the lawn.

"Thanks Tim." She answers dryly. Tim laughs shaking his head.

"I've called you I don't know how many times Jules, when are we going to talk about this?" Julie takes a deep breath but doesn't answer.

"There's nothing to talk about, I just needed a break, some time to think."

Tim nods looking around the lawn as some of his friends mingle with each other before gazing back at Julie.

"So you're with Matt Saracen now?" Julie furrows her brow wincing.

"No, we're still just friends." Tim nods narrowing his gaze.

"I've given you two months of time, I thought maybe this was like a phase but your not answering any of my calls or emails what am I supposed to think?"

Julie walks away from him, leading the discussion into the house for some more privacy.

"I wanted to be sure that I was living my life for me, that the decision I made as far as what school or major I chose wasn't because of us Tim."

He nods putting a cup down on the kitchen counter.

"And...?"

Julie takes a deep breath. "And I'm going to Texas A&M." Tim's face brightens as he laughs. His first instinct is to grab Julie, pick her up and kiss her he was so happy.

"But not because you're there, because it has the best program for me. I had to make sure that I was living my life for me and not following you around Tim."

He laughs nodding wanting to put his arms around Julie but she was keeping her distance.

"What does that mean for us?" He asked leaning towards her flirting.

"It means, we'll see. I don't know how you are in College; you could be some party animal and not good for me." She was teasing him, trying to play coy.

"It's true I could be, but I have made it through the first year with both scholarships intact and I have played in my first bowl game."

Julie smiles, tilting her head.

"We'll see Tim Riggins." He watches her begin to walk away before grabbing Julie and pulling her towards him.

"You still love me Julie Taylor?" She looks deep into his eyes as Matt spies the couple in the embrace from the backyard; he frowns for a moment before looking away taking a deep breath.

"I've never stopped loving you Tim Riggins."


End file.
